


Kingdom Hearts Lemon Collections

by Redxan600



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/M, Kink, Lemons, Sex Toys, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 180,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Lemon collection. This collection will only feature Kingdom Hearts couples. I will accept request. AU. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

Summary: Sora and Kairi are having a bet in strip poker and one thing led to another naughtiness happens

"So, nothing." said Kairi  
"Nope, nothing at all." said Sora  
"There is nothing that you are ashamed of, nothing to be embarrassed?" She said  
"Kairi, I fought nobodies and heartless in my old clothes and they were too small for me. Sure I got a few looks from people in Twilight Town, but that didn't bug me." He said  
Sora and Kairi were having a conversation with Yuna and Yuffie about the most embarrassing things they done.  
Yuna and Yuffie accidently walked into the boys' locker room in the gym.  
Kairi was late for school and went rushing to her classroom in her pajamas that has bunnies in them.  
Sora on the other hand.....  
"How is it possible that you don't have a shameful bone in your body?!" Kairi exclaimed  
"I just don't." He said while drinking his milk  
"Heck, I will actually beat my enemies while in my underwear." He said  
"That I like to see." said Yuffie  
Yuna and Yuffie both giggled. Kairi just gave them a glare, they both saw it and went back to sipping their drinks.  
"Believe me Kairi, there is nothing in the world that I would be so ashamed of." He said  
Kairi needed a way to prove him wrong, that there is something that he would be so embarrassed of. She had an idea, if this doesn't work, then nothing will.  
"Okay Sora I will like to prove you wrong." She smirked  
"Oh really." He said while drinking his beverage  
"Yes really, we are going to play strip poker." She said  
Sora did a spit take which hit Yuna and Yuffie which they both stared at him.  
"What?!" He exclaimed  
"Let's make a bet, the loser has to do whatever the winner has to say." She said  
Sora just hesitated  
"Or are you scared that you are going to lose?" She said tauntingly  
"What?! No way!! I can totally beat you at this!" He said  
"Ok then, lets do this at my room." She said  
They all went upstairs and into Kairi's room. Yuna and Yuffie bringing along their drinks, Yuna is drinking iced tea, while Yuffie has lemonade. Kairi brings out her deck of cards and shuffling them and explained the rules to Sora of strip poker. Once she was done shuffing and dealing the cards on the mini table, Sora just smirked knowing that he will win this.

 

"Ha pair of kings!!" he said joyfully as if he won the game  
Kairi just smirked to herself and showed him her hand "Full house!"  
He was shocked that he lost that hand  
"Okay Sora give up a piece of clothing." She said  
Sora only took off his crown necklace.  
"You may have won this hand, but I will win the next one." He said with confidence  
Hand by hand he lost a piece of clothing. Yuna and Yuffie are just holding Sora's clothes and watching the horrors that Kairi is beating Sora at this game. If he thinks getting naked in front of his friends was embarrassing, then he thought wrong, the embarrassing part was getting owned by his childhood sweetheart who still has all her clothes on especially her necklace, and all he is wearing is his boxers. Sora really needed to win this hand if he wanted all his clothes back.  
"C'mon Sora what do you have?" Kairi said while she is anticipating his next move  
"F-Four of a k-kind" He stuttered  
Kairi just giggled like a child "Straight flush."  
It was unbelievable, he lost the game to Kairi. He was utterly shocked by this. "Well, what are you waiting for, take off that last piece of clothing you got" She said  
Blushing real hard, he slowly took off his underwear revealing his shaft. Yuna and Yuffie's faces were red when he saw him naked. Sora covers himself with his own hands. Kairi turned her attention to her friends and told them "Fold Sora's clothes and put them on the couch, after you are done with that you may leave."  
"What are you going to do?" said Yuna  
"Are you going to have some action time?" Yuffie said slyly  
"Don't you worry about what I am going to do with him, just do as I say and leave" She said  
"Ok Ms. Bossy whatever you say" said Yuffie  
"Tee-hee we may not able to watch Sora's punishment but you better give us the details" said Yuna  
They both left the room and Kairi closed the door and turned her attention back to Sora who is still cherry red.  
"Well Sora you lost, and now you are going to do what I have to say." She said  
Sora could only nod.  
"First thing I want you to do is come over here." She ordered  
Sora got up from the chair and moved to her while still covering his shaft, once he reached to her, he looked her in the eyes just waiting for Kairi's next orders. Next thing he knew her lips was on his. His eyes popped open, his face blushing deeper red than it could, she was kissing him and it felt so amazing, he kissed her back feeling the taste of her lips. She dove her tongue in his mouth and they were fighting for dominance, for a few minutes they were French kissing until they break apart for need of air. "K-Kairi!" was all he could say, but she just giggled "I wanted to let you know that I love you Sora, and my question is this, do you love me?" She said. He hesitated knowing that his childhood sweetheart just confessed her love to him and he finally answered with "Yes, yes I do love you Kairi ever since you came into this island." She smiled and pecked him in the lips "That's good to hear Sora. Now my next order is to strip me down." He gladly did and took off her necklace, then her pink uniform, then her shirt, and look upon her pink bra and panties, after that he took those off too and gazed upon her naked beauty. "Like what you see?" She said. He nodded and she led him to her bed, she laid down and gave him the next order. "My next order is to pleasure my pussy with your mouth and fingers." She said. He looked down at Kairi's vagina gazing upon the beautiful sight. He then leaned his face closer to her crotch and took a whiff of the smell and then proceeded to lick her vaginal area, he started off with a long, slow lick, tasting her pussy. She moaned, amazed with Sora's action with his tongue. Hearing her moans, he boldly probe her pussy with his index finger. She moaned a bit louder, feeling all kind of pleasure from this wonderful sensation, this made him added a second finger into her pussy and thrust his fingers into her slowly. She moaned and gasped and panted from this pleasure. "Kairi, you're so wet" Sora said as he kept thrusting his fingers into her, feeling the wet sensation that was flooding out from her. "F-Faster!" She said and with that in mind he thrust his fingers faster and faster, licking her until her pre-cum was spilling out and soaking the sheets. She was so close to her orgasm from his fingers and tongue and that when she felt it, her orgasm. She yelled in ecstasy and her vagina clamped down onto Sora's fingers and tongue, tasting her sweet juices, he pulled his fingers out from her and started to lick his own fingers from her orgasm, taking it all in from her flavor. Kairi panted, trying to catch her breath from her orgasm and when she did, she gave him the next order. "Now Sora the next thing I want you to do is caress my breast, but please be gentle." She said. Sora gently placed his hands on her breast, feeling the magnificent double d on the palm of his hands. "S-Sora?" She stuttered. "What is it?" He asked is if he done something wrong. "I-Is it true that guys like big breast better than regular sized breast?" She said lacking confidence. Sora smiled at her "Well some guys do, but I don't care about your breast size because I love you for who you are." Kairi smiled back at Sora who he continues playing with her breast, tweaking her nipples until they're hard. Kairi was moaning and told Sora to "Suck on them!" He placed his mouth over one of her breast and sucks and licks her nipple while his hand is giving attention to the other breast. It lasted for a few minutes and switched his mouth to her other breast and giving it the same pleasure. She moaned loudly as she placed her hand on his head and arching her back wanting to last this forever, but she know she can't and ordered him to stop. "I-Is it something I've done wrong?" He asked nervously. But she shook her head and said "You gave me pleasure, now its my turn." She got up and looked at Sora's shaft. It must be at least 6 inches. She grab hold of his shaft and begins to stroke it. He moans softly as she moves her hand up and down on his dick until it gets hard. She then decides to suck on his cock starting with the head. She proceeds to lick it which causes him to groan in ecstasy. She started to put his half of his cock into her mouth and slowly bobs her head until she gotten used to the taste and sped up her movements. She looked up at his face which is red and in pure bliss and then looked down at his body. He pretty much has slender muscles due to battling heartless and nobodies. She used one hand to slide across his body while the other hand stroking him. "K-Kairi! I'm cumming!!" He warned her and splooge inside her mouth. Some of his seeds spilled outside her mouth and left a trail down her chin. Sora is gasping for air, while looking at Kairi, she managed to swallow his whole seeds which has a weird flavor. Sora was surprised that she swallowed his cum "Did you just swallow my sperm?" "It tastes wonderful!" She said."For my next order I want you to make love to me." His eyes widen in shock "Are you sure?" She nodded "But be gentle with me. This is actually my first time." She said blushing "This is actually my first time too." He said blushing Kairi smiled knowing that she will be losing her virginity to her lover. Sora felt exactly the same way towards her. He loves her and she loves him and they wouldn't love anyone else. She laid back in bed while Sora was on top of her. He placed his tip against her entrance. Kairi nodded, giving him the all clear. He slowly pushed in at first, but then thrust in all the way. Kairi screamed in pain. Sora panicked doesn't even know what to do at this point. Should he pull out or keep going? Kairi was sobbing and tears were flowing, Sora kissed the tears away and ask her "Should we stop?" "No." She said "I'll be fine, just go slowly." He did so for a few minutes and Kairi's screams of pain turned into moans of delight. Hearing this he decided to go a bit faster. "Oh Sora! Yeah like that!" She moaned "Faster! Deeper!" He did so as he manage to go fast as he can, making wet slap sounds. "Oh Sora Sora Sora Sora Sora!" That's all she could say while he is slamming into her. Both moaning in bliss, bodies are sweating, and are in love. They were at it for a while until they were reaching for their climax. "Kairi! I'm--" He said. "Me too!" She interrupted. In unison they climax and scream each other's name. Sora slumped down in bed and flip each other so that Kairi was on top. Both sweating and gasping for air, Kairi can hear Sora's heart beating fast. Once they catch their breath, Kairi was the one to say "Sora, I love you." "I love you too, Kairi." He said and both shared a kiss and stayed silent for a moment. After that Kairi breaks the silence. "Sora I have a confession." She said. This worries him. "I actually fixed the cards, so that you intended to lose." Sora was actually speechless about the whole thing, his eyes popped open, his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what she said "So you really cheated?!" "Well you really need to learn the word 'embarrass', so I fixed the cards for me to get the better hands." She said. "So you didn't win, I've could have the game after all." He said. "But still you would have lost." She said. "Okay, how about tomorrow we have a rematch." He said. "Sounds good and maybe if you win, you can do whatever you want to do with me." She said seductively. He blushed.

Keep in mind that this is my first time writing stories including lemons. I also got this idea from http://www.deviantart.com/art/Kairi-Strip-Poker-121404560


	2. A Fun Night to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going out on a date, Roxas plans to have some fun with Namine

Roxas and Namine were going out on a date. They first went to the movies and then eat dinner. After that they went walking to Roxas's place to 'have some fun'. Namine was nervous, they had sex before, but she was still nervous. Roxas can tell she was at unease.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to Namine. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He told her.  
"But I do want to do this even though we done it before, I want to get over this nervousness so I can get used to this." She assured him.  
"Okay then, I just want to make sure you are feeling all right about this." He said as they both walked up in his apartment. He unlocked the door, turned on the lights and left some money on the nightstand. "I really need to pay Axel back when I see him, otherwise he is going to bug me about this." Namine sat down on the couch still nervous about the whole thing. Roxas went to check his room to make sure everything is ready, once that is done he went back to the living room where Namine is, she was watching TV but he could tell that she was only pretending to, and sat down beside her. He rubbed her back to ease her anxiety. "Namine, whatever happens, I want to let you know that I love you." He whispered in her ear. She looked back at him and whispered "I love you too." and they kissed passionately. Roxas carried Namine bridal style to his room and gently placed her on the bed. Roxas slowly strip off his clothes teasing her until he was just in his boxers. Namine blushed at the sight of Roxas who has small muscles. He then proceeded to strip Namine down to her white bra and panties. She blushed even deeper making her face look like blood red and decides to cover herself with her arms. He then kissed her shoulders, collarbones, neck, cheeks, and lips to reassure her "Namine you are already beautiful you don't have to hide from me." those are the exact same words he said the last time they have sex to get rid of the anxiety. She removed her arms and let him proceed to take off the last remaining clothes. He took off her bra and panties, and massage her C- cup size breast. She squeaked a bit "Roxas not so rough please." She whimpered. "Don't worry I won't." He said. He plucked, pulled, twisted, and tweaked her nipples softly for a few minutes. She moaned softly, then a bit louder when he licked and sucked her boobs. "R-Roxas!!" She groaned. He pretty much enjoys hearing Namine's moaning of pleasure and decides to take it a bit further. He let go of her boobs and left a trail of kisses from her breast to her vaginal area. She covers her crotch " Wait! I-I'm not t-too sure if I-I'm r-ready." She stuttered, but he ease her tension with a kiss to the forehead and told her "Its okay Namine, there is nothing to worry about. I'm just giving you pleasure and love." Namine calmed down and slowly removes her hand and covers her face. Roxas enjoyed the sight of her wet pussy and started to gnaw at it causing Namine to shriek of ecstasy. "Namine your pussy taste so good, its so slick and wet." He said teasingly. "AHHHH!!! ROXAS!!!!!" She screamed. "M-M-More!! Give me more!!!" She begged. He continued to bite, lick, and suck on her vagina for a while when suddenly she yelled "Roxas!! I'm...I'm...!" but she was in too much ecstasy to even finish that sentence, but he understood what she was going to say. She screamed when her orgasm came and he felt her juices spilling in his mouth and swallowed it. He then slurped her remaining juices that was left on her thighs. He looked up at Namine to see her face which was red and sweaty. "How did it feel Namine?" He asked seductively. "W-Wonderful." She replied. "Good, now we can get to the finale." He said seductively. She knows what he meant by that and nodded but she was still nervous about this, but she proceeded on anyways. Roxas took off his boxers and revealed his cock which made her blush even redder if possible. He then pushed his dick in her which caused her to moaned and thrust in her slowly at first and then a bit faster. It felt so good to her, so good in fact that her nervousness disappeared and starting to really enjoy this love making. "Roxas! Go faster!" She moaned. He did so as he was groaning in pleasure, now they are both feeling this amazing sensation. "Harder! Deeper! Yesss! Slam my hole! Pound my pussy!" She moaned. Roxas did what she said and can tell that her anxiety was gone so there was no holding back. He pound her pussy faster, harder, and deeper making their skins slap each other. "Tell me how it feels!" He said. "Amazing!" She replied. They were moaning in pure bliss enjoying this ecstasy they were feeling, but all good things must come to an end. "N-Namine! I'm cumming!" He groaned. "Me too!" She moaned, and with one final thrust, they reach their climax and he slumped down on his bed, their bodies are sweaty from the action they did, they are catching their breath, he rolled over so that he wouldn't crush her. Once they catch their breath she laid her head on his sweaty chest. "I guess that means you are over with your nervousness?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm doing being tensed about doing it." She replied. "I love you Namine." He said. "I love you too, Roxas." She said and shared a passionate kiss. They closed their eyes to fall into deep slumber, bathing in their after glow. When all of a sudden "Hey Roxas I'm here to get my money do you--" Axel interrupted. "Axel!! What the hell!!!" Roxas exclaimed. "EEEK!" said Namine. "Wow. You guys were at it huh?"

Huh. Not a lot of words huh?


	3. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion has a crush on the hottest guy in school. But when he ask her to help study with him, will she confess her love to him?

The bell rang at Destiny Island High School. Xion was putting her stuff in the locker and was getting ready to go home, when she spots the hottest guy in her school walking down the hallway. He was tall, has long silver hair and has blue eyes, he makes girls swoon, that's how hot he is and he is her long time friend.(They met in the fourth grade.) She pretty much has a crush on him since middle school and she wonders if he feels the same way towards her, but then again she was a nobody, nobody likes her and the popular girls were mean to her. The only ones who were friends with her are Sora, Kairi, Riku, (Her crush) Roxas, and Namine. What could the most popular and hottest guy like Riku ever see in a nobody like Xion. Pushing those depressing thoughts away, she greeted her friend "Hey Riku what's happening?" "Hey Xion." He greeted back. "I have a "D" on my test in math, and my teacher is making me redo it for next week. So I have to study when I get home." He said. "Maybe I can help you. Will that be alright?" She asked. "That will be great. I could have some help on the problems I can't figure out." He said. "Great! So I will meet you at your place then." She said. "Yeah. Well I have to get going now so laters." He said. "Laters." She replied.

 

 

Xion is walking to Riku's place thinking about the time when they first met. She was very lonely, doesn't have a lot of friends, at the playground she always hid in a corner and cry to herself. That day when she met him, changed her whole life, He found her there crying "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. She looked behind her and saw a young silver haired boy carrying a ball. "Why are you crying?" He asked. Xion sniffiled and said "I'm sad because I am all alone and I have no friends." She sniffled some more. "I always hide in a corner to cry." She began to cry some more when he stopped her "Well you don't have to cry, I'll be your friend." He said. "Y-You will?" She asked almost with happiness. "Sure, what's your name?" He asked. "Xion." She replied. "I'm Riku. Do you want to play with us?" He asked. She wiped her tears away and nodded. She finally found a new friend.

 

 

Xion continued to walked to Riku's place, when she heard someone called her name, she looked behind her and saw Sora and Kairi walking along. "Hey guys" Xion said. "Were you going?" asked Kairi. "To Riku's place" Xion replied. "What for?" Kairi asked. "He got a "D" in his math test and the teacher is making him redo the test, so I'm helping him study." Xion said. "What?! Riku has a "D" in math?! No way! That's unbelievable." said Sora. "Well if he didn't have a "D" in math, she wouldn't be walking to his house now would she?" said Kairi. "Hey guys, I have a question, how did you two fall for each other?" Xion asked. Sora and Kairi have been together for two years and she wonders how did they became a couple. "Its about Riku isn't it?" Kairi asked. Xion only nodded. "You need to let him know about your feelings Xion or else he will never know." said Kairi. "But... I'm afraid. What if he doesn't feel that way towards me?" Xion said worriedly. "You need to let him know, I'm sure he will understand your feelings." Sora reassured. Xion stood quiet for a moment and said "Okay I'll tell him. Thanks guys." "No problem." said Sora. "Well we wouldn't want to keep you busy we must be going, come on Sora." said Kairi. "Right! See ya Xion!" said Sora as they both turned to the other direction. They were right, if she has a crush on Riku, then he should know about her feelings, with this confidence, she walks right up at Riku's place.

 

 

Riku was at his house with Roxas and Namine to accompany him. "So a "D" in math, that sucks doesn't it?" said Roxas who is laying down on Riku's bed. "Yes it does, don't remind me." replied Riku who was sitting at his desk studying. "Well if you haven't been fooling around, you would not have a "D" on your test." said Namine who sat down beside Roxas. "At least you got Xion to help you. That's kinda nice, right?" said Roxas. Riku stood quiet for a moment "Yeah...it is." Riku hesitantly said. Namine knows what's going on with Riku "You have feelings for her, don't you Riku?" He nodded. "Wow, never knew you like her." said Roxas. "Yeah its been bugging me for months and I don't even know what to do with them." said Riku. "You need to confess your feelings for her, that's the only way to deal with your emotions." said Namine. "I'm confident she will understand your feelings towards her." Roxas reassured. Riku can remember the day when he first met Xion. Riku was playing kickball at the playground with his friends. Sora kicked the ball too far from the field and Riku decided to get the ball. He was searching for the ball that landed around the corners of the school's building, when he found the ball, he heard crying that came from around the corner and found a little black haired girl weeping to herself. "Hello?! Earth to Riku? You there?" Roxas interrupted. "What?" said Riku. "You zoned out on us for a second there." Roxas said. "Is everything all right?" Namine asked. "Y-Yeah." Riku answered. "Look I think Xion already has problems with high school all with the bullying and whatnot, so I'm thinking you should let her know about her feelings." said Namine. Riku thought about it for a moment and decided to confess Xion about his feelings toward her. "Okay, I will let her know." Riku said. There was a knock at the front door, "It must be Xion." said Roxas. Riku answered the door "Hey Xion come on in." said Riku. "Welp we should be on our way, me and Namine got some things to do." Roxas said. "Yeah we gotta get going, bye Riku and don't forget what I tell you." said Namine and they both left. "What did she mean?" asked Xion. "Nothing important." replied Riku.

"So do you get it?" Xion said. "Yeah, I do now." Riku said. She was looking at the math problems he was solving, so far he was doing great. He may pass this test with at least a "B" in school. "All right, now this next question is a bit tricky so you need to pay attention." She said. But he couldn't, he was too busy thinking of an approach on how to confess his feeling to her. Should he say it to her face or flirt with her or maybe he could-- "Riku!" She interrupted his thoughts. "W-What?" He said. "You do understand it right?" She asked as if he was paying attention, but he wasn't. "Uh, yeah I do." He said hoping she wouldn't notice his lack of attention. "Okay solve this problem." She said. But Riku had no idea how to solve it, so he instead put in a random answer. "No, that's not right. You were not paying attention were you?" She said. "Uh, well, I... um, you see..." He stuttered before giving out the answer. "No I wasn't." "Why not?" She asked. But he wouldn't give her the truth "Because...I...er..." "You're usually so focused, is there something distracting you from study, in fact were you distracted at school when you are doing your test?" She asked but he continued to stuttered. While he was looking for an excuse, Xion tries to think of a way on how to tell her feelings to him. She wouldn't say it right away, not at least until the time is right. Riku stop stuttering and stayed quiet and looked at her. She was so cute with her blue eyes and black raven hair. He looked so handsome with his blue eyes and white silver hair. Then she remembered what Kairi said. "You need to let him know about your feelings Xion or else he will never know." They both stare at each other for a while and Riku remember what Namine said. "You need to confess your feelings for her, that's the only way to deal with your emotions." Then they leaned their heads closer to each other until their lips made contact. They kissed for a few seconds until they realized what they were doing and break apart. "Xion! I'm so sorry!" "Riku! I'm so sorry!" They both apologized. "W-What? Your sorry? No, I'm sorry." They both said, realized they both speak simultaneously, they shared a laugh. Once the laughter dies down, Riku was the first one to say "Xion, I gotta tell you something. I have these feelings for you meaning that I like you more than just a friend, I think I love you." Xion was surprised by his confession, and as long as he confessing she told him "R-Riku I-I-I don't know what to say except that I have a crush on you since middle school and I have these feelings for you too." It was his turn to be surprised knowing that she has a crush on him for a long time. "Xion do you love me?" He asked. She slowly said "Yes." He then proceeded to kiss her and is loving the taste of her sweet lips. When they broke apart, Xion said "I always thought you didn't actually like me because I was a nobody." "What makes you think that?" He asked. "Well...nobody likes me at school and all the popular girls were mean to me. " She remembered when they bully her, they pulled her hair, use verbal assault, they even embarrass her in front of the whole class. There were times when her friends stop the bullies from hurting her, but when they are not around, the assault continues. Xion started to cry "Nobody actually cared for me, they all see me like I was nothing to them." But Riku silenced her sobbing with a kiss and told her "You're wrong. I care for you, and so does Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine, we all do, and we all see you as a strong person." He wiped her tears away and she said "Thank you, Riku." They shared a long, passionate kiss that seemed to went on for eternity. Not knowing what he was doing, he started to take off her school uniform starting with her blouse, but then stopped and said "S-Sorry! I didn't know what I was doing." But she reassure him "It's okay, keep going." "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded and he continued to strip off her blouse revealing her black bra. He gently caressed her boobs making her softly moan "Am I hurting you?" He asked. "N-No. It feels good a little." She replied. He continued with this for a minute and then strip down her skirt revealing her black panties. She blushed, felt a little embarrass in her underwear, but he took off his school shirt and pants revealing his broad muscles. They kissed again and she slide her hands up and down on his chest and abs. While they were kissing he took her bra off and then her panties. Embarrassed, she broke apart their kiss to cover herself. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "Xion, you are already beautiful, you don't need to hide from me." She looked at him and smiled removing her arms. He finally stripped off his boxers and kissed her, gently pushing her down on the floor. She looked at him with worries in her eyes "This is m-my f-first time." He smiled at her "Its my first time as well." She smiled back at him. He gently pushed his cock deeply and fully inside of her making her groan in anguish, when he reached her barrier, he looked at her if she was ready, she nodded and he pushed through her barrier causing her to scream in pain. He kissed her tears away whispering apologies until she calmed down. "I-I'm sorry do you want to stop?" He asked. "N-No! J-Just wait a minute until I get used to it." She replied with a whimper in her voice. A few minutes has passed and she lets him proceeds with their love making. Not wanting to hurt her more, he started off with a slow thrust making her whimper. Soon that whimper turned into a soft moan and told him "Y-You can go a little fast if you want to." and he sped his pace up a bit. She gotten used to his length and moan a bit louder making him thrust faster. "Y-Yes! Right there!" She moaned. Then he thrust into her faster and harder making their genitals slap each other and their bodies sweaty. It only lasted for a while and then he stopped, switching her position so that she was on her hands and knees and thrust into her deeper from behind. "Yessss! Right there! Don't stop!" She moaned, loving the feeling when he rammed into her ass. "Mmm! Riku! You're so big!" She said. "Xion! You're so tight!" He moaned. He rammed into her faster and faster, harder and deeper until... "I'm cumming!!!!!" They both yelled in unison and climaxed, his seeds spilling out from her pussy. He can feel his and her juices mixing inside her. Xion can feel it too and slumped down on the floor panting, feeling tired and drained. He picked her up off the floor and placed her on his bed covering themselves with a blanket."Xion, no matter what anyone says, I will always love you and I will always protect you from danger." He whispered kissing her head. Xion catches her breath and said "Thank you Riku and I'll always love you too." She snuggles in his chest. "We still haven't finished with your studying. Tomorrow you have to study." She said. "Sure we will do that tomorrow." He said. Holding her, he asked her "Do you want to be study buddies?" She smiled at him and said "Sure, we will be study buddies." Liking this idea, she falls asleep a few seconds later along with Riku, looking forward to a brand new day. I like this one a lot better than the last chapter. (Has more words than the last chapter.)


	4. Swimming Coaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra and Aqua are coaches for the swim club. But when they see their students doing naughty activities, will they repress their urges for each other?

Terra and Aqua are coaches for the Twilight Town swim club. They both knew each other since they were little and since then, they became rivals outmatching each other in competitions in just about everything they could think of from lifting weights to doing acrobatics to running laps. All in all they were both evenly matched, though there were some competitions each of them can't do like lifting heavy objects or doing cartwheels, they both have flaws and they can't win them all because one is better at doing this than the other. Each month they set up a contest to see who's the best, this month is coach of the swim club. They became coaches to see who is the better leader of the team and win the tournament of the swim race. The swim club has separate swimming pools for men and women, Terra coaches the men's room, while Aqua coaches the women's room. Terra and Aqua were walking down the hallway, in their red swimsuits, having a conversation. "My team will win this race!" said Terra. "In your dreams. My team will win this race!" said Aqua. "Yeah right, you can't beat me and my team, they are unstoppable!" He said. "You haven't even met your team yet and already you are getting cocky." She said. "Well once I trained them to be the fastest, of course." He said. They both reached a fork in the hallway leading them to their locker rooms. They both looked each other and shook hands "Good luck on your team." He said. "Thanks. Good luck on yours." She said. "Thanks." He said and they both walked in different directions. Terra went to his office that was in the locker room and got his things settled. He got his clipboard which has the student's name and a record sheet, a stopwatch to record his student's speed, and his whistle. He then walked right into the swim room for men and saw his students wearing their red swimsuits, mingling with each other. "Alright everyone listen up! I'm your swim coach Terra and I will be training you for the swim race tournament." He announced. "First up, I want you to line up in a horizontal line so you can introduce yourself to me!" He said. They lined up as they were told and Terra went to the starting lineup and they each introduce to him. Terra's students are Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Hayner, and Pence. "Okay! Now we are getting to know each other better. Now I will be testing your speed and stamina, so who wants to go first?" He said.

 

 

 

 

Aqua was in her office which was also in the locker room and got her things settled. She got her clipboard, record sheet, a stopwatch, and her whistle. She then walked right into the swim room for women saw her students wearing their red swimsuits, mingling with one another. "Okay people listen up! I will be your swim coach, my name is Aqua and I will be training you for the swim race tournament." She announced. "I want each of you to line up and introduce yourself to me!" She said. They did as they were told and Aqua went to the starting lineup and they each introduce to her. Aqua's students are Kairi, Namine, Xion, Olette, Yuffie, Yuna, and Selphie. "Okay! Now we know who we are, lets get started on your speed and stamina." She said.

 

 

Few hours later...

 

 

 

"Okay! That was great from all of you. You may now pack up and leave." Terra said. "That was great from you guys! You can go ahead and pack your stuff to leave." Aqua said. She was in her office reviewing her record sheets when she heard moaning coming from the locker room. She quietly sneaked around the locker room to find out where the moaning came from and gasped and blushed at the site of witnessing something that could only happen in porn videos. One of her students Kairi was bouncing on Sora's cock (one of Terra's students) with his hands on her waist, Kairi and Sora were still wearing their swimsuits and that moaning came from Kairi. "S-Sora! We can't do it here! Someone will catch us!" Kairi said. "Well then, I guess we better hurry up and finish this then." murmured Sora and thrust into her faster and deeper. Kairi tries to hold back her moans and not wanting anybody to hear them he kissed her and swallowed her moans unknowing that Aqua was watching them. Aqua could only watch, not disturbing their activity and decided to touch herself with her fingers rubbing her pussy and her hand groping her large breast. She was enjoying the show with Kairi getting her pussy slammed with Sora's cock. Sora lowered the top of Kairi's swimsuit spilling out her breast and proceeded to massage them and playing with her nipples. Aqua pulled aside the hem of her swimsuit and inserted two fingers inside her, thrusting and curling making her moan but not too loud so she can't interrupt them. With their orgasm closely appearing, Sora gave one last thrust inside Kairi making her squeak, along with Aqua, when her orgasm came and feels his hot seed spilling inside of Kairi. She slumped down on Sora, her body feels like jelly and Sora holds her until she regains strength to stand. Aqua's face was hot and red and see her puddle of her cum. She quickly regained strength and quietly sneaks back at her office.

 

 

 

Terra was in his office looking at his record sheet when he heard moaning coming from the locker room. He sneaked around the locker room searching where the moaning came from and was surprised to see this happening. One of his students Riku was ramming Xion (one of Aqua's students) missionary style while still wearing their swimsuits. "You need to keep it down, someone might hear us." Riku said quietly. That moaning came Xion and Terra is getting hard watching one of his students making love with one of Aqua's student. "I can't help it, your big cock is pleasuring me so much, I have to moan." Xion said seductively. "Oh you like it dirty, huh?" Riku said seductively and pulled out and turned Xion so she was on her hands and knees and slammed back inside her pussy unknowing that Terra is watching them. Riku used one of his hands to cover Xion's mouth and the other to grope her small breast. Terra's dick was getting harder watching these two go at it, and the only way to relieve it was by shoving his hand down his swimsuit and stroking his dick. Riku quicken his pace, ramming into her small ass while she squeaked with each thrust. Terra was stroking his dick faster and faster until he, along with Riku and Xion, had an orgasm spilling his seeds in his swimsuit while Riku spilled his seeds inside her and grab ahold of her because she was weak and drained from all that activity. Terra quickly and quietly went back to his office to clean himself up.

 

 

The Next Day

 

 

 

Terra and Aqua were changing into their swimsuits in their office thinking about what happened yesterday. Aqua can still remember how Kairi looked so happy when she was making love with her boyfriend, and that replayed in her head over and over again. She imagined herself in that position with Terra slamming his cock inside her and blushed. She pushed those thoughts away and stayed focus on training with her students. Terra can recall how Riku was slamming his girlfriend into her in both missionary and doggy style and imagines himself taking Aqua from behind. His face turned deep red and pushed his thoughts away, he was here to train his students not fantasizing about making love to his rival. Hours passed by when Terra was marking down his students' speed as they swam, he blow his whistle and everybody lined up. "That was good from all of you, tomorrow you will race against each other and I've already decided on who is going to race who, so rest up and see you tomorrow." He announced. Aqua was writing down her students' speed as they swam. she blow her whistle and everybody lined up. "That was great from you guys, tomorrow you will compete with each other in a swim race, you will find out who is going to race who, so get plenty of rest and see you girls tomorrow." She announced. The students got dressed and left the pool with only Terra and Aqua in their office writing down students name for the race tomorrow. They can't help but reimagine about yesterday, their minds replaying the scenes over and over again like a film reel. After she was done with writing down her students' names, she went to go see Terra with her swimsuit still on. She walked in the locker room and found Terra, with his swimsuit still on, writing down his students' names. He saw her and invited her in his office, she sat down on a chair and stood quiet. They normally were bragging about their process in their competition, but this time they didn't. They realized they haven't said a word and Aqua was the one to break the silence "Are you feeling okay?" "I should say the same thing to you, you are awfully quiet today. Is there something wrong?" He asked. "Well you are quiet too. Is there something wrong with you?" She emphasized the last word. "Well uh, no. I'm fine." He answered. "So I answered your question, but you haven't answered mine." He said. "Oh. Uhh...umm..." She said hesitantly. "Is there something going on?" He asked. "Well, no but can we talk at the pool?" She asked. Swimming always calmed her mind whenever she feels a bit stressed. "Uh sure." He said and they both walked to the men's pool. Aqua swam at the pool with the moon shining down on her, Terra thought she looked so beautiful when the moon radiated her body and decided to jump in. They swim for a bit until finally she spoke "Terra...what is it like to love someone you know?" He was confused by this question, why is she asking him this sort of question? "I have no idea because I have never been in love, why did you ask me that?" He said. She didn't want him to know about what she saw yesterday "Well I just want to know." She said. She never pulled up that question before, but recalling about what happened yesterday he wanted to know what love feels like. "Aqua, I wanted to know what love is as much as you do, but do you think that maybe we could find out what it is?" He said. She looked at him and he thought he said something wrong but to his surprise, she said "Do you mean that you want to...kiss me and make love to me?" They both blushed and he said "Well only if you want to." Their desire for knowing love has taken a new turn and she swam at him looking at his eyes, he thought he was going to punch him and leave the pool disappointed, but to his surprise, she kissed him. His eyes popped open, his cheeks turning red, he can't believe she was doing this to him. But he really doesn't care when he felt the sensation coursing through his body and kissed her back, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth. She moaned and they both tangled for dominance, this lasted for a few minutes when they break apart, needing air. "Aqua, that was...wow." He said. "You are not a bad kisser yourself." She said and giggled at this sensation she was feeling. "Do you want to go a litter further or should we stop?" She asked. "Are you up for this?" He asked. She nodded "Okay then, lets take this a bit further." He said and carried her out of the pool and onto the deck, gently laying her down, he continued to kiss her. Their soaked bodies rubbing each other, moaning, feeling this great pleasure coursing through their bodies. He pulled down the top of her swimsuit, spilling out her breast, she is flushed of embarrassment when he did that, he lowered his swimsuit revealing his long, hard cock. He pulled aside the hem of her swimsuit feeling her wet pussy with his fingers, her face gets redder when he slowly rubs her clit, twirling and pinching it causing her to moan loudly. She looked at his cock, which is still stiff, and started to stroke it making him groan. They stopped kissing, still rubbing her pussy and stroking his cock, Aqua said "I'm ready Terra." "You sure?" He asked. She nodded and lets go of his cock. He stopped rubbing her pussy and pushed his dick in her. She screamed in pain, he realized what he has done and quickly apologized "I'm sorry Aqua! Do you want to stop?!" He said while he panicked. "N-No! I just need time to get adjusted." She said and they both waited for a while. She is adjusted to his size and gave him the signal. He slowly pushed his cock in and out of her wet pussy, feeling the slickness inside her, he grunted in pleasure and shove his cock into her faster causing her to moan in great pleasure. "You know, this is starting to feel good!" He grunted. "Is this your first time?" She asked. "No. Is yours?" He asked back. "No." She replied. He kissed her while ramming inside her faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper making wet slapping sounds with their soaked skins. their lips broke contact "Let see who has the most stamina." He said. "But that's not in this competition." She said. "Yeah I know, but for now, lets match our stamina." He said. "You're on." She said and flipped him over, so now she was on top of him with her hands on his abs and ride his cock, bouncing up and down on him moaning. He looked at her face which looked so happy when she was riding him, almost like if she likes having sex with him. She bounced on him faster making her breast bounce as well "Oh!! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra! Terra!" She moaned his name again and again until she reached her peak. "Terra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her pussy vice his cock, causing him to groan and cum inside her, she climax on his dick and felled down on his hard chest panting. "Well, looks like you lost this match." He said. "Not even! I can still go for few rounds!" She said. "Well then, we got all night to go at it." He said and pushed her off him and placed her on her hands and knees and slammed his cock in her and pound her pussy. She yelled in pleasure, loving his cock being rammed into her, her face was red and pure bliss. He was ramming into her so hard, that her breast jiggled and continued with this position for a few minutes. "Ah! Aqua! Your pussy is so wet and tight!" He moaned and continued to slammed into her faster until he came. "Aqua!!" He yelled in climaxed and spilled his seeds inside her making her yell in orgasm. He fell back, his butt landed on the ground panting, his body was sweating. "Well...it looks like...you are out of stamina." She said panting. "I don't...think so! I can...keep going...for as long...as I want to." He said in pants. "If that is so, then lets keep going!" She said. Terra smirked knowing he is going to win this sex match, they both got up and starting to tongue kiss again. He moved his hands from her shoulders, to her waist, then to her legs and picked her up and shoved his still hard dick inside her pussy, holding her, he makes her jump up and down on him. She gets the idea, moving her hands behind his neck, legs crossed behind him, and starts to move on her own, they both thrust in rhythm and groaned to the beat of their love making. "Aqua! Is this what you want love to feel like?!" He groaned. "Yes! I wanted to feel this with you!" She said. He continued to slam her hole and she continue to bounce on his dick. Her breast, his chest and abs, were glistening with sweat, pounding each other over and over until "I'M CUMMING!!!!!" They both yelled in unison and he exploded inside her and her pussy oozed out most of cum. He bend down on one knee and then the other, gently placing her down and lay by her side. They both panted, gasping for air "How about...we call this... a draw?" He said panting. "Sure thing." She said still catching her breath. Once they catch their breath, they stood silent, bathing in their afterglow. Terra broke the silence "Y'know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with me, aren't ya?" He said. She blushed at his words, was she really in love with Terra? After all those years, she must have. "I guess so." She said. "Well guess what, I love you too, Aqua." He said with bliss. She smiled and kissed him, snuggling on his hard sweaty chest and said "I love you, Terra." He smiled and said "Don't forget, we may be lovers, but we still have a competition to finish." She nodded and said "My team will destroy your team in the tournament." "Yeah right! We'll see when the tournament starts. My team is the fastest." He said. Few Weeks Later... The seats were filled with screaming audience. Its the finals between Terra's student Sora and Aqua's student Kairi. They were in the starting line waiting for their signal to start. The referee pointed his starting gun in the air and fired. They both jumped in the pool with Sora in the lead. But Kairi quickly catches up to him and they are neck to neck at the track. They both reached the end of the pool and swim back, still neck to neck. The crowd is fired up and cheering for their racers, they both swim as vigorous as they can and head to the finishing line. Almost to the end Kairi sped up and wins the race, which means that Aqua's team wins the tournament. The crowd cheers with excitement, Aqua's team jump for joy and hugged Kairi, while Terra's team lost he said to them "Don't worry, you didn't lose, you actually gain something in this race." He went over where Aqua is and said "Well congratulations you won." "Told ya my team was fast!" She said. "So how about next month we can really have a stamina contest like we did last night?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and said "Sure thing." and they both walked out of the swim room. To be honest with you, I have never participated in a swim club. So if I got something wrong, I apologize. Also, how are my stories? Please leave a comment. :)


	5. The Lusty Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi decides to have some fun with each other on Destiny Island. But when Riku is around, Kairi decided to take their love making into the next level.

Sora was rowing his boat to his childhood playground, Destiny Island. It has been so long since he last visit there when he was off saving countless worlds, defeating enemies, and making new friends. Finally, after all these years, he was home and is ready to finish their raft that they were working on. He made it to his island were Kairi was waiting for Sora and Riku, he found her staring at the lovely beach. She notices him and waves at him "Hey Sora!" He waved back. He tied his boat to the dock and made his way to her "Where's Riku?" She asked. "He's at his house to get a couple of things and will be here in a couple of hours." He said. "Oh, is that so? Well then I guess we will have to kill time until he gets here." She said while she press her boobs up against his chest. Sora gets the idea and smirked. Sora and Kairi are the only people on the island, so it was okay for them to have sex here as long there is no one around. They both hide in some trees and bushes just in case someone comes by and notices them doing it. He pulled her into a deep kiss, tasting her sweet lips before pushing his tongue inside her entrance. They both moaned as their tongues wrestle for dominance and swapping saliva. His hands were rubbing her shoulders, then went down to rub her arms, and finally proceeded to caress her bust as she runs her hands on his slim chest. Mouths were drooling as their tongues continued to tangle for a few minutes and pulled away as their saliva made a thread connecting to each other. She got on her knees and unzipped his pants, letting out his large, hard dick and begins to lick the mushroom head making him groan and throws his head back in pleasure. She swirls her tongue around it before she swallows his cock down her throat making him moan loudly. She bobs her head, coating his dick with her saliva making her move her head faster. He pets her head, his fingers gently stoking through her hair as she works him to his limits. Her saliva reached his balls and she tickles them, plays with them, and grasp them, causing him to pant and groan. She stops and pulled her mouth out of him and stands up to turn around so that her back was facing him and strips down her panties between her legs and shows him her pussy. "Are you ready for this, Sora?" She teasingly asked as she looks at him from behind smiling. "You know it!" He said and holds her waist as she has her hands on a tree. With her saliva on his rock hard cock, he easily shove it inside her. She moaned blissfully with a smile on her face as he screws her at a normal pace. They already have sex plenty of times before when Sora returned from his journeys. He thrust his cock into her deep causing her to grip on the tree "Oh Sora it feels so good! Its so big! Your cock is so big!" She moaned. "You like it when I thrust my big cock inside your wet pussy, Kairi?" He said as he slapped her ass cheek. She yelped and said "Yes! Yes! Yes Sora! I love it when you shove your big, rock hard cock inside my nice, wet, tight pussy!" They went at it for a while until they were interrupted by someone calling out names. "Sora! Kairi! Where are you!?" It was Riku who is searching for his friends. They both heard Riku calling out to them and Sora stops to pull out of Kairi, but she grabs his hands not wanting to end their fun. "Kairi, Riku is looking for us." Sora said. "Yeah, so?" Kairi said. "We should go to him." He suggested. "Or better yet, we can continue with what we were doing while we watch him look for us." She suggested. His face turned red "But what if he catches us!" He said worriedly. "He is not going to, unless, either of us makes a sound." She said. He thought about this situation with much anxiety "Please, Sora!" She pleaded. His cock is still rock hard and his mind is filled with worriedness and ecstasy. "I'm not too sure about this." He said. "I promise you, we are not going to get caught." She said. He looked into her blue eyes "You promise?" He said. She nodded "Okay then, I trust you." He said. She squeal with joy when she persuaded him to agree, its not that she was selfish to make him do this out of her own needs, she was just stubborn as she always is, besides, they both need to finish what they started. They both got dressed and sneak around the island searching for Riku before he finds them. They both hear him coming towards their way and hid between the crevasses which is awfully roomy to fit two people in. They heard footsteps coming closer and Riku appeared, they hear him sighing with frustration "Where could those two be?" He said grumbling. The crevasses they were hiding in was covered with leafs and was behind some bushes. "Okay, here we go Sora." She whispered and pulls down her panties again. Sora unzipped his pants, freeing his still hard cock "Are you sure about this, Kairi?" Sora said with second thoughts. "Yes, I'm sure." She said with confidence. "Now, where we're we? Oh yes, I remember. I was loving your cock inside me." She said seductively and leaned against the wall with her one ankle in the air. He kissed her and pushed his dick inside her again, thrusting with her ankle on his shoulder. They looked out to see that Riku was still there grumbling to himself. He thrust faster, his one hand pulled down her pink uniform and then her bra to free her breasts and squeezed her right breast softly. "Oh yeah! you like my breast don't you, Sora?" She moaned. "Be quiet or else he is going to hear us!" He whispered. "Why? Is it embarrassing for you?" She tauntingly asked. His face is red and frowned, but he is still thrusting into her "Well, no, but--" She interrupted him "Oh Sora, I'm just messing with you. We are in the heat of the moment right now." He smiled, knowing that she wouldn't really humiliate him and ram into her harder. They looked out to see what Riku was doing right now "I bet they are somewhere around smooching." He sighed and continued his search. "Sora! He moved! We should follow him." She said. He stopped and nodded at the idea and they begin to follow him until he stopped at the beach where the dock was and hid behind a bunch of boulders. "Well they are not sitting in the paopu tree kissing." Riku said and sat down on the sand for a break. "Okay he just sat down. Now I want you to take from behind while I am on my hands and knees." She said. They did as they planned, while he is screwing her, he has to be on lookout so that he can keep an eye out for Riku. Since the waves were loud enough to drown out any noises, he slammed into her, making her scream of blissful ecstasy. "Oh yes! That's it! More! More! Give me more! More!!!!!!" She screamed so loud, he thought Riku heard them, but fortunately for them he didn't hear their cries of ecstasy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder! Faster! Yes!!" She yelled. He slammed harder and faster in her for a short while. "Okay Sora, you can stop." She said. He did as he was told and pulled out of her. "Now it is my turn to be on top." She said and pushed him down on the sand and lower herself, teasing his cock by rubbing her pussy with it. He moaned and she chuckled lightly and drop down on him. Since she was on top, she was on lookout so that she can keep an eye out for Riku who is still taking his break. She grind and bounce on his thick cock, "Ooh yes! Right there!" She moaned and bounce faster. As she is proceeding to bounce and grind, Sora looks at her face which looked so very blissful with her cranberry tresses and her sweet blue eyes, smiling as she rides him. This makes Sora really happy to see her like this, he looks down on her bouncing chest which they are still out and gently massage them. "Mmm! Yes! Right there!" Kairi moaned. Riku's break time was up and gets up, dusted the sands off his pants, and continues his search. "Sora, stop! He moved again. Lets go!" She said and they both continued to follow him. He is unaware that his own two friends were following him and having sex nearby him without even noticing a thing. He stopped by the waterfall near the secret cave and puts his feet in the water with his head looking up in the clouds and closing his eyes, feeling the wind gently breeze through him. As he was distracted, they both sneakily and quickly went behind the waterfall without him even noticing. Behind the waterfall was a boulder surrounded by water, the waterfall is thick enough so Riku didn't actually see them, more like they can see him, which was perfect for them. Kairi laid her back on top of the boulder with her legs spread, Sora thought he looked like an enchanting mermaid. "Come here, Sora." She said seductively. "Let him watch us do it." He walked towards her and puts his thing inside her, with the waterfall roaring, it is okay for her to wail in pleasure. He thrust in her at a fast pace and fondle her bosoms "Oh yeah! Fuck me harder Sora!" She yelled in pleasure. Now that he is used to this, it was his turn to talk dirty "Oh, you want me to fuck your slick pussy harder huh?" He said and thrust hard. "Oh yes like that! Fuck me harder!" She moaned and he thrust harder. "Harder!" She moaned and he thrust harder. "Harder!" She moaned and he pound her pussy with extreme ecstasy. Riku got his head out of the clouds and gaze at the waterfall "I wonder what they are doing now?" He asked himself and thought about it for a moment, they could be somewhere hiding from him and kissing, they could be saying "I love you" in corny ways, his mind wander about his friends until it got dirty, maybe they are somewhere around having sex and Kairi is sucking on Sora's-- his cheeks turned red and perished the thought. "Its not like they are doing it somewhere on this island, right?" He said and gaze deeper at the waterfall. He could have sworn he saw Sora thrusting in and out of Kairi while she laid on top of the boulder with her boobs out. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head "Wow, my mind is dirtier than I thought. I better stop thinking things like that." He said and got his feet out of the water and continued his search. "Sora!" She said. "Yeah, I know." He said and pulled out of her and they follow him once more. Riku was on the other side of the island crossing on the rickety bridge "Man, we need to fix this bridge, it can cause accidents for people." He said as he traverse. He made it to the end of the bridge and stop to look at the equipment that they build and use them when they were children. He looked at the boxes that were placed separately near the equipment, boxes were always washed up on shores and the kids use them to stack, hit, or build playhouses. He was taking it all in, remembering all the good times he had. Sora and Kairi found him next to the equipment, but they need to hide in order to fuck. Sora saw a boulder blocking a small cave "Kairi, this way." He said. He remembered a small crack in the cave when he was collecting mushrooms for their adventure. He pushed the boulder out of the way and led her inside and pulled the rock back inside the cave in case someone nearby caught them in the act. There was a light in the hole and she saw Riku's feet, the small crack must have been broken when their island was in danger. But the hole was not soundproofed and it was almost certain that he can hear them. "Ok Sora, you know what to do." She said seductively. He nodded and turned her so that her back was facing him, pulled down her panties and shoved his cock inside her. She moaned as quiet as she can be as she leaned on the wall looking out the hole. "Get ready Kairi, because I'm about to screw you silly." He said as he holds her hips. "Then do it." She said. He thrust in a slow pace at first, making this last for a while, she grunts in beat as he thrust "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Yeah! Yes! Right there!" She moaned. He then thrust at a normal pace "Oh Kairi, Your pussy is so wet, so slick, so tight." He moaned. "You like my nice, wet, tight pussy Sora?" She said seductively and thrust back, keeping up with his rhythm. She grinded, rolling her ass against his groin causing him to groan loudly. He could have sworn that Riku heard them, but he doesn't care and thrust at a fast pace making her moan loudly. "Sora, we gotta be careful, Riku can almost hear us." She said. He leaned in to whisper in her ear "Yeah, I don't care about any of that, I just want to finish what I started." She smiled in a sexy way and whispered in his lips "Ok then, finish it." and kiss him. He grips her hips and thrust in her at a wild pace, making her breasts jiggle. The way he is making her moan in want, it felt like he was in control, so he spank her ass receiving a yelp from her and spanks her ass again and again. She tries to thrust back to keep up with his rhythm, but she couldn't match his speed and instead continued to grind and roll her butt against his groin. Their genitals making wet slapping noise, Sora spanking her ass leaving a red handprint across her left butt cheek, it was all too much for her. "Ah! Sora yes! Spank my ass! Ram into me!" She moaned. "Kairi! I'm almost there! I'm about to cum!" He moaned. "Me too!" She said and he kissed her to swallow her yells of orgasm and they both came. Her vagina clench his big cock, milking him as he cum inside her multiple times. As they were making love, Riku thought he heard muffled noises, but it stop and thinks he was making it up. He scratch his head and shrugs, continuing to observe the equipment. They broke apart their lips panting, trying to catch their breaths and regaining energy. He pulled his dick out of her and watch his seeds spilling out of her pussy and onto the cave floor. "Wow...that was...great." He said in pants. "Wasn't it?" She said still panting and leaning on the cave wall. He grabs her and holds her on his chest, once they catch their breaths, Kairi said "Thank you for giving me this Sora." She nuzzled on his shirt. "No problem Kairi." He said and they both share a lovely deep kiss. "We should probably get going, Riku is waiting for us." He said. "Yeah your right." She said. He pushed the boulder out of the way and daylight hits the couple's eyes. They walked up to the raft and heard "There you are!" they look up to see Riku coming their way. "I have been looking all over for you guys! What were you doing?" He demanded. They wouldn't exactly tell him the truth, so they fibbed. "We heard you calling us and went looking for you." Sora said. "We must have been running around in circles looking for each other." Kairi said. "Oh, and here I thought you guys were goofing off." He said. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and smiled. "Come on, we got a raft to finish and we can't finish what we started." Riku said. "You have no idea." Kairi said and looked at Sora and giggled. And he really didn't, because he had a confused look on his face. He shook his head to forget what she meant and they all proceeded to finish the raft together. Any questions? Please leave a comment. :)


	6. The Sexy Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namine has a surprise visit from the sexy stranger

Namine was reading her book in her room, when all of a sudden, there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Namine called out. The door opened and someone enters. It was a boy with blonde spiky hair. He has a black masquerade on so all she sees is his blue eyes and wears nothing but a black speedo. "Oh, who are you sexy stranger?" She asked innocently. "I am here to give you a night to remember." He said in a alluring voice. He walked toward her as she notices his bulge in his black speedo and admiring his small abs. He climbed on the bed, took her book and placed it on the nightstand, and tenderly kiss her. She kissed him back with the same tenderness as she clings on his neck. He broke the kiss and gently kissed her neck making her whimper in delight. He then started to carefully nip her neck leaving small love marks. She whimpered some more as he kiss and bites her neck, shoulders, and collarbone. He stopped to looked at the marks he made and was satisfied. He playfully nibbled her earlobe causing her to moan and squirm. "Do you like it? Are you satisfied? Do you want me?" He asked in a seductive voice. "Yes. A little. And I do." She answered the questions in order. He looked at her and gave her a coquettish grin. "So lets get started." He said and slid the shoulder straps of her white dress off to show her delectable bust. He caress her breasts causing her to whine in bliss. "Wow Namine, your boobs feels so good." He said while kneading her chest. "I wonder what they taste like." He said playfully. He lowered his head to her right bosom to kiss her nipple and suck and nip at it making her whimper and whine in bliss. He swirled his tongue while his other hand twist, pluck, pull, and pinch her other nipple. She yelled in ecstasy as he was giving her this wonderful sensation. He stopped and let go her right boob and leaving it soaked with drool and switch to the other boob to give it the same pleasure and attention. His hand squeezing her left boob as he bit and suck, while his other hand squeeze her right soaked boob. All this sensation is making Namine yell in pure pleasure and that is music to his ears. When he is done satisfying her boobs, he gave them one last firm squeeze and took off the rest of her white dress to reveal her naked glory. He saw her pussy being wet and went down for a better look. "Wow Namine, your pussy is so wet. You are so ready for me, aren't you?" He teasingly said. She blush at his words and slowly nodded. He gently massage and kiss her thighs, spreads her lips with his fingers, gazed at her wet entrance, and delve into her cavern as his tongue explore inside her. She moaned and wriggled as his lips and tongue tour through her wet walls of her cavern. He found her clit and decide to play with it for a while. He first pinch it making her scream, then he flicks it, twirls it, and rubbing it with his thumb. She yelled out in orgasm as her vagina clamps down on his tongue releasing her juices inside his mouth. He gulped it down and use his tongue to clean up the rest of the juices that were spreading on her thighs and on her slit and swallowed it all. "You taste wonderful, Namine." He said seductively and stood on his knees. "Th-Thank you. I don't know what say." She said meekly and blushed. She looked down to see his bulge wanting to break free from his speedo. "Oh, you like what you see, my sweet little Namine?" He flirtatiously said. She slowly nodded, her face turning red. "Well, do you want to suck it? Go ahead." He said in a sultry voice. She stood on her knees and kiss him, tasting herself, she doesn't really care and proceeded to kiss down from his lips to his shoulders to his collarbone to his chest to his abs and finally reached her destination. She stared at his bulge for a moment before she took of his black speedo, revealing his huge cock. "I-Its so big!" She exclaimed. She slowly grabs hold of his cock and stoke him at a slow pace for a moment. She then opens her mouth and place it on top of his mushroom head. She begins to suck him timidly, licking his head first while she continues to stroke him slowly. He gently pets her head lovingly "Ah, yes Namine, like that. Keep going." He said. With her confidence boosted, she goes in deeper, swirling her tongue around his cock while she strokes him faster with two hands. "Ah! Yes! That's it Namine! My sweet Namine!" He moaned and holds her head as he thrust into to her mouth taking it all in. She is still stroking him faster with her two petite hands. Every thrust he made, she swallow his cock in and out of her, she didn't gag each time she swallows it. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh!" He moans with each thrust and then finally "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He yelled in orgasm and ejaculate eight times inside her mouth as she swallowed each spurt. Some of his seeds leaked out of her mouth and when he got his dick out of her, she spilled most of his seeds that landed on her chest and tummy. "Damn Namine! You are so good at this." He said. She collected the rest of his sperm from her breast and stomach and gulped it all down, it has such of an amazing flavor. He fondle her breast again "I can't get enough of your boobs, they're so astonishing!" He said. "Thank you. You're too kind." She said meekly. He pushed her down on the bed "Now, I'm going to get myself a boob job from your luscious bust." He said in a sexy voice. He got on her stomach, not using his full weight to actually crush her, placed his dick in between her C cup breast, sandwich it, and moved slowly. Each time he thrust, she kisses the tip of his dick. She wanted more, so she opened her mouth for him to enter inside her. She sucked and licked the tip, he smiled and said "You can take from here, if you want to Namine." He let go of her boobs, waiting for her choice. She got his dick out of her mouth and flipped him over. She sandwich his cock again, place her mouth in the tip, and move at a normal pace. She slide her boobs up and down while she sucks him off. He groaned in pleasure, loving on how she works him to his limits. She swirled her tongue around the length, her salvia sliding down on his dick making her rack move at a fast pace. "Ah! Yes Namine! Yes! Like that! Keep going!" He groaned. She slide her breast to the tip and licked and swirl around it. She did this for a few times, and with a yell, he came all over her face and rack. She cleaned herself up and swallow his sperm again. He flipped her so she was back on the bottom and they lock lips. As they make out, Namine wanted to unmask him, wanting to know who he is, what his name is, and wanting to know why he is doing this to her. But she decided against it and lets him continue to shower her with love. With his cock still hard, he rubs it against her wet pussy making her shiver and moan in delight. She wonders why he didn't put it inside her, she looks at his blue eyes. "I want you to beg me for this Namine." He said. She did as she was told "Please, Please, I want it inside me sexy stranger! I want your huge cock inside my wet pussy! Please fuck me!" She begged. He sheathed inside her and thrust at a normal pace causing her to moan. His dick going in and out of her, feeling her juices from her last orgasm coating his shaft. His body is sheeted with sweat as he moves. "Oh! It feels so good!" She moaned. "What do you want me to do?" He asked in a teasing voice. "Go faster!" She pleaded and he moves at a fast pace. She grips her sheets tightly as he thrust in her "Ah! Oh! Yes! Bang me sexy stranger!" She moaned. He slammed into her harder making her yell of pleasure. "Ah! Fuck me sexy stranger fuck me! Fuck my pussy!" He slammed into her deeper causing her to shriek of delight. "Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" That's all she can say and placed her hands on his back while her legs crossed behind him so he can go deeper. He holds her as her breast pressed against his chest and rams into her at a wild pace. He pounds her, making a squishy noise as their skin slap each other. Their bodies are coated with sweat. Both of them moaning erotically. He groans with each thrust, they are both close to reach their destination. "Please come inside me sexy stranger!" She moaned. With a few thrust left, he spilled inside her. She feels his hot semen spurting inside her. When he was done, he pulled out of her and kiss her tenderly before he dove his tongue deep inside her mouth. He broke apart to let Namine speak "Thank you for this, sexy stranger." She said. "You're welcome and you don't have to call me that." He said and took off his mask revealing his beautiful face. "Call me Roxas." He revealed his name. She giggled and they intertwine their fingers and she said "Thank you for this anniversary Roxas." She kissed his wedding ring that was on his finger. "Wasn't that an amazing anniversary honey?" He asked and kissed her wedding ring that was on her finger. "It sure was." She answered with a smile on her face. Did you like that surprised ending? LOL!


	7. Starting a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namine wants to start a family with Roxas. He agrees and makes this their best night ever.

Namine was at her bed being depressed while Roxas was flipping the channels on his TV. He notices his wife was quiet, she usually reads her book or draw from her sketchbook. Concerning for his spouse, he stopped with what he was doing and paid full attention to her. "Is everything all right?" He asked. She stood quiet, her eyes looking down. "Namine, is there something wrong? Because if there is, you can tell me." He reassure her. She inhaled a deep breath and exhale the air out of her body. She looks at him as if she was nervous to ask for something. "Roxas, I...I..." She hesitated. "What is it? You can tell me." He comfort her with his hand on her shoulder. Finally she spit it out "Roxas, I want to start a family." She said in a loud clear voice. His eyes widen with surprise, did his wife ask him to start a family? He couldn't believe his ears, he thought he heard her wrong. She looks at him as if she said something wrong, her head droops down in regret of asking him this favor. But her doubts and fears goes away when he holds one of her hands and close it with his other one. "Namine, I will start a family with you." He said with a huge grin on his face. Tears started to well up in her blue eyes. She hugs him and says "Thank you Roxas." she sobs softly in joy. He holds her and rubs her back to calm her down. "What do you say we start tomorrow, does that sound good to you?" He asked. "Yes, of course it does." She said. Was she afraid he was going to say no to her? Is that why she is being depressed? He pondered about it for a moment and looks at her eyes. Her eyes may have tears in them, but they were tears of joy. He brushed the tears away from her eyes and kissed her.

The Next Day...

Roxas and Namine were cleaning around the house. Namine has a special surprise for Roxas when they were done tidying up. Once they were done Roxas grabbed a soda and laid down on the bed watching TV. While he is preoccupied, Namine went into their closet to get the surprise. A few minutes later, the closet door opened, "Hey, Roxas?" She playfully called out his name. "Yeah Nami--" He stopped midway of her name when he turned his attention to her. "Namine?!" His face has a surprised look on his face. Namine was standing at the door, wearing a pink corset with her bust showing and her nipples perky. He had a major boner just by viewing her sexy clothing and notice that she wasn't wearing any underwear and it shows her vagina getting wet. "Namine, what...what are you wearing?!" He exclaim. "Well, since we are going to have a baby, we might as well make this day the best one ever." She said seductively and walked sexily towards him. He is stunned by how hot and sexy she is. She leaned towards his face and dove her tongue inside his mouth. His eyes widen in shock, cheeks turning red, his hand almost crushed the soda can he was drinking. He finally gave in and puts the soda on the night stand and he tongue kissed her back. With her tongue still inside him, she got on top of him, her chest pressing his chest. It caused him to groan in the middle of their French kiss. It went on for a while, he caress her soft breast, teasing her hard nipples. He plucks and pulls them receiving a soft moan from her. Then, his hands travels down her corset and stopped at her petite butt and squeeze them gently earning a squeak from her. His hands went down to play and tease her cunt, causing her to moan. He slide his index finger up and down slowly on her slit making her shiver. He inserted his index finger inside her, curling and thrusting in her receiving a whimper from her. He inserted a second finger inside her and started to pump in and out of her receiving another moan from her. His fingers started to thrust into her faster making her leak juices from her wet pussy. She moaned a bit louder in his mouth, their tongues tasting each other as they continued to swap spit. In and out, in and out, in and out his fingers goes, moaning into his mouth as he swallows her moans. He continues with this until he felt his fingers clamped by her wet walls of her cavern and she released her juices as she moans in orgasm. Her juices traveled down to her thighs and legs as she shivers in pleasure. Their mouths let go as their salvia made a slick thread from their tongues. She smiled sexily at him "We're just getting started." She said and removed all of his clothes, revealing his seven inch cock. She lower herself down to his crotch to see his hard dick. He looked at her with his cheeks slightly blushed pink. "Namine." He murmured. She grabs a hold on his length and stoke it at a smooth motion, making him groan in bliss. She slowly does this as she looks at his face which is red and in ecstasy. She then took five inches inside her mouth and slowly bobs her head making it last as he continues to groan. She licks his length slowly from the base, all the way up to the tip. She does this for a few times and puts back his dick inside her mouth, moving up and down very slowly. He desperately wanted to grab her head and thrust inside her, but he knew she was doing this to get him ready for inserting his dick inside her. A few minutes passed by and he is ready to take her and get her pregnant. She got his dick out of her mouth and he got on top of her. He looked into her blue eyes, searching any kind of nervousness from her. Fortunately, she wasn't and neither is Roxas. "Namine, are you ready?" He asked. "Yes, I am." She answered with confidence. She is ready and willing to go. He sheathed inside her receiving a moan from her. He thrust slowly at first, making this last for a while, then he proceeded to thrust erratically. Both of them grunting in beat of the rhythm of his thrust. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he continues to thrust. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Ah! Mm! Namine! Your pussy feels so tight!" moaned Roxas. "Ah! Roxas! You are so big!" moaned Namine. Roxas squeeze one of her breast, sending her delight shivers. He twisted her hard nipples making her yell in pleasure. He pinches and pulls it making her squirm in ecstasy. "Ah! Namine! I'm about to come!" He moaned. "Yes, come! Come in me!" She moaned. With a few thrust, he come inside her. She feels his hot seeds gushing inside her. He pulled out and collapsed, panting. She pets his head, then rubs his back "We are not done yet." She said erotically. "Yeah....I know." He said in pants. He quickly regained strength and position her so that she was on her hands and knees. He inserted inside her and thrust at a fast pace. She moaned erotically as he pound her from behind. He leaned forward to clasp his hand with hers again. While he is doing that, he grabbed her boob and massage it. "Namine, I love you. And I want to keep doing this with you." He said lovingly as he thrust. "I love you too, Roxas. And I also want to do this with you too, but, we can't." Namine said. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "I know. It's because we have a mission on our hands." He whispered in her ear. She smiled back and kissed him, letting him proceed to take her from behind. Just for fun he smacked her ass receiving a yelp from her. He did it again and this time she moaned. "You like when I spank your ass, Namine?" He said teasingly. She blushed "Well, uh, I..." She hesitated. "Do you want me to do it again?" He asked with a grin. She nodded and he spanks her once, twice, thrice, earning moans from her. "Oh! Roxas, do it again! Please do it again!" She begged and moaned. He assault her ass with multiple slaps, spanks, and smacks leaving handprints on her butt cheeks. He continues to ram her from behind making their skins slap each other. "Oh Namine! I'm going to come again!" He moaned. "Please come inside me again! Please get me pregnant!" She moaned. He thrust faster and faster, spanking her ass until he spurted his hot semen inside her. She yelled in ecstasy and collapsed on the bed panting. "That was...wonderful." She murmured. She felt exhausted from all this activity. Roxas cradled beside her with her back to him. "You know for safety measures, we might wanna go at it again, just to be sure." He whispered. Her eyes were wide opened and looks at him "Wh-What?" before she knew it, he lifted her leg up and slammed his cock back inside her making her scream of pleasure. "W-Wait, Roxas! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Namine. "Just in case the last two love making didn't make you pregnant, I will give you this, one last time." He said as he thrust wildly. "R-Roxas! Oh! Oh yes! Keep going!" She moaned. He rammed into her harder making her breast bounce with each thrust. He clasped her hand once again, his body getting all sweaty. "Make me come Namine! Make me come hard!" He murmured in her ear. "Roxas, please, I beg of you, get me pregnant." She murmured. "Come on, Namine, come on, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum,..." He keeps repeating those words as he slam into her. "R-Roxas, please get me pregnant, please." She pleaded. "Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum,..." He continued murmured. He continues to pound her as she whines and moans erotically. "Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum,..." He continues to murmur. "Please Roxas! Get me pregnant!" She begged. "Make me cum! MAKE me cum!! MAKE ME CUM!!! OH!!! AH!!!" His dick gushed out into her as she screamed in orgasm. Her pussy clamped on his dick milking him of his seeds. In her mind she thought 'Yes! There is no doubt that I will get pregnant.'

Few days later...

Namine was in her bathroom waiting for the results. She sat on the toilet fidgeting, what if the test came back negative? How will she survive without a family? She shook those thoughts away as she remembered what Roxas did to her. He made love to her and came three times inside her, so there was no doubt. But she still worries over the result. Seconds passed by and she saw the results. Her eyes widen as she saw it. Positive. She smiled and sheds a tear. She exits the bathroom "Roxas! Roxas!" She called out to him. He appeared from the corner "What? What is it?" He anxiously asked. She showed him the results. He grinned as he saw it and hugged and kissed her.

Few Months Later...

Roxas was fixing up the nursery room for their baby. He decided to take a break and check in on Namine. He entered their room and sees her drawing. Her belly was round and she was carrying their kid. "Hey Roxas. How is the nursery coming along?" She asked. "Its going great." He said and walks toward her sitting beside her. "We have to come up with a name soon." She said. "I know. But lets not worry about that now." He said and kissed her and holds her. "Soon, we are going to be parents." She whispered. "I can't wait." He said and kissed her head. Just a few more months and they will have a beautiful child.

Just to let you know this isn't a sequel for the last chapter. (In case if any of you are wondering.)


	8. What a Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at the past, Terra decides to make this his and Aqua's best day ever

Terra is in a good mood. He finally got that promotion from working as a miner. He drove home from work looking a little bit dirty from working in a cave. He enters his house and sees his son Ventus watching TV in the living room while his wife Aqua was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hey, Dad's here!" Ventus said. Aqua came out of the kitchen to see his man. "Hi honey, whoa, you look a bit messy, aren't you?" She said. "Yes I am, but the good news is that I finally got that promotion." Terra said. "That's great!" Aqua said. She went over to him to hug him but... "Um, honey? You might want to shower." Aqua said. Terra sheepishly smiled "I guess I do need it." He heads for the bathroom for a nice long hot shower. He stands in the shower, washing away the dirt, mud, and sweat. As he cleans himself, he remembers how his life turned out to be so great when he met Aqua and Ventus. He met Aqua at a beach when he was working at a cave. He was working at a hot summer day, digging through the caves for ores, coals, and other minerals. He stepped outside the cave for a break. He shoved his pick axe in the sand and sat down. He looked out the big blue sea shimmering in the sunlight. The sand was soft, the seagulls were crying, and the weather was perfect to go to the beach. He closed his eyes, letting the breeze cooling him down from the heat of the sun. He felt so at peace. But the moment was ruined when something hit him from behind and fell in front of him. He looked to see what hit him and saw a blue haired woman wearing a light blue two piece bathing suit. "Ouch..." The blue haired woman groaned in pain. She looked to see what she tripped on, and saw she hit a worker. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry! I didn't watch where I was going." She apologized. "Uh, its all right. Are you hurt?" He asked her. "No, I'm fine. Are you?" She asked back. "Nah, I'm okay." He said and looked at his pick axe that was split into two when she tripped over him. She realized this and quickly apologized again "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" "No, its okay, it was fragile anyway." He assure her. "No, its my fault that your axe was broken. Let me make it up to you by buying you a drink." She offered. "There is no need." He assure her again. "No really, I insist. Besides, its too hot outside to be working and it looks like you could really use a drink." She said. She was right, it is too hot and he needs to drink something to cool him off. He smiled "All right. I will take your offer." He said and he pulls himself and her up off the sand and went to the juice bar where they have a conversation. "So you were listening to some music and you got distracted and fell over me?" He asked and laughed a little. "Again, I'm so sorry about that." She said. "Don't worry about it" He said and sips his ice cold lemonade. "Oh, forgive me, my name is Aqua." She introduced herself. "I'm Terra." He introduced back. "What were you doing with that axe anyways? Are you a miner?" She asked. "Yeah, I dig coals for a living," He said jokingly. She giggled "Yeah, I knew that when I saw dirt on your face." She said and grabs some napkins and hands him one. "Thanks." He said as he took it and wipes his face. "Aren't you hot when you work outside?" He asked. "Well, I work as a swimming instructor." She said. "Lucky you. I have to work outside where the sun is beating me down while you get to swim inside the nice, cold water." He said. "Jealous much?" She said and laughed. Soon he joined with her laughing. "Well I should get going, my break is about to be up." He said and got up from his chair. "Thanks for the drink." He said. "No problem. When can I see you again?" She asked. "Well, I get off at 7:00 p.m., we can talk some more." He said. "I can wait. I got all day." She said. A few hours passed by as the sun sets. It was seven o' clock and he clocked out, he went looking for Aqua and found her sitting down hugging her knees watching the sunset. She saw him walking toward her and smiled. He sat down next to her and they talked, enjoying each other's company. The sun sets down and the moon lit up the night sky with the stars twinkling. He offered her a ride home and when he reached to her house, he ask her out for dinner. She says yes and one week later, he took her to a decent restaurant and they talked more about themselves. They finished dinner and he took her home, he walked her to the door way and she thanked him for the dinner. She unlocks her door and looks back at him, they looked at each other's eyes for a moment and shared a passionate kiss. A few years later, he asked her to marry him and she joyfully said yes. The wedding was full of guests and families, the bride was beautiful in her dress as the groom looked handsome in his tuxedo. They say their 'I do's and the priest pronounce them husband and wife and they kissed with everyone applauding for the married couple. 

He lathered his body and smiled at the memory of his wedding day. He remembered about how he met his son Ventus. It was a rainy night, Terra and Aqua were walking home from the theatre with the umbrella covering them. Their car was in the shop, so they could only go to the theatre where it was as least a few blocks away. As they continue walking, they both heard sobbing coming from the alley. They went to investigate where the crying came from, and the source of the weeping came from a small boy with his face buried in his knees. He wore a tore up shirt and pants and has blonde spiky hair. They approached him and used their umbrella to cover him from the rain. Noticing the rain not hitting him, he looked up and sees two strangers. "Who...Who are you?" He stifled as his tears wells up on his eyes and flows down on his face. "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" Aqua asked. He didn't answer, he only sobbed some more. "Don't you have a place to stay?" Terra asked. The boy shook his head and buried his face back in his knees. They reached their hands out for him "Come with us." Terra said. The boy looked up and sees them reaching out for him. "We can't leave you here in this rain, you'll get sick." Aqua said. Slowly and timidly, he reached their hands and they pull him up off the ground. He was shivering and Terra decided to carry him home. When they got inside the house, Aqua started a warm bath for him. Terra carries the boy to the bathroom and placed him on the toilet. Aqua went to the closet and came back with some fresh clothes for him to wear and placed it on the vanity. "We'll get dinner started for you." Terra said. "But in the meantime, get yourself nice and clean in the warm bath." Aqua said. The boy looked at them with concern. "What's your name?" Terra asked. The boy hesitated for a moment and finally answered the question "Ventus." Terra and Aqua smiled at him "My name is Terra." He introduced. "And I'm Aqua." She introduced. "Well, we'll give you some privacy then." Aqua said and she and Terra walked out of the bathroom for him to get clean. Ventus looks at the bath tub and then the clothes that were placed on the vanity. He got undressed and hops in the bathtub. Terra was getting dinner ready while Aqua fixes up the guest room for Ventus. When she was done, she went to check up on Ventus and knocks on the bathroom door "Everything is ok in there Ventus?" Aqua asked. "Yeah." He answered. She wonders why he was in the alley in the middle of the rain. She went to check to see how dinner was going. Terra was making fried chicken with white rice and corn. "Is dinner ready?" Aqua asked. "Almost." Terra answered. "I wonder why he was in the alley in the middle of the rain." He said with concern. "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe after dinner, we can ask him." She said. Ventus got out of the bath and dry himself with a towel. He looked at the clothes Aqua gave him, it smelled clean and fresh, unlike his dirty tattered clothes he was wearing. He puts on the fresh clothes and exits the bathroom. His stomach was growling, he needed some food before he starves. He went to the kitchen to see Terra and Aqua setting the table up. Aqua saw him peeking his head around the corner "Hey there. Did you enjoy your bath?" She asked. He nodded. "Dinner's ready. Come have a seat." Terra said. He went to sit at the table as Terra served him the meal. He looked at his food while Terra and Aqua were eating. "You don't like it?" Aqua asked. "You need to eat. You must be starving." Terra said. He's right, he is starving, so he picked up his fork and started to eat corn at first, then he eats the rice. He likes the food and started to chow down. "He really likes your cooking, Terra." Aqua said with a smile. "I guess he does." Terra said. After he was finished with his food, he sets his fork on the plate, thanks them for the meal, and washes his dishes in the sink. "Oh, you don't have to do that." Aqua said. "But I want to." Ventus said. "You guys are giving me a bath, some clothes, and food, you're making me feel at home." He said. "Speaking of homes, Ventus, don't you have a family or a home you can go to?" Terra asked. Ventus stood quiet. "Uh...Ventus?" He asked. Ventus fell to his knees and cry. They both rush to his side "I'm sorry, was it something I said?" Terra anxiously asked. Aqua comfort Ventus "Shh, Shh, Shh. Its ok, everything is all right." She said while holding him close. He stopped crying and calmed down. She lets go of him "How old are you?" asked Aqua. "I'm...six." He answered. He wiped the tears away and looked at Terra who was worried he might of offended him. "Ventus, I'm so sorry." He apologized. He shook his head "No need. I might as well tell you since you ask." He said. "Is it too painful for you to talk? Because if it is, you don't have to talk about it." Aqua said. He shook his head again "No, no, its ok, I'm fine to talk about it." He reassured them. He begins his story "Well, I really don't have any parents, because they died from a car accident. So I was put at a foster home, but no one over there really likes me, not even the head master likes me for some reason. I was being bullied daily by kids my age and they started to beat me up. I was bruised and beaten, but no one really cares what happens to me." His tears started to well up again "One day, more kids were found and placed themselves at the house and it was packed full of kids and there wasn't any room for more, so they have to kick one out." He then sobbed "They kicked me out. I was alone and scared, wondering what's going to happen to me. I wander around the streets looking for food and shelter for a few days. Nobody wants me." He cried and wept. They both hugged him "That's not true." Terra said. "W-What?" He chocked back his sobbing. "We want you. We feed you. We bathe you. We given you a place to sleep." Aqua said. He holds back his tears "Are...are you saying you want to...?" In unison, Terra and Aqua said "Ventus, we would like to adopt you." He can't believe his ears, did they want to adopt him? They only just met, and already they want him? But he doesn't care and resumes his crying, but not out of sadness, but with joy. Terra and Aqua always wanted a kid, but every time they tried to make one, they could never have what they want. It was late, its time for them to go to bed, Aqua was planning to have Ventus to sleep in the guest room, but she decided to let him sleep with her and Terra, just until they get his room ready for him to live in. Ventus snuggled between Terra and Aqua. He looks at Terra "Thanks Terra." and then Aqua "Thanks Aqua." "You don't have to call us that." Aqua said. He stood quiet for a moment, looks at them for a second and said "You're right. Thanks Mom and Dad." he then happily went to sleep. They were happy to call him their son. By the next day, Terra and Aqua register him in school. He was nervous and timid at first, but quickly grew out of his anxiety and made plenty of friends.

Terra stepped out of the shower and wiped himself dry. He is happy that the sad and lonely six year old boy they found, turned into a happy fourteen year old kid they love as a son they never had. He exits the bathroom with his clean shirt and sweatpants on. He sees Ventus in the hallway getting ready to go hang out with his friends. "Going to the movies with the gang?" He asked. "Yep." He said. "Do you need money for snacks?" He asked. "I got ten dollars on me." He said. Terra looks at him as he stares back awkwardly. "Wait here." He said and went to his room leaving Ventus confused. He returned and gave him twenty dollars. "Wow! What's this for?" He exclaimed. "You may need it, just in case you want more snacks for you and your friends." He said and smiled. "Thanks Dad!" He said and they both shared a quick hug. The doorbell rang "They're here." Ventus said and went to the front door. "All right Mom and Dad, see ya around eight." He said. "Ok, have fun, Ventus!" Aqua called out. He went out with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Xion to the movies. "Terra! I'm making steak with some salad for dinner, can you help me out?" She called out to him. Terra finally has some alone time with Aqua and decides to use this time for some fun activities with her. The steak was seasoned and ready to be cooked, the pan is on the stove, (but the she didn't lit it yet,) and the vegetables were fresh to mix in with the salad. She begins to chop some lettuce, remembering how she met Terra by tripping on him, and remembering how she met Ventus by hearing his cries in the alley. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two large hands massaging her large bust through her apron. She gasped, but she relaxed when she knew it was Terra. "You know, I'm don't feel like making us dinner. How about we skip dinner and head straight for dessert?" He whispered as he gently squeeze and rotates her bust. She smiles and blushed, feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck making her shiver. "Lets go upstairs." She whispered. He smirked and took her apron off, leaving it on the kitchen floor. He carries her bridal style like he did on their first honeymoon. While carrying her, he kiss her as they made their way to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed while he still kisses her. His one hand went under the hem of her shirt and gropes her breast through her bra. She moaned in their make out session and arched her back feeling more of his sensual touch. He smirked and let go of her breast that caused her to whine unsatisfied and he went down inside her pants. He felt her panties getting wet and cupped her sex, prying sounds of pleasure from her. "Wow, you're getting wet from all this excitement, huh?" He teasingly said. She blushed and looked away. He shifted her head to look at him, "I wanted to let you know that I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She whispered back to him. He continues on with their lip locking. He rubs her slit through her soaked panties, earning moans from her. His tongue licked her lips for entrance inside her mouth. She did so and his tongue explore inside her. His hands went in her panties to rub her slit up and down, side to side, and in circles making her moan in bliss. He broke their tongue kissing to pull her shirt off and tosses it somewhere else. He then begins to take her pants off leaving on her soaked panties. He proceeds to take off all of his clothes, showing her his smooth, broad chest, his chiseled abs, and his long cock. "I like what I see here." Aqua said with a smile and with a tint of blush on her cheeks. "You said that the first time we made love." Terra remarked. They switched positions so he sat down Indian style as she sat on his lap with her back to him. He unclasped her blue bra and tease her nipples with his fingers moving up and down on them not actually touching her large breast. She whined in ecstasy, "You're mean Terra." Aqua said. "What do you mean? I'm only pleasuring you that's all." He said. He tease her nipples for a while and grasp her breast for short second and went back to tease her nipples. "You're so mean Terra. You're doing this on purpose." She whined. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He smirked and continues teasing her. She notices he was pleasuring her boobs in a pattern, he tease her nipples for a while and grabs her breasts for a short second and went back to tease her nipples again, he teased her nipples and grabs her breast and went back to teasing them, tease them, grabs them, went back to tease, tease them, grabs them, tease them, grabs them, tease them, grabs them, it was a never ending cycle and it was making her go crazy. "This is what I was talking about." Aqua whined. "Still have no idea what you are talking about." He said and continues with his patterns. She whined and squirm as he toys with her nipples and breast. Finally, he stopped and she got off of him and looked at his length. She grabs it and stroke it in a slow and smooth motion. It felt good when her fingers runs up and down on his length. She stroke a little faster until she notices his pre cum oozes out of his dick and blows air on the tip. Sounds of groans escape from his mouth as she plays with his cock. She decides to stop teasing him and takes half of his cock inside her mouth. She bobs her head in a fast pace making sucking sounds as she wets his cock. He groaned loudly as she worked him to his limits. Each time when her breast occasionally brush up against his dick when she bobs, he groaned louder. She felt her breast touch his length and decides to give him a boob job later. She stops bobbing and swirl her tongue around the tip of his dick as she stroke his length. She pried sounds of pleasure from him, making him pant as his chest heaves. While she is still stroking his length, she went down to his balls and sucks one of them, and then switch to the other making sure she gives them attention as she switches back and forth. He groaned louder than before. She loves it when he groans for her. She let go of his balls and stops stroking. She proceed to lick his long shaft slowly from the bottom, all the way to the top. He clenched his fist on the sheets, his face is sweaty and she is making him pant. It was time for her revenge on him for teasing her. She watch him as she lick slowly on his base of the shaft to the top, savoring this moment, and she does it again and again. "This is for when you were teasing me." Aqua said. He only smirked and said "Still have no idea what you are talking about." She was about to make him eat his words. She grabs his cock and sandwiched them between her large breasts. He threw his head back and groaned in bliss. She slide her large breasts up and down as she is taking his cock back inside her mouth sucking it. He wanted to thrust inside her, but he decided against it and let her have her fun. She moves at a fast pace, squishing his cock with her bosoms as she goes up and down. He absolutely loves her breast sandwiching and squishing his long dick with her big boobs. She slows down and took his cock out of her mouth. She flicks her tongue on the head of the dick while her breasts slide up and down on his shaft. She flicks the head, swirl around it, sucks on it, and kisses it. All this sensation was too much for Terra and he couldn't take it anymore. "Aqua, I'm coming!" He yelled and spurted out huge loads of semen on her face and breasts. After all these years they have been together, he still can't believe that she is awesome at giving him blowjobs. She wiped the sperm off her face and breasts, she looked at her hands that were full of his seeds and licked her fingers. She savored the tasted as she cleans her hands. She notices that Terra was watching her clean herself up. She also notices that his dick became hard again just by watching her drink his load. Once she is done, she moaned, "Mmm, it tasted so good." She said in a sultry voice. He pulls her for another kiss, not actually caring about tasting himself. They switched positions so he was back on top of her again as they still kiss. His hand went down to feel her underwear which is still soaked. He pulls down her last piece of clothing off and cupped her drenched pussy. He slide two fingers up and down on her slit as his thumb rub against her clit earning moans from her. He inserted two fingers insider her and thrust slowly, feeling her wet pussy. She moans in their kiss and placed her hands behind his back rubbing him, feeling his hard muscles. She placed one of her hands on his head with her fingers tangling his hair as she rubs his back up and down with her other one. His fingers started to grind and curl within her receiving sounds of ecstasy from her. She squirmed as he thrust his fingers faster. She arched her back as he felt her soft boobs pressed against his broad chest. She felt it too and they both moaned while they make out. He thrust his digits faster and faster, rubbing his thumb harder on her clit. She whined and squirmed, this was all too much for her. She broke the kiss, "Terra, I'm coming!" She yelled and he felt her walls squeeze down on his digits. Her juices came flooding down on his fingers. He took his fingers out of her and sucked on one of his digits tasting her sweet juices. She took the other finger and licks and sucks on it tasting herself. "You taste so good, Aqua." Terra whispered and gently peck her lips. His cock is hard and her pussy is wet, her juices dripping down on the bed sheets. They were ready, he position his dick to her entrance and shoves his cock in. She moans in bliss and he proceeds to thrust at a slow pace, making sure he take his time. She glides her hands on his abs, and then his chest, feeling his muscles. All those years with him working at his job has really paid off. As she runs her fingers through his abs and chest, He caress her large soft boobs, pinching and pulling her nipples while he sucks the other bosom. She moans and held his head to her breast as he bit and licked her teat. He thrust faster and she moans a bit louder. She let go of his head to embrace him as her legs cross behind him making him go deeper than before. He let go of her boobs and thrust even faster than before. She felt his hot breath panting in the shell of her ear as he felt her hot breath on his ears. He is almost there at his destination for pleasure. But before he does that, he needs to make sure that she needs to come as well. His hand went down to pinch her clit again earning screams of pleasure from her. He whisper in her ear "Aqua, I'm--" "Me too!" She interrupted. And with a few thrust, they both scream each other's name and climaxed. He spurted his hot seeds inside her as he felt her juices gushing down on his length. Most of his seeds and her juices spilled onto the bed sheets. Once he emptied his load, he collapsed beside her panting. His body is covered in sweat, his chest is heaving, and he is catching his breath from his activity. She snuggled in his chest with a smile on her face. "So, Is this about your promotion, is that why you had sex with me?" She asked as if his ego was boosted to do this to her. He catches his breath, "Nah." He answered. "Then, why did you take me while I was right in the middle of cooking us dinner?" She asked. (They do have sex plenty of times whenever Ventus wasn't around. But they didn't have sex when they were right in the middle of doing something else.) "It's just that...I have been looking at the past years that you, me, and Ventus have spent together as a family. I remembered when I met you and Ventus, I finally got that promotion I wanted, and it made me really happy. I made sure Ventus had a good time, so I gave him extra bonus in his allowance and I gave you the most pleasurable moment." He confessed. She blushed at his words and made a huge grin on her face "Terra, that is the sweetest thing you ever done for us. Thank you." She said and pecked him on his lips. "But, Ventus is coming back anytime now, so we should clean up the kitchen before he gets back." She said with concern. "Do we really have to?" He asked. "Yes, we have to." She said. He smiled and kissed her forehead "Okay, we'll clean up the mess at the kitchen." He said. If he didn't took his break at the beach, he wouldn't have met Aqua. If his car wasn't in the shop, he wouldn't have met Ventus. He could've been alone and worked as an unhappy miner. But, he perished those thoughts. He is happy that he took his break and his car was in the shop. He is very happy indeed, he has his family and his promotion, what more could he want?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	9. Sokai's Sexy Playthings (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi are going to have some naughty fun with some toys. (This is part one of two for this story. Kairi is going to be dominating Sora in this chapter.)

Sora and Kairi are doing their annual bondage night in their basement where the toys and fun are at. They have been married for ten years, they first went easy with bondage since they were new at this. But, little by little, they have grown into it and started to have a bondage night each year on their anniversary. They flipped a coin to see who was going to be on top. Kairi called it, so she was going to be top while Sora was going to be bottom. The basement was a bit dim, considering the fact that Sora hasn't placed a new lightbulb in yet. Sora is tied up from his hands, legs, and even his torso in a tangled knot, tightening around his skin. Kairi approached him, she wore a hot pink leather corset top with black stripes that shows her C cup size boobs. She has on her long black leather gloves with a whip on her hands. She wore a purple thong that has a pink heart printed on it. She also has on her black boots that reached up to her ankles. He tried to move, but each time he did, the rope sinks deeper into his tanned skin. He moaned a bit as the ropes sink into him tighter. She smirked knowing that this is going to be easy for her to torture him into submission. He is on his knees squirming as he wonders what is she going to do to him. She leaned in closer to his face. 

"You've been a bad boy, haven't you, Sora?" She whispered.

He nodded, "Yes, Kairi, I have been bad." He whispered. She pulls away from him, snapped her whip against her hand, and whips his torso. He yelped, seeing the red mark across his chest.

"That's mistress Kairi to you!" She shouted. "Try that again!" She whipped his thigh that was near to his crotch. 

He moaned and said, "Yes, mistress Kairi, I have been bad, I've been a very, very, bad boy!"

She whipped him again to hear his moans. "Damn right you are." She said and pushed him down on his back.

She saw his dick was hard just by whipping him. He stroke his length hard with her leather gloves scathing his dick. He groaned sounds of ecstasy and squirmed, letting the ropes tighten his skin as he moves. She looked at him squirming and groaning, it looked like he was enjoying this. With a yell, he thrust his dick in the air and his seeds splattered all over his belly and chest. She tasted his sperm, savoring the wonderful flavor it has. She swallowed it and looked him in the eyes, "Did I give you permission to come?" She said.

His eyes looked away from her and meekly said "N-No."

"I guess that means you need to be punished."

He shut his eyes and blushed, "Yes, mistress Kairi! Punish me!"

She whipped him a couple of times and walked past him and went into the shadows of the basement. He tried to look back to see what she was doing, but, of course, the ropes tied him down. She appeared out of the shadows wearing a strap on and has a bottle of lubricant in her hands. He saw and knew what she was going to do to him. She puts him on his hands and knees and whipped both of his butt cheeks earning moans and groans from him. She opened the bottle and poured lubricant between his cheeks. Her index finger circled his anus not actually inserting it yet. He felt her leathery finger tracing around his puckered hole and relaxed as she insert her finger inside him, bumping his prostate as she thrust. He tried hard not to moan, but, he failed. She added in a second digit inside him, pumping him until he is slick and ready.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Sora?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Yes! Please! I deserved to be punished by you!" He begged.

She open his butt cheeks and pushed in the strap on. He yelled in ecstasy and squirmed as she fully went inside him. She gives him a minute to get adjusted to the size. He panted and gives her the okay to thrust. She thrusts slow, hearing his quiet moans from him. Then, she thrust a bit faster as his moans increase volume. She leaned down on his back to pinch his nipples and stroke his cock as she fucks him. He moaned louder when he feels her boobs rubbing on his back as she thrust. 

"How does it feel, Sora?" She teasingly asked.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" was all he can say. She chuckled and thrust faster, stroke his shaft faster, and pinch his nipples harder. He groaned as he feels the strap on going in and out of him. She thrust harder and faster, slamming the strap on inside him. He squirms as his whole body was in a sensual pain. The ropes tightening him, the strap on slamming inside his anus, and Kairi whipping him into submission. Soon after, he shouted Kairi's name and came again. He slumped down and panted.

She had a look of disappointment on her face and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I certainly didn't even tell you to come yet, and you disobey me again. I'm afraid I will have to punish you again."

He whispered, "I'm sorry, mistress Kairi."

"There is no excuse for what you have done, your punishment starts now." 

A few minutes later, Sora is dangling from the ceiling with ropes tying him. His arms were tied behind his back, his legs were spread apart by the ropes, and the ropes were still tangled around his torso. She placed a dildo machine under him, lubed up the phallus, and lined it up so that it was touching his anus. She has a remote control on her hands that was connected to the machine.

"You know, you look a lot sexier when you're tied up like that." She teasingly remarked as he blushed. She turned on the machine and the phallus thrust inside him at a slow pace. He quietly moaned, feeling the dildo going in and out of him.

"Bo-ring!" She said and changes it into a regular, medium pace. He shuts his eyes and gritted his teeth. As the phallus thrusts, she grabs her whip and lashes him. He groans louder as the dildo thrust in his anus while his body is assaulted with her whip. She stops her whippings, "Your punishment is just getting started." she cranks it up at a fast pace, watching him as he yells in ecstasy. Each time the dildo thrust inside him, he bounces a little, which makes the ropes sink deeper and deeper into him. He groans in pure pleasure and his face was red and sweaty. She notices his dick was growing hard and smirked. She knows that Sora was enjoying all of this. She took off her thong and walked closer to him. She looks at him with a satisfied expression and press pause on the remote. He was panting, his chest was heaving, his dick is erected and oozing with precum. She leaned closer to his face, "Like I said before, you look a lot sexier when you're tied up like that. And it is turning me on." She sexily whispered. She licked her lips and climbed on top of him, lowering her pussy down on her shaft. When she is fully sheathed inside him, she placed the remote down on the floor and press the resume button, letting the dildo shove inside him as he groans. She started to bounce on him that causes him to bounce as well. As he bounces, his butt pushed down on the dildo, making the phallus go deeper inside his anus. And the rope continues to tighten around his body as he bounced. He can also feel his dick going deep inside her wet snatch. The slick dildo inside his ass, the chaffing ropes that were wrapped around his body, and Kairi is bouncing up and down on his cock. It was missing something from this sensual act. It was a kiss with Kairi, he needed the kiss from her. She is groaning with her mouth open, what is the harm of kissing her? His face leaned in with hers and closed the space between their mouths. That was all it took for him to come again, along with Kairi. She reached for the remote and press stop on the machine. She laid her head on his chest panting with Sora. Once Kairi catches her breath, she got off him, grabs her whip and lashes him some more, "Once again, you deliberately disobey me. Now I will have to give you a severe punishment." She said and unties him from the ceiling. She unties his torso and legs which was full of red marks from the ropes and whips. She binds his hands in the air and used the rope to wrap around his neck to make a leash. She also used the rope to coil around his shaft to make as a leash as well. She grabs a vibrator that was on the table where the other toys were at, and lube it up.

"Mistress Kairi, what are you-- GULP!" His words were cut off by Kairi when she pulls the rope that was on his neck.

"You will not say a word after what you have done." She said and went behind him. She pulls apart his butt cheeks again, turned on the vibrator, and pushed it inside him.

He wriggled as he felt the smooth vibration that was inside him. She spanks his ass, clutches his cheek with one hand while the other teased the front of his body. "Mistress Kairi, please, take those gloves off. I want to feel your soft hands around my body. Please." He begged. She should have choked him for talking, but for him to beg to feel her soft hands, that was different.

She placed her finger on his lips "You take them off." She said seductively. He gets the idea and use his teeth to strip off the glove, revealing one of her hand. She placed the other hand on his lips and he did the same thing. She pushed her breast behind his back which causing him to moan quietly, and use her soft hands to tease his body. She twist his nipples, she traced the red marks across his body, she was giving him pleasure. She used the rope to tighten around his hard dick that caused him to groan in ecstasy.

"Do you want to come?" She teasingly asked.

"Yes! Please! Let me come! Let me come hard, mistress Kairi!" He begged.

"You have my permission to cum now." She said in a sultry voice. She pinched his nipple as she was stroking him, hearing him panting. She rubs her breast up and down on his back making him moan in bliss. The vibrator, the ropes, Kairi's breast, and her stroking was all too much for him, he is so close for his release, he needed that release.

"Come, baby, come." She whispered in a sexy voice.

With a shout, he splattered his seed all over the floor. He slumped down panting, the ropes were hanging on to him and he is glad that they were because he is exhausted.

Kairi lifted his chin up and passionately kiss him. "Wow. Was that great for you?" She asked.

He catches his breath "Well, there was some parts I thought it was great."

"Did you like the strap on?"

"No."

"The dildo machine?"

"No."

"The vibrator?"

"No. I didn't like any of these. I only go with it because it was your fantasy."

She giggled "And I thank you for that." She pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah, you're welcome." He said and kissed her back. "Now its my turn to punish you, Kairi." He said with a devious grin.

 

To Be Continued...


	10. Sokai's Sexy Playthings (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi are going to have some naughty fun with some toys. (This is part two for this story. Last chapter, Kairi was on top. So now, it is Sora's turn to dominate Kairi.)

Kairi is dangling in the air with the ropes tying her up. Her legs were in the air and apart, revealing her moist pussy and her arms were tied behind her back. She was naked and so was Sora. She saw Sora standing in the middle of the dim lit basement observing her. She saw his dick getting hard, he is turned on, possibly because the position she was in. He walked closer to her and leaned in on her face.

"I am going to enjoy this. Just like how you enjoy whipping me mercilessly." He said. He went into the dark corners of the basement and came back with a blindfold and in his hands. He put the blindfold on Kairi and circled around her with his hands slightly touching her everywhere. His hands explore around her body, touching her C cup size breast, her smooth back, her slim belly, and her big butt, but not her wet pussy, he will save that for later. She moans and wriggled around, encouraging him to please her snatch. He chuckled lightly and went back to her face to kiss her erotically. She moaned, feeling as if she was going to melt by his hands and all he did was just kissing and touching her. He pushed his tongue deep inside her mouth, his tongue wrestle with hers for dominance. It lasted for a while and he pulled away from her. He lowered the rope so that she facing his hard cock. She smelled the scent of his dick and stick her tongue out to taste it, but her tongue touched nothing. He took a step back away from her, knowing fully well that she is eager to suck him to his limits, and sooner or later, she will beg for him. She whined and wriggled, wanting to taste his cock.

"Sora! Please! Please let me suck your cock, your magnificent cock!" She whined and begged.

"How bad do you want my cock?" He asked.

"So bad! I want it in my pussy, my wet pussy." She moaned.

"You will have that later, but for now..." He shoved his cock inside her mouth and started to move in and out of her mouth. "You will please my cock with your mouth." He grabbed her head and pushed his cock down her throat. She almost gagged, but relaxed once she got used to this. He pulled back out, and pushed back in her throat, pulled out, pushed in, pulled out, pushed in. She hummed as she deep throats him. The humming vibration almost got him to come inside her. He pulled out, only leaving the tip inside her. "Use your tongue to swirl around the head." He commanded. She sucked the tip first, then begins to swirl her tongue around the head. He moaned and threw his back in ecstasy. She lick the head as if it was like licking ice cream. She stroke her hair gently, feeling the smooth conditioner that she had put on. She sucked the tip harder that cause him to groan. It felt so good to him, it was amazing. And if that wasn't enough to drive him crazy, she grazed the tip with her teeth, causing him to yell of delight. She carefully continues to graze him slowly. She lick him, she suck him, and she graze his tip. He couldn't take it any more and pushed his cock back inside her mouth. "Work with your mouth." He commanded. She bobs her head on his length, swallowing his cock whole as she deep throats him again and again. She hums a tune as she deep throats him. He lovingly strokes her hair again, his hands went to the back of her head and thrust. She use her teeth again to graze him once more and that was enough to make him come inside her mouth. "Swallow it all, Kairi!" He said as his hot semen went down her throat. She gulped at every spurt as she could. He pulled out of her and she gasped for air. She gasps and pants, trying to catch her breath. Some of his seeds spilled out of her mouth, making a puddle on the floor. 

He smirked, "Does my succulent semen taste good, Kairi?" He asked in a teasing tone.

She finally catches her breath, "Y-Yes, it does...master."

His grin grew wider when she calls him that, "Good, cause now you are going to love this." He licked his lips and rotates the ropes.

He maneuvers her so she look like as if she was sitting down, but she is still in the air and her legs were still spread. She couldn't see, but she knew she wasn't facing down on the ground. She heard his foot steps, walking past her and then came back.

"You've been a bad girl, Kairi. I ordered you to swallow my sperm, but you didn't even guzzled all of it. Now I'm gonna have to punish you." He said.

She felt something hit her that stings a bit and moans. It was the whip that Kairi used on Sora. "Yes, I've been a bad girl. Punish me, master!" She moaned.

He whipped on her breasts, belly, shoulders, and thighs for a while until she squirmed with pleasure. He chuckled lightly, "I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Her pussy was soaked, her juices were dripping on the floor. She wriggled around, "master! Please! Please pleasure my pussy with your hard cock!" She whined.

"Soon enough, Kairi, soon enough."

She heard him come closer and felt something clamp down on her nipples. She also heard something vibrating, and felt something cool touched her anus. He gently pushed something inside her ass and she realized it was a vibrating dildo that was covered in lube. She whimpered and squirmed, it was too much for her to handle. All this pain and pleasure was exciting for her. Sora flicks the clamps, (She assumes it was clamps) she groaned in pleasure and wriggles. She wanted to see what he was doing to her, but it was more fun for him when she didn't know. Her pussy was still remained untouched and still drenched. Her juices continues to drip on the floor.

"Master! My pussy is so wet! Please, give me your cock! I want my pussy to be violated by your cock!" She whined.

"You want my cock that badly, huh? Well, tough luck. I'm not giving it to you. Not after you disobey me." He said and dipped his fingers in her snatch. He spreads her lips, watching her pussy spill juices on the floor. He teased her lips, she squirms and whimpers, he rubbed her slit up and down, side to side. He teased her clit for a minute, and then, she felt her clit being clamped down. She shriek in pain and pleasure at the same time as her juices overflows and spilled on the floor. He inserted two fingers and thrust inside her. She screamed in pleasure, it felt so good to her with his hands and toys. She wants to know what he was doing to her, it felt so good that if she found out what he has done to her, it may become much more pleasurable than before, but she doesn't care and let him torture her until she cums hard. His hands fingering her, the dildo vibrating inside her ass, her nipples and clit being clamped down, she has never been so stuffed in her life. She felt both of nipples being tugged and pulled at the same time. Wait...at the same time? How is that possible if one hand is pleasuring her snatch, while the other hand can only tug and pull one nipple, he can't tug both of them with just one hand. Now curiosity has grab ahold of her. 

"S-Sora, you're pulling b-both of m-m-my n-nipples, but how--"

"A bit curious, aren't you? Well if you must know, your nipples and clit are being clamped down by clothespins." He confessed.

"Wh-What?" She moaned.

He tugged both of her nipples and flicked the clothespin that was clamped on her clitoris. She moans as he continues on, "The clothespins, that are clamping down on your nipples, are connected to each other by a string that I pull." He did a demonstration and pulled as far as it can go. She moaned loudly, "Well, I hope that ease your nerves. Now enjoy this pleasurable torture that I'm giving you." He said and his fingers thrust faster inside her as he tugs and pulls her nipples. She wriggles and squirms, feeling his finger thrust roughly, her tits being pulled, and her clitoris occasionally gets flicked. She is really enjoying this sensual pain. She couldn't take it anymore and with a scream she came hard. He feels the juices gushing through his fingers and pulls them out of her to taste the flavor, which was surprisingly good. He dipped his fingers inside her again to cover them with her juices. Once it was covered with her cum, he push his fingers inside her mouth to make her taste her own juices. She sucks and licks his fingers, tasting herself, she really likes the flavor she has. "You taste good, Kairi. But you still not going to have my cock in your pussy yet." He said. She whined and wriggled around, it must be the dildo that is still inside her. He chuckled lightly and turned off the vibrating dildo and pulled it out of her. She calmed down and softly breath in and out. A minute has passed by, Kairi felt something cold and hard being shove into her snatch. She yelped and twists and turns as she wonders what is being pushed inside her. It's not Sora's dick, it couldn't be. "You will enjoy this more than me. I have inserted a long silver rod that is halfway inside you." Sora explained. A silver rod that is only inside her halfway, but why? She was going to ask him that when she felt something cool that is circling around her anus. It was his fingers that was covered in lube, making sure she was slick enough to push something inside her ass again, but what could it be? She then heard a clang sound and felt her pussy vibrating. The source of the tremor came from the silver rod. Sora was the one who hits the rod with another silver rod. She moaned a little and wriggled as the tremor shakes inside her. He hits the rod again...and again...and again...and again, and again, and again until the rod was coated with her juices. She blushed a bit, she never felt this wet before. She felt something being pushed inside her ass again. It was Sora's cock that was gently and slowly inserting inside her. She moaned and clenched her butt cheeks around his dick. He groaned loudly which caused her to giggle a bit. He shoves fully inside her and she moaned in delight. He waits until she gets adjusted, she gives him the okay and he slowly thrust inside her ass. He squeezes her breasts as he thrust. She moaned loudly, she felt her vagina vibrate again, he hits the rod as he uses the string to tug on her tits. He thrust at a fast pace, slamming into her ass as he hits the rod and pulls the string. She often clenches her butt cheeks around his length as he fucks her. She felt her lips touched by his. The vibrating, the pulling, the thrusting, it was amazing. She shrieked in orgasm in his mouth as her walls clamps down on the rod, coating it with her juices. "Wow! I'm impressed, Kairi, you've came just from that?" He asked. Her cheeks were red, embarrassed by the fact, but that embarrassment washed away when he kissed her. "Just for that, I will fulfill your desire." He whispered and pulls out of her along with the cum coated silver rod. He walks away from her to bring a chair. He placed it nearby her, and he unties the ropes that were hanging her. He sat down while he held her, she is finally going to get her wish. He slowly moves her body down on his shaft, she feels his long dick filling inside her. Suddenly, he purposely drops her, his shaft impaling her. She shrieks in pain and pleasure, "This is what you wanted, right? My hard dick violating your wet pussy." He asked in a taunting tone. She nodded, before he can screw her senseless, she asked him, "Sora, wait, I...I want to see you fucking me. I wanna see my husband pleasing my pussy. So, please, take the blindfold off, please." She whispered. He thinks about it for a moment and decided to take the blindfold off. She sees is able to see his face again and everything else that he has done to her. She sees her body wrapped by ropes with her arms still tied behind her back. With his hands wrapped around her waist, he moves her body up and down on his dick. She moaned in pleasure and pain when he pulls the string again, the clothespins tugs her tits with each yank he made. 

"Enjoying my cock, Kairi?" He asked in a erotic tone.

"Yes! I love your cock! Keep fucking me with your marvelous dick, Sora!" She moaned.

He moves her faster, making her whole body bounce, her breasts jiggle with each thrust. He flicked the pin that was clamped on her clit a couple of times and she screams in pleasure. He smirked when he saw her throw her head back in delight. He decides to let her bounce on her own while flicks the pin and pulls the string. She bounced on him as fast as she can, feeling her tits being tugged as hard as it possibly can. She also felt wet when her clitoris was flicked. He squeezed her breasts again while he jerked the strings. It was enough to drive her on the edge of orgasm. She cried out Sora's name as her juices rushes through her and onto his dick. He groaned as he felt her walls gripping his shaft and spilled his seeds inside her. She dropped onto him, panting on his chest. His chest heaves as she hears his heart beating fast, and then it slows down as time passes by. He kissed her scalp and held her tightly, never letting her go.

"Happy anniversary, Kairi. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Sora. Happy anniversary." She whispered.

They shared a lovely kiss that lasted for a minute. They both looked at each other and smiled. It was a thrill for her when Sora was in command, and it was a rush for him when Kairi was the dominate one. If they could, they can have a bondage night each night instead of each anniversary.

 

Was this story good? Was it too much? Did I do a good job with the two part? Let me know on the comment section. :)


	11. Food Fun (Sokai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi are going to have some fun with some food.

Sora and Kairi were naked and kissing on Sora's bed. Kairi was on top of him, tasting his lips. They make out for a while, then Kairi got off of him while he goes to his mini fridge to get the stuff. He laid them out on the bed. He got peanut butter, whip cream, jam, jelly, and other ingredients. 

Kairi giggled in excitement, "So, what are you going to use first?" she asked.

He looks at the food for a while to see which he will like to use and then pick peanut butter, "This will do." he said.

She licks her lips as she watches him opens the jar. He scoops up a handful of peanut butter, and he slathers it on his chest. Once he is done, she proceeded to lick the peanut butter off of his chest. Her tongue licked slowly at first, making her taste buds make contact with the peanut butter. She found one of his nipples under the peanut butter and swirl her tongue around it making him moan softly. She sucks on his nipple to relish the taste. He pets her hair as his fingers stroke through her wonderful locks. She bit his nipple which caused him to softly yelp. She lets go of his nipple and give the same attention to the other one. When she was done, she kissed his chest which was still full of peanut butter. It was only the beginning.

She grabbed a container that was full of honey and poured it on his long shaft, "Some honey for my man who has honey tanned skin and a sweet personality." she said.

His cheeks turned into a tint pink and his lips turned into a smile, "That's so sweet, Kairi." he murmured.

"Not as sweet this is going to be." she said.

His shaft was coated with honey. She stopped pouring and gaze at the sight. She opened her mouth and took half of his dick inside her. She sucked on his honey coated shaft, she swirled her tongue around it, savoring the taste. She always liked honey, it was her favorite food. He moaned and threw his head back, he closed his eyes in ecstasy as she bobs her head, making slurping noises. Her head went down deeper onto his length to reach the honey. He groaned and gritted his teeth. His length went into the back of her throat, she sucked and swirled her tongue as she hums the alphabet. That was enough to drive him on the edge of orgasm. He yelled her name and gushes out his hot seeds. She guzzled it down her throat with each spurt he made. She took her mouth out of him and lick his balls, (which had the remaining honey) he groaned as she slurped up the remaining honey.

She swallowed the load that has the mixture of honey and some leftovers of Sora's semen. She licked her lips, "That was delicious. I want more." she seductively said. 

She grabs the syrup next, and pours it on her D size breasts. All Sora can do is just gaze at her glorious boobs while the syrup falls on her. She rubs the syrup all over her bust, grabs his flaccid dick, and placed it between her breasts. She moves, sandwiching him as she watches his reaction. He moaned, feeling her soft and slick breasts moving on his limp shaft, which has gotten hard and firm. She smiled at his reaction and placed her mouth back on his shaft again to taste the syrup that was coated on him. Her head and bust moves up and down while Sora was moaning in sheer pleasure. She swirl her tongue around his shaft, slurping his syrup coated length. He couldn't take it anymore, he moves with her and thrust deep inside her mouth and went through the back of her throat. She almost gagged, but relaxed enough to go through this. His face is a bit sweaty and he grunted with each force he makes. He can feel the syrup from her boobs smearing on his shaft as he moves. She slurps the syrup while he is moving.

"K-K-Kairi! I'm about to...to--" he tried to warn her, but she gets what he is saying and takes his cock out of her mouth.

His cock spurted out his semen and it landed on Kairi's face and breasts. She giggled like a little schoolgirl and scoop up his semen from her breasts using her fingers. Sora was gasping for air and he wanted to apologize to Kairi for spilling on her face and bosoms, but, his thoughts were cut off because he saw something that he never imagined, not even in his dreams, Kairi was licking off his remaining semen. His seeds were mixed in with the syrup and she tasted it. It was an amazing flavor and she tasted more of it. She even wiped the sperm off her face with her digits and swirl it around her syrup coated bust and she taste and relish the flavor as if sampling a cake. Sora was in shock and awe as he watched his girlfriend licked and cleaned herself up from the mess he made.

She noticed that he was watching her doing all that and she smiled and giggled. "It tasted better than before." She hands him the whip cream, "Now its your turn to give me pleasure. I'm sure it will be delicious." she whispered.

He blushed and she giggles when he blush. He snaps right out of it and he pushed her back on the bed. He shakes the can first and he sprays it on her nipples, then he made a trail that leads to her cunt. He opened his mouth and placed it on her left boob. He sucked her boob while he licked the cream, he gropes her left boob as he licks her nipple, swirling his tongue around it. She moans and squirms as he does his thing. He went to the other boob to do the same thing. Once he licked the cream off of her bust, he licked the trail off of her slender body and went down to her snatch. He sprayed a large amount of cream on her cunt and proceeded to lick the cream off of her. She threw her head back at the pillow in bliss and moaned while she arched her back. He can taste her juices that are running through her slit. He licked the cream cleaned off her and continued on pleasing her. He sprayed a small amount of cream on her slit and licked. Her hands were on his spiky brown hair, her fingers were tangled in them while his tongue runs up and down on her slit as he taste the cream. She moans loudly and pushed her groin to his face. His tongue went deep inside her, he taste her walls that were leaking out her juices. She moans louder and she pushed his head down deeper to her crotch, she never wants this to end. However, Sora escapes from her grips. She whined, but he silenced her when he pours chocolate syrup all over her body. He pours it down on her breasts, belly, and thighs, and he sprayed more whip cream on her boobs and on her pussy. He plays with her for a while by cleaning her bosoms first, and then using his tongue to lick all over her body to clean up the chocolate syrup. His tongue was tickling her and she giggled throughout the process. He already cleaned up her upper body and is finishing up on her thighs. While he is on her thighs, he lick his way to her cunt and finish what he was doing. He licked the cream off of her again and continues to probes her by using his tongue. Her hands found its way into his hair again and her fingers got tangled in them once more. She also pushed her crotch to his face again to make his tongue go deeper than before. He pushed one digit inside her as his thumb pushed and rubbed against her clitoris. She screamed in pleasure and wriggled around. This sensation was driving her nuts. He thrust his finger faster and rubbed her clit harder. Sounds of pleasure and ecstasy escape from her mouth as she orgasm. Her face looked very happy when her orgasm rocked her world. He felt her juices flowing down into his mouth. He swallowed her juices and cleans up the remains that was on her slit. He got up, wiped off some of her juices that was on his chin, and kissed her.

"Ready to go again?" He asked.

"Sure...let me just...catch my breath." She panted.

A few minutes passed by and they were ready to go at it again. Kairi got on top of Sora with his genitals facing her as her genitals was facing him. Sora was using jam and jelly for this position, he placed the jam on her anus while he puts the jelly on her pussy. Kairi was using chocolate syrup, regular syrup, and honey that was already poured on his length.

"You ready?" He asked.

"On three." She replied.

In unison, they counted, "One...Two...Three!"

They both dive into each other's genitals with Sora eating the jam while Kairi was sucking on his sweet shaft. Sora's tongue licked circles around her butthole, inserting it in and out of her. Kairi bobs her head while she taste the sweetness that was covered on his shaft. He ate all of the jam that was on her butthole and went to eat the jelly out of her snatch. He licked the jelly's juices combined with her juices and he found it to be the most pleasant flavor he has ever tasted. She bobs her head faster while occasionally deep throating him. She hums the alphabet again while she slurps the syrups. All this sweetness and sexual pleasure has been fun and all, but it has to come to an end. She bobs her head faster and faster while he ate the jelly off of her, but some of the jelly's juices were still inside her and probes her vagina with his tongue to taste more of the combined juices. Within seconds, their orgasms rocked their world and they called out to each other's name. Her juices spilled on his face while his hot seeds spurted out on hers.

They laid in bed together looking very happy and satisfied. Her head was nestled in his chest, his arms surrounded her slender figure. They are still messy, but they are too tired and exhausted to clean themselves up at the shower. But they couldn't sleep like this.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"We should probably get ourselves cleaned up."

"Do we have to? I'm too tired."

"I know, but I want to be fresh and clean when I'm sleeping."

He chuckled softly, "Well all right, if that's what you want."

He got out of bed and carried her to the shower. "Thanks, Sora, who knew you be so sweet." she kissed him and tasted the some of the leftovers of the jelly that remained on his lips, "No pun intended." she giggled. 

I will be doing more of Food Fun for the other couples later on in this collection. But for now, please enjoy my stories.


	12. The Dream Enhancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi are invited to Disney Castle for a test for the new machine. (I don't own the characters.)

Sora and Kairi are inside the gummi ship flying to Disney Castle for King Mickey's help.

"So, what did the king want?" Kairi asked.

"He said he wanted our help with something, but it doesn't seem urgent at all." Sora said.

They have received the king's letter not too long ago. He wanted Sora, Kairi, and Riku to come at his castle, but Riku was off on a cruise ship so he hasn't heard about the king's letter at all. They arrived at the castle, they parked in the gummi hangar. They got off and they were introduced by Chip and Dale.

"Howdy, Sora. Howdy, Kairi." Chip and Dale greeted.

"Hey there." Sora greeted.

"Where's the king?" Kairi asked.

"He and the others are waiting in the library." Chip said.

"You should get there as soon as you can." Dale said.

They both nodded and climbed the really big staircase up to the garden. The garden was a beautiful sight to see. The flowers were blooming, the grass were perfectly trimmed, and the designs were cartoonish as always. They make their way to the library.

"It is such a wonderful castle, you should take me on a tour sometime." Kairi said.

"Well, if we have time, I can take you to see the doorway to the past." Sora said.

She was really confused by what he said, but she ignored it and moved on. They entered in the library were King Mickey was, along with Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and a duck who looked like a scientist and it looked like he could be related to Donald. They all greeted to one another.

"Its so great you can come by." Mickey said. He noticed Riku wasn't with them. "Where's Riku?"

"He couldn't come with us, he had other things to do." Sora explained.

"Ah, no matter, it can work with two." Mickey said.

They were both confused with what he said, "What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, its a long story." Mickey said.

Sora noticed the scientist, but he didn't recognize him, "Um...and you are..." he asked for his name, not wanting to be rude.

"He is Ludwig Von Drake." Mickey said.

"He is the professor. He creates all kinds of wonder stuff he built. He's a genie-us." Goofy said.

"Genius!" Donald corrected him.

"A-hyuck! Yeah, that's right." Goofy said.

"Hi, I'm Sora." He greeted.

"And I'm Kairi." She greeted.

"Hello there! I am Professor Ludwig Von Drake. Certified scientist, and all around expert on brilliant things!" He introduced.

"So, what did you want us here for, your majesty?" Sora asked.

"Well, I--" He was cut off by the professor.

"We can explained everything, once we get to my lab by transporting us there." He fetched a remote that was inside his pocket and pushed the only button on the remote that has only one purpose.

In a flash, they were transported from the castle, to the professor's lab. Sora and Kairi examined the room, it was filled with empty flasks, chemicals, gadgets, tools, and shelves that were filled with books. They were both amazed by his lab, and while looking around, they saw the professor's machine. There was a huge computer that was analyzing data. There were two chamber pods that was connected to the computer. There is a computer podium that controls the invention. They give a closer look of the machine, Sora was awed by it's magnificence, Kairi, on the other hand, was a bit intimidated by it.

"Cool! what is it?" Sora asked in wonder.

"Please, allow me to explain. You see, I have invented a brilliant machine that can enhance your dreams. I call it The Von Drake Dream Enhancer. With the dreams the host receives, it can become a wild imagination. I wanted to show his majesty about the invention and how it can be better for him and his castle, but, once he used it, he didn't feel different at all. I tried again by using the king and queen for my machine, but they still feel the same. I tried it with Daisy and Donald, Goofy and Pluto, Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow, I even tried it with me inside the machine, but the results came out the same. I had no choice but to call this invention of mine a failure." Von Drake explained.

"But then, I suggested that the machine can work if it was used by people from another world, and that's were you two come in." Mickey said.

"Wait, you want us to help you to test out a machine?" Sora asked.

"Yep." The King replied.

"Why, with your help, you can make this invention of mine a success. So what do you say, help me make my machine a success?" Von Drake asked.

Sora thought about it for a moment and he agreed, "Sure, I will help you. Will you help them Kairi?" He asked her.

She thinks this through, "Is it going to hurt us?" She nervously asked.

"Not at all." Von Drake reassure her.

"Well, ok, I guess it will be fun." she said with unease.

"Brilliant! We will start the process right away." Von Drake said.

"Cool! So what do we do?" Sora asked.

"Ah, it is simple, all you have to do is sleep in those chamber pods." Von Drake said. 

They looked back at the pods, "Um...just sleep in it?" Sora asked.

"Of course!" Von drake said.

He went up on the computer podium and pushes a button that opens the pods. The steam escapes from the pods as it opens.

"I'll monitor the data that shows on the screen while you sleep, but don't worry, we won't look what you are dreaming about." Von Drake said. 

"Why couldn't you look at our dreams?" Kairi asked like a small child that could ask about anything.

"Why, that's simply rather rude to look at other peoples' dreams." Von Drake explained.

"Sounds fair." Sora said.

They laid down inside the pod waiting for further instructions.

"Once the chamber pod closes, you will enter in a deep sleep. It will only take a few hours to get the data from you. But until then, sleep peacefully." Von Drake said.

"Good night, Sora. Good night, Kairi." Goofy said.

"I'm pretty sure you will have a good sleep, Sora, just like when you were sleeping inside a certain pod." Donald said.

Kairi didn't understood what he meant, "What is he talking about?" She asked.

"It's a long story." He replied.

"Ok! Are we ready to go?" Von Drake asked in excitement.

"Ready!" They both said.

Von Drake pushes a button that closes the pods. When it close, they close their eyes and immediately went to sleep. They feel their bodies falling down, they feel so light. They continued falling, wondering if they will reach their destination. All of a sudden, they land on the ground as soft like a dainty butterfly.

A light shone on their closed eyelids. They slowly open them and see nothing but blue skies. They were laying down on something soft and it feels a bit warm and they realized they were on the sand and the light that shone down on them was the sun. The seagulls were crying and they were flying by over them, the waves were washing on the sand, were they on a beach? They sat up and saw a big blue ocean as far as the eye can see.

"Where... are we?" Sora asked.

They looked around and they were familiar with this place.

"Is this... our island?" Kairi asked.

"How did we end up back here?" He asked.

She turned her head to look at him and she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She examine his upper body, his muscles didn't exactly show, he is incredibly thin, his chest is smooth, his belly is slender, and he didn't have any abs. But she wasn't complaining about it, in fact she likes him this way. She thinks he looks sexy enough anyways.

He looks at her and he notice she was staring at him, "What is it?" he looked down on himself and realized he wasn't a shirt.

He was only wearing red swim trunks. He looks back at her as she looks down on herself. She is wearing a one piece purple bathing suit that shows her slender curves. Her supple C sized breast fits perfectly in her suit. Her legs were lean, they were as healthy as they can be. Her thighs were not too thin, but not too thick either.

"Why are we in our swim suits?" she asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

They both looked out on the ocean, seeing the beautiful water sparkle with the sunlight shining on the sea. Suddenly, they both feel the urge to get in the water and have fun.

"Hey, Kairi, lets go in the water." He said with a grin.

She doesn't know why she wants to go in the water, but she doesn't care, she wants to kick back and loosen herself up. They both ran into the sea, the water feels great, it was the perfect temperature to swim. They swam in the ocean having the time of their lives. They splash each other, they play with a beach ball they found, they were burying each other in the sand, (With their heads sticking out, of course.) they build sand castles, they were having endless fun. They were back on the ocean, Kairi challenged Sora to see if he can catch her. He accepted the challenge and gave her a ten second head start. She swam away from him as fast as she could, but when ten seconds were up, he swam after her and soon enough, he caught up to her. She panics and continued to swim faster, but it was futile as he finally catches her.

"No fair! You're faster than me!" She whined.

"Well you shouldn't propose me to a challenge where I can catch you, you know." He said.

She thought about it for a moment and giggles, "I guess you're right." she said.

"I'll admit, you were fast, I thought for sure I couldn't catch you."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Hehe, that's really nice of you to say, Sora."

"Well it is true."

"Well thanks anyway, Sora." She hugs him, she placed her head on his shoulder.

Just like in the castle in The World That Never Was, he wasn't expecting that hug. He surrounds her body with his arms and embraces her. They hug for a long while, she feels his warm skin as they continued to embrace. She looks at him in his blue eyes as he stares back at her cobalt pupils. Slowly, their heads leaned in closer until their lips made contact. They taste each other's lips as they continued to embrace. It lasted for about a minute before they break contact.

They both lightly chuckled, "That was unexpected, but it was also good. I like it." Sora said.

"I like it too." Kairi said. She use her index finger to circle around his chest, "But I want more."

"Should we continue on the shore?" He asked.

"That will be great." She said.

He picks her up and carries her back at the shore. She wraps her arms and legs around him as he carries her, she placed her head on his shoulder until they arrived back at the shore. When Sora's feet touched the sand, he kissed her as he gently place her on the soft sand. They smack lips again as she runs her hands on his back while he rubs her shoulders. He was bold enough to push his tongue inside her. She moans in his mouth and their tongues playfully dance. She runs her fingers on his chest, then she lowers her hands down on his pants. She felt the bulge inside his swim trunks, she rubs it up and down earning moans from him. He use his hands to massage both of her boobs. Sounds of moans escape from her mouth as they continued to French kiss. It lasted for a while before Sora realized what he was doing and he broke the contact. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"We shouldn't do this." He said.

"W-Why? Am I not...good enough?" She asked with a bit of sadness. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

He realized this and tried to comfort her, "No, no, no, it's not like that, it just that...I don't want to make you to feel uncomfortable." He kissed the tears away before they even started to fall, then he kissed her lips.

She smiled at his words and kissed him back, "But I'm already comfortable whenever I'm around you."

He sigh in relief, "That's great. Because I want to make you happy."

"Then make me very happy by taking me, Sora."

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. Nothing makes me happier than to be with you." 

He smiled and kiss her lips, "Okay, I will fulfill your desires."

"And I will fulfill yours."

He was surprise to hear that from her, "What?" was all he can say.

"It's only fair that I give you pleasure while you give me one as well."

Her hand was still on his groin, she continued where she left off. She rubbed faster on his crotch. He groaned which made Kairi smile. They both had a small laughter in lascivious and they lock lips again. His hands were roaming on her body, his fingers ran through her petite waist. He tenderly massage her lovely thighs. His hands went back to caress her boobs, but when he touched them, it felt a bit different. Kairi can feel something changing in her body. They stopped kissing and realized something wasn't right. They looked to see that Sora's hands were still on her breasts and notice that Kairi's boobs have grown big from a C size to a D size. They were both in shock, he lets go of her bust.

"What happened to your boobs, Kairi?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. She touched them to see if it was real, to know if those were still her boobs. She gently moves them up and down, she squeezes them, almost playfully. Sora can only watch as she plays with her bosoms. An image flashed in her mind. It was an erotic sight for her to see. She doesn't know why she has that image in her head, but she doesn't care. She stops with her massage and looks in his eyes, "Sora?" she has his full attention, "Rip my swimsuit off." she murmured.

"But...what about your breasts, do you feel alright?"

She leaned in on his ear and whispered "I'm fine, just tear off my swimsuit and take me."

He nodded and understand what he needed to do. He grabs ahold of her bathing suit and rips it to shreds. Her breasts bounced freely as her one piece has been torn. He saw all of her naked glory, her bust is lovely, her belly is gracefully thin, (But not too thin.) and her pussy is wet. They kiss again, his hands knead her large breast which caused her to moan softly in his mouth. She pulled down his swim trunks and their lips broke contact. She saw his hard five inch dick. She turned him on his back, kiss him on his lips, and leave a trail of kisses down on his body. She kissed his neck, collarbones, shoulders, chest, and belly before she sees his length standing like a pole. She licked his shaft slowly, she wants him to feel this pleasure for a while. He groaned in ecstasy while she licks his shaft like a lollipop. She took his cock in her mouth and sucked on it, she slobbers on his cock as she moves her head up and down. Sora moaned in pleasure and he felt something in his body that is going through a change. Sora's shaft went deeper in her throat, she gagged and pulls it out of her mouth. But when she did, his shaft grew from five inches to twelve inches. It was also thick too, they were both surprised to see this change.

"Whoa! How did it get so big?!" She exclaimed.

He grabbed ahold of his shaft and stroke it at a slow pace. He is amazed by his own length and thickness. Soon enough, an image flashed in his head. He sees Kairi pleasuring his cock. That image filled into his mind. His face was sweaty and his head was thrown back in bliss as he splattered his semen onto her face and breasts.

"Kairi, I want you to please my cock." He murmured.

She seductively giggled, "As you wish, Sora." she licked her lips, wrapped her fingers around his long length, she opened her mouth as wide as she could, and took a few inches inside.

She strokes his length as she licks the head. He softly gasped in bliss as she work him to his limits. She took only seven inches of his shaft down on her throat. She hummed Jingle Bells as she continued to wet his dick with her saliva. He moaned loudly, he wondered if she was going to that 'action' that he saw in his mind that the image gave him. The image came true as she took out his length, stroke it for a while, and sandwich his thick shaft with her big breasts. Sounds of bliss escape from his mouth, he almost came on the spot, but he stopped himself from doing so. She rubbed his cock between her breasts, Kairi watched Sora's reaction. His face is sweaty, he's panting, and he is thrusting as she rubs. He is so close to his climax, all he wanted was his world to be rocked by Kairi's boobs and mouth. 

Suddenly, she stopped, he looks at her to see why she ceased. "I want it inside me." She whispered.

She moved to straddle him. It was so big and thick, she wondered how it will fit inside of her. She lowers herself, she feels his long, hard, thick shaft filling her womb. They were both astounded that he is fully sheathed inside her. She was so wet, she started to move, she rides on his length. She moves up and down, he gripped her hips and thrust upward in her womb. Her huge breasts jiggles with each strong force they make. They both moaned, her wet genitals made a wet squelching sound each time Sora thrusts. He hit her sweet spot over and over again, making her moan Sora's name. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their faces were a bit red, and their orgasms were coming close. With one final thrust, he pushed in deep inside her (If that was even possible.) and released all of his load inside her womb. Their heads were thrown back, she feels his hot seeds filling inside her womb. She screamed in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her. Her juices rushed through her womb, spilling on his shaft. She collapsed on his chest panting. He holds her, he gently rubs her back and pets her head.

Kairi finally catches her breath, "Oh, Sora, I never want this to end."

"Me neither, lets keep going." Sora suggested.

But before they can go to round two, something was wrong. The earth was shaking and the sky has a rift, the world was crumbling before their eyes.

"What's going on?!" Kairi asked with fear.

"I don't know, an earthquake?!" He assumed.

This was no regular earthquake. The sky fell to pieces, leaving nothing but darkness. They were both scared, they held each other and hoped that it will be over soon. Soon, everything went black. They couldn't see anything. Could this be the end for them?

Then, a light shoned on them, but this time it wasn't the sun. Are they dead? Soon, they see blur shadows.

"Well, did you have a pleasant dream?"

That voice sounded...familiar...is it the professor's?

Soon enough, they see the blurry shadows. The light that shone on them was dimmed, and they see the gang. 

"My, my, it seems you gave us some excellent data. That means my invention is a success." Ludwig Von Drake said.

Sora and Kairi stepped out of the chamber pod and noticed that they were back in their regular clothes. Kairi also realized that her breasts have changed back from D size to C size. They remembered what happened, they were helping the professor's invention.

"So tell us, what was it like when your dreams were enhanced?" Von Drake asked.

Sora and Kairi were both afraid to tell them about what happened while they were dreaming.

Sora tried to come up with an answer, "Um...well, it was...okay?" though he failed to come up with a good one.

"Ah, I see, its okay, you don't have to tell us. Although, I should check to see if you had any of the dreams that Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the others had." Von Drake said.

"Uh, what dreams?" Kairi asked.

"Well the dreams that we had were different. The data that the professor had on you guys were better than the ones we have." Mickey explained.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"For instance, the dream I had was wonderful. The castle was peaceful, there were no heartless, and none of the worlds were in trouble." Mickey said.

"I had the exact dream too." Donald said.

"But Donald, I thought you told us that you were dreaming about you and Daisy bickering over each other again." Goofy said.

Donald scolded him, "Oh, like your dreams were better! All you dream about is the things that you've done in the past life."

"And I dreamt about my machine would be a success." Von Drake said.

Sora and Kairi didn't get what they were saying, "So what are you saying?" Sora asked.

"The dreams they had were normal, anyone could have a dream like that. But with yours, the machine gave you a wild imagination. Is the wild imagination still in your mind?" Von Drake asked.

The wild imagination the professor was talking about was actually the erotic images that they had. They had to tell him about it, but not the whole thing.

"Oh, it was wild alright." Sora said.

"Oh ho ho, I knew it would work! Thanks for all your help." Von Drake gleefully said.

"You made the professor proud. I knew I can count on you." Mickey said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"We should get going, we need to be back home for dinner." Kairi said.

"Thanks for helping with the machine, guys. I'll see you next time. Donald, Goofy, escort them to the gummi hangar." Mickey said.

Sora and Kairi said good bye to the gang and head out to space with their gummi ship.

Sora, who is steering the ship, gave out a big sigh, "Well...that was...unusual."

"Yeah, it was." Kairi said, who is in the passenger seat.

"The professor said that the dream we had can become a wild imagination. Does that mean it could happen?" Sora asked out of curiosity.

"That is, of course, if you want it to happen." Kairi said.

He looks at her, "Do you mean...you want to do 'it'?

She softly giggles, "If its okay with you."

He smiles, "Sure, I'll do it because I love you."

She has a shock look on her face. Did he confessed his love for her? Out of nowhere, he stole a kiss from her. Her face was flushed and her lips curved into a smile.

"But, we'll do it when we're ready, is that okay with you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Besides, you'll have to buy me dinner for that thing we did." Kairi said with a grin on her face. He blushed at what she was talking about.

Meanwhile back at the lab...

"Well professor, did the data helped you what you need?" The King asked.

"It's uncanny. How is it that people from another world get the wild imagination, but the people from this world couldn't?" Von Drake asked.

"Is it maybe because that it has different effect on other people?" Mickey asked.

"It could be. But, I should check with The Von Drake Dream Enhancer." Von Drake said.

He went behind the machine and open a panel that shows the assembly of gears. All of a sudden, the machine exploded.

"Professor! Are you alright?!" Mickey asked.

Von Drake came out covered in soot holding something in his hand.

"Well what do you know, The Von Drake Dream Enhancer had a problem, it was this gear. It wasn't working, that's why it didn't have an effect on any of us except for those two young couple." Von Drake said. He shook the soot out of him.

"Wait, if it was this gear that was causing problems, then how did Sora and Kairi get the wild imagination?" Mickey asked.

"It may be what you said earlier, it has a different effect on other people." Von Drake explained.

"Then that must mean the invention must of gave Sora and Kairi a dream that made them happy, am I right?" Mickey assumes.

"That is correct! Now then, I will fix the bug in the machine, it has to be one of my greatest invention yet!" Von Drake said.

 

I wonder if Ludwig Von Drake will ever be in Kingdom Hearts 3.


	13. What a Workout!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A healthy exercise with Riku and Xion.

Riku was in his own bath house that has a traditional Japanese style to it. He was sitting in a tub, soaking his body with boiling hot water. He felt a bit dirty about what happened a few hours earlier.

Riku walked into his indoor gym. He invited his friends to use his gym whenever they want to. His friends didn't like the gym they went to because of the obnoxious people who were gloating about how big they are, or their privates were dangling around, or how loud and obnoxious they were. Usually his friends were coming over for a healthy workout, but they were occupied with important things like a birthday party, or they were on the beach, or they have a dentist appointment. However, only one person can show up for some exercise and that is Xion. Since his friends were busy doing something else, he and Xion can enjoy some quality time together. He heard that she has a crush on him, but he didn't feel the same way toward her. He turned on the air conditioner and waited for her to arrive. Riku was wearing a gray tank top with dark blue shorts. He sat down in the middle of the gym thinking about Xion's feelings toward him. He remembered that one of his friends told him that she likes him. At first, he thought his friend was just joking around, but then he recalls back at the signs that she was giving him. She flirts with him, "accidently" bumps into him, and gave him random hugs and somehow, he didn't notices those signs. He thought that's what girls do when they are around with guys. She didn't exactly told him about her feelings yet, but he knew that she likes him. Xion was the first girl that ever likes him, he wasn't a ladies man, he has friends who are girls but they don't have the same feelings for him like Xion does. He wonders what she sees in him, she once said that she wasn't interested in guys who flexes their muscles just to get the girls' attention and Riku wasn't like that. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a greeting.

"Hey, Riku!"

He turned around and sees Xion at the front of the gym. His friends usually let themselves in when they're about to use the gym. Xion was sporting a black tank top with white shorts.

"Were you waiting for me?" Xion asked in a cute, child like voice.

"Well, yeah. I can't start without the gang. Or in this case, you." Riku said. He got off the mat.

"Ready for some rigorous training?"

"You bet."

They started their exercise, Riku was lifting weights while Xion was running on the treadmill. They try out with different gym equipment, they help each other with the punching bag, they motivate each other while doing push ups or pull ups, Xion actually had Riku do some yoga poses. Then, Xion suggested an idea. There was a ring in the gym that was for boxing or martial arts.

"Hey, Riku. Lets spar in the ring. You and me." Xion said.

Riku laughed, she must be joking if she thinks she can beat him.

"Hey! W-What's so funny?!"

His laughter dies down, "You, of course. What makes you think you can beat me?"

"I'm not planning to beat you, I wanna spar with you. We'll be doing some martial arts."

She is serious, he can tell just by looking into her eyes.

"Come on, spar with me. Are you scared that you will lose to a girl?" she taunted him.

He slightly chuckled, "Okay, if you're that serious, then let's go."

She smiled and eagerly entered the ring. Whenever her mind is set, she goes through with it. Riku entered the ring where Xion was ready to go.

Before they start, Xion stops him, "Wait! Just let me get prepared."

"Are you kidding me?" Said a dissatisfied Riku.

"Can you look away for a minute?" She asked with sheepish smile.

"How will I know that you will not cheat?"

"Oh please, I don't need to cheat to beat you."

"Didn't you say you weren't planning to beat me?"

"Can you please turn around?"

He let out a sigh, "Fine." he turned around for a minute.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

He looks back at her and sees that she is holding something in her hand, "What is that you're holding?"

"Hmm? Oh this! This is my sports bra."

He had a shock look on his face, "That's why you want me to turn around?! Because you needed to take off your sports bra?!"

"I get uncomfortable wearing this when I'm about to spar, so I take it off."

He doesn't believe what he is hearing, but he really doesn't care, he lets out another sigh, "Fine, lets just get this over with."

She tosses away her sports bra and gets into a fighting stance. On the count of three they began to brawl starting with Xion's left jab to his shoulders. She was about to kick him in the torso but he grabbed her leg and pushed her away. He was going easy on her since he never hit a girl before, so he was going to gently punch her in the jaw but she blocks his fist with her palm and tries her best to pushed it away. As she struggles, she wonders why he hasn't use his free hand to punch her, she assumed he was going easy on her. She used her free hand to punch him in the stomach and he let out a gasp. She pushed his fist away and started to punch and kick his torso like he was a training dummy. He grabs both of her fist and kick her in the stomach to push her away from him. Unlike Riku, Xion didn't gasp in pain but rather charge at him and assaults him with her punches and kicks. Riku blocks every one of her attacks but he knows he can't keep this up. He uses a low kick to trip her. She fell and he gently punches her stomach. Then, he gently punches her face. She kneed him in the stomach and turned him over. She punches his face and his chest. She throws her off of his stomach and they were both standing. They charge at each other again and they locked hands, trying to push the other down. She tries to kick his legs but it didn't work and they both pulled away.

Xion backs away from him, "You're not giving me your best shot you know. Stop going easy on me." she was barely panting and she didn't even break a sweat, "Tell you what, I give you a chance to hit me and be sure you don't hold back."

Riku was panting and was covered in sweat, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, "I'm sure, but I'm started to worry about you, you look exhausted. Do you want to stop? There's no shame if you do." She said with an honest face.

Riku's mind started wonder about how they didn't get bruises or blood on their bodies. He does have to admit that she is good, but he was no pushover. Xion lightly bounced as she was in her fighting pose. As she bounced, his eyes lowered down on her bosoms, he slightly blushed as her boobs bounced along with her. He shook his head and focused back at the match. He charged at her and he was about to give her his best shot, but he lost his footing and he fell on Xion. He landed on something that is soft as a pillow. he laid there for a moment to regain his strength. His eyes was closed when he lift his face up, he rubs his face and looks at Xion whose cheeks were red as roses and her hands were covering her mouth.

"What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. He remembers that his face landed on something soft and looks down and realized what he has done. He backs away from her and apologized, "S-Sorry about that! I-I didn't mean to!"

Xion giggles, "My, my, Riku, who knew you were such a dirty perv." she said teasingly with a sly smile on her face.

"I'M NOT A PERV! I didn't mean to! I was exhausted!" Riku exclaimed with some redness on his cheeks.

"I'm just kidding, Riku. I know you're not a perv."

Riku let out another long, exhausting sigh, "I think we're done here. I'll just go ahead and wash myself." He got up and went to his own bath house. 

He wasn't living in the life of luxury, he built the gym and bath house with some help of his friends. Riku's face was redder than usual, his mind is filled with dirty thoughts of Xion. He watched her boobs bounced and his face landed on them, and to top it off, she wasn't wearing her sports bra. He thought what Xion looked like naked. He shook those thoughts off of his mind. His member erected just by thinking of her naked body. Why was he picturing dirty thoughts with Xion? He is not a pervert, so why does he picture a naked Xion? His thoughts were interrupted again by the raven hair woman.

"Knock, Knock."

He saw Xion at the front of the bath house entrance. She wore a towel around herself and a towel that is wrapped around her head.

"What are you doing here?! This is the men's room!" He exclaimed with a shock look on his face.

"I need to wash up too, so I thought we can get through this faster by help cleaning each other."

"I don't need any help."

"Come on, let me wash you up, its the least I can do after what I've put you through. Please?" She pouted.

He stared at her puppy dog eyes and lets out another sigh. "Fine." he repeated. He got out of the tub and covered his scrotum with a towel to hide his erection. He sat on a stool and lets Xion wash his back with a small washing towel that was covered in soap. There was a long silence as she lathers his back. Finally, Riku broke the silence, "So tell me, why did you took off your sports bra when we were about to have a battle?"

She was surprised that he asked this question. She answered him, "I thought I told you that I felt uncomfortable wearing it when I'm about to have a match."

"There more to it than that. You don't usually take it off when you train with the others. So why take it off today in front of me?"

She continues to wash his back as she answers his question, "I did it because I want you to notice me."

His eyes widen in surprise and looks back at her. She smiles while her cheeks were tinted pink. He looks away from her.

"So you're saying that you saw an opportunity and took this chance just for me to notice you?"

"Of course."

"But why would you do that?" He knows, but he wants to hear the answer from her.

"Because I-I l-l-like y-you." She stuttered.

There was another long silence, Xion stopped washing and thought she might have regretted that she confessed her feelings.

Riku broke the silence again, "I knew it." he said with a smile.

She was surprised by his reaction, "You knew? How?"

"A friend of ours told me."

"Oh. I see."

"But what was the point for you to even take off that sports bra? If I wanted to notice you, you would have done something other than that."

She resumes cleaning him, she lathers his shoulders, "Well, to be honest with you, I thought you were the pervy type."

He rolled his eyes, "How so?"

"I thought you were going to take a peek of me when I was changing, but it really didn't work. So I thought that you might accidently grope me while we were fighting."

"But it didn't work, did it?"

"No. So I bounced a little to see if I can get a reaction from you. Did that work?"

"Well...uh...um...yes." He stuttered.

She smiles, "That's good enough for me." she lathers his arms.

"Xion, you know that I'm not a--"

"I know." she interrupted him. "I can do some crazy things just for attention, huh?"

"You were always like that weren't you?" He remembers that Xion would do anything just to get Riku's attention.

"Those were some crazy days, huh?"

"Yeah, they were."

"Hey, Riku, by any chance, did you have a crush on someone?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Come on, you can't say that. I know you asked me that question for a reason."

She lathers his torso, "The reason why I asked that question was because I didn't want to get in the way of someone you like."

"What makes you think that?" As if he needs to ask. He already knows the answer.

"Well, I really like you and I think that you should at least give me a chance."

"A chance?"

"You know, to take me out on a date. What do you say?" She lowers her hand down on his member that is still erect.

He stopped her hand, "Wait, please don't."

"But you get to touch my boobs. It's only fair that I touch your private parts. Besides, I still need to wash you." she took off her towels and pushed her breasts upon his back and uncover his towel that was covering his hard member.

"Wait!" He tried to stop her.

"It's okay, I won't look." she whispered in his ear. She grabbed his hard member and lovingly stroke his shaft wantonly.

Riku softly groans as he felt the towel in her hands lather his manhood.

"Ooh. How big is it?" she asked in amazement. She never really seen a male penis before, but she knows its going to be wonderful.

She felt a bit turned on, so she stroke at a fast pace. He groaned a bit loud, it sounds like he doesn't want this to stop.

"Xion, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

"You gonna what? What's gonna happen?" she leaned forward to see his hard shaft, it looked amazing to her. She stroke him faster and faster until...

Riku yelled and his semen erupted from his member. He panted for a bit.

"Wow! By the looks of it, it looked like you enjoyed that, did you?" she grabs a bucket of hot water and pours it on Riku to rinse away the soap. "Okay, you're all washed up." 

Out of nowhere, Riku lunge at Xion and she fell on the floor. Riku was on top of Xion and his face was close to hers.

"Riku, what are you do--" her words were cut off by Riku's lips mashing upon hers. She never would have imagine that he would actually kiss her. She kissed him back, her finger's were tangling on Riku's wild wet hair. It lasted for a long while until they break apart. "Wow!" was all she could say.

He chuckled, "Was that really your first kiss?"

She smiles, her face has a tint of red, "Yes."

He smiles and kisses her, she felt his member bump into her thighs. She giggles and decides to play with it. She gently caress his member, feeling it throb in the palm of her hand. He groaned in ecstasy and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and caress his testicles. He pulled away and stopped her.

"Wait!" Riku said.

"But Riku!" Xion whined.

"I don't want to do things to you that would make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay, because I know that you will be gentle with me."

"Is this your first time?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"You say that without embarrassment."

"When I say that to you, I shouldn't be, because I'm saving it for you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with concern.

"Do you want to do this? Right here, right now?" She asked with concern.

"I'm asking you because if you are not ready, then I understand."

"Riku, I like you, no, I love you. I always have when the moment that I saw you. I am ready, Please, Riku, make love to me."

She is serious about this, he stared at her and gave her a long kiss. "Okay, I'll be gentle." he whispered in her ear. 

He continued to kiss her as he used two fingers to rub up and down on her slit. She softly moans and ran her hands on his smooth clean back. He delve his tongue into her and their tongues play around, their saliva dripping down on their chins. Riku inserted his fingers inside her and thrust in and out of her. Her moans increased volume which signals him to continue. He feels her slit moisten, he lightly chuckled and thrust faster. Once she was wet enough, he lifted one of her legs and puts it over his shoulders and slowly entered inside her. It was wet and tight inside her, considering the fact that she is a virgin. Xion gritted her teeth and clutches some of Riku's hair. He looked at Xion to see if she was ready, she nodded and peck him on the lips. He pushed the barrier which cause her to scream in pain. Her tears fell and she is sobbing in agony. He kiss her tears away and whispers apologies to soothe her. Once she got used to the length, she signals him to go on. He slowly thrust to not harm her any further. It was very painful for her but it soon went away and the pain was replaced with pleasure.

"Riku, go a little faster." Xion said.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"It's fine, keep going." She assured him.

He thrust a bit faster and soon she begins to moan in ecstasy. She can feel his hard member hitting her sweet spot as their genitals began to make wet slapping noises. It went on for a while until Riku lifted her other leg and bends them over to where her face is. (She is very flexible due to the fact that she does yoga.) In this position, her pussy were spread and was revealed to him. He slams into her at a fast pace making her breasts bounce with each thrust he makes.

While he is ramming into her, Xion said, "I knew you were a perv, Riku." she smiled when she said that.

He ignored her comment and continued ramming into her. She holds her own legs as he grabs her boobs. Her juices were spilling on the floor making a puddle. Their moans of pleasure echoed through the bath house along with the wet slapping noises. Their bodies were glisten in sweat and they were close to their climax.

"Xion! I'm almost there!"

"Please cum inside me!"

With a few thrust, he spilled a large quantity of his sperm inside her womb. She yelled in bliss as she orgasm. Some of his seeds seeped out of her womb. They both panted, trying to catch their breath. Once he softens he pulls out of her and kiss her once more.

"That was...great." Riku said. 

"Was it REALLY great for the great pervy Riku?" Xion teased.

"For the last time I'm not a perv!"

Xion giggled, "I know you're not a perv, Riku, you're cute when you're angry. I like to tease you just to make me happy."

He had a small grin on his face, "Would you really be happy if I said I want to take you out on a date?"

She had a surprise look on her face, "Riku, are you saying that..."

He nodded, "Do you want to see a movie this Friday?"

She nodded, "I would love that. But I hope that you have enough cash for popcorn and drinks."

 

I notice that there was a lack of Riku and Xion stories in this collection, and for that, I apologize. I promise to add some more Riku and Xion stories. Also, I suck at writing fight scenes. I won't write them again.


	14. Doctor's Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku goes to the doctor for a check up. (Warning: This chapter is going to be weird. In this chapter, Riku is going to have two dicks. Read at your own risk!)

Riku was sitting down in the waiting room flipping through magazines. He hated going to the doctor, not because he was afraid like a twelve year old kid, but it's because he thinks its a waste of time. He knows he is already healthy and thinks he doesn't need a doctor to tell him that. But he has to go because if not, he has to pay a hefty fee for being absent on his appointment.

"Riku, the doctor will see you now." said the nurse. He put away the magazine and followed the nurse to the doctor's office. "Please wait here, the doctor will be with you shortly." And with that, she left.

Riku sat on the bench and waits for the doctor. A short while, someone enters the door, it was a woman who has raven hair, she wore glasses, has a clipboard on her hand, and she has a black sweater under her white coat.

"Your not my regular doctor." Riku said.

"Dr. Cid is on vacation, I will be taking his place while he is away. I'm Xion, you must be my patient, Riku." Xion explained.

"Yeah, I am. Listen, let's hurry this up all right?"

"Impatient are we? The check up takes time, you have to do some tests before you leave."

"Very well. Let's get this started."

Riku did some of the tests Xion gave him. He went on the scale to measure his weight and height, he did eye exams, and his blood pressure was taken. all was left for him was to check his heart.

"Okay, Riku, you are doing a good job. Now all that's left is to check your heart. I have to go get something so I will be right back, in the meantime, remove your clothes, but leave your underwear on." She left the office, leaving Riku to be stripped down to his boxers. He sat on the bench waiting for Xion to return. She came back with a bottle of pills in her hands and placed it on the desk. "All right, now lets check your heart to see how is it doing."

"Don't you have a machine for this kind of stuff?"

"We do, but it broke down and it has to be fixed. All of the other machines are currently in use by the other doctors. But for now lets check your heartbeat" Xion explained and puts on her stethoscope. She pressed her stethoscope on his chest to hear his heartbeat. The stethoscope felt cold on his chest as she examines his heartbeat, but she is much more interested on other things than his heartbeat. While listening to the beat, her eyes examine his lean muscles. She liked how he is fit and not crazy buff like other guys. Before she forgets, she checks his spine to see if it was normal. His spine is fine but she is keen on seeing his sexy back. She also examine his reflexes by tapping his knees by using a rubber mallet. Once she was done, she sat on her chair and writes on the clipboard. "Well, I'm done checking on your health and I must say your girlfriend must be extremely lucky to have a guy like you to be so fit."

Riku blushed, "Thanks, but I really don't have a girlfriend."

Xion stops writing and looked at him, "Oh, you don't? I assumed you have one."

"Not really, I'm pretty much single now."

An idea sparked in Xion's head, she got up from her chair and walked to the door that was closed, "If your single, then let me ask you a question." she locked the door and looks back at him, "Do you find me attractive?" she said in a sultry tone.

Riku's face was a bit red, "What are you...?" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

She unbutton her white coat and placed her clipboard on the desk. She lifted her black sweater and unclasped her bra that fell on the floor, exposing her D sized breasts. "You're single and this test is far from over. I got other things I want to try on you."

Riku's eyes were widen, his jaw dropped, and his face is even more red than before. "Are you trying to seduce me, Dr. Xion?"

She walked closer to him and gently kissed him. Riku is shocked to see that a doctor was kissing him, his member made a tent in his boxers. He suddenly go with the flow and kissed her back. Their tongues explored each other's moist cavern for a while, and then they break away. 

"Let me test your stamina." Xion removed her pants and panties, and removed Riku's boxers. She turned her back to him, looks at him and said, "Are you ready?" he nodded, she lower herself on him, impaling herself with his manhood. As she lowers herself, she moaned, "Ahh! It's so big! It's filling me up inside!" his shaft fully sheathed inside of her pussy. As she waits to get used to his length, she looks at Riku, "Use your strong hands to massage my chest." she took one of his right hand and placed it on her right boob and moved it against her. He gets the idea and uses both of his hands to play with her bosoms. When she got used to his length, she moves up and down on his hard shaft. He groaned and continued to knead her breasts. He pinched her nipples and plucks them, earning moans of pleasure from Xion. She leaned back, placed her arm around his neck and they both kissed passionately. She bounced a bit faster and moaned a bit louder, her actions gets him excited and his hands left her bosoms and holds her petite waist. Riku holds Xion and he thrust inside her womb at a fast pace. "How does it feel? How does my pussy feels on your big cock?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Your pussy feels so wet and tight on my cock. It feels like I'm going to cum!" Riku groaned.

"Yes! Cum in me! Release it all inside me!" Xion moaned.

Riku thrust faster and faster, causing Xion's huge breasts to jiggle with each force he makes. And with a few thrust, he fully thrust deep inside her womb and climax. His hot seeds flows inside of her as she moans in pure ecstasy. His sperm seeps out of her slit and covers Riku's member. She sigh in bliss and gets off of his member, his seeds drips from her slit.

"That was amazing!" Xion said.

"I can't believe we did that." Riku said.

She giggles, "Do you want to go again?"

"Sure. Let me just recover for a minute." He panted.

"No need to wait any longer. Here use this." Xion opens the bottle of pills that was left on the desk and gives one to him. "These pills will boost your energy. In a short second, all of your stamina will be recovered." She hands him a water bottle from the mini fridge in the office.

He puts the pill in his mouth and drinks the water for making it easier to swallow. He exhaled and closed his eyes, letting all of the energy returned to his body. His member got hard again and he exhaled again. His groin feels a bit funny, like something was growing and stretching from his groin area. When it stops he opens his eyes and looks down and is extremely shock to see that he has two dicks. "Wha--!? What did you do to me!?" He exclaims. His hard dick was on top of his other hard dick and his balls remain the same.

"That pill I gave you not only regains your strength, but it also grows another member. It's for male use only. But don't worry, it will go away after you climax. So, shall we begin?"

"Are there any side effects?! Is it harmless?! What were you doing with that kind of medicine?!"

"In order of your questions, No, Yes, and its for a test subject that I made, but its still in the prototype stage."

He touched his two members to see what is feels like. He stroke both of his members from the base to the tip. It almost felt amazing, as if he felt twice the pleasure. "Well, it's not dangerous, it could be fun to try out my two dicks inside you."

Xion licked her lips," Of course, you will be satisfied after using one of my pills."

She got on the bench on her hands and knees with Riku behind her. He inserted one of his members inside her slit, while the other one is inserted in her ass. It felt incredible to him, they both let out a moan and Riku started to thrust slowly. He wanted to make this pleasure last long as it can. He grope her breast to intensify the pleasure, plucking and twisting and pinching her nipple. Xion felt a mixture between pain and pleasure. (But mostly pleasure.) Her moaning was music to his ears and thrust at a regular pace. At this speed he can feel her womanhood and her ass tighten, he groaned and slaps her ass making her moan loudly. It a good thing these walls are soundproof. He thrust at a wild pace, he felt twice the pleasure as he thrust while Xion felt twice the pleasure and pain. She slumped down on the bench making for Riku to thrust into her deeper than before. He slammed into her harder and deeper, his orgasm was coming close as he frenzied his pace. 

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmph! Your cocks are so big in my tight holes, it feels so good!" Xion moaned.

That was enough for him to spill most of his hot seeds inside of her womb and ass. His sperm spurted out of her ass, dripping down on the bench. Suddenly, his second member crawled back inside his groin, he was back to normal.

A few moments after they were done and were fully wearing clothes, "What kind of doctor carries around this kind of drug." Riku asked.

"First of all, it's not a drug, second, I use these pills on men because I want to see if they can really satisfied their women. All this time I see them going at it and I'm thinking to myself, what does it feel like when a man thrust two members inside of me, my pills obviously work, I just wanna know that if you like this change that went through you for a while?" Xion explained.

"Well, it was kinky for sure, and I felt an unbelievable sensation that went through my body when I thrust inside you."

Xion giggled and smirked, knowing that her experiment was a success. Riku walked out the office and said thank you to Xion. She gave him a card that has her number on it.

"Maybe we can get together again soon, would that sound great?"

"It would be wonderful."

"Great! So I'll see you Saturday night? Dinner around eight?"

"Of course."

Xion gave him one last kiss and returned to her office. Riku placed her number in his pocket and rethinks that maybe going to the doctor wasn't a waste of time.

 

Another one done, I have to think up some more stories about Riku and Xion.


	15. I Scratch Your Back, You Scratch Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namine gets into a bad situation and Roxas is the only person who can help

Roxas was having breakfast over at Namine's house. Roxas's place was being fumigated and Namine offered him to stay with her until his place was ready. They sat and ate pancakes at the kitchen table talking amongst each other.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here for a couple of weeks." Roxas said.

"Don't mention it. Thank you for making these delicious pancakes." Namine said.

"Don't mention it."

After they were done, Roxas cleaned up the kitchen while Namine helped him clean up the dishes.

"Okay, the dishes are all clean. I'll be upstairs drawing pictures, Roxas." Namine went upstairs to her room.

When Roxas was done cleaning up his mess, he went to the living room and turned on the TV. Since he wasn't planning to go anywhere, he only wore his usual black vest and shorts. Namine was on her bed drawing a beach with her and Roxas sitting on the sand. Roxas and Namine have known each other since high school and at that time Namine develop a huge crush on Roxas. Today, she still has a crush on him, just thinking about him makes her heart flutters and her palms sweaty. The only way to resolve her uneasiness is to relieve of herself. She keeps thinking about him gently brushing her lips with his, or placing his strong and open arms around her, or just softly grope her small breasts. She always have thoughts like these whenever she thinks about Roxas. She couldn't control her urges anymore. She grabs her pink marker, peels off her panties, and tease her slit using her fingers. She puts her notepad to the side and she gently rubs the marker against her slit and insert it with the cap on. Since Roxas was in the house, she has to be quiet. She slowly thrust the marker in and out, she moaned quietly not to let Roxas hear her. When she gotten used to the length, she thrust her marker at normal pace. She grinded against it to make it more pleasurable, she thrust deep inside her, reaching her sweet spot and she impaled herself with it. She thrust deeper and deeper, she used one of her hands to cover her mouth so she wouldn't make so much noise. She kept thrusting and thrusting until...something bad happen. She felt something popped open inside her and took the marker out of her only to find that the cap was missing. It was stuck inside her, she panics and tries to get it out of her before it worsen. She uses two of her fingers to try to get the cap out of her but it was no use. She tries again and thrust deep inside her only to cause so much pain into her. She let out sharp piercing scream that alerted Roxas from downstairs.

He heard the scream, "Namine!" he rushed upstairs and barge into her room. "Namine! I heard a scream, are you all righ--" he stopped when she saw her in this position, her legs her open, wearing no panties, and her fingers were inside her. Her eyes were wide open like a deer in the headlights. Namine's cheeks were tinted pink and her face had shame written all over it. Roxas looked down on the floor and scratch behind his head, his face was fully red of embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Namine, I didn't know you were doing that. I'll just leave you alone." before he can leave...

"Wait!" Namine stops him. "I...need your help, Roxas."

He looks at her, "My help? For what?"

She hesitantly showed him the pink marker, "While I was doing...'that', the cap is inside me."

His eyes widen in shock, "That actually happened?!"

"I tried to get it out, but I can't. Roxas, please help me." Her voice quivered, like she was about to cry.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." He said.

She laid down on the bed while Roxas was on top of her. He inserted two fingers inside her trying to get the cap out of her. He tried not to harm her any further. He slowly thrust inside to reach the cap, but he had trouble finding it. Namine tries to hold back her moans each time his fingers thrust, but it was futile. She softly moaned, she knew that Roxas heard it, but he ignored it and continued the search. He now knows that it's difficult to reach the cap in this position.

"This isn't working. I'm going to need you to stand up." Roxas said.

They both stand on their knees, her hands were clutching his shoulders, her face was buried in his neck moaning in the shell of his ears, and her small breasts were pushed against his chest. At this point, Roxas felt his manhood getting hard, but he will worry about that after he gets the cap. His fingers thrust deep inside her, in this position, it should be easy to get the cap out of the poor flaxen haired girl. His fingers went in deeper and deeper until he felt something like an object. It was the cap, and it was so close in reach. He carefully thrust a few times to reach the cap until finally...he got ahold of it. He use his two fingers and pulls the cap out of her and shows it to her.

"Got it."

She looked at the cap to see that it was soaked with her fluids. She hugged Roxas tightly, "Thank you."

He gently wrapped his arms around her, "Don't mention it." He whispered.

She let go of him and stared at his erection, "Since you helped me, I might as well return the favor."

"You don't have to, you know."

"But I want to. I help you when you are in need, and you helped me when I was in need. It's only fair to pay you back." She pulls down his shorts and underwear to reveal his throbbing member.

He stops her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I always wanted to do this to you."

"Wait, what?"

She open her mouth as wide as she can, and took a few inches inside. She sucked as she bobs her head, she twirl her tongue around the head causing Roxas to softly groan. She stroke his member as she licks the head, she also caress his balls. He moans and gently stroke her locks through his fingers. She sucked the mushroom head and stroke his member faster than before. She gently squeeze his balls that caused him to groan in pleasure. She slowed her stroking and releases her tight grip on his balls and continues to suck his length. She lets go of his balls and looks at him with her blue eyes, making sure he was watching her actions. She took a few more inches in with some of her drool soaking his manhood. Roxas threw his head back and spilled his seeds inside her mouth. She manages to swallow every load and wipe the leftovers that was on her chin.

"That was great. I can't believe you actually did that." Roxas said.

"That was my gratitude for you."

"And now, time to return the favor." Roxas said with a smirk.

She gets the idea and unzips his vest that shows his wonderful body. His body was not too buff and not too skinny, just as fit as a worked out young boy. Roxas pulled off her white dress and unclasped her bra, freeing her small soft boobs. He gently pushes her down on the bed and grabs both of her breasts that caused Namine to wince. 

"Am I hurting you?" Roxas asked in concern.

"No. It's just that they're sensitive." Namine said.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, just be gentle."

Roxas carefully massage her breast, occasionally squeezing them that made Namine moan. He then pinches one of her nipples that increased the volume of her moans. He twisted, pulled, and even teased her nipple. Roxas leaned in on her nipple and licks it, Namine started to make more moaning noises. His tongue twirl around it before he sucks on it, occasionally nipping at it. It lasted for a few minutes before he let go of her nipple. Roxas lowered down to her womanhood where it was soaking wet. 

"Namine, you're so wet down there." Roxas said.

"Please don't say those things." Namine gasped.

"But it's true." He stroke her wet folds with one finger and a thread was made when he pulls away.

He tasted his finger, it had a interesting flavor. He inserted his finger inside of her wet folds and thrust at a regular pace. Namine's moans increased more volume while Roxas thrust and thrust and thrust until he added a second digit and continued to thrust in a fast pace. Her juices were flowing down on the sheets, she was practically begging for her climax. Roxas stops his thrusting and pulls out his fingers to see that it was soaked with her juices. Namine was panting but she can see that Roxas was licking the juices off of his fingers. He spread her wet folds and licks her slit once, twice, thrice before he inserted his tongue inside her. Namine shriek in pleasure as his tongue explore her moist cave, tasting her wet walls. She grabbed his hair, tangling her fingers in it while he inserted a digit inside and thrust. It was a wild sensation that she can barely contain, this pleasure was too much for her, she doesn't want to climax yet. It lasted for moment until she screamed in ecstasy as her walls took a tight grip around his tongue and digit, letting her juices fall on his taste buds and dripping down on the sheets. Namine was panting for air, her cheeks were a bit red, her hair was spread out, sweat was on her forehead, her eyes were half-lidded, and her boobs inflated with each inhale and exhale. Roxas wiped her leftover juices off of his chin, he gazed at the view of Namine coming down from her high.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Do you want to keep going? We can stop if you want to." it wasn't that he was worried that he was hurting her, its just that he is giving her a choice to continue with their activity.

She whispered back, "Yes, lets keep going. I want to keep going."

He moves away from her ear, grabs ahold of her hips, position his member, and inserts it deep inside her womb. He thrust inside her at a erratic pace. She clutches his shoulders as she moans with each thrust he makes. He thrust harder making her small boobs bounce. With a few thrusts, he came inside her womb. His member stayed inside until it softens, he then pulled out.

He whispered, "I'm not done yet."

He turned her over on her hands and knees and inserted his manhood back inside her from behind. This time, he thrust at a fast pace and he grabs and squeezed her bust. Namine can only yell in pleasure as he slams inside her while his hands press her chest and plays with her nipples. The sounds of flesh slapping each other echoed throughout the room as he thrust fast and hard deep inside her womanhood. It only lasted for a few minutes when he came inside her again. He lets go of her as she drops on the mattress, they both panted for air with Roxas standing on his knees while Namine was laying flat down on the bed. When she catches her breath, Namine turned over and bring Roxas down with her.

She flipped them over with her on top and whispered in his ear, "I'm not done yet." she repeats his own words.

She grabs his limp member, stroke it a few times to get it stiff again, and she lowers herself on his manhood fully sheathed. She begins to move up and down on his hard pole with her hands on his sweaty worked out body. She gyrates on his hard member which caused him to groan in pleasure. He wants to touch her body but he decides to let Namine have her fun. She grinded against him, bounce on him, and even thrust her hips on his stiff length. Roxas took ahold of her hands and their fingers intertwine as she rides him. Their genitals made wet squelching noises as she moves. It lasted for a while until they both climax and they both yelled out each others name. Her hands gripped Roxas's as she felt her juices mixing in his hot seeds. She fell on his sweaty chest feeling exhausted after what they've done. They both panted to catch their breathes, both of their bodies were glistening. Then, there was a long silence, it wasn't long before Roxas broke the quietness.

"Hey, Namine."

She looks up at his face, "What is it, Roxas?"

He gently caress her cheeks and kisses her, "To tell you the truth, I was thinking of doing this to you too."

She had a look of surprise on her face, "Y-You did?"

"I guess we both have the same thought."

She stood quiet for a moment before she asked, "Does this mean that you have a crush on me as well?"

He nodded, "Of course I do."

She smiled and snuggle against his neck, "That's great."

He strokes her hair before he kiss her scalp, "I guess you won't mind if I moved in with you."

"Not at all." was all she said before dozing off to sleep.

He smiled at the thought of moving in with her. He grabbed the blankets and covered their sweaty bodies. He hold her close and he dozed off to sleep.

 

Are there any questions you like to ask? Please leave a comment.


	16. The Island Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny Island is having a festival and princess Kairi gave her gratitude to her royal bodyguard.

Into the island of serenity, there lived natives enjoying their calm blissful lives. Children playing at the beach, elderly watching the beautiful sun shine down on the cool ocean, even the youths are spending time doing outdoor activities. All of the natives wore traditional clothing, the men wore robes that were made out of grass and were covered from their shoulders down to their legs. The women wore clothing that were similar to what the men wears, a grassy robe that covers their bust down to their hips with an additional grass skirt. The elderly and children only wears robes that were made out of silk. The natives lived on the island that they call home, an island called Destiny Island. In Destiny Island, lives the founder of the island who also happens to be the leader of the natives. He is the chief that has taken care of his people and raised a family of his own. He has a wife and a beautiful daughter that she is considered a princess. The princess has short auburn hair, her traditional clothing were different than the other natives, she wore a white top that covers her breasts but shows her smooth slim stomach, she also has a hibiscus on the side of her hair and has a necklace that has red coreopsis, she wore a grass skirt that has various flowers on them. There is only one of each flower that was placed on her skirt, there was a crocus, a dandelion, a white lily, a white zinnia, and a pale pink rose. Among the flowers, there was a star shaped fruit that has been said that if two people share one their destinies become intertwined. She also has a personal bodyguard that protects her whenever her father wasn't around. The princess known that bodyguard since childhood, they grew up together and they were always there for each other when things got bad. Her bodyguard is kind and protective to not just the princess, but to the whole natives. Everybody thought he is the nicest person anyone has seen, and some people thought of him like he was some sort of a superhero to the people of Destiny Island. Which is why he is working with the natives to help them with this year's festival. Hammers were pounding, hand saws were sawing, and axes were chopping, those are the sounds of the natives who are working hard for constructing the festival. The bodyguard walked through the beach with chopped firewood for the festival, like the princess, he was also dressed different from the others. He wore a long grass skirt, wore some sandals, he is bare chested that shows his nice tan, and he is somewhat muscular. He set the firewood down on the sand and to take a short break, he gazed upon the ocean with thoughts on his mind. 

"If I want this festival to be the best, I'm going to have to work extra hard for the people of the island and for the princess." The bodyguard said.

Although he doesn't want to admit it, but he is doing this for the princess. He wanted to impress her for all the hard work that he has done over the past few weeks. He knew that it was selfish of him for only thinking about the princess and not about the others. He let out a sigh, his hand brush through his brown spiky hair just to rub the back of his neck. He has known the princess since they were kids, they played together, laugh together, and even helped each other out when one of them felt sad. He shook those thoughts away and gets back to his work.

 

The sun has set and night stood in its place. The sun was replaced with the shining moon and the twinkling stars. The festival has been completed and everyone was waiting for the chief to announce the festival to begin. Among the crowd, the bodyguard was also waiting for the festival to begin. There were some huts that served food and there were huts that have games, there is a dance floor which the natives are standing on and there are four wooden pillars that stands on the corners of the dance floors, in front of the dance floor is some sort of pillar that has layers, it looked like a big wedding cake, it even has a marble texture. (1) Suddenly, the chief appeared with his wife and daughter on top of the pillar. The crowd was cheering and applauding for the chief's appearance. The family waved at the crowd and the princess sees her royal bodyguard clapping and smiling.

The chief suddenly speaks, "People of Destiny Island, it is my pleasure to announce this year's festival to begin! I like to thank the workers for constructing this wonderful festival and for all the hard work you have done! And now without further ado, let the festival begin!"

And with that, the natives cheered and applaud for the chief as he and his family descended on the pillar. The people were having tons of fun, they feast, they drink, they even went dancing on the dance floor. Some of the natives were playing music with exotic instruments. The bodyguard was just looking over to see how well the people are doing when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

The bodyguard looked over to see who called him and it was the princess looking beautiful as always.

"Oh, hey there you're majesty." the bodyguard said as he bowed down to her.

The princess giggled, "You don't have to do that, Sora."

"But, you're the princess, I have to respect someone who is royal."

"Hehehe. Well I don't remember you doing that to me when we were kids." she smiled.

"Hmm...true enough. So what's up?"

"I think you work hard enough to protect the people, now its time for you to take a break and have fun."

"Well...." he hesitated.

"Come on, the people will be fine. They can take care of themselves."

"......Well.....I guess they will be fine on their own."

"That's the spirit. Now come dance with me." she took his arm and pulls him to the dance floor.

Both the bodyguard and the princess were having the time of their lives. A few moments later the music started to turn down and the natives were slow dancing. The princess and the bodyguard both looked at each other, waiting for one of them to say something until finally.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" The bodyguard said as he bowed to her with an open hand.

She only smiled, "Of course, but only if you stop calling me princess and call me by my name."

"Fair enough, Kairi."

His hands were on her waist while her hands was on his shoulders and their hips swayed. Although it doesn't look like it, but, Sora, was really nervous, his heart was beating fast, his palms are sweaty, and his cheeks were red as roses. Kairi can tell he is nervous, so she decides to quell his nervousness by placing her head on his bare chest to let him know that she is enjoying this dance. Unfortunately, that didn't even help one bit. His face was now the same color as her hair and his heart was pounding, no doubt that Kairi can hear his heart beat. But in her perspective, his heart beat was like a lullaby, it was like a soothing beat that she can listen to all day. He manage to calm down and continues on with their slow dancing. On the side lines of the dance floor, looking from afar, watching their daughter dance with her admirer, was the chief and his wife.

"We raised such a beautiful daughter, didn't we?" said the wife.

"Yes we have, and we raised such a well mannered man, haven't we?" said the chief.

"Of course we did, look at them, so happy together."

They both continued to watch until the slow dance ended. They are still holding each other, not wanting to let go, until finally, they slowly pulled back and look at each other's eyes. At this moment, all Sora wanted to do was to feel her lips against his, but he didn't do it because he did not want to make her feel uncomfortable. It lasted for a minute until Sora said, "Well, that's was fun, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, it was." Kairi said.

"Well, I should get going and let you have your fun."

"But, I want to spend time with you."

Her words stunned him for a moment until he said, "Really?"

She nodded her head, "Sure, in fact, I have something I want to show you."

Curiosity has him, "What is it?"

"Not here, let's go to the other side of the island."

"Okay. But why there?"

Their conversation has been interrupted by the chief and his wife, "Well now, I'm hoping you are having a wonderful time." said the chief.

"Oh, father!" Kairi exclaim.

"Chief! Uh...yeah, we are having a great time." Sora said.

"How wonderful! I want everybody to be happy and having a good time. Including our daughter." The wife said.

"Thank you, mother." Kairi said.

"Now then, I suppose we should be attending to the festival now. See you next time." The chief said and he and his wife walked off, leaving their daughter and bodyguard to have their alone time. Inside, they knew that they were going to be intimate, but they didn't stop them, what kind of parents would they be if they didn't want them to be happy together? They left them alone with no regretting or second thoughts. 

"Come on, Sora, lets go to the other side of the island." Kairi said.

How can he deny her, but he went with her anyways, leaving the village and the people unguarded. "Well they should be fine, right?" Sora said.

"Of course, father will look after things. So don't worry about it." She reassure him.

They went deeper into the island, making their way to their destination. They past the trees and saw the beach that was completely empty, no one was around, making this a perfect opportunity for the princess. They both sat at a nearby boulder and gazed at the moonlit beach. They stood silent, not saying a word, which made Sora a bit anxious. Why would the princess want him all the way to the other side just for viewing an empty beach? He doesn't actually know it, but, Kairi, was very nervous for giving her bodyguard a gift that she mention earlier. 

Sora decided to break the ice, "You know, this reminds me of the time when you found me alone on the beach. Remember, Kairi?"

Her eyes widen and looks back at him as he stares at the sea. She looks back at the beach, "Yeah, I remember."

 

It was back in the days when Kairi was still young and innocent. She was walking on the beach with her parents. The sun was about set and the moon was about to rise. The sky had a nice color of orange and red making the sunset beautiful as it can be. The waves were calm, the seagulls were crying, and the breeze felt great as always. The trees moves with the calm breeze, swaying back and forth until a coconut fell from one of the trees.

"Its such a lovely day, isn't it dear?" The wife said.

"Of course, it is such a relaxing day with my family." The chief responded.

They continued with their walk until Kairi notice something on the beach, "Daddy, what is that?"

The chief saw something lying nearby the ocean, "Hmm?"

"Is it an islander that fell asleep?" The wife asked.

They get a closer look and saw that it was a boy who was all alone and unconscious, "Oh my! It's a boy and he's out cold!" The chief exclaimed.

The family rushed to the boy's side and pulled him away from the water and turned him over. Thankfully, he's still breathing, he is wearing only a grass skirt. Is he a native? Where did he come from? How did he get unconscious nearby the water? But there was no time to ask these questions, The family rushed him to a doctor in the village to make sure he was okay. Once the boy was in the doctor's care, the family can only watch as the doctor checks for any bruises or scars on the boy's body. Thankfully, there were none and the doctor check his fever, which is at a normal temperature. After the doctor was finished with the check up, the boy's eyes lifted up and with a groan. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the family and the doctor were relieved that the boy has awaken.

The boy looked around, "Where...am I?"

"At my care." The doctor said.

"How did I get here?" The boy asked.

"We found you lying unconscious on the beach." The chief said.

"Does your parents know where you are?" The wife asked.

"My...parents?" The boy said in confusion.

"Don't you know who are your parents?" The chief asked.

"I...can't remember. I...don't know where my parents are." The boy said.

"Can you remember anything at all?" The doctor asked.

The boy tried to remember, but failed and shook his head, "I can't. I don't remember anything."

"Do you at least remember your name?" The doctor asked.

He actually does remember his name, "My name....is....Sora."

"It appears that this boy has amnesia. Who knows if he will ever regain his memory back." The doctor said.

"Hmm... we have to find out who's child is this. They must be worried about him." The chief said.

"Lets have everyone out here so that they can retrieve their son." The wife said.

Later that day, the chief has announce the whole village to gather at the village square. Once everyone has appeared, he explained the whole situation to the people. "But do not worry, the boy is okay, he only suffered from amnesia. All in all, he is safe, so who does this child belongs to?" The village stood quiet, no one answered and no one claimed this child. The chief said it again, "I ask who this child belongs to? Doesn't anybody know him?" The village murmured, they do not know who this boy is.

"I've never seen him before."

"Certainly, I haven't heard of him."

"This boy has no parents?"

"He's not my kid."

"Who is he anyways?"

The chief grew worried, "Oh my, no one knows who he is?"

Slowly, one by one, the people left the village square pondering who that boy was. It was hopeless, no one claimed him and his origins are unknown. The chief blew a weary sigh, this boy has no one to look after him, he doesn't know what to do next. Kairi didn't want to see his father this way, all sad and worried. The chief's wife notice that Sora wasn't gloomy as his husband and his daughter, he seemed unfazed. She then had an idea.

To quell her husband's and daughter's sadness, she proposed, "Why don't we take care of him?"

The chief and Kairi looks at her and the chief responded with, "What do you mean take care of him? As in raising him as our own?"

"It's best this way." She responded.

"I think it's a great idea, Mommy." Kairi said with happiness.

The chief thought about it for a moment, he took a look at Sora, his hair was brown and spiky, he only wore a grass skirt, and seems to be roughly around his daughter's age. Raising him like he is his own son would be a great idea. "Sora, how would you like to be a part of our family?"

Sora looked at him with a smile, "I'll gladly be a part of your happy family."

"Well that settles it then, welcome to the family, Sora." The chief said with happiness.

Sora settled in with the family quite nicely, it was a bit weird for Sora to be wearing a grass skirt, so the chief gave him a robe that the other children were wearing. He is very friendly to everyone he meets especially Kairi, Sora have always been by her side when she needed him and Kairi have always been by his side when he needed her. They played together, they laughed together, and they even help each other out when one of them felt sad.

 

A few years have past after Sora was taken in by the chief who was quite busy lately. The chief has been helping his people non stop and he didn't actually take a break. Sora knew the chief would be exhausted and he will need a break from helping his people, so he came up with an idea and volunteer to assist him. It was a nice idea, but the chief was worried about his wife and daughter. What would happen if a dangerous wild animal attacks the village and kills the natives including his family, there has been some sighting of wild animals roaming near the village which really worries the chief. Then, it made Sora came up with another idea, what if he became a bodyguard, that will calm his nerves. The chief agrees with the idea and bestow upon him by the chief. Sora's job was to protect the chief's daughter and his people while the chief and his wife tends to the peoples' needs. Sora also replaced his robe with a long grass skirt with sandals and he is bare chested. These change of garments shows that he is serious about protecting the princess and the people.

Sora and Kairi walked through the village with some groceries for dinner. Kairi has been worried that Sora took this position early at the age of fourteen, which is the same age as her.

"You know, Sora, you don't have to be a bodyguard right this instant, you could have this position later when you are older." Kairi said.

"But if I start now, the people would be much safer." Sora said.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Kairi said with concern.

"Sure. I always protect you and the people of Destiny Island." Sora reassure her.

She has seen him get into danger a few times like almost getting drown at the beach, but he came out alive and she is relived that he is still okay, "Sora, if I get into danger, will you protect me?"

"Of course. If you get into trouble, I'll be there to get you out of it. Never forget that, princess."

She believes in his words, she knows he will always be at his side, no matter what. "Okay, I believe in you. Also, don't call me that." She didn't like it when Sora calls her 'princess'.

 

Five years after that, Sora has been helping people of Destiny Island and it made the chief's job easier. There were no dangerous wild animals roaming around because the animals were no longer on the island. Who knows what happened, its possible that the animals either migrated or were killed off by other animals. With that in mind, the chief rest easy that there were no danger but he still let Sora have the position of being a bodyguard. During those last five years, Sora has develop a crush on the princess and he will do almost anything just to satisfy her. But he knew that it was selfish that he is only thinking about the princess and not the others. Its true that he is a bodyguard for the princess and must protect her as always, but he must also protect the natives as well. If he cares about the princess more than the people, its considered selfishness, and he didn't want to be like that, he wants to put everyone on the equal level. But what he doesn't know is that Kairi actually harbors romantic feelings for him and he will soon know about it. 

"I can still remember the times when you were so worried about me and refuse to let me become a bodyguard." Sora said.

"I guess I'm over that. Now that I know you will keep your promise to protect the people and me." Kairi said.

Thinking about the past has made her think about the nice and brave things Sora has done for the natives like carrying heavy stuff for the elderly or with the people with bad backs. There was also the time when he saved some kids who were lost in the jungles of the island. Lets not forget that he also helped the people construct the festival. If Sora can be brave, why can't she? She gather up all of her courage and brings out her gift for her royal bodyguard.

"So, what was that 'something' you were going to show me?" Sora asked.

Its all or nothing, "Sora, do you know what is this?" Kairi shows him the star shaped fruit.

Sora recognize that fruit, "That's the paopu fruit."

"I had it on the day before we found you. Father gave it to me and said that I can give it to someone I truly cherish. I have been saving it for some time now and I want to share this with you. So I ask you, would you like to share this paopu fruit with me?"

Sora's eyes are widen and he cannot believe that the princess, of all people, ask him to share the paopu fruit with her. But what comes next, may hurt the princess, "Kairi, I can't accept this."

She was shocked to hear her own admirer decline on sharing the star shaped fruit. "But, Sora, why?" Her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Kairi, throughout the days of being a bodyguard, I have responsibilities. I cared more of you than the people, If I cared more of you, then, I could be selfish and could not help others and I don't want that." He explained.

Her tears flow down her cheeks, "That's not true! You're not selfish!" Kairi exclaimed.

He looked at her sad face, "What makes you think I'm not."

"Sora, you cared about the people and me at an equal level, you were there for me when I was in trouble remember?"

He remember the time when Kairi was swimming at the beach with the people of Destiny Island, a shark was swimming near the shore. One of the natives saw it coming and alerted the others and they all made it out except for Kairi, who was still swimming out of the water. The shark was coming close at her and she knew couldn't make it, she thought she would be dead, until her royal bodyguard jumped in the water and swam after her. He made it to her and tries to distract the shark while she swam to safety. When Kairi made it out, Sora quickly swam back to shore unscathed. It was a tramatic experience for her, but on the plus side, he did manage to drive the shark away for the safety of the people.

"Yeah, to be honest, I was really scared that the shark might of got you or one of the people."

"But, you have the courage to save not just me, but them as well. I know that you care about us in an equal level. So you see, you're not selfish."

He stood quiet for a few seconds, and then, she saw him smile, "You're right, I'm not selfish. I guess I'm pretty stupid, huh?" he gave out a small chuckle.

With tears still flowing down on her cheeks, she hugged him. He was surprised at first, he thought that maybe she would punch him or yell at him, but he wasn't expecting this. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She quietly weep on his chest as he stroke her hair and back to soothe her, when he did that, she quiet down and buried her head deeper on his chest. They were in this position for a moment until they slowly pulled away to see each other's face. Then, slowly, they leaned in and their lips made contact. It was like fireworks for them, their hearts flared up and their kiss started to heat up with passion. Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds and they pulled away, Sora wiped away Kairi's tears and kiss both of her cheeks.

"Sora, I'm afraid to ask this again." Kairi said.

He understood what she meant, "It's okay, you can ask me 'that' now." Sora reassured her.

She brought the paopu fruit out again and tries this again, "Sora, would you like to share this paopu fruit with me?"

"Yes. I would love to, Kairi." They both grabbed both ends of the fruit and break it in half, "Lets take a bite out of it together on three."

"Okay."

Sora started the countdown.

"...1..."

Then, Kairi followed it up.

"...2..."

Then, in unison, they both said...

"...3!"

They both took a bite, savoring the sweet taste, some of the juices dribbled down on their chins. Sora kissed Kairi with the fruit still in their mouths and the juices still on their lips. In unison, they both swallowed the fruit and their lips break contact.

"I love you." They both said it in unison, which they realized, and shared a laugh as they did when they were kids.

They both shared another kiss that lasted for a minute. When they pulled away, Kairi said, "Lets go to our hut."

"Okay." Sora agreed.

The hut that the chief and his family lived in was separate from the other huts that was at the festival. Their hut was at the top of a hill, while the others lived in front of the hill, the reason why, was because the chief can watch over the people this way. Once they reached to their huts, they first took a view at the festival, which is still going on and everyone is still having a good time, they then enter their huts and went into Kairi's room. 

They hold each other as they kissed in a fiery passion. Kairi roamed her hands around his warm body, her fingernails gently raking his back, belly, and chest that made Sora shiver in delight. His hands wandered behind her, rubbing her back smoothly before making his way lower to her butt, she squeaked when his hands made contact to her butt. He gave them a light squeeze before he guides her to her bed. With their lips still smacking, Sora places Kairi on the bed and he gently strokes her leg, his fingertips were dancing up her thighs, which cause the princess to make some whimpering noises. Sora slowly pulled off her grass skirt that contains her flowers and he gently places it on the floor. He stop kissing to pull off her white top that reveals her small perky boobs. He tried to take off her hibiscus and her necklace that has red coreopsis, but she stops him.

"Wait, don't!"

"What is it?" He thought he might of gone a bit far, but luckily, he didn't.

"Keep them on, please." The hibiscus and necklace were like a crown to her.

He decided to leave them on her, she looks better when she wears them, "Okay, I leave it this way."

All she has on was the hibiscus, the necklace full of red coreopsis, and a white underwear that was made of silk. Kairi pulls down his long grass skirt to reveal his shorts that was made from a burlap sack, she can see his bulge wanting to break free, she pulls those down as well to release his hard manhood. Like Sora did to her clothing, she gently places it on the floor. Before they can go any further, Sora checks her facial expression, she seemed calm and unfazed as he did when no one claimed him when he was a child.

"Kairi, aren't you nervous?"

She shook her head, "Of course not, because I know you won't truly hurt me. I know you will be gentle with me. That's why I'm not afraid."

Sora was impressed by her bravery, "Wow, I didn't think you were so bold."

"If you can be brave, so can I."

He gave out a small smile and pecked her lips, it couldn't be possible to be more in love with her. His finger grabbed the edges of her underwear and pulls it off, he thought she couldn't be any more beautiful than this. He position his manhood and slowly inserted it inside her, It was painful and she tried to muffle her screams, she was definitely suffering. She was sobbing in pain which made Sora felt guilty, he didn't want to see her suffer like this.

"Its almost over." He whispered and kissed her tears away.

"It hurts so bad. But I'll get through it." She said.

Once his member was inside her, he kissed her face, trying to make her feel better. Once she has gotten used to the length, she gives him the signal to continue. He thrust slowly as to not harm her any further, she whimpers in pain as his length goes in and comes out, sort of like a pattern. He knows the pain is gone when her whimpers was replaced with moans, and he strike at her womb a little faster. He spread her legs out a bit further to insert his member deeper and intertwine his fingers with hers. His hips strikes faster at her womb and it made the princess moaned her bodyguard's name over and over and over again. His member was pounding inside her weeping womb and it made her small breast bounced with each force he makes.

He can feel his climax was coming, "Kairi, I'm almost there! I'm gonna cum!"

"It's okay, please release your seeds inside of me!"

His sweaty body was dripping and the noise of slapping flesh encourages him to pound her womb harder. His hard manhood striking at her sweet spot and it drove her crazy and it made her see stars. It was a few seconds when they shouted.

"AHHHH!!!! I'M CUMMING!!!"

His hot seeds spills out while her juices gushes and their liquids meet and collide. They both panted, trying to catch their breathes. Sora pulls out, his limp member was coated with Kairi's juices and his seeds. Their mixture of liquid seeps out of her slit. Sora collapse next to Kairi, cover themselves with her blanket, and holds her.

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Kairi. Also, I'm sorry that I hurt you when you first ask me to share your paopu fruit."

"It's okay, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it. But lets start talking about the future tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, we'll do that."

They kiss each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep with the festival continuing on with everyone being happy including the princess and her royal bodyguard.

 

(1) I don't even know if something like that exist, if you are having a hard time imagining it, just pretend that it is a huge wedding cake, that's what I thought of anyway. Please leave a comment and let me know if you like my stories.


	17. I Am Always With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A training session with Sora and Kairi has turned into a steamy love making.

Sora and Kairi were training on Destiny Islands, he was showing her on how she can wield her keyblade. The sounds of keyblades clanging against each other echoed throughout the island. Sora and Kairi were battling against each other to test Kairi's strength. She use all of her might to try to get a scratch on her boyfriend, but he manage to dodge and guard against his girlfriend's attacks. The news of Kairi becoming a keyblade master shocked Sora, at first, he was against the idea of her getting hurt, but when she persuade him, he understands and agrees to train with her. Their keyblades were locked, trying to push down the other with force, but they both pulled away and she went at him at full force. When she swings her keyblade, he guards and then used his counterattacks that pushes her away. But she isn't giving up that easily, she tries again but this time, he dodges and strikes, but his attacks were blocked by her keyblade. He use his strength to knock the keyblade out of her hands and she fell on the sand with his keyblade pointed at her. She cursed herself under her breath, if she lets her keyblade get knocked out of her hands just like that, then she has a lot to learn. His keyblade was pulled away from her and he had his hand out for her.

"Wow, Kairi, I'm impressed, you're getting better and better each day." Sora said.

She reached for his hand and he pulled her up, "Thanks, but I'm still learning." Kairi said.

She patted down the sands off her clothes, "You don't need to be hard on yourself. Sure, you're keyblade was knocked out of your hands, but think of it as a lesson, you mustn't be so hasty." Sora said. 

She's getting advice from someone who makes dumb mistakes?! He is the last person she wants to hear advice from, but he is right, "You're right, Sora, I guess I was a bit hasty and I can learn from that. I must find my enemy's weak spot, that's how you get them." Kairi said.

"Weak spot?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Everyone has a weak spot, even you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, let me show you." She said with a devious grin that was on her devious face.

She tackled his boyfriend and tickles his sides, "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Kairi, stop! I can't breath! Hahahahahahahaha!" Sora laughed while Kairi was on top of him tickling him into wetting his pants.

"I have also learned that you must have the element of surprise when facing your enemy." Kairi was showing no mercy as she tickled him.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh yeah?! Hahahahahahaha! Two can play at this game!" He tickles Kairi's sides.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Noooo! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" It was now Kairi's turn to be tickled.

"The enemy will not hold back their attacks, so you must know that you can't just attack, you also have to defend yourself from the enemy's attack." Sora said while held his girlfriend down, tickling her.

As he continues to tickle Kairi, she strikes back, now both of them are being tickled to their deaths, "Hahahahahahahaha! So that means--Hahahahahaha--I must give it my all--Hahahahahahaha-- when facing my opponent! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Exactly! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Just don't let--Hahahahahahahahaha--your guard down! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Their training session has turned into a tickle fight, it lasted a few seconds and they both stop. Kairi was on top of Sora, laying on his heaving chest as she was trying to catch her breath. Clouds started to gather and blocked the sun. It was a few minutes after they catch their breaths and Sora was the one who broke this long silence.

"Kairi, lets call a truce."

"Deal."

She met his face when she lifted herself, she wanted to kiss him to let him know that the peace treaty was signed. He gets the idea and they both closed their eyes as their lips were about to make contact. But then, something dripped on Sora's nose. They stopped to see that it is beginning to rain.

"Oh no!" Kairi exclaimed.

"We'll get soaked to the bone if we stay out here for too long. Lets go find some place to get ourselves out of this rain." Sora said.

They rushed into the secret cave where it was the nearest place to escape the pouring rain. They entered inside the cave, they were barely soaked, but they now have to wait for the rain to stop. There are two small holes that were next to each other and some of the rain got inside the cave and made two small puddles. They both explored the cave, reliving the past as they were kids scribbling on the walls. There was one drawing that caught both of their attentions, It was their portraits they made when they were children. The nostalgia of this art made smiles on the couple's face. Suddenly, Kairi started to shiver, Sora took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. He laid back against the wall right next to their drawing and she laid against him with her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her to warm her up from the shivering rain.

"In all seriousness, I think you are growing stronger, Kairi." Sora said.

"Thank you, Soon I will be strong enough to fight along side you and Riku." Kairi said. She felt her lover's arms tightening her and saw his face turned into a frown, "I know you don't like the idea of me getting into danger and see me get hurt. But I hate seeing you go on a mission and I have to pray and hope that you come back alive, it just not fair. That's why I'm helping you fight against the darkness."

"I know. Its just that...I'm scared of losing you."

"Come on, since when did you became so afraid? I'm afraid that you might die when you are on your mission, but I have to look past that and overcome my fears and you should too." Kairi reassured him. "Remember what I said before, If one of us goes, the other follows. I'm not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself."

Her words reassure him, "...I'm sorry Kairi, I didn't know you feel that way. The reason I'm scared of losing you, its because of me. If anything happens to you, it will be my fault and I just couldn't bare it and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you die."

He sounds like he was responsible for her, "...I'm sorry Sora, I know you're worried about me becoming a wielder of the keyblade, but I need to do this, to not only prove to myself, but to everyone else, that I'm not useless."

"If you feel that way, then I will help you. I will make sure that you get the proper training. I'll do anything to help you wield the keyblade."

She hugged him in gratitude, "Thanks Sora, I knew you would understand."

They both shared a kiss as they hug each other. A few seconds happened and their kiss became passionate. Sora added tongue to their make out session and Kairi goes along with it. Their tongues dance as their saliva flows down their chin, Kairi clutches at Sora's shirt wanting to rip it off of him but she didn't, instead her hands moves down to the hem and lifted his shirt off. The jacket that Sora placed on her shoulders slid off, letting the cold breeze hit her skin. His hands gently rubbed her shoulders to keep her warm, he can feel the goose bumps prickling her skin. He unzipped her dress revealing her blouse and panties, his hands wander through her body. His hands went from her shoulders to her sides and made its destination to her thighs, his palms massage her lovely thighs before he stroke her slit through her panties. She gasped and moaned all while kissing him, he palmed her sacred area while his other hand caress her cheek. Two of his digits rubbed against her panties until it made a squelching sound. It was enough for her to break the kiss and sharply gasped, he licked her earlobe and whispered in her ear.

"You are so wet down there, do you want me?" His hot breath hit her ear and she shuddered.

"Y-Yes, I d-do." She stuttered.

He smirked and removed her remaining clothes as she did with his. They were both naked and Kairi was lying on the floor while her boyfriend gently touch her body. His hand feel her cheeks and lowered down to her breast. He gently caress her left boob and pulled her nipple which caused her to moan, he moved on to his destination. He reached her sacred area again, his two digits rubbed up and down her slit. She moaned again and slightly louder than before. He inserted his fingers and she yelled in ecstasy, he waited until she was ready, when she signaled him to continue, he slowly thrust his fingers in. She moaned his name in a loud and erotic tone.

"Sora! Sora! Soraaaaaa!"

This shriek of pleasure has made his fingers thrust a bit faster. He felt her juices leaking out of her as his digits thrust hard.

"This feels so good! Its making me crazy!"

His fingers thrust faster than usual, his digits are making so much squelching noises as he thrust fast and hard.

"Sora! Sora! Sora! SORA!!!!"

His fingers felt her walls clamp down on his fingers and her juices gushes out. She laid on the floor panting, her forehead was sweaty and her cheeks were a bit red.

"Did that felt good?" Sora asked in a sexy voice.

"Yeah, it did." She said while panting.

"Well I am going to make it feel even better than before."

He position himself to be on top and he position his hard shaft to her slit. He waited until she was ready before he could go on, as he waited he kissed her slender neck, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. She gave him the signal to go and he slowly inserted his long and hard shaft. They have already done it before, so he doesn't have worry about scarring her. She moaned as his length was pushed deep inside her womb until he was fully sheathed. He waited for a few minutes before he could go on, after that he thrust at a slow pace. With each thrust he makes, Kairi moaned at a high pitch tone, it was like a beat they were making. His thrust suddenly picked up the pace and started to slam her womb. Her moans were louder than usual, the sounds of slapping flesh echoed through the cave, and her breasts jiggles as he slams her womb again and again and again until they both come. He pulled out his shaft and laid on the ground next to Kairi. She laid her head on his shoulders as he tries to catch his breath, she rubs her hand on his moist chest and kiss his cheeks.

"Sora, you're still hard." He looked down to see that his manhood was still hard and standing like a pole. "I can help you with that." She whispered.

Sora laid back against the wall next to the drawing they made when they were kids. She position herself and she lowers on his shaft as it returns to the wet and warm walls. She clutches on Sora's shoulders for support as she buried his shaft. She begins to move against his long and hard length. She clutches her boyfriend's shoulders as she grind, bounce, and even thrust on his length. Sora can only watch her girlfriend do all the work (but he mostly watches her bouncing and jiggling breasts) while he sits and enjoys this pleasure she was giving him. He suddenly felt her walls clamped on his shaft again and her juices gushes on his shaft. She fell on his chest while her hands were still on his shoulders. He held her close and he rubbed her back.

"Did you just come?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you want to take a break?"

"No, I must make you come as well, its not fair for me to feel this pleasure and you don't."

She moved her hips up and down on his manhood, "Kairi..."

She slowly moved her hips as she held on to her boyfriend. He didn't want for her to do this alone, he lock his arms on her back and thrust once to see her moaned in ecstasy, he did it again and she writhe in pleasure, he did it one more time and she muffle her moans on his shoulders. He thrust up her womb at a fast pace and she was basically squirming, she felt like she was about to turn into lovely goo.

Sora almost repeated what Kairi said to him, "I must make you come too, Its not fair that I get to feel this wonderful sensation and you don't"

He placed her on the floor and thrust faster and harder into her womb. Her loud moaning was ringing in his ear, she locked her arms on his back, his chest was pushing against her boobs and she locked her legs behind him making him go deeper than before. He grunts his girlfriend's name as he thrust.

"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!"

They can both feel their climax coming to an end. He slams harder and harder, their genitals made wet slapping sound as he thrust faster and faster. He thrust deep into her and climax as they both scream their lover's name.

"SORA!!!!"

"KAIRI!!!"

A few moments have passed, Sora was laying back against the same wall next to the same drawing as Kairi was laying on his chest with her boyfriend's jacket covering her shoulders. He held his girlfriend close to him, there was a long silence before Sora decided to break it.

"Kairi, I love you." 

"I love you too, Sora."

They both shared a kiss and before they dozed off, Sora heard Kairi uttered these last words, "Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'll always be with you."

 

There, another Sokai story is done. Do you like my stories? Do you have any questions? Please leave a comment.


	18. Namine's Reward is Roxas's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a bet, Roxas suffers his loss by Namine's sexual torment.

The basement was dark, the pipes were leaking and some of the waters dripped on the floor and formed a puddle, the drips echoed throughout the dark basement. In the middle of the basement was Roxas, who is naked and blindfolded. His arms were tied behind his back, the ropes were all over his body, he was bent forward, and with the rope connected to the ceiling he was hovering above the ground with his toes barely touching the cold floor. He heard footsteps and it sounds like it was coming towards him from behind. He heard giggling and he knows who is giggling, it was Namine, his precious sweetheart that was excited about punishing Roxas and making him her slave. She walked closer to him and she circled around him like a shark. Her fingertips were dancing on his body as she circled. She was slowly teasing him. She wouldn't touch his shaft yet and it was enough to drive him crazy. He moaned and tried to break free of the ropes, but it was pointless. She touched his shoulders and neck in slow motion just to make him shiver in fear and delight, her palms glide through his chest and made her way to his nipples, she circled them before she can pinched and tugged at them, Roxas yelped in a erotic tone. Her nails raked his stomach wantonly, Roxas's member was growing as her hands started to go lower near his groin, she wouldn't dare touch his growing shaft until the time is right. Her hands pulled away from his stomach and use her index finger to trace the outlines of his back and tease his butthole, Roxas softly moaned. Her finger was circling around his anal, she was not going to insert it yet. 

Her finger left his anal and leaned on Roxas to whisper his ear, " You're so dirty, Roxas." She nibbled his earlobe, "I'm gonna have to clean you up." She licked behind his ear and softly giggles.

Namine grabs a bottle of soap and pours it all over Roxas's rump. She massage his butt cheeks, getting them clean and lathered. Roxas was actually enjoying getting his butt clean by his lover and moans throughout the process, but he stopped when he felt one of his cheeks get smacked and he yelped in surprise. He felt his other butt cheek get smacked and he yelped again, Namine was causing the smacking by using her palms, she wouldn't let him feel any pleasure until she says so. He felt both of his butt cheeks get smacked once more and Namine squeezes them before she resumes with her massage. Namine smirks to herself when she left her handprints on his ass. When she was done cleaning his butt, she place her finger on his anal and she pushed it inside and thrust quickly that caused Roxas to yelp in pain. What Roxas doesn't know is that Namine has a vibrating toy inside her and it was on low vibration. She was waiting for the right time to make sure that the toy will get wet by her juices while she was readying Roxas's anal. When she thinks his anal is ready, she took the toy out of her and shoved it inside Roxas's mouth. Roxas gave out a muffled moan, it was a complete surprise to him that she is going to use a toy, but he wonders what else she is going to do with it. Namine set the toy from low to high vibration and orders him to taste it as she pushes the vibrator deep in his mouth hitting the back of his throat. She pushes it in, pulls it out and repeats it to make sure to get it wet and to let him taste her succulent juices. She pulls the toy out of him with his saliva connecting with the toy. She shoved it inside his anal and he let out sharp gasp, he felt a mixture between pain and pleasure. She thrust the plaything quickly inside him as he was groaning in ecstasy. Roxas wondered how all of this started by the bet he and Namine made last night.

 

It was football season, they were watching the game from their TV in their living room and this year it was game time between Roxas's favorite team and Namine's favorite team. The game is coming to an end and each team was tied and Roxas and Namine were anxious on who's going to win. When it was commercial, their competitive side showed and they were butting heads.

"Oh, So your team gonna win!?" Roxas said.

"Yeah! My team gonna win! And it's going to kick your team's butt!" Namine said.

"I doubt it, your team is going down and my team will rise to the top."

"I think you have that backwards. Your team will lose!"

"Oh yeah!? Wanna bet!?"

"Sure! Why not!"

"Okay then, loser will have to be the winner's slave for tomorrow all day and the loser will not ask any questions and will not object on anything the winner says." Roxas declared.

Namine thought about this for a moment and she agreed, "Okay, Roxas, you're on!" They shook hands and watch the rest of the commercials, they both cool off as the commercial went on, "So what am I going to do if you win?" She asked.

"I am going to make you do the house work." They both took turns doing the house work for each other and Roxas's turn will be up next for tomorrow. So if he wins, then Namine will do all of the work while Roxas gets to relax. "What am I going to do if you win?"

"Well, for tomorrow I am going to make you my sex slave." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay." Roxas said. It took him a while before he realized what she had said, "Wait what!?"

"Shhh! Its back!" Namine said as her eyes were glued on the TV screen.

There was an anxious expression on Roxas's face as the game was about to end. His competitive side has died as hers was still burning with passion. When the countdown went to zero, the game was over, they showed the scores.

Roxas's team: 86

Namine's team: 89

Namine jumped in joy and was shrilling in victory, Roxas was lying on the arm of the couch with a horror expression on his poor face. Not only he is going to be Namine's sex slave, but he also has to do the house work....that is of course if he survives from his punishment, which led us back at the basement.

 

She thrust the vibrating toy inside him quickly as she can, it made Roxas squirm as the vibrator bumped his prostate. He could not hold back his moans, his face was sweating and turned red when his member was growing hard. He was embarrassed to be in this position with a toy inside his ass. She left the vibrating plaything deep inside him and she saw his hard manhood. She licked her lips and use her hand to massage his shaft, he moaned louder as he felt her hand gently moving up and down on his cock occasionally squeezing it. She grabbed his balls and started to massage them. She got under Roxas and she lick his balls that caused Roxas to squirm in pleasure. When she was done licking his testicles, she opened her mouth and took the whole shaft. Roxas moaned so loud that he thought their neighbors could hear what they were doing. She sucks on his manhood, soaking it with her saliva. She massage his balls again as she licks the head, she circles around the head with her tongue before she takes the shaft back down in her throat. Roxas couldn't take it anymore and with a yell he release his cum inside Namine's mouth. She will not swallow it, but she will savor the flavor of his seeds. She looked at her lover and sees him panting and sweating, she kiss him and spilled his seeds inside his mouth. It tasted terrible to him but he could not object.

Once she dumped all of the semen in his mouth, she gave him an order, "Take a moment to relish the taste of your warm sperms, I want to see you do it."

He nodded at her command and slowly swishes his seeds, it tasted awful but he can't do anything about it since he lost the bet.

"That's a good boy, now you may swallow your cum and after you've done that, open your mouth so I can make sure you aren't hiding any of your delicious semen." Namine said.

He gulped it down and his mouth was wide open. She can see no traces of semen in his mouth. She smirked and turned off the vibrator and pulls it out. She licked his butthole while she rubs his limp manhood. Roxas moaned and gritted his teeth, it felt kind of funny to him, feeling her wet tongue poking his anal. It wasn't long before his member got hard again. While licking his anal, Namine use some of the soap to cause a friction on his shaft. Not only it was cleaning his cock, but it was also an intense pleasure as she strokes him faster and faster. It was enough to drive him to the edge of his orgasm and his seeds spurted out on the floor. She looked at his cock which still has some tiny leftovers on the tip. She cleaned the semen off with the use of her tongue, its a good thing some of the soap wasn't on the tip. She took a step back to examine Roxas's condition, he was sweaty, panting, and exhausted. But most of all, he was especially dirty, she had an idea for her next act. 

"My, my, Roxas, you look so dirty after the last orgasm you had. I think I will have to wash your dirty, sweaty, and sexy body." Namine said lasciviously. 

Roxas can feel his toes touching the ground and he was able to stand up straight, but he was still tied up and blindfolded. He doesn't know what Namine was going to do with the bottle of soap. She took off her usual white dress and white bra to reveal her average sized boobs. She pours the soap on her breasts and she took one last look at her lover before she went behind him and pushed her bosoms on his back. He moaned when he felt her boobs rubbing all over his back. She moved her soapy boobs in a circular motion on his back until a lather was produced. She then proceeds to rub her breasts on his chest and moves up and down while Roxas was feeling a great amount of pure pleasure. His shaft was hard again and Namine felt it bumped on her thighs. She moved her breasts from his chest to his belly and to his crotch. She sandwich his shaft and plays with it for a while as she licks and sucks the swollen tip. She moves her breasts in opposite directions with her left boob going up and down, while her right boob goes down and up. It was a pleasurable pattern that drives him crazy, it was the same feeling he felt when she wouldn't touch his shaft. This sensation he felt didn't last long when his semen splattered all over Namine's face and breasts.

She licked the remains off her face and his shaft, she looked at her lover in disappointment. "You know, I was going to end your punishment after this, but since you cum on my face and on my beautiful breasts without my permission, I'm afraid this next punishment won't be good for you, but it will be good for me." She said almost with evilness in her tone.

Roxas gulped, he messed up big time and now he is going to face a harsh punishment. She placed two clothes pin on his nipples, she inserted the toy was back inside his ass, but this time, not only it vibrates, but it can also grind, she even placed a ball gag on Roxas to keep him quiet. (It will not do anything anyways because he really cannot object, but she does it for her own amusement.) It will be perfect if she had a whip, but she has to work with what she has got. With Roxas still standing, she saddle onto him and her womb buried his manhood. She clings on his shoulders while her groin moves up and down. Her womanhood was so wet and his cock was still soapy, it actually increases the speed when she moves. Roxas's moans were muffled due to the ball gag, it felt so kinky to him, including the vibrating toy that was grinding inside his ass. He decided to thrust inside her, but he stopped when he felt Namine bite on his collarbone.

She leaned in and whispers in his ear, "Don't you dare move, or do you want this punishment to be even more harsher than before?" Roxas gulped and stood still and let his lover took control, "Good boy, now relax and enjoy."

She bounced faster and faster, she tugged one of the clothes pin that clamped on his nipples, Roxas groans through the ball gag while she twist, flicks, tugs, and even jerks the clothes pin. The toy in his ass, his arms tied behind his back, both of his nipples are clamped on by clothes pin, he is blindfolded, a ball gag is keeping him quiet even though he cannot oppose, his body is lathered with soap, and his lover is rocking his world, it was all too much for him, but if he cum right here and now, then his punishment will only get worse from here. He tried not to cum and he will hold it in until Namine says so. This wonderful pleasure only lasted for a few minutes when Namine was almost at her peak.

She moans along with Roxas as she bounced, "Roxas! I'm almost there! I'm gonna cum! I'm going to cum so hard! Cum with me, Roxas! Cum with me!"

When their orgasm hits them, they moaned in sheer pleasure. Namine collapse on his shoulders which made him stumble and fall on the cold floor on his butt. He laid down on the cold floor where his semen landed on. It was a few moments before Namine regained her stamina, she sat up with his dick still inside her, and took off the blindfold and the ball gag. Roxas can clearly see his lover's beautiful and sexy body all sweaty with his cum on her tits. 

"That was amazing! I'm so glad I won that bet." Namine said.

"I'm sure glad you had your fun." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Don't pretend you don't love it."

"I'm not too sure about this bondage stuff, don't get me wrong, some of the stuff I find was really kinky."

"Like?" She asked with a mischievous tone.

"For example, the soap." He said with a clear voice.

"And?" She asked with a sly tone in her voice.

"A-And the ropes." He mumbled, but she heard it.

"And?" She was just squeezing the embarrassing truth out of him.

"A-And the blindfold, but that was it."

She looked at him to see if he was hiding anything else, "Are you sure that's all of it?" She asked with a playful tone.

He nodded, "Yeah." She snuggled on his chest and plays with the clothes pin that gripped his nipples.

"Hey Namine?"

"Hm?"

"Can you take the toy out of my butt, its starting to really ache."

"Nah. I'm not done with you yet." She sat up and starts to grind against his groin, just like the toy that is still grinding inside his ass. Her eyes were half closed, she bounced on his shaft moaning her lover's name over and over and over again. "Roxas, I'm amazed about your stamina, I wonder how long you will last?" She asked while still moaning and thrusting against his groin.

"Namine! Ah! It feels so good! Ah! Can I thrust inside you, Namine? Please let me thrust my cock in your hot womb! Ah!" He moaned as he watched her glistening breasts bounce.

"Well...Ok. But you better cum with me or else."

"Yeah I know."

He proceeded to move with her, his manhood strike deep in her hot womb. Her tongue was out as she moaned in bliss, he wish he could fondle her bouncing bosoms while he takes her for a wild ride, but he couldn't mostly because of the ropes. Instead, he continues to thrust inside her warm womanhood.

"Namine! I'm gonna--" He groaned.

"Don't cum yet, Roxas! I'm not there yet! Try not cum!" She moaned.

He tries not to, but the sounds of wet slapping flesh, Namine's sexual moans, and her hot tight womanhood encourages him to release his hot seeds. Namine's moans increased volumes as she was coming close to the edge of orgasm.

"Namine, I'm sorry, but I'm going to--" He groaned and it looks like he was ready to release his seeds.

"It's okay, I'm almost there! Keep going!" She moaned.

He thrust as fast as he could, pounding her womanhood so hard that caused her boobs to jiggle. Within mere minutes, They shout each others name while their orgasms rocked their world. She collapse on his chest again and tries to catch her breath. Despite the pain that the toy in his anal and the clothes pin are giving him, that was absolutely wonderful for him.

"Namine, that was incredible!" He said while panting.

Namine catches her breath, "Including the toy and the clothes pin?" She asked in a impish tone.

"No."

"Stop lying! You know you like the toy and the ball gag." She said while pulling both of the clothes pin.

"I do not!" He lied, trying to not let Namine find out.

"Admit it, you like it, you just don't want me to find out, huh?" She is smarter than she seems. She giggled and kissed Roxas on the lips.

His cheeks were red like a ripe tomato, "Now can you please take the toy out of me?"

"Mmmm, not right now, you look like you're enjoying it. So I'll leave it on you, okay?" She playfully said.

"Namine!" He whined.

"Well, I guess I can take it off, but you must admit that you like the toy and don't try to lie because I'll know."

He gulped and stuttered his words, "I-I-I L-L-Like it."

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you, you going to have to speak loud and clear."

"I said I L-Like it."

"You like what?" She said with a sly smile on her face.

"I like the toy grinding inside me." He admitted it.

"And you must admit that you like the ball gag as well." She said with a nonchalant smile that was on her face.

"Dick move." He said under his breath, "AndIalsoliketheballgag."

"Don't say it fast, nice and clear."

She was showing no mercy, "I also like the ball gag."

She turned off the toy and took it out of him, "There, was that so hard?" She said in a teasing voice.

"Hey, Namine, if we ever do something like this again, can we use the soft stuff and not the hardcore gadgets?"

"I'll think about it, but in the meantime, you should do the chores its your turn you know."

A few moments later, Roxas was doing the dishes, vacuuming the house, mopping the floor, and other house chores while Namine watches him. She possess a remote and it was not for the TV, "Namine, must I really do the house work with the vibrator stuck in my ass?" Roxas complained.

"My reward is still not over until midnight." He looked at the clock, it was 5:23 p.m., it was going to be a long day. "Get back to work." She said cheerfully. She set the vibrator in high settings.

"Ah! I'm going! I'm going!" He said. He left to go fix their bed.

Namine sat back at the couch in the living room and turns on the TV, "Ah, this is the life."

 

I like to thank you for reading my stories. Do you have any thoughts? Any concerns? Any requests? If so, please leave a comment. :)


	19. An Awesome Day At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the beach, Terra and Aqua crave for each other's sensual touches. Can they try to repress their sexual urges on the beach?

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were invited to a beach party from Sora and his friends. They happily accept their invitation and they got themselves ready for the party. While Ventus decides what to wear for the party and what swim trunks to choose for the beach, Terra and Aqua were packing up a few things to bring on the beach. Terra only brought a surf board and his duffel bag for the beach. Aqua brought some towels and a parasol and she made sure not to forget to bring some sunscreen. Terra and Aqua were in the living room waiting for their son to get ready, They both started to make out while they wait for Ventus to get ready. For these past few months, Terra and Aqua both have these needs for each other's body, they want to release these sexual urges for each other and they had wild sex when they got the chance. When and how did these sexual urges started, they don't know and they don't care. When they start having sex, they basically do it in the house when Ventus is not home. But when their urges start acting up in public, they do it somewhere else where no one can see them, there was this one time when they both went grocery shopping, Aqua stuffed her hand inside his pocket and rubbed his manhood when they were in line to pay for the grocery. It drove him crazy and no one noticed it, She kept rubbing and rubbing but she stops for a few seconds to make sure he didn't cum in his pants. When they got to the car, they quickly put the stuff in the trunk and Terra drove behind the grocery market. When they were out of sight, they both had rough sex, he plowed her harder and harder with his hard shaft. They were both glad that Ventus was at the house with his grandpa Eraqus. There was even this one time when they went to Ventus's school for a parent teacher conference. When Ventus's teacher was talking to a classroom full of parents, Terra was rubbing her slit through her panties. It felt good and she tried to hold back her moans, she squirmed as his rough fingers continued to rub her slit until her panties were soaked with her juices. He inserted his hand inside her panties and inserted two fingers inside her weeping slit. They were sitting at the back of the room so no one could see what they were doing. A few seconds, Aqua asked to be excused to use the restroom. A few minutes later, Terra asked to be excused to use the restroom as well. When he got to the bathroom, he saw Aqua on the sink with her hands massaging her breasts, her panties were down and she was relieving the urge by thrusting her fingers inside her wet slit. He took a hold of her hands, kissed her and pushed his member inside her. They had to finish it quickly before someone notice them doing it in the bathroom. It lasted three minutes, they quickly got dressed and Aqua came in the classroom first so that there wasn't any suspicion. Terra waited for a few minutes and came in the classroom last. Even with Ventus inside the house, they manage to have sex. When they were watching TV with Ventus, they left him alone for a little bit and went to the kitchen to have unruly sex. Terra lowers her pants and panties and he shove his cock inside her. He took her from behind and he had her leaning down on the counter so they can both see Ventus watching TV. He thrust faster and faster and Aqua had to be quiet or else Ventus will know what's going on. He came inside her and he quickly pulled up her pants. He kissed her cheek before going back to the living room where their son was. Ventus is a ten year old boy and he saw the sexual glare that Terra and Aqua gave each other and he saw how they love each other, he thought his parents were weird when they acted like that. Back in the living room, Terra and Aqua were still making out on the couch. His hand slid through her short jeans and rubbed her entrance, Aqua stopped him before he can go any further. 

"Terra we can't. Ventus will be down here any second." Aqua whispered.

"It'll take a few hours for him to decide what to wear, you know how he is." Terra said and continued showering Aqua with kisses.

"But still, he'll get down here and see us like this."

"We're his parents, he should know we love each other like this."

"I know that, its just that I don't want to ruin his innocent mind. It can traumatize him."

"Well, if you're that worried about it, I'll go check to see what he is doing." He left to go to his son's room and saw him coming out of his room. "Are you ready champ?"

"I sure am, Daddy." Ventus said. He is wearing a navy blue plaid shirt, a pair of sandals, and an orange swim trunks.

 

A few hours later...

 

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were at the Destiny Island beach, they see the whole gang having fun. There was Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus. The first person they bump into is Sora.

"Hey guys! Glad you can make it!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Hey there, Sora. Thank you for inviting us to the party." Aqua said.

"You're welcome! If you want, you guys can have some ice cream by that stand over there." Sora said.

"Thanks, by the way, where is the changing room?" Terra asked.

"There is a cabana tent right over there." Sora pointed it out.

"Thanks, we going to go get changed first." Terra said.

There were five cabana tents and three of them went to their separate tents and changed into their swim outfits. Terra came out wearing a black swim vest and red trunks and he carried a surfboard with him. Aqua came out wearing a dark blue two piece swimsuit, her swimsuit showed off her curvy body and her bust were big as beach balls. Ventus came out only wearing his orange swim trunks. Terra had a look of awe when he saw Aqua in her swim suit, she caught him staring and winked at him.

"Mom, Dad, lets go have ice cream!" Ventus suggested.

"Yeah, Terra, let's go have some ice cream." Aqua said with a tone of lust in her voice.

"Uh...sure." Terra said.

They went to the ice cream stand and order three sea salt ice cream. Terra was casually eating his sweet and salty desert, but he felt Aqua nudge him by her elbow, and when he had his full attention to her, she put up a small performance for him. She licked the ice cream slowly from the bottom to the top, when she reached to the top, she took the whole ice cream to her mouth. Terra was shocked to see that his wife was teasing him and his swim trunks suddenly felt tight. She eyed him as she treated her ice cream like it was his cock. She took the ice cream deep inside her throat and she sexually moaned. Meanwhile, Ventus, who happened to be in front ahead of their parents, doesn't know what is going on with them, he paid no attention to them and he is happily eating away his ice cream like a innocent little child. Terra ate his ice cream while he watch Aqua swirled her tongue around her ice cream, her ice cream drips on her large breasts and she wiped it up with her finger and licked it while she smiled at her husband. When they finished their ice cream, they threw the stick away and Terra whispered in Aqua's ear.

"There is a cave not too far here, meet me there." Terra whispered.

"But what about Ventus? We can't leave him alone." Aqua whispered.

"Don't worry, you have Riku and Roxas to watch over him. I will be heading towards the cave, while you go make an excuse for Riku and Roxas to watch over our son." And with that he went to the cave with his duffel bag.

 

A few minutes later...

 

Aqua enter the cave that hidden between two rocks, there were some water in the cave but it was shallow, she assume that Terra would be here.

"How's Ventus?" A voice called out.

She knew that it was Terra, "He's having fun and Riku and Roxas are watching him." Aqua said.

"So, he is having fun?" Terra asked.

She didn't see him anywhere but she can hear him, "Yes."

"Good. Now come closer." She venture inside the cave until her feet were out of the water and onto the soft sand. She saw Terra sitting down on the sand, his duffel bag was laying next to him. He saw her and he gave her a smile. "Now to finish up where we left off."

He stood up and kissed her passionately, she moaned as his tongue plunge deep inside her mouth. While their tongues wrestle for dominance, Terra was taking off her swimsuit that reveals her large bust while Aqua was unzipping his swim vest that reveals his hard muscles. He laid Aqua down on the sand while continuing their hot make out, he squeezed one of her bosoms which in turn cause Aqua to mewl. He broke the kiss and started to suck one of her nipples as he squeezed both of her breasts. She loudly moaned in pleasure, she grabbed ahold of his head and she wouldn't let go. He had to softly bite her nipple in order for her to let go, after she lets go of him, he proceed to give her other nipple the same treatment. When he was done, he massage her bosoms for a while and gave her a kiss. They both proceeded to take off the rest of their clothing and started to make out again. It lasted for a while until Aqua broke the kiss.

"So, are we going to stop fooling around and get on with it?" Aqua asked with a sexy tone in her voice.

"Not just yet. First, I want you to please my cock with your big bust." Terra said.

Aqua chuckled, "If that's how you want it, sure, I'll please your huge cock." She kissed him.

"On the side of my duffel bag, there is a pocket that contains something, I want you to go get it."

She smirked and went through his duffel bag that was on the side and brought out a bottle of tanning oil, "A tanning oil?! Really, Terra!?" She wasn't expecting him to bring something like that.

"What? I use it for my skin and besides, it was for just in case."

"Okay then, tell me is that really all there is in that bag?"

"No there is something else in there."

She checked the side again where the tanning oil was and found something that she wasn't expecting, "A dildo?!"

"A vibrating dildo." Terra corrected her.

She glared at him for a few seconds, "Is that all?"

"No. Inside my bag, there is something else in there."

When she opened up his bag, she saw his towels and his clothes, but that's not all. What she saw clearly shocked her, "What...is...this?!" It was a rope that was used for bondage, but this rope was different, it was meant for the chest, it also has a small plastic object in the middle of the rope.

"I thought you may like it."

The tanning oil, the dildo, the rope, it made her think that he planned all of this, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Maybe." He said with a cocky smile.

She wasn't expecting him to bring something so kinky, but in actuality she was okay with bondage and kinky stuff, they tried it once and they had a great time. "Okay, what is it you want me to do with them?"

He took the dildo from her and stuffs it inside her. He pours the tanning oil all over her breasts and he rubs them to spread it all over. Once her bust was covered with oil, he tied her bust with the ropes, he also tied her hands behind her back. the ropes were putting some pressure on the side of her bust. The small plastic object was right between her breasts as it should be. His cock slid easily right in between her breasts due to the oil, "I want you to bounce. That will cause your bust to move as it slides up and down on my cock. And just to make sure I'm not the only one to feel good, I will set the vibration to high, I want you to feel good as well." he sets the vibration on high which cause her to whimper and moan.

She bounce as instructed, with the ropes squeezing the sides of her breasts, it also squeezed Terra's shaft, sandwiching it as she bounces up and down. He groaned as her oily bust smushed his shaft, she made it even more pleasurable when the tip hit her mouth and she licks the tip. The vibrating dildo was giving her maximum pleasure, her wet walls were hungrily clenching it. Some of her juices were leaking out of her weeping slit, she also moaned when the vibrator was giving her need of pleasure and when her bust was sandwiching her husband's shaft. She bounced faster and faster, licking his tip when it hit her mouth, but she also suck his shaft when she wanted to. Terra was groaning and gritting his teeth, he was almost there to his climax. When he alerted her that he was coming, she took his shaft inside her mouth and he blew his load inside her. Some of his semen was spilled on her big boobs and she managed to swallow some of his seeds that remained inside her mouth. Terra turned off the dildo and untied his wife, He took a good long look at her before he kissed her again.

"That was amazing! But I still haven't came yet." Aqua said.

"We can fix that." Terra said with a smirk.

Terra was laying down on the soft sand with Aqua being on top, she lower herself on his shaft and kept going until he was fully sheathed. She roamed her hands on Terra's hard chest and abs before she can move. She bounced on his dick with her bust bouncing along with her, she placed her hands on his chest to maintain balance. He held her waist and moved along with her, when their rhythms meets, he thrust hard as he can. She stopped bouncing and started to grind against his groin, he stopped thrusting and decided to grope her bust. Her wet walls were clenching his hard shaft as she gyrates and thrusts. She leaned down to passionately kiss him while she moves her hips up and down on his cock, he felt her oily bust rubbing against his sweaty chest. He hugs her and does not let her go and thrust fast and hard inside her as she moves with him, he plows her so hard that he almost felt his shaft hitting her womb. His tongue plunge deep in her moaning mouth and their tongues dance to the skin slapping beat of their rhythms. Aqua gripped his shoulders as he thrust faster, harder, and deeper into her wet womb. With one last thrust, he pushed deep inside her womb and release his hot seeds. They both groaned in ecstasy and pleasure as their orgasms shook their worlds. They broke the kiss and panted for air, Terra pulled out when his shaft has gotten soft, some of his seeds leaked out of her slit and spilled on the sand. They laid there for a while, enjoying the glow of after sex. 

It was silent until Aqua broke it, "We should go and check up on Ventus, he must be wondering where we are."

"All right, let's get dressed and head back at the beach with the gang. They must be thinking that we left our son here at the beach."

They both got dressed and headed back to the beach where the gang was. They both see Ventus having fun with Riku and Roxas, they both helped Ventus who was balancing on the surfboard that Terra left here. They both smiled to see their son was having a good time.

Ventus saw his parents and called them out, "Mom! Dad! Look at me! I'm riding on the surfboard!" He playfully laughs as he continues to balance on the board.

"You're doing great, son!" Terra said.

"Be careful not to fall off sweetie!" Aqua said. 

Terra and Aqua switch places with Riku and Roxas and the three of them shared a group hug as a family.

 

As I continue to write these lemons, I've notice that there was some lack of Terra and Aqua and Riku and Xion lemons. I apologize for this and I'm trying to think of something for these two couples. Do you have any questions? Do you like my stories? Please leave a comment below. Thanks for reading!


	20. Cheer Up, Sora!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sora failed the Mark of Mastery exam, (again), Kairi decided to cheer him up.

Yen Sid has announced that Kairi is now a full fledge Keyblabe Master. As usual, Sora congratulated her on her efforts and seemed very happy for her. But, Kairi wasn't feeling very much joy as Sora was. Sure she was glad that she passed the exam, but Sora hasn't passed at all, and yet, he wasn't even bothered by it. Sora had saved the world twice and he still isn't a Keyblade Master. Riku had passed the exam, but he still has darkness lingering in his heart and he has done a lot of bad things in his life before. Kairi was still learning on how to use the Keyblade and somehow, she passed. It's just isn't fair, but there is nothing she can do about it. They were the only ones who took the test, Riku wasn't around because he was doing a mission that was assigned by Yen Sid and King Mickey. 

As they walked downstairs from the mysterious tower, Sora said, "Congrats, Kairi! Is there anything we should do to celebrate?"

"Oh no. I just want to go home and just rest. Is that okay with you, Sora?" Kairi said.

"Um... sure."

She looked at him to see if he was actually sad, but she didn't see any sadness on his face, that, or she couldn't tell if he was sad. One thing for sure, her husband has a great poker face. "Sora, are you okay?" She said with concern.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. Sure I am." He said, putting up his usual cheerful smile.

She wasn't sure if he was actually happy, "Okay. Just making sure."

They finally walk out of the tower and drove back home with their Gummi ship. They entered inside their home, "I'm...uh...just...gonna go take a shower." Sora said.

"Okay." Was all Kairi could say. Sora left the room to use the shower. Kairi wasn't feeling right that she passed and Sora didn't. He is strong and he has a pure heart, so why shouldn't he become a Keyblade Master. Kairi then had a thought, maybe she should celebrate with her husband. She had an idea to cheer Sora up.

Sora got out of the shower when he was done using it. He wiped himself dry before he noticed that his clothes weren't on top of the vanity. He could of sworn that he put his clothes right next to the sink. He looked around to see that his clothes aren't in the bathroom. He then just remembered that Kairi came by earlier to use the bathroom, maybe she put the clothes somewhere. He wrapped the towel to cover his lower body as he walked out of the bathroom door that leads to their bedroom. 

"Kairi, do you know where you put my clothes, I can't seem to--" He stopped mid sentence as he saw Kairi on the bed wearing pink bra and panties along with a pink silk robe.

"Oh hey, Sora. Looking for these?" She said in a sexual tone as she holds his clothes and a purple dildo, which is their favorite vibrating toy.

"Uh...Kairi, what are you wearing?" Sora asked nervously.

"You mean this? I want to sleep comfortably, so I decided to wear it for bed. Or do you want to have some fun tonight?" She said lustfully.

Her robe and bra strap slid down on her shoulder which cause Sora's face to turn red, Kairi laughed lasciviously. She crawled toward him to the end of the bed and beckoned him with a small wave of her finger. Her arms pushed her breasts together which made him hard. As he walked closer to her, she noticed a bulge that made a tent in his towel. His hard manhood unravel the towel and it dropped to the floor, it got him a bit embarrassed. 

"Um...I uh..." He tried to think of something to cover up his embarrassment.

"Wow! I didn't think you would be this hard." She said.

He took a good long look at his shaft, it was hard and rigid. She opened her mouth and took some of it in. Sora made a soft groan as she slowly moves her head up and down. She use her tongue to lap the tip before she gave a kiss and went in deeper. She almost gagged but she relaxed enough to go on. Soon, she started to move fast and she took it all the way in. It wasn't long before...

"Kairi, I'm gonna come!" He said. 

She rubs his shaft as she swirl her tongue around the head. She squeeze hard and rubs fast, she sometimes nibble the head which made him groan louder. Then, she felt his tip spurt out his warm semen. She took it out and some of his seeds splattered on her face. She chuckled lewdly and lick some of it off her face.

"My, my, Sora, who knew that you would let out so much semen."

"S-Sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"Don't be, in fact, I want more of your warm and delicious semen. But that can wait, for now..." She turned her back on him and slid her robe down to reveal the back of her bra, "...would you mind taking this off for me?" She asked like a cute little child. He easily took her bra off, releasing her twin mounds. She noticed that his shaft was still hard from that last orgasm, "You're still a bit hard." She said as she teases the head. He gave out a soft moan as she laps the head with her fingertip. "Is it that sensitive?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I'll play with it later. Right now, it is your turn to give me an erotic pleasure." She pulled him on the bed, she showed him the vibrating purple dildo that she still has in her hands and whispered in his ear, "I want you to put it in my butt. But before you do that, I need you to lube my anus."

He nodded, she slid her panties off and throw them away somewhere. They didn't have any lubrication, so he used his tongue. His tongue poked and licked her butthole as she used the dildo to wipe the seeds off her face and suck it clean. After she is done with that, she proceeded to lick all sides of the dildo as Sora's tongue entered in her anus, licking around all sides in her tight hole. He brought two digits up to her mouth, she licks and sucks on them to get it nice and wet. When he felt like his fingers were slimy enough, he took his digits out of her mouth, took his tongue out of her anus and carefully inserted his two fingers inside her butthole. He pump slowly so he wouldn't hurt her, he gingerly spread her anus with his fingers. It really didn't hurt her that much since she had his cock inside her anus a few times before, but it did made her pussy wet with arousal as he pumped a bit faster. When she was ready, she handed him the dildo and he easily slides it in without inducing any pain. He turned on the vibrator and slides his cock inside her wet slit. She already lost her virginity on their first honeymoon, so it didn't hurt much like last time. He thrust his cock, as well the toy, in and out of her holes. He didn't thrust simultaneously, He made a pattern so that he can give her a wonderful sensation, he thrust his cock in and out while the toy thrust out and in. She moans in pleasure as the two hard phallus hit her holes. He had a better idea on how to increase the erotic pleasure. He slide his shaft out of her, position her on her hands and knees, slides it back in, and thrust at a fast pace while he thrust the toy in a erratic pace. She moaned loud, she grab ahold of the sheets as he pounds her pussy so hard that it made her tits jiggle. He thrust hard and deep and each time he thrust it in deep inside her, his tip kisses her womb. She couldn't take it any more and slumped down on the mattress. It only made him thrust at an uncontrollable pace, slamming her womb harder and deeper than before. With each pound to her womb, it was like a shockwave of pleasure spreading out through her body. Her juices leaks out every time he slams into her, it was an unbelievable sensation that she never felt before.

"Kairi, I'm gonna come again!" Sora said.

"Don't come inside! I want your yummy sperm." Kairi said.

He slides it out and turns her over on her back as he rubs his shaft as fast as he could. It wasn't long before he splattered his semen all over her face and body. They both panted for air, Sora turned off the vibrating toy and took it out of her. He laid right next to his wife in a spooning position, kissing her neck before he kissed her lips. She looked down on her semen soaked body, she used her fingers to wipe up the semen off her body, face, and breasts and licked her fingers clean, Sora decided to help by scooping up some of his sperm with his fingers and let her suck his digits clean. When her body was clean, he inserted his rock hard cock in her anus while one hand gropes her right boob as the other assaulted her wet pussy. 

"I see that your cock is not satisfied yet, huh? You perv." She said with a smirk. He sheepishly smiled as his cheeks were red as her hair. She kissed him, "It's okay. I want you to fuck me until you come again." She helped him by lifting her leg up for him to have better movement.

He thrust at a slow pace so he wouldn't damage her rectum. As he slowly thrust, his fingers massage her weeping slit. Her pussy made some squishing sounds as he rubs. He squeezes her breast playfully and pinches her nipple as she moans her husband's name. He thrust slowly with love and passion until her rectum was loose and he thrust at a frenzy pace as he and his wife make out. They darted their tongues in each other's mouth and they play with each other's tongue with a little saliva trailing down on their chin. Her pussy were leaking juices as he continue to pleasure her slit with his fingers, her juices made a trail that lead to her anus and it was slick enough to be used for lubrication. He took advantage to this and slams her anus faster than before. Her body was assaulted with pleasure and sensation, she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to scream in ecstasy and begged for more. His fingers found her clit and tortures it, he pinches it with two fingers and he rubs it with his thumb. He finally inserted two fingers inside her wet pussy and he felt her wet walls clenching his digits. He wouldn't believe how wet and horny she was. He wanted to be gentle with her, but his eager hands was so horny and he felt a bit kinky and decided to add another digit into her wet pussy. With a total of three fingers, he pumped fast and deep into her. She moaned inside his mouth as she grabs the sheet for enduring these assaults of pleasure. He thrust his cock fast and hard, he pumped his fingers fast and deep, he plays with her breast and nipple, he lovingly kisses her, these kinds of wonderful sensations lasted for half an hour until he spilled inside her ass as her wet walls clenched on his fingers, gushing out all of her juices. They broke their kiss to get some air, Sora waited until he was soft and limp before he pulled out along with some of his semen leaking out of her butt. She was so sweaty, her robe was sticking on her glistening skin. He laid on his back and as she snuggled up against her husband's naked and glistening body. 

"Kairi, that was amazing." Sora said in pants.

"I'm glad you like it, Sora." Kairi said.

When he catch his breath, he asked, "So Kairi, why do you want to do this? We only do this kinky stuff when we have an anniversary or if we go out on a 'special' vacation."

"To tell you the truth...I didn't want you to be sad."

"For what?"

"For you not passing your Mark of Mastery. I know you try hard, but yet you failed. I didn't want you to be sad about it."

Sora gave out his widest grin, "Aww Kairi..." he hugged her and kissed her, "...that's so sweet of you! But, I'm not actually sad."

"So, you really are not that bummed out about failing your exam?"

He shook his head, "I'm not. But thank you, Kairi, for trying to cheer me up. You're the best wife I ever had."

He hugged and kissed her as she said, "And you are the best husband I ever had."

"And don't worry about me being sad, I'll train and study some more and the next time I take the Mark of Mastery, I will become a Keyblade Master." He said with confidence.

She smiled at his confidence, "I know you will."

They shared one last gentle kiss before going to bed. She snuggled closer to her lover as he held her through out the slumber night.

 

Is it me or does this story feels long, but yet short? Do you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or for others? Please leave a comment.


	21. Fun Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exotic shower with Riku and Xion.

Riku and Xion were standing in the middle of the bathroom, naked and making out. Their lips smack as they wait for the water to be warm and ready. Riku checked the water before they went in, he carried Xion bridal style and they entered in the shower stall. It was big enough for both of them to fit inside. They went back to smacking lips as the warm water falls upon their bodies. They begin to touch each other's bodies, Riku playfully squeeze her butt while he occasionally teases her anus. She squeaked a bit and decided to return the favor, her soft and delicate hands rub his buff chest, her fingers pinches and pulls on his nipples which caused him to groan. Riku step it up a bit as he grope her average sized tits, his huge hands gently squeeze her soft breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples like she did with his. Xion moaned and decided to tease him as well, she took her time as her hands roam around his muscular body. Her fingernails raked through his buff chest as she lowers her hands down to his hard abs until finally, she reached down for his long shaft. She stroke it nice and slow, she feels his velvet rod growing as they continued to make out. His hands left her boobs and went back to play with her ass. He move his hand up and down on her left butt cheek, he then proceeded to move her butt cheeks in a circular motion as he pressed and squeezed on them. She whimpered when he gently massage her anus with his index finger. She continues to rub his shaft until it was hard. When he was hard, she broke the kiss and lower herself down to meet his member. Before she could suck him, Riku stopped her. 

"Wait. Let's make this more...interesting." Riku said with a smirk.

Xion got a bit anxious when he hatched an idea. He got out of the stall to bring back a hand towel. He use the hand towel to tie up her hands behind her back. They didn't even have a rope, so Riku had to improvise. He reached the top shelf of the shower caddy that was over the corner, and brought out a dildo. The dildo had a ribbed texture to it. He turned her over on her knees with her boobs pressing on the cold wet floor. He position the shower head to her butt, he spread her butt cheeks as the warm water rain down on her ass. He gently pressed a finger on her butthole, he circled around it until she was ready. He carefully inserted his finger and pumped in and out. Xion could only groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure while Riku tortures her anus.

"How is it?...How does it feel?...Does it feel good?" Riku said as he pumps. He also teased her slit as he pumps.

"Riku! You're so mean!" Xion whined.

Riku could only give out a smirk when she whined, but it will be even better for him if she begs for more. His finger was soon replaced with the dildo and he reposition her to stand on her knees as he brought his hard member to her face. She smiled when she finally got when she wanted. She opened her mouth and took half an inch of his huge cock. He thrusts a little as she continues to bob her head, making slurping noises as she sucks.

"Mmm...just like that...oh, you're amazing!...oh Xion!" Riku moaned.

He thrust faster as she bobs her head to meet his pace. She kept up with his pace until Riku grabs ahold of her head and humps her face. He even pushed her head deep down on his fleshy cock as he thrust at a fast pace. She almost gagged when his member went deep into her throat, but she relaxed once she got used to it. He humps on her face faster and faster, she helped him reached his orgasm by humming. The vibrant of her humming was enough for him to reach his limit. He pulled out and spurted out his hot seeds in her mouth, on her face, and on her breasts. They both panted, Riku sat down on a seat that was installed in the stall while Xion was taking her time tasting his semen before she swallow it. Riku took a long look at her, her face and bosoms were covered with his sperm. She only licked a few of his seeds and she wanted to wipe it off her, but couldn't because her hands were tied. 

"Riku, could you please untie my hands? Its starting to bruise my hand a bit." Xion said.

He looked at her bangs that were covered in his sperm, her beautiful blue innocent eyes, and her pouty lips, "Nah, I think you look good like that. Besides, we're not done yet."

With his mighty strength, he picked up her dainty body and hovers her above his cock. He then teases her slit with the tip of his cock which caused her to moan and whimper. Her breasts were in front of his face, he decided to tease her further by nibbling on her nipple. He grinds his teeth as she mewls in pain and pleasure. He wanted her to beg for him, to beg for his cock ramming inside her wet pussy. He wouldn't want to have her feel good until she begs. She was practically whining for pleasure, she wanted to move and feel good, but he held her still so she wouldn't move at all. He continues to tease her with his tip rubbing against the entrance of her weeping slit and he basically plucks her nipple with his teeth.

"Riku! Stop teasing me!" Xion whined.

"Do you want it? My cock inside your hot and wet pussy?" Riku teasingly said that made her blush.

"Y-Yes. I-I want it." She mumbled.

He shoved the dildo deep inside her rectum which caused her to shout in pain, "I can't hear you."

"You're mean!"

He pulls the dido back and pushes it back in again, she shouts in pain with a little pleasure to it, "I want you to say it. Otherwise, you can forget about the pleasure I'm about to give to you." 

"Riku, please!" She whined. He loves to hear her beg and he wants to hear her beg some more. He took the dildo and thrusts it in once...twice...thrice. He then proceed to shove the dildo in and out of her butthole at a fast pace. She feeling more pain than pleasure, but once she got used to it, she felt pleasure instead of pain. He knows when she enjoys the toy being thrust into her hole. He stopped when she was just about to experience the pleasure of the toy in her ass. He finally got what he wanted for, "I-I-I want it! I want your hard shaft deep inside my wet pussy!" 

He smirked and plunge his member deep into her pussy. She shouted in pain when he sheathed in her. He waited for a few minutes until he can go on. "Wow, Xion, you're so moist down there. Your pussy feels so tight and damp."

"Riku, please stop teasing me!"

He looked at her innocent blue eyes and pouty lips. His thump gently brushed her lower lip before he kissed them. "How does my cock feel inside your moist pussy?" He whispered near her lips.

She looked deep into his eyes, they were hungry and sadistic, but yet also cool and caring. She whispered back, "It's so big and thick. I...I want you to slam my pussy hard."

His lips gently brushed hers, "That's what I wanna hear."

He slowly lifted her up, leaving only the head inside her before plunging it back in. He repeated a few times to make sure he got a rhythm. He started to speed the pace up a bit and tortures her anus with the dildo. He could feel the dildo move with him as he moves her up and down. Xion felt that she had a chance of removing the towel as they continue to make love. She did her best to unravel the knot and her hands were finally free. Riku realized she was free when he felt her hands on his shoulders.

"Lookie, Riku, my hands are free." She said as she showed him her hands.

He stopped moving her, "Huh, well to be fair, we really don't have any rope, and I knew that the towel won't hold you for long." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I think I can move by my own now. I'll be taking it from here. Or do you want me to be tied up?" She said.

He smile smugly as he wrapped his huge arms around her small body, binding her arms as well. "I can't tie you up, but I can still hold you down." 

She struggled to break free, but she had no luck. "You could say, this is a bit unfair."

"But you look so sexy all tied up like that. But in this case, I'm just giving you a nice hug."

"Oh fine! You can screw me while I'm bind, but you better not crush me!"

"Don't worry, I won't." He kissed her lips, "Now relax and enjoy the ride."

He thrust his hips forward to her genital. She moaned out his name as he roughly rams her pussy. She buried her face on his buff chest, smearing his cum off her face along with her cum covered breasts on his abs. As he thrusts, Riku used his left hand to continue moving the dildo inside her anus. He sped his pace up to frenzy, he slammed her womb faster and harder while he moaned Xion's name. Her moist walls clenches around his long shaft as it kisses the womb. Her juices gushes out with each thrust he makes. Since she couldn't move her body at all, the best thing she could do is deeply kiss him with tongue. With her holes penetrated and Riku tongue inside her moaning mouth, there was not a single place left untouched.

She broke the kiss, "Riku, stop! I can't...I can't take it! It's too much! It's too much for me! This pleasure, It's too good! It's too much! I...I..." Her walls clamped down on his thick shaft and gushes out her juices. He groaned and spurts out his hot seeds inside her womb. After experiencing their orgasms, Xion collapsed on his chest panting while Riku laid back at the cold wall catching his breath. He let go of her petite body, along with the dildo which fell down on the floor. His warm semen leaks out of her slit and trails down on his shaft and stops at his balls and his sperm drips on the cold wet floor. When she catch her breath, Xion looked to see her lover who is still panting for air. She kissed his lips, "Was it good, Riku?"

"Yeah it was." He said in pants.

She snuggled in his chest, "That's good."

"Was it good for you?" Riku asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." They stayed like this for a few minutes, "Xion, I think we really do need to take a shower."

She looked at his body and then hers, "You're right, I feel a bit messy."

"Here, let me clean you up." He removed the shower head and wash her face and breasts that still has his semen. When he washed the semen off her face, he moved to her breasts. When the semen was washed off, he turned the temperature to cold, freezing her breasts that caused her to yelp in surprise.

"Ahh! Riku, that's cold!" Her nipples were hard as pebbles and he plays with them, twirling them around with his fingers.

"Two can play this game." She took the shower head away from him and she aimed at his nipples.

"Eeek! Cold! Cold! Cold!" His nipples were now as hard as Xion's.

"Not so funny anymore, is it?" She tugged both of his nipples as hard as she could.

Soon, they were playing with each other's nipples. They were laughing as the cold water rain above their heads. Then, Xion can feel Riku's member get hard again in her pussy. She stops and smiled sexily, she thrust her hips on his groin. He groaned and played with her tits, he twirls and tugs at her nipples. Xion change the temperature back to warm and washes off the semen that was smeared on his chest and abs. Riku puts the shower head back to place, letting the water fall on their bodies. While Xion continues to move her hips, she grabs the shampoo bottle and pours it on his head and washes his hair. He took the shampoo bottle from her and pours it on her head, washing her hair. They make out as they scrub their scalps clean. When they were finished cleaning their hair, they break the kiss as they let the warm water wash away the lather. Next, Xion grabs the body wash and pours it all over his body. She used the washcloth to scrub his muscular body. She took her time as she scrubs his chest, his hard abs, shoulders, and his strong arms. It was Riku's turn to clean her body, he pours the body wash on her breasts first since he was playing with them. He made sure they were squeaky clean, he lathers them as he gently rubs her bosoms. He then proceeded to pour more body wash on her petite body. He takes the washcloth from her and gently lathers her slim curves, collarbone, shoulders, slender neck, and her smooth belly. When he was done, he put the washcloth away and took a good long look at her body. He got hard when he saw her soapy body and glistening boobs and she got wet when she saw his bulky chest and solid abs shining with cleanliness. They make out again as she continues to thrust, they let the water rain down on their bodies, washing away the soap. They make out for a few more minutes before he broke the kiss.

He leaned in towards her ear, "Do you wanna go for round two?" He whispered.

She licked her lips, "Only if you will give me a good rough fucking." She whispered.

He chuckled, "Sounds fair."

He picks her up and he rearrange the showerhead to let the water rain on them. He reposition her on her feet with her hands and breasts pressed against the cold glass door. She shivered as her sensitive nipples were pressed up against the cold door. He slide his shaft inside her once more and screws her at a wild pace. She threw her head back and moans, she tries to thrust back to meet with his pace. She grinds her hips against his groin which made him groan in pleasure. As they make love, Riku accidently hit the shower handle with his elbow and turned the water from warm to hot which intensifies their pleasure. Steam started to gather and fogs up the glass door along with the mirror. Riku gritted his teeth, gets a good grip on her hips, and rams into her with a powerful force. Xion screams out in pleasure as she was being dominated by her lover. Each time he pounds her, their skin made slapping noises due to the water that was poured on them. With his velocity, the slapping noise sounds like someone was applauding. With one last push, he plunge his member deep inside her womb and spilled his seeds as she yells in ecstasy and clamps on his thick member and release her juices again. Riku turned the temperature down a bit and pulls out. His seeds and her juices were leaking out of her slit as she slumps down on the wet floor panting. Riku removed the shower head again, looks at the seeds and juices leaking out of her, and sticks it inside her vagina washing the cum away. The warm water filled her to the brim, she felt all the cum wash away until there was nothing left. When she was clean, he reattach the shower head back in place and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel that was big enough for both of them, picked her up, and wipes her dry. He covers themselves with the towel as he waits for Xion to stand. Her legs were so weak like jelly, he had to hold her until she regained back her strength. When she did so, she hugged and kissed him.

"I love you, Riku." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Xion." He whispered.

They began to make out like they did before they took a shower.

 

Another Riku/Xion chapter finished. What do you think about this chapter? Is there a story you can think of for this couple or others? Please leave a comment.


	22. Genie of the Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora discovers an ancient artifact that will change his life forever.

Sora was walking on the beach with his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky, he was thinking on what to do today. He usually hangs out with his best friend Riku, but he is out of town for a vacation. He tried to see if Tidus and Wakka were available, but they were both sick and Sora didn't want to catch a cold. He went to go see if Selphie has any plans, but she was busy doing chores. Sora let out a sigh, his friends were all too busy to hang out with him. Without looking, he tripped on something on fell on the sand. He got up and spit out some sands that was in his mouth. The taste of sand is terrible on one's tongue.

"Ow! What tripped me?" He rolled over to see what tripped him.

It was an old and ancient lamp that was buried in the sand. He dug it up and took a closer look, he inspected it all around the sides. He looked around to see if anyone has lost a lamp, but the beach was empty and no one was around. He took the lamp back home as fast as he can with a smile on his face, he could not believe that he found something so valuable. When he got home, he wanted to show his parents that he found something cool, but they were still at work. He went to his room and gazed at the lamp. Who would've thought out of all people, he would be the one to find something so rare. The lamp was very dusty, he rubbed off the dust to make it clean and shiny only for the pink smoke to erupt from the lamp's spout. Sora jumped back in shock, but soon the smoke started to clear and someone had appeared in the middle of his room. It was a girl who's age looks about the same as his. The girl had a pink headdress and a pink veil that was covering her mouth, but he could see through it. She wore a pink belly shirt and she had on a pink baggy pants. She had three gold rings on each of her wrists and she was barefooted. Her hair was red like cranberry, her eyes were blue like the ocean, and her voice was so beautiful that it made his heart thump.

"Hello." Said the beautiful girl.

"Uh...hello. Are you a..." He was too shocked to finish his sentence.

"A genie? Yes, I am. My name is Kairi. And you are..."

"Oh, my name is Sora."

"Sora. What a lovely name."

He blushed, "Um, thanks. So are you here to grant me wishes, since you are a genie after all."

"Of course, from here on out, you are my master and I shall grant you three wishes."

"Three wishes? I don't even know what to wish for."

"But before you make a wish, I have some rules to discuss."

"Okay, what are they?"

"Rule #1 I can't kill anyone. No matter how dark anyone's heart may be, I refuse to abuse my magic to harm someone."

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't intend to use my wish on something so evil like that." He reassured her.

"Rule #2 I can't make anyone fall in love with you or anyone else. Its just selfish and its not fair for other people."

"I can understand that."

"Rule #3 I can't bring people back from the dead. If I did that, there will be terrible consequences that you don't want to know."

"I can only imagine what happens if you actually did it."

"Those are the rules. Other than that, you're free to make any wish you want."

"Those sounds reasonable. Okay let me think, what should I wish for?" He thought long and hard to think up a wish. He had an idea on what his first wish should be. "You said I can't bring people back from the dead, but can you cure any kind of sickness?" He asked.

"Of course, my magic can heal peoples' injuries or sickness."

"Okay, I know what my first wish should be. I wish my friends, Tidus and Wakka, were cured from sickness." Sora said.

"You're wish is granted." She snapped her fingers.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Tidus was in bed coughing, he had a nasty cold that won't be going away anytime soon. His head is warm, his nose is stuffed, and his throat aches. He sneezed and his head hurts, he decided to sleep it off. When he fell asleep, Kairi's magic went to work, Tidus can breathe again, his head wasn't hurting anymore, and his throat wasn't aching any more. When he wakes up, he will feel all better. Kairi's magic then started to go work on Wakka's sickness. Wakka was in bed, his head was running a fever and he felt a bit nauseous. He was bummed out about not going outside to play on a wonderful day. The only thing he could do was rest until he feels better. While he sleeps, Kairi's magic started to cure Wakka's sickness. His fever was gone and he wasn't nauseous any longer. He sleeps peacefully and he will be better when he wakes up. 

Back at Sora's room...

 

"So, did you do it? Did you cure Tidus and Wakka?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded, "Of course, they no longer feel any sickness."

He smiled to know that his friends were okay, "Thank you so much!"

She smiled at him, ""You're very welcome. Are there any other wishes you want to make?"

Since he helped Tidus and Wakka, maybe he can help Selphie. "I was wondering, can you help my friend Selphie with her chores?" He asked.

She rubbed her chin in thought, "Hmm, perhaps I might help your friend with her troubles."

"That's great! I wish Selphie has some assistance to help with her chores." Sora said.

"How long should the assistance stays and helps her?" She asked.

"At least until she is done."

"You're wish is granted." She snapped her fingers.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Selphie was cleaning up her room. She had list of chores to do and she will be busy all day and that won't leave her some time to read some magazines that she wanted to look at so badly. Without even noticing, Kairi's magic started to work on her. All of a sudden, she felt a bit funny, her head was spinning and she feels like she is about to pass out. She thought she might have worked herself too hard and sat down on her chair to take a breather. She closed her eyes to relax a little before she went back to her chores. She rubbed her temples to soothe her head. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she is seeing. She saw herself in everyplace of her room. There was a Selphie here, there was a Selphie there, there was a Selphie on her bed, there was a Selphie having a conversation with another Selphie, there was even a Selphie that was admiring herself with the mirror. The real Selphie rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. But it was real, there were Selphies everywhere. The clone Selphies heard Kairi's voice and she told the Selphie clones to help the real Selphie with her chores. They did as they were told and they went to do the chores that was on the list. The real Selphie thought she was going crazy, so she took a nap to calm her nerves. 

Back at Sora's room...

 

"It is done." Kairi said.

"Thanks! Now Selphie won't have to work hard." Sora said.

"However, she is a little freaked out and went to take a nap. So after the clones helped with her chores, I'm going to implant her memories of her doing the chores instead of the clones. She will think that she has done them."

"Wait, you send out clones of her? That's weird." He commented. "I can see why she freaked out. But she'll be fine."

"Now, what is your last wish?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm...I could use my third wish on Riku, but I don't think he's sick or busy." He thought about what he could use his last for, but he couldn't think of something. "Um...I don't know on what to use my last wish for...Hey!" He had an idea.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How about I use my last wish on you. What would you like?" He asked.

Kairi was very surprised to hear him ask her this question, no other masters would ask her this question. She smiled at him, "I noticed that you used your wish only on your friends and not on yourself. That was very selfless of you."

"Well I don't need anything from you, so I thought I can use these wishes to help my friends." Sora said.

His hearts was pure and he cared about his friends more than himself, "I guess I should tell you that I'm not like other genies."

"What do you mean?" He was confused by her remark.

"I'm a genie that grants wishes, but also a genie that rewards a master that has a heart full of pure kindness."

"Full of...kindness?" He was stunned to hear that.

"That's right and you are the first master that I shall reward."

"Wait, I'm your first master?" He asked.

"First master to reward. The other masters I had were selfish and rude."

"Oh, so that's why you made these rules, to see if one of your masters has a heart full of kindness."

She smiles as she nods, "That's right, my other masters didn't help no one but themselves."

"So, what's my reward?" He asked.

She looked at him lustfully and smiled sexily, she even gave out a lascivious laugh, "I'll show you."

She came closer to Sora, remove her pink veil, and leaned in on Sora's face which made him a bit nervous. She closed her eyes and her lips were pushed against his. His eyes were widen, his cheeks were pink, and his heart thump hard and fast. His brain was slowly calculating on what is going on, but he soon realized what, and he closed his eyes and kissed her back. They make out as he held her waist as she held his shoulders. She came a little closer to him, pressing her body against his. Their hands wrapped around each other's body, pressing them closer than before. She started to tug at his shirt, wanting to remove them. She used her magic to remove his clothes. Sparkles appeared around Sora and he took notice and broke the kiss. His clothes were off and its hanging on the hanger inside the closet, he is only wearing his underwear.

His face is all red as he tries his best to cover himself, "K-Kairi, what is..." He's too shocked to finish his sentence.

"This is your reward. You don't like it?" She asked with almost a sad expression.

He notice the sad tone in her voice, "No, No, its not like that. It's just that...this is my first time."

She smiled and said, "Don't worry, just relax and you'll do great."

She pushed him on his bed with her soft hand on his scrawny bronze toned chest. Sparkles appeared around Kairi and her clothes were off including her jewelry. His eyes gazed upon her gorgeous body, to her small chest, to her curvy hips, and to her slender legs. She leaned on his body kissing him, she was on top of him as they both slowly laid down on the bed. She flipped themselves over so that he was on top. She broke the kiss and smiled as she used her magic to remove his last piece of clothing. Once his tighty whities were off, his face was the color of red. She looked at his member, it wasn't really that big. She looked up to his embarrassed face, he must feel disappointed. 

"Yeah, sorry that I can't make you feel good like this." He muttered shyly as he looked away from her face.

She brought her hand to his cheek and position it to face her, "Maybe I can help with that." Her hand was sparkling with her magic, she gently caress his small member. She tenderly massage his balls and his shaft. She then rubbed his member until it grew, it grew to at least four inches. Once it grew as much as it could, her magic went to work. She pulled his member to make it longer until it was at least eight inches. Sora gasped in shock to see that her magic can work on anything. "This is my gift to you, Master. For all of the kind deeds you have done for your friends." Kairi said.

"Is it going to stay like that forever?" Sora asked in curiosity.

She nodded, "Of course. You deserved it."

He smiled and kissed her with passion, "Thank you."

She kissed him back with much passion, "You're welcome."

They continue with their make out for a few minutes. She rubbed his member that made him moan in rapture. They broke the kiss and they both stood on their knees. Kairi made a trial of kisses on his scrawny bronze toned body. She kissed his lips, cheeks, neck, collarbone, shoulders, chest, and his belly until she reached his member. She looked at him as she stroke his shaft, he groan in pleasure as he feels his member being worshiped by her soft hands. She brought her tongue out and licked his head, she swirled her tongue around his head as she still eyed him. He was moaning in ecstasy and he was amazed by how good she is at doing this sort of thing. She took a few inches of his shaft and she moves her head as she sucks. He moaned in bliss and glides his hand through her hair. She realized what she was doing and stop. He looked down at her and is confused as to why she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Sora asked.

She took his member out of her mouth, "Because, you are my master, and if you want me to keep going, then I suggest that you thrust your shaft down my throat."

He looked at her for a moment, "Are you...sure?"

"You can move my head if you like while you shove your shaft down my throat." She said.

He gazed deeply into her blue eyes, making sure that if she was serious. "Okay, I'll do it."

She placed his shaft back inside her mouth as he took her head and he thrust fast and deep inside her throat. He moans Kairi's name as he humps her face. It made her happy for him to feel so good and she increases the pleasure by humming. The vibrant of her hums was too good for him and he ejaculated inside her throat. She closed her eyes and calmly swallowed every load he spewed. He fell down on the bed panting. 

"Wow, you released a lot of cum. Then again, you are just a young boy, so I can see why you ejaculated so quickly." Kairi said.

"S-Sorry about that." Sora apologized.

She giggled, "Its okay, you're young. You just need to have endurance, that's all." She looked at his limp member that was covered in her own saliva. "I think you should start to learn on how to endure the sensation." She used her magic to make his shaft hard and full of vigor.

He was a bit surprised that she can do that, "What did you--"

"I used my magic, so now you feel more energetic."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"No problem. Now, shall we continue?"

They laid down on the bed making out again. His hands were rubbing her shoulder and made its way to her boobs. They weren't big, but he wasn't complaining and he didn't care that her boobs were small. But, she had an idea on what they could do next for his test of endurance. As Sora was massaging her boobs, he notice that something was different. He felt that his hands couldn't fit into his grasp and he can only manage to grab a handful. He broke the kiss to look at her boobs which were now a D sized cup.

He was amazed by this, "Whoa! What else can you do?" He asked in curiosity.

"Plenty. I can make you feel so good and more with the help of my magic. If you want, you can tit fuck me."

He released her huge boobs just to gaze at them. "Really? That sounds nice."

He placed his member between her boobs and she helped by pressing her boobs together to squeeze his shaft. He moved his shaft as she squeeze his member with her boobs. She licked the tip each time the head hits her tongue. She decided to step it up with the use of her magic. She used her magic to make his shaft covered in fruit flavored slime. The color of the slime was clear, but the taste of it was incredible. Sora didn't actually notice it and he didn't care as he moves faster when his shaft was covered in slime substance. With each hit the head makes to her tongue, she tastes orange, grape, apple, mango, and even strawberry. She rubs her boobs as he moves to increase the pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore and he spurted out his seeds on her face and inside her mouth. When he was done, she swallowed his load and she used magic to get the rest of his seeds on her face.

"Wow, that lasted longer than it should have. You doing great." She complimented.

"Thanks." He said while panting for air.

"Are you all done?"

He finally catch his breath, "Unfortunately."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Yeah, but I used up all of my energy."

She smiled, "I can help you with that." She used her magic on him to grant him stamina and vitality.

He felt the energy returning to his body and his member was hard again. "Wow, I feel great! Thanks, Kairi!"

"You're welcome. Now, what do you want to do next?" She asked.

There is one thing he wants to do, "I...would like to...put it in you...I mean...if you feel like it..." He muttered.

"Sora, there's no reason for you to be shy and humble. Its okay, I mean, you are my master after all." She assured him.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Sure. Because I know that you won't truly hurt me. You're kind and gentle, so I'm okay with it."

He smiled, "Okay, I'll do my best." 

He position his shaft to her slit. "Wait, let's make this a bit longer." Her hand was sparkling and she rubbed his shaft to make it longer. It was now twelve inches instead of eight.

"Won't that hurt you?" Sora asked in worry.

"I'm a genie. I feel no pain and cannot get any injuries."

He sighed in relief, "I'm glad, because I hate to harm you."

"With this long penis of yours, it will intensify the pleasure for me and you, but mostly you."

"Well, let us both feel the pleasure equally, I don't want to be the only one to feel good."

She was a bit surprised, "Uh...r-really?"

He nodded, "Of course, you've done a lot for me and I want you to feel good with me."

She smiled at him, "Sora, you're the sweetest and kindest person I have ever met." She kissed him.

"Shall we get started?"

She placed her arms on his back as he inserted his hard shaft slowly inside her so that he can make this feel good for both of them. She moans as his shaft continues to fill her up. She cast a spell on his shaft so that he wouldn't come early. She wouldn't want him to feel bad if he did. His shaft was fully sheathed inside her, which means that they took each other's virginity. He slowly pulls out halfway and thrust it back inside her. He slowly repeated this before he can ravishingly fuck her. She moaned in rapture which encourages him to increase his pace. She step this up a bit by using her magic. She cast a spell on her own pussy to make her wet walls squeeze on his cock, milking some of his precum. He groaned in surprise when he felt her hot pussy gripping his shaft. He started to thrust into her at a crazy pace. Soon, her wet walls were grasping on his shaft tightly. He groaned in bliss and started to massage her boobs. He sucks on her nipple as his tongue twirl around it. He gives them a squeeze to increase the pleasure. But, she wasn't done yet, her hot walls started to clench his member very tight. It was tighter than tight, it was ultra tight. He gasped in bliss and increased his velocity. She gasped and moaned as his shaft hits her womb. The feeling of his huge member thrusting inside of her hot and tight pussy was an unbelievable sensation. With each thrust, her pussy made some squishy and sloshy sounds and her juices were gushing out. Sora started to feel tired and his thrust were weak, but with a little of magic, she gave him a little energy to keep going. He soon started to feel his second wind and thrust harder than before. His hand reach down to her slit and use two of his fingers to rub her labia. She gasped when she felt his hands rubs her soaked slit, it sends a shock of pleasure to her body when he does that.

"No! No way! You can't be this good! You're learning too fast! Oh, but it feels so good! Fuck me, master, fuck me!" She moaned.

Master? What happened to Sora? He hated it when she calls him that. He simply ignores it and continues to fuck her. He increased his pace and tugged her nipples lightly. He flicks and plucks at them while he massage her big boobs in circular motion. He lets go of them and grabs ahold of her waist and thrust hard. His velocity was increased by magic so he can thrust at her womb in more than just a fast pace. His speed and velocity was like a cheetah, he quickly thrust into her and it caused her boobs to jiggle.

"Oh, this feels so good! Fuck me, master, fuck me harder!"

He pounds her.

"Harder!!"

He slams into her womb.

"Harder!!!"

He rammed into her.

Soon, their bodies were covered in sweat and his sweat started to drip on her on her sweaty body including her sweaty jiggling boobs. She can feel her orgasm coming close and she wouldn't dare to come before her master. She used a spell on her to hold her climax in. It didn't hurt her, but it was torture for her. She wanted to release so bad, wanting to feel the intense orgasm and her climax is just inches away from her. She pulled him close and his chest crashed down on hers and she crossed her legs behind him so he can go deeper than before. The feeling of his long member thrusting fast, hard, and deep inside of her ultra tight hot pussy was an amazing sensation for both of them. Their lips mashed with each other and started to smack lips. Their kiss was like fireworks, a wonderful feeling. Even with her magic, she just could not hold her climax. She yelled in rapture and bliss as her warm wet walls clamped down on his long member and she reached her climax. That was the thing that was needed to push him over the edge of orgasm. He gasped and he released a ton of his hot seeds. She can feel his hot seeds filling her to the brim and it would not stop. Her walls were squeezing his member and milking his seeds. Some of his seeds were spilled on the sheets when his seeds were filling up her womb. It lasted for a minute and he collapse on her big boobs panting. She petted his hair as he tries to catch his breath. When he regained his strength, he looked up at her face and gave out his cheerful smile. But it soon disappeared when he heard her say this.

"I'm sorry master. Please forgive me for coming first before you came." She said sadly.

It hurt him a little, "Kairi..."

"Yes master?" She said innocently.

He looked at her innocent blue eyes, "First of all, you don't need to apologize for reaching your climax before me, I wanted you to feel good too, remember? Second, stop calling me master, I hate it when you call me that. I want you to say my name. You don't need to call me master. I may be your master, but you are not my slave. You're more than that."

She smiled at him for having a pure heart, "You passed the test."

"Huh?" He had a confused look on his face.

"You do have a pure and kind heart. You're so much better than my other masters."

"You mean...you've been testing me?"

"Sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me, but I needed to make sure."

His confused look was washed away and was replaced by his usual cheery smile. "Well that's okay. I'm glad to hear that I have a kind heart." 

She smiled and giggles, they shared another kiss, "Wanna go again?" She asked.

"You're not tired?" He asked.

"Nah, I can keep going."

"Well, can you grant me some more energy please."

"Sure." She granted him energy and soon he began to recover and his member was hard again.

"Thanks. All right, what's next?" He asked with full of vigor.

"There's one more place you haven't gone to." She turned on her hands and knees and raised her butt up to him. "Please, I...I want you to put it here...inside my butt. I want you to fuck me in my butt, Sora."

They still haven't lost their libido yet, he position his member and easily insert it inside her anus. He felt lubricant inside her butthole, he knew that was the work of Kairi. "Wow, its so warm in there." He said.

"It gets even better. The lubricant can randomly turn warm and cold when you thrust. And to make this more interesting, I can use my magic so my anus can grasp your shaft so tight when you move."

"But, will it make you feel good?"

"You tell me." She said with a smile. Her lamp levitated to the bed and it was position under Sora. Pink smoke started to appear from its spout and it made its way into her drenched slit. She moaned blissfully when it entered.

He was confused by this, how is a pink smoke able to pleasure her, "Kairi, what did it do to you?" He asked in curiosity.

"Do you want to find out?" She asked playfully.

He was almost too scared to answer. A second pink smoke appeared out of the lamp's spout and it made its way to his rectum. Once it entered, he felt a strange, but yet a pleasant, sensation. Then the smoke started to form into a pink gelatin like blob. He softly moans with her when the smoke takes shape. "Kairi...what is..." He was in too much pleasure to finish his question.

"Does it feel good? Watch what happens when you thrust."

When he slowly thrust, the smoke started to thrust into them slowly as well. They both moaned in sheer pleasure as it thrusts. "It feels...so good." He moaned.

"I have been using this to play with myself, and now you get to feel what it is like to have your penis inside you."

This snaps himself out of the pleasurable trance, "Wait, what?! You mean... my dick is inside me?! But at the same time, it is inside you?!" He exclaimed.

"Well not exactly. It just smoke inside you, but the smoke is magic, so it uses illusions. It just feels like your penis is inside you." Kairi explained.

"So, what you're saying is that this magical smoke is the reason for giving me a wonderful sensation? And when I move, the smoke moves along with me?" He asked.

"Exactly."

"Okay, just wanting to make sure."

He grabbed ahold of her hips and slowly thrust into her along with the smoke as they both moaned softly. He wanted to take this slowly since the smoke was inside both of them with one smoke trail in her wet pussy and the other inside his butthole. Once he gotten used to this sensation, he picked up the pace and soon the lubricant turned cold. He shivered as he thrust but he also moans with the smoke thrusting with him. Kairi was moaning softly and quietly as he moves, it was an amazing feeling for her to have two dicks inside each of her hole. She felt her womb and her anus filled up to the brim, she never felt so stuffed in her life. He increases his speed and thrusts deep into her tight anus. The lubricant turned warm as he deeply thrust. Along with his deep thrusting, the smokes went deep into their holes, which cause Kairi to moan in ecstasy while Sora yelped in bliss. He never thought that a pink smoke will satisfy him and gives him extreme amounts of pleasure. Her anus squeezes his shaft tightly as the lubricant turned cold again. He moaned, gritted his teeth, and plowed into her which results the smokes plowing their holes as well. While her anus is squeezing his shaft, the temperature of the lubricant switch back and forth quickly as he thrusts, from cold to hot, from hot to cold. Her wet pussy was leaking and her soaked slit was dripping on the sheets. Kairi gripped the sheets when Sora began to pound away at her butthole. They both moaned loudly in bliss, this strange, but yet, pleasant sensation was rocking their world. The smoke in their holes, the lubricant warming and cooling on his shaft, and tightness of Kairi's anus squeezing his member. He thrust deep inside her rectum and with a shout of sheer ecstasy, they both reached their climax and it rocked their worlds. Her juices were gushing out and spilling on the sheets and his seeds were spurting out of her butthole when it was too full. When they were finished, they panted for air and his twelve inch member shrinks back to eight inches and then suddenly, the lamp started to levitate. The pink smoke started to glow with sparkles and it was taken out of their holes and soon enough, the sparkles burst with a bit of magic sprinkling down upon them and the trails of smoke disappears. The lamp was placed back on the middle of the floor. If he didn't know any better, he say that the lamp must of had an orgasm, but he didn't pay no attention to it. He collapsed on his messy bed panting for air. Kairi was lying next to him circling her index finger around his sweaty, scrawny, bronzed toned chest. 

"You still have one wish left." She whispered.

"Can I wish for you to stay by my side?" He said.

She nodded, "Of course. And in exchange, you can rock my world every few days or so." She said.

"Deal."

They kissed again that lasted for a minute or two. She snapped her fingers to clean the bed and cover themselves with a blanket. She snuggles up next to him and they closed their eyes and went to sleep. Sora was happy to find something so rare that made his life wonderful. And Kairi was happy to find a master of her own that has a pure heart full of kindness. Neither of them regretted on what they did today.

 

What would you wish for if you had three wishes? Do you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or for others? Please leave a comment.


	23. Food Fun (RokuNami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Roxas's and Namine's turn to do some food play.

Roxas is sitting on his bed while his girlfriend, Namine is sitting on his lap as they both make out in the nude. His strong arms were slowly sliding up and down on her back while her petite hands were rubbing his shoulders. When they were done, Namine got off of his boyfriend while he went to the fridge to get the stuff. A short while, he came back with a bag of frozen bananas, vanilla cream, and chocolate syrup. Namine licked her lips as she trembles in excitement.

"Are you ready for this, Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I'm definitely ready." Namine replied.

She laid on the bed while Roxas opened the bag and brought out one frozen banana. He spread her legs apart and he teased her slit with the icy fruit. She flinched and whimpered when that cold fruit was touching her entrance. He didn't insert it just yet until she got used to it. A few short seconds later, he inserts the banana inside her and she yelped out in pleasure and mostly because that frozen fruit is penetrating her and it is very chilly. He slowly thrust the banana into her. He didn't want to thrust it into her fast because he wants her to savor the nice cold fruit violating her and if he thrust the fruit too fast, that banana will defrost in short seconds. She liked it when a frozen banana goes into her, especially when it's Roxas doing it for her. Roxas pulled the banana out and half of it is already defrost.

It surely surprised Roxas, "Whoa! It's already thawed out. Your pussy must be so hot right now."

Her face was so red of embarrassment that she couldn't believe that her womanhood is already hot just by a piece of fruit, "N-No! It's not like that!" She franticly said.

He kissed her to calm her down, "It's okay, Namine, now let me continue."

He pushed the banana deep into her and she yelped out when that banana hit her womb. He slowly pulled that fruit out and pushed it deep into her again. He pulled out and pushed it deep into her. He pulled out one more time and he pushed the banana all the way in and it made her yelp in pleasure. There was no way for him to even get that banana out of her now. She knew he did that on purpose just because he wanted to see her do that one thing that she does when something like a dildo or any other phallus shaped object is deep inside her. Its like a wonderful experience she has never felt before when she does it, but it is also embarrassing for her when someone watches her do that.

"Hey Namine, let me see you do that one trick that I like. Come on, please? For me?"

But then again, she loved the amazing sensation when she does it. She pushes the banana out like if she was giving birth. She made soft moans as she felt the banana sliding out of her. Her hot and wet pussy was making lewd noises as she pushes the fruit out of her. Her face was red due to pushing and the embarrassment she is going through because of Roxas. She was moaning and panting as she pushed. Half of the banana was out and it was covered in her juices and it was thawed out from being inside her. Her walls were clenching the fruit as it was being pushed out and the next thing she wasn't expecting was her orgasm arriving. She moaned as her walls clamped on the banana and her juices were soaking on the fruit. The banana was finally pushed out of her and she laid on the bed panting. He took apart the banana and he ate a piece of it with her juices soaked in them. The combined sweetness of the banana and her juices were simply delicious. He decided to eat the whole juice soaked banana. 

Roxas leaned into her ear and whispered, "You got me so hard, Namine. I'm glad that you got to reach your orgasm. Because it's my turn now."

When she recovered, she grabbed the vanilla cream and the chocolate syrup. Roxas was sitting with his legs crossed as he wondered what she is going to do. She poured the vanilla cream and the chocolate syrup on his manhood. Once his member is coated, she took his hard cock deep down in her throat. He moaned as she swallowed his sweet coated cock. His cream and syrup coated cock tasted so sweet to her as she bobs her head. When she took his cock deep into her throat, she slowly pulled out just to savor the sweet taste of that cream and syrup. When she got to the tip, she swirl her tongue around and licks the sweet substances off. While she is busy with his sweet meat, Roxas slide his hand through her back and make his way to her butthole. She squeaked when she felt his finger gently pressed her anus. His finger slowly circled around the butthole with ease and gentle. With his other hand, he reached for the bag of frozen bananas and pulled one out of the bag. He grabbed her head and pulled it out of his dick and he pushed the banana into her mouth and started to shove it in and out until it was covered in her drool. He placed her head back down on his member. He replaced his finger and let the banana take its place. She whimpered when she felt the cold texture from the banana poking her anus. With ease, he gently, slowly, and carefully insert the banana inside her butt. She whined and whimpered as the cold texture of the banana was entering inside her tight hole. His cock was deep into her throat and he moaned when he felt the vibration of her throat each time she mewled. He slowly moved the banana in and out of her and he was very careful to not damage her rectum. Once her butthole was slick enough, he move the banana in and out at a fast pace. She couldn't bob her head because of the pleasant vibe going through her body and all she did was moan on his hard cock. It was pleasant enough for Roxas because he can feel the trembling vibration of her throat pleasuring his manhood. He pushed the icy fruit deep into her rectum and he slowly pulled out which caused her to loudly moan. The amusing vibration was enough for Roxas and before he could release his load, he pulled her head away and he spilled his seeds on her face and breasts. 

They both panted for air, "Geez, Roxas, I'm covered in your cream." Namine said.

"Would you like to have a taste?" Roxas coquettishly asked.

She nodded with a "Mm-Hmm."

He pulled the banana out of her rectum and he uses the yellow fruit to scoop up the remains of his semen that was on her face and breasts and on the tip of his dick and inserts it in her mouth. It tasted really good to her. She took the banana out of his hands and shoves it in her mouth like if she was sucking his member. She took a bite and swallowed half of the banana. The taste was better when she swallowed it. She decided to eat the rest of the banana and she savored the taste before she swallowed.

"Now it's time for the main event. Are you ready?" Roxas asked.

"I am." She replied.

A moment later, Namine is on top of Roxas with his genital facing her while her genital is facing him. His member is coated with vanilla cream and chocolate syrup. Roxas has the bags of bananas, which are still frozen, next to him and he has one on his hand and it is ready for his use. 

"You ready, Roxas?" She asked.

"After you, my sweet Namine." He replied.

She placed her mouth on his tip and sucked the sweet, delicious, material that was coated on his member. Roxas softly moaned when she was cleaning his sweet cock. She licked his tip like a lollipop, savoring the taste and flavor of vanilla, chocolate, and his cock. Once the cream and syrup was licked off of his tip, she slowly took her mouth deep into his cock, deep throating him until she reached his balls. Roxas moaned and shout in bliss and ecstasy and he tried his best not to come in her mouth just yet. While his mouth was open, tiny amount of her juices dripped into his mouth and landed on his taste buds. He closed his mouth and her juices dripped on his lips. He licks his lips and his mouth curved into a flirtatious, devilish smile. Now, it's Roxas's turn to please her. He inserts the frozen banana in his hand and he shoves it in and out of her. She moaned with his cock in her throat and the vibration pleases him. She didn't stop while he pleases her, she kept going as she occasionally moans in sheer ecstasy.

"Hey, Namine, I wonder how many bananas can fit into you." He said with a deviant tone. As she is deep throating him, she wonders what is he up to. "Let me count how many bananas I can put in you. So right now, I put one banana inside you." Her eyes widen and she yelped with his cock deep in her throat. Roxas is slowly inserting a second banana in her pussy. She feels it penetrating her and she yelped in pain and ecstasy. He didn't put it all the way in, he only places it halfway. "Two." He said when the banana was in. "That's two bananas inside your pussy, now lets go for three." Her eyes were shut tight when she felt a third banana entering her. All these bananas were stretching her walls and she is yelping and moaning in pain and pleasure. When it was in, he said, "Three."

She squirmed and wriggled as those bananas were so cold and they were chilling her womb and it filled her with extreme ecstasy. Her teeth were gnawing at his shaft and it caused him to softly groan in pain and pleasure. He erratically moved the bananas, shoving them in and out at a erratic pace. He was pushing in one banana, pulling the other out, and twisting and turning the third banana inside her. These were like controls to him to make her scream in pleasure. All these three bananas in her were so satisfying.

She took his cock out of her mouth and looks at him, "Roxas, give me a banana, now!" She demanded.

He looks at her in confusion, but he later smiled and said, "I understand. It's only fair, after all."

He hands her one and she soaks it with her drool by sucking on it. Once it was soaked, she inserts it in his rectum. He groan in response as that frozen banana was penetrating his bum. She covered his member in cream and syrup again before she took it back deep into her throat. As she pleases his cock, she thrusts the banana in his rectum and it was brushing against his prostate. He moaned in bliss while he continues to please her cunt with frozen, yellow fruits. He decided to have a little extra fun. He took out the last banana in the bag and he sucks it until it was soaked in his saliva. He inserts the fruit into her ass again and she yelped in surprise but she immediately moaned in bliss when she felt that banana shoving its way deep into her ass. He manages to please her holes by the use of his skillful hands and frozen fruits. He pulls, pushes, twists, turns, thrusts, and grinds those bananas and just like he predicted, she screamed in pleasure with his cock deep in her throat. She thrusts the banana faster and harder that caused him to hiss and groan in rapture. She bobbed her head as fast as she could to make him reach his climax. Roxas decided to thrust all the bananas in her simultaneously. He slowly thrusts the bananas in a slow pace and he slowly increased his speed with each few seconds. She was moaning and whimpering as those icy bananas were penetrating her. In synchronization, they both reached their orgasm. His member bursts seeds in her throat while her walls were clamping on the bananas and her juices were spilling out of her womb, soaking the fruits as well.

She took his cock out of her mouth and she pants and coughs out his seeds. She took the banana out of him and she spilled his seeds from her mouth and onto the banana. She happily munched on the sweet fruit. Roxas took the three bananas out of her womb and ate them in satisfaction. Her juices were still spilling out of her womb, he took the banana out of her rectum, let it soak up with her juices, and he ate it in delight. He flipped Namine on the bed and he crawled on top of her and they both have a make out session. Their eyes closed while they kiss with love.

After a few minutes of kissing, Roxas caress her cheek and said, "We're both so dirty, Namine. We need to get ourselves cleaned up. I'll make sure I'll do the scrubbing for you. It's the only way for me to say sorry for being so rough with you."

"Oh, Roxas." She sighed. "I love you and I love when you get so cute and gentle with me in public and when you get so rough and loving with me on the bed." She kissed him.

"Come, my darling. It's time for us to get clean now." He picked her up and carried her to the shower.

"I also love it when you get so sweet." She said with a smile and nestled in his chest.

 

I should let you know that with each Food Fun, it will always end with the two couples going into the shower. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	24. Mr. Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra tries to make up to his landlord when he is behind on his rent and the only way for him to pay it off is to do something that he wouldn't even think of.

Terra was on the computer looking through his e-mail which his inbox was full. He lived in a small apartment complex with a small bed, kitchenette, and a comfy couch. He works part time at a grocery store across the street which is just enough to put food on his plate and keep the lights and water going and he barely haves enough just to pay the rent. Terra is a nice guy and sometimes when there is a special at the grocery store, he hands out coupons to the neighbors in the complex. He became super helpful in the grocery market by helping customers and his coworkers. It's not just the supermarket, but he is also nice to the other neighbors as well. One time he helped a lady carry a heavy package to the top floor where she lived. He helped two little children get their ball in the middle of the street when one of them accidently kicked it out into the street. He even helped two elderlies carry their groceries back to their place. He is so nice that everybody in the complex nicknamed him Mr. Nice Guy. However, there is one person who didn't deemed him as nice. His landlord didn't think of him as nice, she consider him to be a weak slacker. She thinks that just because he did a few nice things to people, he's automatically a nice guy. Terra did some nice things to his landlord too, but she just ignored his kindness. No matter the way on how she treats him, he simply just ignored her rude behavior. The reason why she thinks he is a weak slacker isn't because of his kindness, it's because he is always late on the rent and it is a pet peeve of hers when someone is always late on the rent. A knock on the door disrupted Terra from going through his e-mail. He opens the door and lo and behold, it was his landlord who looks very angry at him.

"Hey, Aqua." Terra said as he flashed a kind smile.

"Don't 'Hey, Aqua' me, Terra! Your rent was due two days ago, do you have the money or not?!" She snarled.

"Ah, jeez. I don't have it. My paycheck isn't due 'til next week."

"Well maybe if you stop giving out coupons to the people that lives here, you would get paid more on your check!"

"Well, the Johnsons on the third floor are really poor and I thought that if I gave them a coupon, they save more money."

"Well that's not my problem now, is it?!"

He then decided to ask a question that he never ask her before, "Why are you like this? Why is it that you are so rude to me?"

"I'm like this to everyone in the complex."

"But you're like this mostly to me. I've done so many nice things to you and you never even consider me as a good guy."

She puts on a mocking tone as she says, "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. Perhaps I am a bit rude to you and maybe that I should return the favor."

"Really?"

"No, not really! But I am giving you one last chance. One month. That's all you have. If you don't have the money by then, I am kicking you out! Understand!?"

"But even if I do get my paycheck, it's still not enough."

"Well you better think of something, otherwise, you're going to be living on the streets." She said and left.

He sighed in exhaust as he thinks of a way to earn extra cash, or at least convince her to give him a little more time to get the money. But since the idea of earning extra cash was out of the picture, he only had one choice.

 

Later...

 

Terra went to see the landlord who lives in the same apartment complex as him. He saw that her door is slightly open. He knocked on the door, "Hello, Aqua, can I come in?" But there were no answers. 'Maybe she went somewhere in a rush and forgot to close door.' He thought. Suddenly, he heard moaning inside her room. 'Huh? That sounds like Aqua. Is she hurt? Could she be in pain or in trouble?' He got curious and decided to enter in her home. He knows he shouldn't enter without permission, but he has to know if Aqua is okay. He followed the sounds of her moans and he saw the door to her room half open. When he peeked in, he saw something that he should not have seen. His landlord is naked with her legs spread apart and a thick dildo penetrating deep inside her. One hand pushing the dildo all the way in while the other hand was playing with her large breast, occasionally pinching her nipple. His pants felt tight all of a sudden. He knows it's not very gentlemanly to watch, so he decided to leave now, he is already in trouble and he wouldn't want to make it worse for him. But his mind and boner urges him to keep watching. He hesitated for a moment, it's not right to watch someone masturbate, but it couldn't hurt for him to watch it for a little longer. He carefully watch her take the dildo out and slowly pushed it back in her womb. She gasped and moaned as that toy was filling her womb. He rubbed his manhood through his pants as he watch. She pinches and pulls her nipple, she heavily pants as she pushes the dildo faster into her. He unzips his pants, released his large, thick member, and rubs it. He knows it's wrong, but he can't stop watching. Her womb was leaking out her juices and they were staining the bedsheets. Her vagina also made some squelching noises as she slowly pushes the toy deep into her. She groans and grunts as that toy was pleasing her. Her orgasm is coming close and because of all the immense pleasure she is receiving, she struggled to say a name, she eventually got it out and shouted out, "Terra!" His eyes were wide in surprise. She actually shout his name. She suddenly stops and gasped in fear when she finally saw him peeking at her. 'She saw me! Oh, man, I'm busted!'

She covered her breasts and growled, "Terra!" She took the dildo out and came towards him.

He took a few steps back with his hand midair, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He apologized.

Right before she was about to knock him unconscious, she got to look at his large, thick, and hard manhood. Unlike the dildo she was using, it was longer and real. Terra noticed that his member is out and he tries to put it back in his pants, but she stops him and she brings him to her room by pulling him by his shirt. She pushed him down on the bed and she removed his pants.

"Listen, Aqua, I'm terribly sorry that I peeked."

"Shut up and don't say a word!" She snapped.

She removed his shirt which revealed his strong physique torso, something that a young teenage boy would have. Her cheeks were tinted pink when she catch a glimpse of it. She got on top of him, position his manhood, and she lowers herself down on his shaft. His shaft is filling her womb and unlike the dildo, it is actually pleasurable. She groaned as his manhood was penetrating her deeper than the toy. When it was all the way in, she placed her hands on his small abs to balance herself and bounced on his meaty cock. Terra groaned in pleasure, he doesn't know why she is doing this to him, but his mind is filled with ecstasy to even care about it. As she bounced, his cock was hitting her secret spot and it increased the pleasure for her. Terra couldn't stop staring at her breasts that was bouncing along with her. He wants to touch them, but he didn't want to be rude. He wouldn't touch them without asking for her permission. But even if he is going to ask her, surely the answer would be no. But his doubts and fear disappeared when she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her large boob. It felt so soft to his hands, he gently gave it a squeeze and she moaned in response. He slowly moves it up and down and after a while, his other hand was placed on her other boob and he moves them up and down. Her body was filling up with pleasure by his hands and cock. She thrusts as hard as she can just to reach her climax. Her hands slide up from his abs to his muscular chest. He squeezed and moved one breast while he plucks her nipple with the other breast and it caused a wonderful sensation surging through her body. Since he squeezed her chest, it's only fair for her to do that to him as well. She roughly squeeze his pecs and in response, he groaned in pain. She smirked when she left her handprints on his pecs. Her pussy was so tight and it became even tighter when her wet walls were clenching on his thick cock. His cock is so big and it was stretching her insides, but she didn't care that he is stretching her insides, all she wants is to reach for her climax. She got what she wished for and her hot, wet walls tightly clenched his manhood and she received her orgasm. She shouts in bliss as her juices were gushing out of her womb. She placed her hands on the bedsheets as to not collapse on him. Her breasts inflates which each deep breath she takes. A lewd and satisfied look appeared on her face with an open smile and with her tongue out. She never looked so pleased. Her sexual urges were quenched, but, Terra didn't even had his fill and he has yet to reach his climax. With energy to spare, she bounce on his cock at a fast pace. She is hoping that he would come soon. She placed her hands back on his abs just to balance herself. Terra was laying down on the bed watching her do all the work. He couldn't take his eyes off of her bouncing breasts. Sweat started to form on her body and her body including her large supple breasts looked so beautiful. As she bounced, her sweats were dripping off of her and landed on him. She's impressed that he managed to last this long, then again, she was already revved up before he came in and disrupted her. She tried different methods for him to reach his orgasm. She grinded her hips on his thick shaft and she does this for a few minutes and he still hasn't came yet. Terra was moaning and shouting in pleasure, he gripped the bedsheets in ecstasy as she gyrates her hips on his cock. She leaned toward him and she placed her hands on his chest. She lifted her groin up and she slams it down on his pelvis and continues to do this for about a few more minutes. She can feel his hot breath panting hard on her nipples.

What it felt like an eternity for her, she finally got what she wanted from him when she heard him say, "Aqua! I can't... I can't... I can't hold it in much longer!" He groaned.

"Jeez! Took you long enough!"

She got off of him and she sandwich his cock with her large bosoms. As she squeeze her breasts together and moves them up and down, she took his meaty cock deep into her throat. The combination between her soft boobs and her throat was enough for him to reach his climax and he spilled his seeds inside her throat. When he was finished, she took his cock out of her throat. He laid on the bed panting and catching his breath. Truly, he was satisfied. But she notice that his member is still hard, even after having orgasm, his member is still hard and standing like a pole.

"Jeez, you're still hard." She sighed and got on her hands and knees, "All right, get on with it."

He stared at her while he still recovers, does he really want to continue? Even he doesn't know, but he does know this, it's very rude if someone would just leave someone when they're in need. He got on his knees, position his manhood, and inserts it in. She loudly moaned when his member was stretching her insides again. Her hot, wet walls were welcoming his member again as it was greedily sucking it up and clenching it. He started off slow just so he could savor this for the both of them. However, she didn't want any of that.

"Don't go slow. Speed it up."

"A-Are you sure? I really don't want to damage your genital if I go too fast."

"You're not. Who ever heard of someone damaging someone's genitals when they go too fast?"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

In a fast pace, he thrust his hips against her pelvis, causing his member to burrow deeper into her womb. She hissed and groaned in bliss as his thick, veiny member was hitting her secret spot again. He grabbed ahold of her hips and increased his speed, moving faster than before. She gripped the bedsheets and thrust back in her own pace. Her breasts jiggled with each thrusts he makes. With his member going in deep and hitting her secret spot, it was too much for her to handle, she slumped down on the bed with her breasts pressed on the mattress. All it did for him was to go deeper than before as he pounds her. His body was starting to sweat as well as he pounds her deep and hard into her. Her moans were muffled through the mattress as she took the pounding from Terra. Her hands were still clenching the bedsheets and her pussy were spilling her juices and staining her bedsheets. Her pussy was also making some squelching noises with each push he makes. The sounds of slapping flesh echoed in the room and they both didn't care if the next door neighbors heard them going at it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in his arms, cradling her close to his moist muscular chest, and he proceed to thrust up into her deeper. With each thrust, her pussy made some squishy wet noises and her boobs bounced. She pants and moans in delight as his cock was ramming into her. He only made soft moans as he thrust up into her tight wet womb. She moves with him at a steady pace to make each other reach for their climax. He thrusts faster into her while she continues to move at a steady pace. A few minutes later, Aqua felt a bit tired and couldn't move any longer. At this rate, she'll pass out from overdose of ecstasy if he doesn't come soon. She decided to caress and plays with his balls so that he can come sooner. In a few minutes, it worked and with his final thrust, he pushed his member deep into her womb and release his seeds. His pearly white semen soon oozed out of her slit. His warm semen was still flowing out of his member and a little later, Aqua reached her orgasm. A mixture of bodily fluids stained on the bedsheets and it will take her a while for her to get rid of the stains. Terra laid down on the bed with Aqua on top of him. Both panting and recovering. His member has soon gotten flaccid and slid out of her pussy.

"So, why did you said my name when you were masturbating?" Terra asked.

Her cheeks became pink, she wanted to hit him but she didn't and answered his question, "Well if you must know, I...am jealous of you."

"Jealous? What for?"

She sighed, "You are one of the most nicest people in this complex and I am just being a jerk to you. But the over the time, your kindness charms everyone and I'm just being a tough landlord who is harsh on everyone. If I show any kindness towards these people, they'll think I'm soft and I don't want them to think of me like that. Out of everyone in this complex, you are the only one who is so nice to me even though I am being a jerk to you. And overtime, I've develop feelings for you, romantic feelings. It's so frustrating on how I think of you when you do nice things to others including me."

"I see. You don't have to be the harsh landlord all the time, you can be a little nicer towards others every now and then."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks. I guess."

"I also find you so cute when you are jealous of me and have a crush on me."

She glared at him, "Don't push it."

He got off the bed and puts his clothes on while Aqua is still on the bed naked. "If you come by tomorrow with your hard cock, I can consider your rent paid."

"...Hmm, that's a nice offer, but I have to decline."

She had a confused look on her face, "Why?"

"It's my fault that I barge into your room without your permission. But how about this, maybe around Saturday, we could have dinner at my place. I can make a mean spaghetti. It's my way of saying sorry about peeking at you playing with yourself."

She tap her finger on her lips as she thinks and said, "All right, I accept your offer."

"Great! So around seven would be good for you?"

"Sure."

"That's great! I'll see you then." He said and left her room.

She tap her finger on her lips again as she thinks and said, "Maybe I should reconsider about giving him three months to pay his rent instead of one."

 

There are not that much of Terra/Aqua in this lemon collection, is there? I'll try my best to think up some more stories for them. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story in mind for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	25. Kairi's Bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion's taste of fashion may lead Kairi to attract Sora in more ways than one.

Kairi is very frustrated, sexually frustrated. She's in love with her friend, Sora, and she would like to let him know about her feelings toward him. But every time she does, she ultimately failed. She tried to let him know, but he is just too ignorant. Her friend, Xion, notice this and has an idea about her problem. There is going to be a beach party this afternoon, so, Xion went to the mall and pick out a swimsuit just for Kairi and she is sure that this will attract Sora's attention. She went to Kairi's house to surprise her with a gift.

Both of them were in Kairi's room with Xion being so hyper and shaking with giddiness and having a wide grin on her face. "Okay, Xion, what is it you have to tell me?" Kairi asked.

"Okay, so I know you've been having problems with Sora, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, I went to the mall today and I got you something that would surely have him notice you." Xion said as she hands her a bag.

She took the bag, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out!" Xion said with excitement.

She opened the bag and she dug her hand inside the bag and she felt two clothing items. She pulled them out and saw the contents. It was a swimsuit that looks similar to what she wears. A pink swim bra and panties with zippers that showed some ruffles. It was unzipped and looked very lewd, she blushed and quickly stuffs it down on the bag and exclaimed, "Xion! Why would you get me that?!" 

"Come on, it will surely attract Sora."

"And other people! I don't want to look like a slut wearing this!"

"This swimsuit is not slutty."

"Then why does it look revealing?!"

"It's a swimsuit, they all look revealing. Now come on, if you wear this, there is no doubt that Sora would definitely notice you."

Kairi has known Xion for a long while. She is actually a fashion expert and knows what's hip. She sighed and reluctantly accepts her gift, "All right, I'll give it a try."

"It will not fail, I promise!"

 

Later...

 

Kairi was in the cabana tent changing into her swimsuit. She honestly felt a bit embarrassed to be wearing this, but if what Xion said is true, then she would have to trust her words. She came out of the cabana tent with little redness on her cheeks. As she walks on the beach, she notices that she wasn't really attracting that much people with this swimsuit. It was unzipped and it was showing out the ruffles, her bikini bottom was hugging her hips and her breasts were pushed up by that swimsuit. If she couldn't attract anyone, what makes her think that this would attract Sora. She decided to go back to the cabana tent and change into a normal swimsuit. But before she even had a chance to enter inside, she heard a loud crash. It distracted her on what she was doing and she turned to the loud noise. She saw Sora sitting on the sand and rubbing his head in pain with half of the folding table on the sand spilling foods on the floor. There was also a attendant who seemed to dropped the drinks and there was a stain on his shirt. She forgets about changing and heads towards to Sora to help him up.

"You okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he gets up.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was walking and I was distracted by something and I must have crashed into the attendant who was serving drinks and I must have knocked the table down."

She giggled on his clumsiness, "You should be more careful."

"Well, the distraction had my full attention and I couldn't take my eyes off it."

"What was it that had you distracted?"

His face is fully red as he stammered an answer, "Um... Uh... Well... You see... It was...uh..."

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me."

He gulped and whispered his answer, but it was barely heard, "...."

"What?"

"..."

"I couldn't quite hear that. Can you speak up?"

"It was you." He said with a clear voice.

There was a moment of silence before Kairi breaks it, "What was it that I distracted you from?"

He took a deep breath and answered, "It's your swimsuit." He suddenly flinched as if he was waiting for her to hit him.

A few seconds later nothing happened. His fear melted away when he heard her say, "Thank you, Sora. I'm glad that you noticed."

He remained calm and said, "Oh, uh... you're welcome."

"Do you want to go have some ice cream together?"

"Sure, I would like that."

They had the time of their life on this beach party. They ate ice cream, they build sand castles, they went swimming, and they both had a ball. The sun is still out and the day is still young. Sora has a secret to confess and he led Kairi to a spot on the island where no one could find them. Once they were alone, they sat on the dry sand, staring at the blue sea. It suddenly became quiet and it made Kairi very nervous and uncomfortable. Luckily, the awkward silence ended with Sora saying, "Kairi, I have something I need to get it off my chest."

She looked at his face, "What is it?"

He looks at her eyes that were blue like the sea. He open his mouth to say something but he immediately closed it before he said anything. He was way too scared to even spit it out. Suddenly, without even thinking, Kairi crashed her lips onto his. His eyes widen in surprise and he froze in place while he lets her kiss him. Slowly, his eyelids dropped and kissed her back. He rubbed her shoulders as they kiss. Kairi soon realized what she is doing, but since Sora is enjoying it, she can't stop now. She placed her hands on his bare chest and made her way to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. What it felt like a lifetime for them, they finally broke the kiss and panted with a smile on their faces.

"That was... amazing!" Kairi remarked.

"It was... wonderful." Sora commented.

"Also, I'm sorry if I jumped at you like that."

"It's okay. I actually enjoyed it."

"I actually have a secret to share with you, too, Sora. You see, over the years of our lives, I have these feelings for you and I wanted to say that I... I... love you."

He looked so surprised for a moment and his face soon turned into a happy one. "I'm so glad Kairi, because that was the secret I was going to mention to you, but I was too scared to say it."

"How long did you have these feelings for me?"

"Probably the same amount of time you had."

She smiled, "I'm glad. But jeez! I have been flirting with you and sending you signals since, and you didn't even catch them."

"Really? I guess I must have been oblivious to catch them." He said with a sheepish smile while he scratch the back of his head.

She smiled and laughed, "Oh, Sora, you've always have been a simpleton."

"So, um..." He looked away from her as he twiddled his fingers.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if we could...kiss again."

She smiled, "Hehe... Sure, we can."

Their lips made contact again as they closed their eyes in bliss. He wrapped his arms around her while she place her hands on his chest. She can feel his heartbeat thumping fast and hard. She then took one of his hands and placed it on her chest for him to feel her heartbeat. He suddenly has gotten nervous and stopped kissing. He feels her heartbeat thumping fast and hard just like his, but his hand felt more of her mound than her heart.

She realized he stopped kissing and broke the contact, "What's wrong?"

Before she knew what was going on, he lunge at her and got on top of her while he showers her with kisses. "I can't control myself. Ever since I've seen you wear this bikini, I've always wanted to touch you. I tried to hold myself off, but I just can't anymore."

Normally, most girls would freak out and get scared if someone would try to do this kind of stunt, but for Kairi, she seemed more grateful than scared. "Does that mean you are going to have sex with me?"

"Uh... Well... I wouldn't say that. I would say make love to you."

She would've snortled and said "That's so cheesy." But instead she said, "Please be gentle with me."

"Don't worry I will." 

He planted his lips on hers again as he gently caress her right breast and massage her womanhood through her swim panties. She softly moaned and her nipples felt a bit hard and her entrance felt so wet. Then, all of a sudden, his fingers found her nipple and her slit through her swimsuit. She was confused as to why she felt his hands through her swimsuit. He noticed it too and he stops kissing to see why. In the middle of her ruffled swimsuit, her nipple was poking out and some of her juices leaked out of her through the panties. It turns out, it was designed like that so that a woman's nipple and her womanhood would be exposed.

(Remember how I said Xion is a fashion expert? She knew this was going to happen.) 'Damn it, Xion!' Kairi cursed in her thoughts.

He took a good look at her for a few moments before he continues. He showers her lips with kisses as he plays with her nipple and her entrance. She softly moans while her hand snaked her way to his red swim trunks. She caress his groin and felt his hard manhood which caused him to groan in ecstasy. As soon as her entrance was wet and ready, he disrobe his trunks and he carefully inserts his member inside her, filling her empty womb with his hot shaft. Her warm walls were welcoming his manhood by clenching it. She groaned and hissed as his shaft burrowed deeper and deeper until it was fully in. She pants and he waits until her walls were used to his shaft. He open her ruffles a bit more to let her nipples out and show more of her wet entrance. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and anger due to Xion's shenanigans. But, she was right about one thing, Sora did notice her. When she was ready, she gave him the signal to continue. He slowly pulled his member out and he pushed it back in. He started off at a slow pace to not harm her until she gets used to his size. She groans and moans as his shaft was pleasing her womb. He caress her right breast while he sucks and licks on her nipple. With his other hand, he tease her other nipple by twisting and flicking it. Her moans suddenly became loud, she tried to muffle her moans as to not let other people hear her. His mouth let go of her right nipple and he gave the same treatment to her other one. He starts off by kissing her nipple before he place his mouth over it. He slobbers all over it and his mouth sucks on it like a vacuum. He takes his mouth off it and he swirls his tongue around her nipple which caused her to shudder in delight. He place his mouth on her nipple again and he playfully gnaw it with his teeth. He plucks her nipples with his teeth for a few times before he grinds on it. He finally lets go and he proceeded to thrust at a steady pace. As he thrusts, he fondle her bouncing breasts through her bikini. He gave them a light squeeze as he moves them in rotation and up and down. He lightly squeeze and pull her nipples and it made her cry in bliss. She covered her mouth with her hand to quiet her sounds of ecstasy. He smirked as he knew he was bringing her to a land of pleasure that she never wants to leave.

"What's wrong, Kairi? Afraid that someone might hear us?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Sh-Shut up!" She retorted with her face tinted red.

He leaned in her ear and whispered, "It's okay, Kairi. No one can hear us. You can scream in delight as much as you want."

He was turning her on and making her feel wet. It was embarrassing, but it feels so good. "S-Sora!"

"What do you want me to do?" He exhaled his hot breath on the shell of her ear.

"Go faster!"

He smirked.

He thrusts into her at a rapid pace, pounding her entrance as she scream in pleasure. She moaned his name as he pounds her. Her breasts jiggles as he thrusts, he pinch her nipples between his fingertips and pulled as he thrusts and watch her breasts jiggle. He lets go of her nipples, grabs ahold of her waist, and rams into her faster and harder, hitting her sweet spot as well. He groans and grunts as he pushed deep into her. His body was glowing in sweat and it was dripping and flowing down from his body. It could fool anyone that he was swimming in the water.

He suddenly felt his climax reaching and he decided to warn her about it. "Kairi! I'm coming!" He groaned.

"No! Not inside!" She moaned.

He thrust inside for a few times before he quickly pulled out and spilled his seeds on her. Splattering it on her body and soiling her bikini. She pants and tries to catch her breath and regain her energy. She noticed that her swimsuit has been tainted. "Sora! Look at what you did to my bikini!" She whined.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Maybe I could buy you a new one."

She smiled, "Perhaps something even better for your taste. If you know what I mean."

His cheeks were red as he stammered, "W-Well, um... Yeah, but, it's going to be hard to choose."

She giggled, "I know you want me to be in a swimsuit that is so sexy that you want to ravish me. Am I right?"

His cheeks has gotten redder, "Y-Yeah, but any of those swimsuits would look good on you."

"Oh my, Sora, you're going to empty out the store when I show where I found that swimsuit I was wearing." She said. 'I have to ask Xion where to find it though.' She thought.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have any stories for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	26. Into the Umbra Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times calls for desperate measures when Riku enters a dangerous woods to find something valuable that would help his family.

There was a kingdom that has a poor land. Their land wasn't green and there was a river that flowed barely enough water but not enough to make the land green. The king and queen were living a luxurious life in the castle and they were decent enough to deliver food to the market for the owner to sell them to the villagers. Near their village, lies a forest of darkness that was swarming with beasts. But legend says that in that forest, there were gold. It is very common to find them in there. But no one is stupid enough to actually enter inside the forest. There once was a man who entered the forest to find the gold and he came back with his body torn apart, as if the forest chew him up and spat him out. Another villager decided to enter and try to find some gold, he managed to find a few but it cost him his leg and they were thankful that the man was okay and the gold was enough to feed the entire village. If someone enters inside the forest, they would not be heard from again. The villagers were smart and decided stay away from it, even if there was an endless field of gold inside, they would not enter the forest that is called "The Umbra Woods".

Riku is villager who takes care of his family. Since their parents died, it was up to Riku to take care of his little brothers and sisters. He barely have enough for food and money was getting a little low and at his work, his payment is short which barely feeds enough of his siblings. If he has gold in his pocket, he would visit the king and queen and ask them if he could work for them in exchange for a high payment. He has heard tales of the Umbra Woods and what contains in it. It was confirmed that there was gold, but also deadly beasts. If he was able to feed his brothers and sisters, he would have to do something drastic. He geared himself up with a backpack that contained first aid and a axe. However, his siblings cried and plead him not to go to do this for them.

"Please, don't go!" Sora plead and cried while holding his leg.

"Don't do this! You'll get killed!" Roxas cried while holding his other leg.

"Don't leave us!" Kairi cried while holding him to his side.

"You don't have to do this!" Namine cried while holding him to his other side.

"No! Don't! Don't go! I don't want you to go and die in the woods!" Ventus cried while holding his hand.

It was tough for him to leave the house and his siblings to brave into the woods, but if he doesn't go and get some gold, he and his siblings will starve to death. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I will not let you go hungry for another night." He gave them a group family hug before he leaves.

His siblings begged and cried to him to not go, but he manage to shake them off and leave to the woods. The villagers knew where he was going and he heard their whispers.

"That man is foolish!"

"He's not going where I think he is going, is he?"

"That axe will do him no good."

"I should let the gravediggers know that another one is gone and they should prepare for his burial."

"That gold is not worth for his life."

He simply ignores their whispers and comments and continues on. He exits the village and he stops at the entrance of the woods. He listens to the sounds of howling winds and ravens cawing. The trees were black like the darkness. It felt like it had an eerie aura that sends a chill down to anyone's spine. He looks back to the village for one last look before he enters the Umbra Woods. In his possession, he has an axe in his hands ready for any attack, carrying a backpack filled with first aids, and donning a sleeveless vest that was open and tattered pants. Like any other villagers, he is barefooted and his soles feels the cold ground with each step he takes. So far he hasn't seen any beasts roaming around nor could he find any gold. But he still has a good grip on his axe just in case. As he ventures in the woods, he still remembers the look on his siblings' face when he left.

Sora, a twelve year old boy, was brave and he wanted to be brave like Riku. However, he wasn't brave enough to see him leave and he doesn't want to say goodbye to him yet. But if something does happen to Riku, then Sora should prepare himself to be brave and take care of his brothers and sisters.

Kairi, a ten year old girl, was a nice child who has a heart of gold just like Riku. She is extremely friendly to anyone she meets and she won't hesitate to help a friend in need. Her face looked so sad when she found out that Riku was leaving and she just couldn't bare to see him die.

Roxas, a nine year old boy, is sort of a tough guy who can shake off a simple cut on his knee. But he wasn't tough enough to cry in sadness when he heard that Riku was leaving. He knows how tough Riku can be and he wants to be tough so that he can protect what's left of his family. He needs to learn how to be tough in case Riku isn't coming back.

Namine, an eight year old girl, is a shy child who loves to draw. She wants to overcome her shyness so she can be more social with other people than her brothers and sisters. Riku has been helping her cope with her shyness and it has been improving. But it scared her that Riku is leaving and may not come back. Who knows what is going to happen to her if Riku dies.

Ventus, a five year old boy, is still growing and he needs proper education. Riku is a smart man and he has been helping Ventus with education and making him smarter. But who knows if he is going to be a normal person with average intelligence if Riku dies.

It broke his heart to see them all sad like that. But if he manages to find gold and quickly gets himself out of there, then he may be lucky to see them all again, but what he needs is a miracle.

Few minutes later in the woods and nothing still happens, he didn't even find any gold. He knows that the gold are common to find in this forest, but why couldn't he find them? This has him baffled. He then finds a cottage in this dark forest and he decides to check and see if anyone is in there. He knocks on the door and within a few moments, no one answered. He opens the door and finds the cottage completely empty. He enters and closed the door behind him. There is a fireplace that could be some use to him, but there were two problems.

One, there wasn't any logs on the fire place.

Two, even if there was any logs, he doesn't have anything to start a fire with.

He sighed in despair and the only way for him to get wood is from the forest, but it was risky. However, since so far he hasn't seen nor heard not one beast since he entered in the woods, it might be okay to chop down some woods from this forest. He has his hand on the doorknob and was ready to get some logs, but he suddenly heard giggling. He gasped and it startled him. He wondered where that giggle came from. A few seconds later, there was silence. He thought to himself that he might be hearing things. He turned the knob and he heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

He turned, "Who's there?"

"You just got here. Make yourself comfortable."

"I wish I could, but without any fire, I can't even see and I might get cold."

"Let me provide with that. You don't have to worry about it. Come, have a seat on the bed."

It may be dark, but even he knows that there is no bed in here, "What bed?"

"The bed that is right next to you."

"I don't see a bed."

"That's because it's dark in here, let me brighten this place up."

Suddenly, light began to shine from the fire place and it brighten up the whole room. He shielded his eyes to protect himself from that shining light. When he entered inside, the cabin was completely empty, when he opens his eyes, there was a bed, a table, and a cauldron hanging above the fire place. He looks around the place as he wonders when did all of this stuff appears.

"Is that better for you?" The voice asked. That voice was coming from behind him and he quickly turned with axe ready to attack. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Is that anyway to thank someone when they are providing you shelter?"

"Who are you?" Riku asked as he lowered his weapon.

It was a girl who donned a black robe and a witch's hat, "I'm Xion, a dark witch who resides in the Umbra Woods." She said while flashing a charming smile.

"A witch?" He asked confusingly.

"A DARK witch." She corrected him.

"I didn't there would be anyone who lives here."

"I'm not the only dark witch who lives in these woods, there are others who resides in this forest as well. But what are we doing just standing around talking, come, have a seat."

He was startled when he felt a chair pushing him from behind and making him fall on the chair and transport him to the table. "What is it that you do here?"

"What any witch would do." That was her only answer. With a snap of her fingers, she summoned a teapot and teacups with biscuits on the table. "Some biscuits and tea, dearie?"

"No thanks, I don't eat unless I'm with my family."

She had a surprised look on her face, "Is that so?"

"It's not fair for them if I eat and they don't."

"You're very... what's the word I'm looking for here?... Noble and humble."

"That's what mom and dad used to say." He muttered.

"So, tell me what brings you to the Umbra Woods." She sipped her tea as she listens to his reason.

"I'm searching for gold. I heard they're very common to find."

She puts her teacup on the cup plate, "It's true. They are easy to find. We dark witches use them to melt the gold into liquid and use them for potions."

"Is that the reason why I couldn't find any? Because I have been in these woods for about an hour and I thought I could easily find them."

"Nah, that's not it. They're here somewhere."

"Well, I couldn't find any."

"Most people who does find the gold, easily gets killed in these woods."

"I know. I've heard what happened to them."

"There was even a guy who manage to get a few golds with his whole body almost attach to him."

"His leg was cut off." A thought came to his head, "Are--Are you the one who killed those people?!"

"Nah. The dark witches didn't kill them because they took our gold. We have plenty, they are welcome to take some. Besides, even if we are killers, we just leave it to the beasts in the forest." She sipped her tea.

"I guess the only murderers are the beasts. I apologize of assuming you the killer."

"It's fine." She looks at her tea while she asked this question, "Let me ask you something, what do you need the gold for?"

"I need it to feed my family."

She eyed him, "I see, your wife must be depending on you to bring food on the table."

"I don't have a wife. I live with my young brothers and sisters."

"What happen to your parents?"

"Unfortunately, they died of sickness. So I'm the one who is looking out for them."

She stirred her tea with a spoon, "Tell me, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

She gasped in surprise, "Seventeen?! Why, you're barely ripening into an adult." She eyed his bare chest, "Especially if you have a young, strong, healthy body."

"I'm not that old yet."

"Say, I notice that you haven't even told me your name yet."

His face looked shocked and cried out an apology, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I don't know where my manners are!"

"Take it easy. It's okay. You really are a gentlemen."

"I'm Riku."

"So, Riku, do you know what a prostitute is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Did you ever buy one and have sex with her?"

"No, I would never waste my money on prostitutes when I need them to feed my siblings."

She mischievously smiled as she asked, "Well, Riku, how would you like to be one, just for me?"

A surprised look appeared on his face, "What!?"

"If you have sex with me, I will give you plenty of gold. That's not so bad. It may even feed your family for an entire year."

It was an tempting offer, but even he wouldn't accept it. "I have to decline."

"Aw. You really don't want the gold?"

"I'll find it myself in these woods."

"But there are dangerous beasts roaming in this forest. You won't last too long out there. You'll be safer here."

"I'll take my chances."

"But even if you do take the gold, you won't make it out of there alive." She said. "Think about your family." She said in a singsong tone.

"..." He hesitated to answer.

"By any chance, do you have a river that's flowing with dirty, hazardous water?"

"We do have a river but there is barely any water flowing and the water's not dirty."

"Well, what if I make it flow with pure water in exchange with you and me on the bed going at it. Even you can't deny this offer."

She is right, he couldn't deny this. If the water was flowing again, the lands would be green and they can grow more foods. Before he made his answer, he ask her this, "Why do you want to have sex with me?"

She sighed, "Being a dark witch is hard work. I tend to use magic to summon a fake human to fulfill my needs, but I got bored of it real soon. I need a real boy to handle my needs. So what do you say? Fulfill my needs and you can go home with tons of bags full of gold and the river shall flow with pure water again. You'll be helping the village, your family, and me. And you get laid, everybody wins."

He sighed and reluctantly accepts, "All right, you win."

She lustfully chuckles and hovers right in front of him. She placed her hand on his chest, "Then lets go to the bed, where we shall have fun." She teleports right in front of his eyes and appeared on the bed. "Come, Riku." She purred as she pats the empty space next to her.

He got off the chair and sat next to her. She slowly raked her nails through his bare chest as she giggles in excitement, "Do you do this with every guy you meet?"

"No, You're actually the first guy I'm doing." Her long, black nails raked down from his chest and make her way to his belly. She rubbed her palm against his belly to feel his smooth body, "Such a strong body you have. Good enough to be sturdy to hold me." She continues down and made her way to his groin. He groaned when she caress it. She rubs it as she says, "Oh, you are going to be fun. We're going to have lots of fun." She planted her lips on his cheeks that left a black kiss mark due to her black lipstick she put on. She placed him on the bed and got on top of him. With the snap of her fingers, their clothes were magically off and was on the floor but she still has her hat on. She feels his manhood nestling between her butt cheeks. She took a look at it and she gasped in amazement. "Oh, wow! You're so big! Oh, the things I could do with that length and size. I'm surprised that you didn't even try to buy a prostitute." She clenched her butt cheeks on his member and he groaned. She leaned on him with her hands on his chest, "So, Riku, do you like my breasts? I can use my magic to change them into any size you want." She leaned toward his ear, "Any size you want."

"I don't care. I just want to get this over with."

A frown appeared on her face, "You're no fun. But just in case if you want, I will make them big for you." She sat up and her bust started to inflate, making them into an J-cup size. 

She lifts herself up, position his manhood, and she drops herself on his thick member. She loudly cried in delight when she feels his shaft penetrating her wet, warm walls. Her walls were clenching his shaft as she bounce on him. She might be feeling the wonderful sensation of her life, but, Riku was just laying there not caring, even if this was his first time. He didn't even moaned in bliss or anything, he just laid there waiting for this to be over. He didn't even watch her ginormous breasts bounce along with her, he just closed his eyes as she was riding him. She notice this and just continues on riding him until she reaches her climax. His member was hitting her sweet spot as she rides him, it felt so good to her. In sheer ecstasy, she clawed his smooth, unscathed body. He yelped in pain as she dug her nails on his flesh, leaving her marks on his muscular torso. He managed to grabbed her hands away from his body before she does more harm.

"Oh, sorry my love. I don't know what I was doing. I was experiencing too much pleasure. I'm sorry I scratch your sexy body." She apologized in a cute voice.

"Be careful next time, that hurts!" Riku snapped. He still has her hands away from him by holding her wrists. But, he wouldn't be able to hold them for that long. She whispered a spell under her breath and suddenly, his body started to freeze. "Wh-Why can't I--!?"

"I'm sorry my darling. I just couldn't let you hold me like that. I want to make it up to you for your damaged torso." She said as she continues to bounce on him.

She whispered another spell under breath and in a puff of pink, sparkling smoke, two more clone version of herself appeared next to him and they were naked as she was. The three dark witches take a look at his scratched body. There were some marks here and there and the witches felt a bit guilty about it. The clones lips started to glow sparkling purple and kissed his body where the scratch marks are. The marks were sparkling purple and within a few seconds, the marks disappeared and his body was smooth again. His body is still frozen and the clones won't disappear until they had their fun as well. The clones took his hands and stuffs it in their womanhood, they moaned in bliss as they stuff his hands inside them deeper and stops when they reach his elbows. His body may be frozen, but that doesn't mean his nervous system isn't working. His arms felt the clones' walls, they were so hot and wet. The real Xion circled her finger in the air as if she was controlling something and that something was his body. His hands formed into a fist and the clones started to bounce on his strong arms.

"I guess I should let you know that the dark witches' womanhood are like a bottomless pit, no matter how big or long the object may be, there's still room for more." Xion explained.

The clones cutely moaned as they bounced on his arms. Their breasts jiggled as they ride his arms to reach their climax. The clones fondle with each other's breasts, massaging them and playing with their nipples. The real Xion was riding him as fast as she could because she knows that the clones' orgasm will appear sooner than expected. It wasn't long until the clones have reached their orgasms. Their walls were clenching his arms as tight as it could. Just like how they appeared, they vanished with a puff of purple, sparkling smoke. His arms were soaked with the clones' juices and it dripping down to his elbows and landing on the bed. Meanwhile, the real Xion was still riding him, not even reaching her orgasm yet.

"The clones couldn't hold on a bit longer like I have. They weren't meant to be used as sex toys, so that's why their orgasms will appear so soon. I've been using them to see if I could beat my time to reach my orgasm, but it looks like I haven't break my record yet." Xion explained while she moans and rides him.

Riku was panting as she place her hands on his torso and moves her hips up and down, slamming her groin on his. His body is still frozen but his member was still feeling her hot hole. A few minutes later and she finally got what she wanted. Her walls tightly squeeze together on his shaft and her juices were rushing out of her. Her cheeks were pink as she moans in delight with a satisfied smile on her face. When her orgasm has passed, she fell back on the bed and pants for air. Riku finally has control on his own body and he sat on the bed. He looked at his soaked arms in disgust, he needs a river to clean this off. Before he got off the bed, Xion stopped her.

"Hey, let's do it again!"

"The deal was to have sex with you once, I think you had your fill."

"Let me double the offer. If we do it again, I shall make your land full of green and life again. Certainly, you won't deny this request."

It was such a good deal, there is no way he can refuse it. He sighed in exhaustion, "Fine! But this is the last time."

"Of course it is. Now this time you shall be doing the work by taking me from behind and inserting it inside my anus. And do put some effort into it." She got on her hands and knees. "I'm going to need to lube my anus up if you are going to insert something that big inside me. Your penis may be slimy and it is easy to put it in, but just in case..." She waved her finger in the air and the juices on Riku's arms slide off him and formed into a ball of juices. A line of juices came out of the ball and it started to fill her anus with the clones' juices. She moaned in bliss as she felt the juices filling her up. When all of the juices were in, it started to ooze out of her butt hole. "Come, Riku, make me feel good." She moaned. 

He sighed in annoyance on got on his knees. He easily slide his member inside her anus and she responded by moaning in bliss. Her hole was so slippery that it was easy for him to ram into her as fast as he could, the juices were extra helpful to him, it increased his speed and it was coating his member. Her moans were loud and her breasts jiggles with each thrusts. He grunts and pants as he slammed her hole with each powerful force he makes.

"Wow! For a young boy at your age, you must have an incredible stamina and you lasted long enough not to ejaculate. Your body is even started to glow. I'm impressed. This will be done when you have reached your climax. Then I will fulfill my end of the deal."

When she said that, he grabbed ahold of her enormous breasts and lifted her upper body off the bed and massages them. He tugs her breasts and pulls her buds. She moans loud in pleasure as he pleases her breasts.

"I knew you would like to play with them." Xion taunted.

"I don't. Reason why I'm doing this is because I need to have my orgasm early so I can get this over with. I notice when the clones massage their breasts, your walls gets a bit tighter and I'm sure it works on both holes. If I'm right, it should be enough for me to end this early." He said as he thrusts and massages her breasts.

An unamused look appeared on her face, "You certainly are no fun. But I suppose I should enjoy what little moments I have with this. I gotta say though, you're very clever."

He thrusts into her anus harder and harder, their flesh slapping when they make contact. He gave her breasts a good squeeze and she moans in sheer ecstasy. His grunts got a bit louder and his head was resting on her back as he pushed his member deeper and harder into her. She feels his hot breath panting on her nape as he slammed into her harder and harder. With her free hand, she use two of her fingers and rubbed her dripping wet entrance in circles and inserts her fingers in her tight vagina. He felt his member getting squeezed by her rectum as he massage her breasts. His hands moves her big breasts in circles while pinching her buds between his fingers. Her holes were so tight that it clutched his penis and her fingers. She thrusts her fingers faster and faster into her, trying to reach her climax before he does. With one final thrust, he pushed his member all the way in and he spilled his semen into her anus. He groan very loudly and Xion loudly moaned in pleasure as her walls clenched her fingers and received her orgasm. He took his penis out of her and his sperm spurted out of her anus and dripped on the bed. Her breasts suddenly deflates back to it's original size.

He got off the bed and started to put his clothes on while Xion was on the bed panting with a satisfied look on her face. "That was great! For being very amazing under the sheets, I shall tell you a secret about the Umbra Woods."

He looked at her with his unamusing face, "What is it?"

"There is a secret as to why there are so many people risked their lives to enter in these woods just to get the gold. You see, people are often killed by deadly beasts in this forest. Reason why is because of their greed for gold. If a person is greedy and lusts for gold, they immediately find the gold and are instantly killed. Which explains why you didn't encounter any beasts and why you are having trouble finding the gold. Your heart is full of kindness and generosity, while others had the heart of greed." 

"Wait, there was someone who manage to get some gold but he lost his leg."

"He honestly was planning to give the gold to the villagers, but he kept more of it to himself and gave only a few to the villagers. That's why his leg was cut off."

"Are you telling me that I couldn't find any gold and no monsters attack me because I'm a nice guy?"

"That's correct!" 

"And I could have found the gold without having sex with you, couldn't I?"

"Nah, you would have a hard time looking for them, unless, if your heart was full of greed. So I should fulfill my end of the deal, you go home with bags tons of gold, river will be flowing, and your land will be green again." Xion waved her hands as if she was casting a magical spell. Surrounding Riku, was tons of bags full of gold. "That's a lot of gold. Perhaps I should just transport you to the exit and you can just carry them from that point on."

"Thank you, Xion."

"Anytime you want something from me, you know where to find me." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I won't be back here again."

"Oh, you'll be back. I know you will. And when you do, I'll be right here."

He just rolled his eyes at her, "I won't." He murmured.

She waved her hands to transport him to the exit, but before she even finish casting her transport spell, "Oh, wait. I forget to give you something." She came towards him and kiss him on the lips, "Something to remember me by." She said and sends him to the exit.

A puff of pinkish-purple smoke surround Riku. He coughs and fans the smoke away and when he did, he finds that his village looked significantly different. His lands was full of green and life, the river was flowing with pure water, and the villagers looked very happy and some of them were crying tears of joy. One of the villagers notice that Riku came back with bags full of gold and some of them wondered what did he do to bring life and happiness to this land. When he got home, his siblings were crying tears of joy to see him came back alive and they all had a big family hug. When he offered the king and queen some of the gold in the Umbra woods, they thought of him as a generous and brave lad and hired him to work in their castle along with his siblings. Life was going great for all of the villagers, now they don't have to risk their lives going into the Umbra Woods to obtain some gold that it contains. Riku never did told the secret of that place, it was best if no one has figured it out. As days goes by, the villagers grow foods thanks to the healthy land and the river. Sometimes, Riku looked back at the Umbra Woods and can still remember what happened back there. He never told anyone about how he had sex with a dark witch just so he could bring life and happiness to these villagers, he remain that as a secret to himself. He smiled and silently thanks the dark witch, Xion. He would not have to go back to that dark forest again. But, if he really wants to thank her, he should go into the dark forest and thank her personally and perhaps they could repeat what happened when he first entered in the Umbra Woods.

 

If I was a bit edgy when I was describing how a dark witch sexual intercourse works, that's because I want to mix things up a bit. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	27. Tea Service (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three women enters a place where their panties get wet and they can truly enjoy themselves. (This is part one of three in this story and we're going to start off with Sora and Kairi in this chapter.)

Kairi, Namine, and Xion are having a girls' night out on the town. They went to the movies, they went to the mall, they went shopping, and they were clubbing until the moon rises. Neither of them were drunk because Xion wanted them to be sober so she could give Kairi and Namine a surprise that will end this night. She was leading them towards a place where their desires are fulfilled.

"So, Xion, where are we going?" Kairi asked.

"It's a surprise." Xion said.

"I don't know where you are taking us, but I really don't like the look of this place." Namine said in a nervous tone.

"Relax, this street is basically deserted. No one comes here unless they go to that place." Xion said.

"And that place is...?" Kairi said.

"Right around the corner." Xion said.

They make a turn and saw a building with neon lights and there was a neon sign that says "Tea Service".

"What is this place?" Asked Kairi.

"This...is a place where you can have your desires fulfilled. This is a place called the Tea Service. It's a brothel for women who wants to have fun with guys that works in that place. I been here before and it is great! You two should definitely try it!" Xion said.

Their faces were so shocked, "A...brothel?" Namine nervously said.

"As in...a whorehouse?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"For women." Xion added. "Its such a magical place where you can have unlimited fun and have your needs totally fulfilled."

"I don't know about this place." Namine said.

"I agree, I don't like the looks of this place." Kairi said.

"Come on, we know prostitution is legal and you will love this place. I've been here before and I assure you, you won't be disappointed." Xion said.

They both hesitated.

"Besides, it will actually help you move on after your break ups with your boyfriends. You know how much of a scum that guy was, Kairi. You know that he was cheating on you and you were right to dump him. And you, Namine, your boyfriend had been using you. He only wants to get with you because he wanted your body and as a thanks to you, he immediately dumps you and you were so heartbroken. I promise you, this place will heal you." Xion reassured.

"A brothel will heal us?" Kairi asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yep."

"Are you sure nothing bad would happen?" Namine asked in a nervous tone.

"I promise you, it will be fun."

They both give it some thought and they reluctantly accepts, "All right, we'll try it." Kairi said.

"Yay! I knew you would! Come on, the boys must be bored out of their minds." Xion said and grabs their arms and drag them towards the building.

Once they entered inside, it looked like a traditional Japanese bar. There was a woman who was at the register and she noticed some customers. "Oh, hello, Xion, and welcome to the Tea Service. How may we help you?" Said the kind woman.

"How many times have you been here?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"More than enough." She answered. "We would like to have three of the hottest guys you have."

"One for each, got it." She rang the bell on the desk to let her employees knows they have customers. "They'll be out in a moment. We do have a new worker in this place and we thought you may like to try him, Xion."

"A new guy, huh? Sure, I'll be glad to see him."

Suddenly, male employees were coming out from the halls that was behind the register and came out to meet them. They all wore kimonos with certain colors to match them.

"Welcome." Said the male employees.

"Now take your pick, ladies."

"Kairi you go first." Xion said.

"Me? Okay, let's see." She looked from the left and made her way to the end to see what she would like. Within a few moments, she made her pick. "I'll pick you."

"Wonderful, I'll get ready for you." Said the employee and left.

"You're next, Namine." Xion said.

"Um... let's see." She looked at the males on the front and she saw a boy that looked nice. "You. I pick you."

"All right, I'll get ready for you." Said the employee and left.

"All right, who is the new guy?" Xion asked.

"Um... that's me. I'm here." Said the employee.

"All right new guy, I hope you're ready because I choose you."

"Excellent, I'll get ready for you." Said the new employee and left.

"All right! That's all the picks for today. You may resume what you were doing." The lady said.

The male employees left while the other employees that were picked was getting themselves ready for their customers. The lady hands the three girls a list for them and a pencil.

"Write down the lists that what would you want. Would you like toys? Bondage? A threesome? You may write what you like as long if it is suitable." The lady said and went back to her register. 

"So you get it, right?" Xion said just to be clear.

They both nodded and the three women started to write their lists. Kairi was thinking on what she would like. Since Xion is paying for this, she decided to go all out and writes two things on the list. Namine only wrote one thing. Xion actually filled out every single line on the list. When they were done, they headed to the register and the lady gave each of them a card that contains a room number.

"Take your lists and go to your designated rooms where our employees will be right with you shortly." The lady said and opens the counter to let them through.

"Thanks." Xion said.

"Have fun." The lady said with a smile.

The three of them went to the rooms where they were appointed to. Kairi's and Namine's room were right next to each other while Xion's room was right across from theirs.

"Okay, drop your lists on the mailbox that is right next to you and enter inside. Once you've done that, you have to wait for the ones you pick to come back and then your fun can begin." Xion said and drops her list on the mailbox. Then, they both dropped their lists on the mailboxes. "Have fun you guys." Xion said and enters the room. Kairi and Namine enters their designated rooms.

Kairi took a look at the room, it looks like a decent room with Japanese decorations. The bed looked very soft and comfy. She sat on the bed and it felt so nice. Her hands roamed around the velvet sheets, she felt so comfortable. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door opened. It was the employee she picked. He wore a red kimono with bronze bamboo designs on it. His eyes were blue and his hair was spiky and brown. His smile made her heart flutter.

"Hello. My name is Sora." He said.

"Hi. I'm Kairi." She introduced. 

"So, how are you today?"

"Great! Thanks for asking."

"So, shall we get started?"

"Of course."

"Okay, let's see what you wrote." He opened his mailbox that was next to the entrance and sees two things on the lists. "Vaginal sex and toys is what you wrote, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." He puts the lists on his stack of other lists and grabs a bottle of baby oil. "Could you hold this?" He hands the bottle to her. "Have you been here before?"

"No. This is my first time coming here."

"Then I wonder if you would like this."

He slowly slid his kimono off him and reveals his body. Her face was so red when that garment was slowly sliding off him. It finally fell on the ground and under that kimono, he wore a red speedo with tiny straps that was placed on his hips. The red cloth covered only his manhood. Her face was now crimson like his garment. She gazed at his body starting with his torso, he's so slim but yet, muscular. He puts his arms behind his head and he started to sway his hips from side to side. She was so focused on his crotch as he swayed. Somehow, it got her panties a bit wet just by looking at him and his slim abs. There wasn't any music and yet he moved in rhythm. She suddenly squeezed the bottle and a little proportion of baby oil landed on his torso and he slightly gasped and moaned. (With a cute "Aah") Her panties felt so wet when he gasped and moaned. He smears the oil all over his torso, making it glossy. He looked so sexy and her eyes were glued to his shiny chest and abs. He moves towards her as he sways his hips. He stops in front of her and continues to moves his hips. The oil was sliding down on his muscular torso and she just could not stop staring at him. He hypnotize her with his dancing like a snake charmer that charms a snake. He finally stops and kneels down to his storage bed to grab some toys for her. He pulls out a drawer and places it on the bed.

"What would you like to use?" He asked in a charming voice. Her face is still red and she is a bit flustered about what happened. He caress her cheeks and tilted her head to face him. "If you like, I will show you one of my best toys that is popular with the ladies." He leaned his head toward hers, their lips were so close to making contact. "It will make you scream in delight." He whispered.

Her heart was beating fast, how could he make her so wet just by dancing and charming her? She wants to figure out, but she decided not to and just roll with it. She nodded to his idea. He smiled and went to go get his best toy. She looked a bit disappointed because she really wanted to kiss him. She doesn't now why, but she wants to. He pulls out a second drawer and brings out a vibrating dildo. It looks like an ordinary dildo, but it wasn't. This was the dildo that can make girls scream in delight.

"Don't you want to take off your clothes before I use it on you?" He asked in a sultry tone.

She looks away from him as she rubs her arm. She was a bit hesitant to remove her clothes, but he removed his clothes so it was only fair for her to do the same.

He gently moves her head to face him and he leaned towards her head and their lips were so close to each other, "Or am I going to have to remove it for you?" He whispered. 

She slowly nodded and he smiled in return. Within a few seconds, he quickly removes all of her clothing and places them on the ground. She squeaked in surprise knowing that he was this quick on removing garments, it must have been a world record. Before he puts the dildo inside her, he brings out a vibrating egg and used some of the baby oil that was smeared on his body and lubes her anus. He slowly circled his finger around her anus and with ease and carefulness, he insert his finger in her. She groaned and squirmed a little as his finger penetrated her deeper and deeper. He slowly pumps his finger with gentleness and increased speed when she moans in ecstasy. Once her anus is slick and relaxed, he inserts it in her butt with ease. He turned on the egg with the remote device and it caused her to gasp and moan. Her cavern was starting to leak out some of her love juice. The settings is on low and she's already wet with excitement. He is going to have some fun with her and he knows that she will enjoy this. She squirmed as the vibration was driving her crazy. Her back was arched when she felt two of his fingers dipped in her soaked entrance. He slowly circled his fingers in her cavern while he pumps his fingers in and out until his fingers were covered in her juices. He waited to make sure she was watching and when he has her full attention, he put on a show by sucking the juices off his fingers. He eyed her as he puts his fingers deep in his mouth and sucking and licking the juices. Her face is red, she is panting and moaning and her cavern was spilling more of her juices when she saw him cleaning his fingers. A thread of saliva appeared when he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. His tongue was out and was licking between his fingers.

With a lascivious smile, he licked his lips and said, "You taste so delicious. You wanna try some?"

Without even thinking, she responded, "Yes, I would love to try some."

He dipped his fingers back into her wet cavern and slowly circled his fingers inside her while pumping in and out. When his fingers is soaked with her juices, he leaned towards her face and tilted her head to face him again, their lips were just inches away. He brushed her lips with his thumb, He gently inserts his juice covered fingers inside her mouth and she sucks and licks her juices. He carefully pumps his fingers deep into her mouth as she cleans his fingers. Once the juices were licked off, he pulled his fingers away from her mouth, making a string of her saliva.

He whispered near her lips, "It's time to use the toy on you. You've waited long enough."

She could only gasp and moan.

He moved away from her, leaving her disappointed again, and pulls out the dildo that makes girls scream in delight. He gently inserts the dildo and switched on the vibration. She moaned as loud as she could when the dildo was pleasing her. He sets the vibrating egg to medium and she squirms and squealed in ecstasy. He slowly pushes and pulls the dildo inside her as he watched her squirming and moaning. He smiled in satisfactory when she looked pleased by his skillful actions. He laid next to her and continues to leisurely pushes and pulls the dildo in her, he teased her nipple by circling his finger around it. She pants as she watches him playing and teasing her nipple. He flicks it with his finger before he gently pulls it. He looks at her reaction and he sees her eyes closed in bliss, her face red, and her mouth open with sounds of panting and moaning escaping from it. He smiled as he continues to have fun with her, he gently squeeze and pinch her bud and carefully rubs it between his finger and thumb. The amounts of extreme pleasure was too much for her and when he carefully pushes the dildo deep inside her, she scream in delight and her orgasm soon arrived. The pleasure and ecstasy was running through her body as her orgasm surged through her and her juices were rushing out of her entrance. He shuts off the vibration from the egg, but he still leaves it there. He pulls the dildo out and turns off the vibration. 

"How was the toy? Didn't I promise that it make you scream in delight?" He asked in a sexy tone.

She tries to catch her breath and regain her energy and she had a pleasing look on her face.

"I take it that you are satisfied."

He waits for her to recover before they can move on. It took a few minutes to regain her energy and he provided her with some water. "That was amazing! I can't believe that those toys can make come so hard." She commented.

"We've only just started. Shall we continue?"

She suddenly felt wet when she hears they were going for round two, but she is ready even though she just came. Her pussy is soaked, her heart is beating, and she licked her lips. "Yes, let's keep going."

He stood on his knees and spread her legs. He realized what he was doing and had a small chuckle to himself, "Where are my manners? I would like to know if you will be doing the honors of taking off this last piece of garment for me? After all, I did took off your clothes, it's only fair if you take the last piece off me."

She eyed the only red clothing on him, it was teasing her. He crawled closer to her and stops when his groin was near to her face. It was tempting to remove it, that red cloth covering his crotch area. She doesn't know why, but she desperately wants to see what's under that crimson speedo. Her fingers were on the tiny laces and pulls it down and reveals his eight inch manhood. She gasped in awe as she sees it. He got off the bed and went to the drawer and pulled out a packet of condoms. He opened one and wraps it on his long member. He stood on the bed with his knees and spread her legs apart to reveal her soaked entrance. He slowly slide his tip up and down on her slit causing her to moan and whimper. After a few minutes of teasing, he inserts his member inside her. She was groaning and moaning and whimpering when his long manhood was filling up her hot empty womb. When it was fully in, he waited as he watch her squirm in ecstasy.

It took a few moments for her walls to get adjust to his size, with a remote in his hand, he said, "Try not to come too soon or too late."

He set the vibration to high and she squealed when the egg was trembling in her anus. He grabbed ahold of her waist and thrust into her at a steady pace. He was so big and she was so tight, it actually complimented each other. His large manhood was striking her secret spot while her wet, warm walls were massaging his shaft. Her boobs bounced a little with each thrusts he makes. He can feel the vibration of the egg through the thin membrane as he thrusts. Both of her holes was being pleasured by his long cock and the vibrant egg and she is loving every second of it.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper!" She begged.

He did as she commanded and he increased his speed, burrow his member deeper into her, and pounds her. It caused her breasts to bounce and jiggle wildly as he thrusts in a frenzy pace. She was moaning his name and he was panting and grunting as he moves. He used two of his fingers to pleasure her clitoris, he twists it and pinches it and it caused her to scream in bliss. He leaned towards her face as continues to move and pleasures her clit. Their lips were close once again and this time, she seized the opportunity. She tenderly mashed her lips onto his. She didn't care that if his mouth pleasured other women's cunt or lick their asshole or even somewhere dirtier, she just had to get that kiss from him. It was driving her crazy and he has been teasing her by getting his lips near hers and she has been charmed by his alluring attitude that she wants her lips on his. He tenderly kissed her back with passion. She bit his lower lip and plucks it with her teeth. They then both stick their tongue out and their tongues danced with each other. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deep with passion. Her hand clutch behind his head and push it down on her to deepen the kiss. All of her holes were filled, nothing was left untouched, not even her clit. All of her holes was being pleasured by a young man named, Sora. She wants her pussy imprinted by his huge cock, her anus being violated by him, and her mouth touched only by his lips. He was rocking her world and she was starting to see stars. His member was hitting past her secluded spot and his tip was kissing the entrance to her womb. He was screwing her at a wild pace, it was unbelievable to her that someone could have that much stamina. She wrapped her legs around him and it made him to go even deeper than before. His face looked so blissful and to her, he looked a bit beautiful with sweat on his brow. They broke the kiss to grab some air before they kiss again. She cried his name out in bliss as he pounds her, he pants for air while he moves, he could feel her walls squeezing and milking him as tight as it can. When they catch their breath, their lips mashed each other again. They both moan in ecstasy as soon as their lips made contact. She wished that the egg had a more than three settings, she hoped that maybe there was a maximum settings. Her wish came true when he set the remote to the final setting, he switched it from high to maximum. She squealed and whined as she felt the egg pleasing her anus. He can also feel the egg, too, as he thrusts. He knew that she was close and it was good timing, too, because he is at his limit. He wish he could keep at it for a little longer, but not even he can continue this forever. So the best thing to do was to give her a good ending. He quickly pulled out his member and replaced his shaft with the egg. When she felt the wonderful tremor from that egg, Her orgasm came and she scream in bliss. Her juices were gushing out of her womb and that wonderful feeling was washing over her body. When her orgasm was done, Sora quickly took the condom off and rub his shaft as fast as he could and his member exploded. Her body was covered with his tasty semen. She sighed in bliss. 

To Be Continued...

 


	28. Tea Service (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three women enters a place where their panties get wet and they can truly enjoy themselves. (This is part two of three in this story. Next up is Roxas and Namine.)

Namine was sitting on the bed that has soft sheets. The sheets felt good, but she was so very nervous. She hasn't been here before and she does not feel comfortable. She thought this might be a mistake and decided to leave. Before she got up, the employee she chose finally enters inside. He wore a white kimono with flower designs. His hair is blonde and spiky and his eyes were blue. He greets her with a smile.

"Hello. My name is Roxas." He said.

"Um... Hi... M-My name is Namine." She murmured.

He could tell she was nervous, but she'll soon get over it with time. "How are you, Namine?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Doing okay." She muttered.

"That's great! Let's get started." He opened his mailbox that was next to the entrance and saw only one thing on the list. "Uh..." He was confused as to what he saw, "You only wrote one thing in here."

"I-Is it not enough?"

"Well, it is, but, you only wrote 'Please be gentle' on this list."

"Well, I... C-Can't I have that?"

"Sure, but, describe to me what you would like. Do you want vaginal sex, anal sex, bondage, toys? You know, stuff like that."

"J-Just vaginal sex would be fine. B-But, c-could you p-please be gentle with me?"

He smiled at her, "Of course, I'll be gentle with you. Now let's start."

The kimono slowly slid off his body and it revealed his slender but muscular body. Under that kimono, he wore tighty whities. That white underwear was so tight on him and his bulge can be easily seen when it formed a tent. He was so hard already. Her face was red as a cherry and she looked at away, but he continued on. He grabbed a bottle of baby oil and pours it on his chest and abs. He moaned sexily as the oil was pouring on him and he hissed in bliss when he spread it on his torso. He placed his hands on his hips and he started to slowly roll his hips. His torso looked so shiny and it can make any girl's panties wet, but she wasn't even watching him. He walked towards her and proceed to roll his hips in a normal, steady pace and continues to do this for a few minutes. But he soon stopped when he noticed her facial expression. She looks scared and nervous, like she doesn't even want to go through this.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked in a gentle tone.

Without even looking at him, she replied, "Yeah, yeah, everything is ok."

He crossed his arms, "You don't seem very comfortable."

"U-Um... W-Well..."

"You know, we don't have to do this."

"We...don't?"

"No. In fact, why don't we do something else?"

She looks at his face, "But, isn't your job supposed to be having sex with women?"

"It doesn't have to be about sex, we could have a friendly conversation."

"But I thought that this place was suppose to f-fulfill my needs."

"At the Tea Service, we provide a service that brings satisfaction to our customers. Whether it may be sex or just wanting to talk, we are here to satisfy you and your needs."

"So... We don't have to have sex, do we?"

"No. We could have a cup of tea and just talk if you want."

Her worriedness had washed over and with a smile, she said, "I would like that."

He puts the kimono back on and brings a tea table near his bed. He brings the tea set from the other side of the room and places it on the table. The tea set had a tea pot, some tea cups, fancy coasters, tea spoons, forks, knives, cake, and cookies. All served on separate platters.

"Wow, I didn't know you even serve tea in this place."

"Well, this place isn't called the Tea Service for nothing. We also serve the best tea and delicious snacks." He explained. He served tea to Namine and gave her a cup. "Would you like some cookies or cake?"

"Some cookies, please." He placed a plate of cookies next to her on the table for her to have some. "Why don't you have some chairs here?"

"We...uh...couldn't fit anymore decorations in this room. So this is all we have. Ehehehe." He sheepishly chuckled.

She took a cookie from the plate and took a bite from it. It did tasted so delicious, she decided to have another. She took a sip of her tea and she had an astounding look on her face. Roxas was right, this tea was the best and the snacks were delicious.

"Do you like it?" He asked and sipped his tea.

"Yeah. It's delicious!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." He took a bite of his cake and took another sip of his tea.

From that moment on, they were having a conversation. They talked and talked about their lives and what they were doing with their lives. They talked, drank tea, and ate cookies and cake. They were having the time of their lives. They continued talking even after they had finished with the tea and snacks. She was actually happy to have someone to talk about her life problems and relationships.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Roxas asked.

"I'm a masseuse that works at a fancy spa resort."

"You're a masseuse? So does that mean you are an expert in massages?"

"That's right!" She nodded.

"Then, maybe you could help me. My shoulders are really stiff." He rubs his shoulders and crick his neck.

"Sure, I'll help with your problems, turn around for me." He turned his back on her and he lower his kimono for her to access his shoulders. She touch his shoulders to feel his muscles and she immediately found the problem. "I knew it. Your shoulders are really stiff. You need to relax a bit more. I can give you a massage, but I need some baby oil."

"Sure, here you go." He hands her the baby oil that he used earlier when he was putting on a show.

He pour the oil on her palm, rubbed her hands together and started to massage his shoulders. Her hands were amazing and skillful. Her fingers were pressing in deep into his tissues and making his muscles loose and relaxed. When she was done, she notice his back looked stiff.

"Your back doesn't look relaxed, I can give your back a good rubbing, too. I just need you to lay on the bed flat down on your stomach and I need that kimono taken off you."

He took the kimono off and laid on his stomach. The kimono was covering his butt, he wasn't naked, he still had the tight white underwear on, it just embarrassing for him to have her see his undies while giving him a massage. That underwear's only use was for entertainment. She pour baby oil on her palm, rubbed her hands, and gives his back a good massage. Roxas felt so relax with the massage she is giving him. As she was doing her own thing, she took note about his back muscles. Just touching his smooth back was turning her on and she doesn't even know why. Maybe it's because her ex-boyfriend has muscles like these and she tends to enjoy rubbing him. But that was when he was just using her. She normally doesn't get sexually acquainted with the customers since she works at a legit spa resort. But when she rubs him, goosebumps appeared on her skin. Roxas was closing his eyes while making some delightful sounds when she rubs the spots that were stiff and tense. 

A few minutes after massaging his back, she took a look at his shiny, oily back. Her cheeks were turning red and she craved more of his skin. "Okay, I going to need you to turn around. I'm going to massage your torso next."

He flipped himself over with the kimono still covering his lower body. She sat on his groin, poured the baby oil on her palm, rubbed her hands, and massage his torso starting with his slim, but muscular, pecs. She rubs his chest side to side and she even rubs his shoulders again. Her hands went a little lower and massage his tight abs. She pour more oil on his belly and spread it around him. The look of his shiny muscular torso was making her wet, she always gets so wet when she sees either a shiny, wet, or moist male bodies. Xion may be the kinky one, but it's always the quiet ones that have secrets of their own. She suddenly felt something bump her core. She winced a bit and continued on with the massage. She knew it was his manhood poking her, she just doesn't want to let him know that she noticed. A few seconds later, his manhood was getting bigger and it was making her underwear wetter. When she was finished with her torso, she got off his groin and slowly pulled the kimono away from his groin. His member was making a tent and it looked like it wanted to break free from his tighty whities. Her heart was thumping and she gulped when she was about to pull down his underwear. Roxas didn't have any objections, he just let her do what she wants. She pulled his underwear off and she gulped when she saw the size. It was at least seven and a half inches.

She sat on top of his thighs, pours some of the oil on his shaft and started to use her hands on his member. With the use of her two petite hands, she rubs his thick shaft up and down while twisting it. Roxas groaned as she worked her magic. He wonders who is pleasuring who now. She rubs him as fast as she could, occasionally squeezing his shaft until pre-cum oozed out of the tip. Her finger was circling around the tip and smothering it with his pre-cum. His eyes were closed and he dipped his head back in bliss. She massages his balls as well whilst rubbing his member faster and faster. It didn't took long for him to come. His seeds were erupted from his meaty shaft and it landed on his abs and on her face and clothes. She use her fingers to wipe off the seeds off her clothes and licked her fingers clean. 

"Sorry about ruining your clothes." Roxas apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Your seeds tasted great, so in this case, I forgive you for that." Namine said.

She removed her clothes until she was stark naked. She leaned on his torso and licked away the seeds that was placed on him. He groaned in bliss with some occasional laughter due to her tongue tickling him. After she was done, she position his manhood and was ready to insert it inside her.

"Wait! Before you do anything else..." He opened the drawer from under his bed and brought out a condom. "Safety first." He said and hands it to her.

She opens it and wraps it on his thick shaft. After that, she slowly lowers herself on him and his shaft was entering inside her. Her face looked like she was in deep pleasure as it was filling her empty womb. She waited for a moment when his member was fully in. He was so big, her ex wasn't even that big, and yet, it fits her so well. She started to bounce on him when she got used to the size. His large shaft was stretching her walls apart with each bounce she makes. Roxas's eyes were half-lid, his cheeks were a bit pink, and sounds of groaning and moaning were escaping past through his lips. Namine was going through the same experience he was going through as well. She stops bouncing and started to grind on him. His hands reached for her breasts and gently squeeze and massage them like she did to his body. He moves them in circles while squeezing her mounds and rubbing her nipples with his thumb. 

"Roxas! Please my nipples with your mouth! I want to feel your lips, tongue, and teeth please my nipples!" She moaned.

"As you wish." He grunted.

He leaned toward her right boob and lovingly suckle her teat. She placed her hands on his shoulders while she thrusts against his hips. His tongue was circling around the nipple, followed by his teeth grinding and plucking it, and after that, he sucks it before he gave it a kiss. He gave the other nipple different treatment. He lovingly kisses it for a few seconds before he puts it in his mouth, pinches it with his teeth, and he finally sucks her nipple like an infant. After a few minutes of nipple pleasing, he gave both breasts a loving squeeze. She gently push him down on the bed and began to slam her hips on his groin. She placed her hands on his muscular torso to maintain balance as she rides him. She moves her hips fast and hard to reach her climax. He dare not to move because it was his duty to make her happy and satisfied, he would not move unless he's been told so. All he could do was watch her do all the work while experiencing pleasure and bliss. She suddenly scream in ecstasy when her orgasm arrived. Her tight walls were clenching his shaft as tight as it could. When her orgasm had passed, she pants to catch her breath. She got off his shaft and he took the condom off and he rubs himself as fast as he could until he came. His member squirted semen on her face.

She giggled and said, "Your semen feels so hot."

 

To be continued...


	29. Tea Service (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three women enters a place where their panties get wet and they can truly enjoy themselves. (This is part three of this story. The final part, and we'll finish the story with Riku and Xion.)

Xion was sitting on the bed feeling the soft, velvet sheets. She was trembling with excitement and was very giddy. So giddy, she was practically bouncing on the bed as if she was waiting for someone to read her a bedtime story. The door opened and her grin was wide in glee when the new guy entered the room. He wore a black kimono with a golden bonsai tree design. His hair was silver and his eyes were beautiful. Her heart melted when she saw his cute smile.

"Hello. I'm the new guy you picked. I'm Riku." He greeted.

"And I'm Xion." She greeted with a happy expression.

"And how are you doing today?"

"Wonderful!"

"That's good! Shall we get started?"

"Yes! Please!"

He opened his mailbox that was next to the entrance and what he saw surprised him. "Wow, you've actually filled out the whole thing." He said with a shock expression.

"I'm planning to have fun with you and make our night the best for both of us." She said with a smile.

"Well, okay then. Let's get started."

"Yay! Let's!" She cheerfully said.

He slowly slid the kimono off him as he slowly shows off his muscular body. Xion already got wet just by the sight of his bare chest. It finally fell on the ground and under that kimono, he wore a black fundoshi with a long cloth that has a unique golden designs on the sides and corners. The long cloth was covering the front and her eyes were glued on it. Riku grabbed a bottle of baby oil and squirts it on his body. Her eyes shifted to his shiny, oily body and proceeded to focus on him. His hands were reaching out to her, making gestures while he slowly grinds his hips in a clock-wise motion. She was drooling as she watched. She knows why the boys always dance like this before they begin to rock women's world, they do it so they can make their panties wet with excitement. No woman has been able to resist the men's dancing while having their bodies all oily and shiny. She knows the routine all too well. He step towards her and slowly rotate his hips in a counter clock-wise motion. Her eyes were now focused on his gyrating groin again. That dance of his lasted for a little while before he finished. She pats the empty spot on his bed, urging him to sit down. When he did, she sat on his lap. 

"Before we start, could you please massage my shoulders? They're a little stiff."

"Of course." He said.

She took of her shirt to reveal her pink bra. Her bust is a size D. As he begins to massage her shoulders, she asks him this question, "So tell me, when did they hire you?"

"A little while ago. I say, two weeks."

"Please tell me how did you get hired for the job."

"Well, it all started when I asked them if they were hiring anybody. The boss who hired me said that if I want to work to please the ladies, then I had to take a test in order to prove myself if I am worthy enough."

"Mmm... Tell me more about this test." She said as she continues to enjoy the massage.

"The test was about pleasure. If I can feel the pleasure, I'll know what it's like to pleasure the women. The boss took me to a dark room and I was only wearing a black speedo. It felt so tight on me."

"Mmm.... Yes, yes. Go on." She urged.

His fingers were gently pushing in deep into her tissue as he continues, "As I was standing in the dark room with the only spotlight shone on me, the boss told me that if I can endure the wonderful sensation long enough, I get the job. I was a bit confused about what she said until I realized that I was surrounded by men wearing tight undergarments."

She gasped in pleasure and felt her panties getting a bit wet. "Go on."

"Two muscular men came out of the shadows, one of them was wearing a tight red speedo and the other was wearing a tight white underwear."

"What were their names?" She said with a bit moan to it.

"The one with the red garment was Sora. The one with the underwear was Roxas. Roxas came up to me while Sora got behind me. Roxas started to lick and suck my right nipple while Sora was pinching and pulling my other one."

"Then what?" She said as she was breathing a bit heavy.

"Sora started to rub my crotch and licked my nape. I suddenly became hard. Roxas, then took my speedo off and Sora starts rubbing my dick with a smooth sensual motion. Roxas lowers himself down to where my dick is and he started to slowly take my cock deep into his throat."

She gasped and moaned, her panties were getting wetter. "Then what? Then what?" 

"I felt Sora's cock poking my butt hole and I must have moaned a little. He also squeezed my pecs as if they were women's breasts. He inserts his cock deep inside me and I let out a moan, it felt so great!"

"How long was he?" She gasped.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Thirteen and a half inches."

She moaned and her panties were soon soaked with her juices.

"He was ramming me so good and hard and Roxas's mouth was covering my dick with his saliva. It felt so good and I was about to come. But somehow, they knew I was going to come and they both stopped what they were doing. The next thing I knew, I was laying on Sora as he was fucking me in my ass, Roxas's dick was deep inside my throat, I was jerking off two other guys, my cock was hard, everybody else was surrounding me jerking themselves off, and I was in pure, deep, bliss."

She was gasping and moaning, her juices were leaking and made a trail to her thighs, "More! Tell me more!"

"Oh man! It felt so good! My cock was raging hard. There was some pre-cum oozing out of the tip of my dick. I wanted to come so badly. Roxas was thrusting his dick deep inside my mouth and hitting past my tonsils, his cock must be fourteen inches and it was thick. Sora was ramming me fast and hard with his thick hard cock, that mighty cock of his was deep inside my ass. It lasted for a good long while until they were about to come. Sora came first and he was filling my ass with his hot semen and it was seeping out of my ass. Roxas came second and I was guzzling his seeds. The two guys I was jerking off came next and their sperms landed on my body. The spectators that were jerking themselves came and their cum covered my body and my face. And then, I finally got what I wanted, my cock was pulsating and throbbing and it gushed out huge amount of my seeds and it landed on my abs. Never before have I felt a sensation as amazing as this."

Xion screamed in bliss and pleasure as her orgasm arrived. Her juices were gushing out of her pussy and soaking her panties. When her orgasm was finished, she sighed in bliss and said, "That story may not be true, but it still made me come."

"Glad to be of service. At the Tea Service, we'll be glad to tell stories that can make you wet and receive an orgasm. It's our duty to make women happy."

"Now that story time is over, let's get started."

She got off his lap and lifted the long clothe and she saw his bulge forming in his undergarments. She pulled the fundoshi off him and reveals his nine inch member. She grinned in glee when she saw his hard member standing like a pole.

"Eager, aren't we? Before we start, I must fulfill the list you desired."

"I can hardly wait."

A few moments later, Xion was naked and her wrists and ankles were tied with ropes. Her legs were spread, her arms were above her head, and she was blindfolded. Riku has a condom on and he smirked and sexily chuckled as he held two dildos that rotates.

"You said you also want vaginal sex, anal sex, and toys, correct?" He asked in a lusty tone.

She nodded.

"However, I can only put one toy into one of your holes while I have to pleasure the other hole with my cock. So which would you like?" He turned on one of the toys and it started to rotate. He placed it to her slit and the tip of the dildo was circling around the slit and causing her to whimper and whine. "This?" More of her juices leaked out of her entrance and it was sliding down to her butt crack, it was making her butt hole so slick and relaxed. He pulled the toy away from her and uses the tip of his dick to tease her slit by sliding it up and down. "Or the real thing?"

Her juices was practically flowing out of her entrance. Normally, any girl would be embarrassed, but not her, she actually felt very horny instead. "The real thing! I want the real thing inside my pussy!" She moaned.

Since her anus is already wet and slick, it was easy for him to insert the rotating dildo inside her. Once it was in, it started to turn. She moaned in rapture when she felt his shaft entering her. His long rod was filling in her empty womb, her tight walls were welcoming his shaft. She felt her nipples being pinched by the use of clothespin. Her breasts were caressed by his strong hands as he thrusts. She feels his dick ramming him, her nipples being flicked, and the toy turning inside her ass. Her soaked, hot walls were coating his member as he pounds her. It didn't took long for her to come and scream in rapture. But he wasn't done yet, he's not moving on until he comes. (Or at least, that's what she told him to do.) He pounds her in a wild, frenzy pace and she was screaming in pleasure. Her screams were muffled by a ball gag. 

"You're too noisy. You need to be quiet." He said while he fucks her.

He pushed the ball gag deeper into her mouth to muffle her sounds of pleasure. He thrusts faster and faster, plowed into her harder and harder. He felt the dildo turning as he pushed his dick deeper and deeper into her. Despite her muffled screams, the only sounds that rang in the room were panting, grunting, and wet flesh slapping. He pushed his dick deep into her, squeezed her large breasts as hard as he can, and he groaned in bliss when he released his seeds inside his condom. He pulled out, took the condom out and threw it away, turned off the dildo and pulled it out, and took the ball gag out of her mouth. She was panting and catching her breath, her pussy is sore but she sighed in rapture.

He leaned towards her ear, "As your orders, you've told me to keep going even if you have received your orgasm and continue on when I received my orgasm. Are you sure you don't want to take a break?"

"Keep going! Keep going! Don't stop!"

He exhaled his hot breath in the shell of her ear that made her shiver in excitement, "As you wish."

He puts another condom on, placed a clothespin on her clitoris, inserts the dildo inside her pussy, and slide his cock into her slick anus. As he thrust into her, he flicks the clothespin that were placed on her nipples and clit and it caused her to shriek in ecstasy. He puts the ball gag back into her mouth for being noisy again and thrusts hard into her tight ass. Her walls were being pleasured by that rotating toy and her juices were coating it as well. He pulled one clothespin that was on her nipple while he flicks the other clothespin on her other nipple. She clenched her ass to squeeze his shaft and makes her hole tighter. He hissed and groaned and increased his speed and thrusts wildly while he flicks the clothespin that was placed on her clit. Her boobs bounces and jiggles with each force he makes. Her walls were clenching and squeezing the toy and the juices were seeping out of her womb and trickling down to her anus. Her screams of ecstasy were muffled when she received another orgasm. She was done, but Riku and the toy kept going and she was moaning and groaning in pain and pleasure. Just like before when he was pleasing her pussy, he felt the toy rotating as he plowed her hard and good. He pushed his dick deep inside her and he released his seeds inside the condom. He pants and catches his breath before he pulled out along with the toy. He took the ball gag out of her mouth. After she catch her breath, she sigh in bliss.

"Take the blindfold off so I can see you perform the final task." She said.

"As you wish."

He took the blindfold off and it took some time for her to regain her sights. When she can see clearly, she saw his body in a sweaty state. He was plowing her good and hard, that glowing body of his was turning her on. She licked her lips while her eyes were glued on his moist torso. He didn't need a condom for this next one, he placed two dildos inside both of her holes and turns both of them on, one that was rotating clockwise inside her pussy while the other was rotating counter clockwise inside her ass. He took the clothespin off her nipples but left the one that was clamped on her clit. He slide his cock between her big breasts and sandwiched them with his strong hands. Xion had her mouth open as wide as it could for that big cock of his. When he was ready, he thrusts between her boobs and the tip of his dick was hitting her tonsils. Her breasts felt so soft and he was rubbing his shaft with her breasts as he thrusts. She moaned when she felt the toys rubbing against each other. All the places on her body were left untouched and the sensation she was feeling right now was surging through her body and causing a shockwave of pleasure through her. Once again, she had another orgasm and before he could continue on, he pushed the toys deeper into her hole. He thrusts faster, his groin slams against her fleshy orbs. She moans and whimpers when those toys were turning deep into her womb and rectum. He flicked the clothespin that was on her clitoris and it made her yell in rapture. He stops and points his member to her face and his member spewed out his seeds onto her face and inside her mouth. She swallowed what's in her mouth and she sighed in bliss and happiness as she enjoyed the taste.

"That was amazing!"

 

Kairi, Namine, and Xion met up at the lobby with the employees they picked. They all wore their respective kimonos when they were escorting the ladies to the lobbies.

"Did you lovely girls had fun?" The lady said.

"Yeah." Kairi said.

"Of course." Namine said.

"Absolutely!" Xion said.

"Good. Now for the payment, Ms. Xion." The lady said.

Kairi took a look of the employee she picked, she admits he does look cute and he was way better than her ex. He even made her wet and come hard, not even her ex could do that. He was ten times better than that cheating scum.

Namine shyly looks at the employee she picked, he was nice and gentle and he didn't even had his way with her, unlike her ex. She soon forgot about her ex and those horrid memories were replaced with the happy ones with her and Roxas.

Perhaps Xion was right, this brothel actually healed them and they did had a lot of fun. Sora and Roxas saw their respective customers looking at them and they gave them a wink which caused them to blush.

The cash register chimed, "Thank you for your service." The lady said.

Xion looked at Riku, "You were great, Riku, I had an amazing time with you. You're not so bad. Maybe next time when I come here, I can be the dominate one and have my way with you."

"My, my, you are so kinky. I can hardly wait." Riku said.

"Well, thanks again for all the pleasures you have given us." Xion said.

"It's been fun. I hope we can come back here and do this again sometime." Kairi said.

"Thank you for everything. I hope we can meet again soon." Namine said.

As the girls started to leave, the boys bowed their heads.

"Thank you for your service." Sora said.

"Come back anytime." Roxas said.

"We'll be waiting for you." Riku said.

 

If you can pick any character from Kingdom Hearts, (You can also include characters from Final Fantasy and The World Ends With You.) Who would it be and what would you have him to do? Did you like this three part story? Do you have a story for these couples or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	30. A Fun Night to Play (Alternative Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going out on a date, Namine plans to have some fun with Roxas. (This story is basically the same, but with roles reversed. Namine will be the dominate one in this story while Roxas is going to be shy and meek. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, I just rewrote it because I want to try this story again.)

Roxas and Namine were going out on a date. They went to the movies and then ate dinner. After that, they went back to Roxas's place to 'have some fun.' Namine was ready for the fantastic ending of their night, but she could tell that Roxas was a bit nervous about it. They did had sex before, but to Roxas, he felt like he wasn't giving it his all. She assured him that he did great on his first time, but he still get nervous about having sex.

Anxiety started to swim in his mind. He started to think that maybe he'll accidently get her pregnant, and he doesn't have the money to support their child. Maybe he'll come too early and he doesn't want to disappoint her and make her think he is not a man. Maybe he'll do bad this time in bed and she wouldn't be able to like it, he doesn't want her to leave him for that. He felt a kiss on his cheek that snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at Namine's charming smile.

"You need to relax. I know you're nervous, but whatever happens, I'll always love you and stay by your side. Okay?" Namine said with a cheery smile.

Roxas relaxed a bit and exhales his anxiety away. They finally walked up to his apartment. They entered inside and sat on the couch to watch TV for a few minutes before they could go at it. As they stared at the television, Namine got a text from Axel. She scoffs at the message he gave her.

"I really need to pay Axel back. Otherwise, he's not going to stop bugging me about it." She said.

After their program ended, She scooched over to her lover and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready? Or do you not want to do this?"

He swallowed nervously and said, "Of course I want to do this. I got to get over this anxiety I have. I'm just worried about what will happen during our... 'love sessions.' I really don't want to mess up."

She rubs his back in comfort, "You're not going to mess up. I know you'll do great!" She said. "Now, let us go to your room, where our fun begins." She seductively said.

He gulped nervously.

They went to his room as they make out. She gently push him down on the bed and strips off his clothes until he was fully naked. She got a look at his flaccid member, it was six inches and a bit limp. But she was about to change that. She slowly strips off her clothes, she was teasing him. She pulled her white shirt over her head and when she took it off, she saw his flaccid member got hard and it was standing like a pole. She smirked.

When she was in her underwear, she turned around so her back was faced to him and took off her bra and just let it fall. He couldn't see her breast and she wanted it that way so he wouldn't take a peek. She slowly slides her panties off and shows off her beautiful ass. It looked so smooth and curvy. She glanced at his member, it was throbbing and ready. She was hot and horny and ready to rock his world. She licked her lips and slowly turned around to fully show her naked body.

She got on top of him and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Their eyes closed as their lips smacked. Her hand was slowly sliding down on his chest while her other hand was slowly rubbing his back. His hand was placed on the back of her head while his other hand was gently stroking her back. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, the tip of his dick was slightly rubbing against her entrance, and the moans between them were full of eager and excitement.

She broke the kiss and slowly slides downs on his body to meet up with his cock. She gazed at his member, it pulsating and throbbing. Her staring really made Roxas uncomfortable and his cheeks turned a bit red in embarrassment. She used two hands to grab ahold of his member and took a few inches of his member inside her mouth. He yelped in surprise as she started to suck him off.

She strokes his cock as she bobs her head. Her eyes were closed as she was so focused on pleasuring his meat. Her hands let go of his member and took a few more inches of his dick inside her mouth. She lovingly moaned as that cock of his reached the back of her throat. He felt the vibration of her throat tingling his member and winced. She pulls back and softly gasps for air. There was a string of her saliva connecting from her mouth to his cock.

"Roxas, your meat taste so good!" She said as she slides his dick against her tongue. "It's so big and thick!" She slaps his cock against her tongue. "I want it deep inside me." Her words were muffled due to some of his dick inside her mouth. Her words were still muffled when she said this, "It taste so good that I want..." She slurps his cock and a pop sound was made when she was pulling it out of her mouth. "...more."

His cheeks were so red just by hearing her say that. It was embarrassing for him to have her talk dirty to him. She seductively smiled and licked her lips as she sandwich his cock with her breasts. He yelp in surprise again as he threw his head back, cheeks were blushing red and his eyes were closed in bliss. His mouth was open and letting out soft moans of bliss. She started to move and suck his cock. Her soft breasts were pressing against his shaft and her mouth was covering his dick with her spit. Since his member was so slick, it made it easy for her to move her breasts a bit faster. 

She took his cock out of her mouth and slides her breasts on his spit coated cock. There were some soft squishy sounds as she moves her bosoms. She looks at her lover and whispered, "I know you want to come. Come, baby, come. I want your cum. Give me your cum." Her mouth shaped an "O" and licked her lips. As she moves her breasts, she slowly takes his cock deep inside her mouth. She replaced her breasts with her mouth as her throat was slowly taking his cock deeper and deeper until she reached his balls.

"Ah!!" Roxas yelped.

She finally got a taste of his seeds spurting inside her throat. She coughed and gagged a bit, but she made sure not to spill too much of his seeds. She slurp his cock for his remains and she slowly pulls out while she sucks and slurps his delicious meat. When she reached for the tip, she gave it a kiss before his cock was fully out of her throat. She smiled and giggled. She licked his seeds that was on her lips and leave it on her taste buds for a few seconds before she swallows.

She looked at Roxas, "Delicious." She referred to his seeds. "Now it's time for the main event."

She laid him down on the bed and got on top of him. She strokes his cock to get it hard. Once it was rigid and standing like a pole, she inserts herself on his member and gasps in bliss. It was filling her up as she continues to lower herself down on him. Once it was fully sheathed, she took a moment to relish his cock pulsing inside her. After she was done, she started to move her hips and slam it against his. 

She placed her hands on his chest and pinches his nipples. Her hot and wet pussy combined with his nipples being pinched caused Roxas to moan and yelp. Namine was gasping and panting as she moves, slamming her hips on his groin. Roxas has his eyes closed, his cheeks were blushing, and the sensation of pleasure was filling his body. His sounds of pleasure was getting louder and louder by the minute. 

"Ah! Namine! It feels so good! Go faster! Ooh! Ah! Just like that! Oh...Oh...Oh!" Roxas was certainly enjoying this, but Namine felt like he was about to come soon.

"Hey, you're not going come, are you? We're just getting started. Try to hold it in a little longer, 'kay?" Namine said.

She stops moving her hips so his member could calm down for a moment before it explodes. She feels his cock throbbing and pulsating inside her, he was about to come soon, but she wasn't done with him yet. Even though it feels like he's about to come, Roxas didn't want her to stop. 

"Namine!" He whined. "I didn't want you to stop. I wanna keep going!" He got ahold of her hips and thrust inside her. She yelped in surprise and pants as she feels his member thrusting inside her.

As he thrusts inside her, she leaned closer to his nipples and decided to play with them. She lick his right nipple, twirling her tongue around the bud. Her actions cause him to make some soft moans. Once his nipple was soaked with her spit, she blew on it until it was hard and then she proceed to suck on it. Roxas and groaning and moaning from her nipple sucking and from her slick pussy. He is trying his best to hold out for a little longer. She bit his nipple, which caused him to yelp, grinds it with her teeth, slowly pulls it, and lets go.

She looks at him, holds his hips down to stop him from thrusting, and kissed him before it was her turn to be on top again. She sat up and grind her hips for a few minutes. Her pussy was clenching his dick as she grinds. Roxas was gasping and panting in pleasure, "You done well so far to keep yourself from ejaculating. Now all you have to do is hold on for a little longer until the time is right. Shouldn't be a problem, right?" Namine said.

She stops grinding and started to bounce on him. She placed her hands on his thighs to balance herself as she rides him. Roxas was rarely on top, Namine is always the one to be on top, but he wasn't complaining much. He didn't mind that she's the top while he's the bottom. She pants and moans as she rides him and thrusts her hips against groin. Roxas couldn't hold it in anymore, this familiar feeling was coming any second now and its time to warn her about it.

"Namine! I'm... I'm about to..." He couldn't finish the sentence since he was in too much ecstasy. But she knows what he is talking about and perfect timing too since she was close as well.

"Me too! Let's come together! You and me!" She moaned.

She moved faster, bouncing on his cock and riding him like there's no tomorrow. A small sheet of sweat begins to moisten up her petite body. The light was reflecting off her body as she moves. Roxas couldn't stop gazing at this gorgeous lady and her beautiful body. He gasped and shouts in ecstasy as he reached his climax and filled her pussy with his seeds. She yells in bliss when she reached her climax and her juices were gushing out of her. After their climax has ended, They laid on the bed, sheets covering them, and they were snuggling each other.

"I love you." Namine said. 

"I love you, too." Roxas said. 

"So, do you still feel very nervous?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not anymore. I don't think I'll feel nervous ever again. Thanks to you."

She smiled, "That's great."

They gave each other one last kiss before they drifted off to their slumber. They enjoyed this moment of their glow from having sex.

But that moment was ruin when Demyx came from the Portal of Darkness.

"Hey, Namine. Axel sent me to go get the money from you. Do you...have...it?" He stopped and looked at the two nobodies who just finished from making love.

"Do you mind?" Namine asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'll come back later." Demyx said and heads back to the portal.

 

The reason I wrote this chapter from chapter 2 is because I wanted to try this chapter again. I felt like I didn't gave it my all in chapter 2. So, I rewrote it with little changes. I hope you enjoyed this remake. By the way, I know what you must be thinking. If I rewrote this chapter, could I rewrote any other past chapters from this collection? The answer is no. Did you like this story? Do you have a story in mind for these couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	31. Jungle Boys (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jungle boys give the girls a wild time in the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of three in this story and we're going to start off with Sora and Kairi in this chapter.

Deep in the jungle, a group of students were wandering around in the jungle for their studies. They were there to take pictures and notes of exotic flowers and plants that resides here. Four women were walking in the humid jungle as they search for a place to set up camp. There was Kairi, who is smart, beautiful, and adventurous. Namine, who was shy and meek. She likes to study about foreign plants and flowers, but she really didn't like being in dangerous place, but she was persuaded by her friends. Then, there is Xion. She's more outgoing and unpredictable. Not only does she wants to study about the plants, but she also wants to see the amazing and beautiful view of the jungle. The person who is leading the group is Aqua, who watches over the girls and she is also their teacher. She has travelled to many places before, like mountains, and forests, and even jungles. All of these girls wore the same outfit on every other places they travelled. They all wore safari coats and shorts for this humid jungle.

"How much longer, teach?" Xion asks.

"We keep going until we find a site for our camp." Aqua said.

Xion sighs, "But we have been walking for hours now!" She whined.

"It's only been ten minutes, Xion." Kairi said.

"Still..." Xion whined.

"Namine has been here as long as you, and she's not whining." Kairi said.

"That's because she's scared of a place like this." Xion said.

"I still can't believe I was persuaded by you." Namine said.

Suddenly, a wild animal swooped out from the tree and hanged from the branch while it was in front of the ladies. The students shouts in fear and surprise.

It was a snake with ebony scales and crimson eyes.

"Get behind me, girls!" Aqua said.

The ladies moved behind their teacher. The snake didn't move, it only observe them. With it's blood red eyes, it glared at the humans. It saw Kairi, who looked a bit nervous. Then, it looked at Namine, who feared the snake. Then, it looked at Xion, who is ready to attack it, should the snake strike first. It's eyes looked at the teacher, Aqua, who was protecting her students. Then, the snake slithered back up to the tree and leaves.

"Phew! That was a close one." Kairi said.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" Namine whined.

"Hey, it's okay. If anything is going to attack you, I'll protect you. I do know some fighting moves." Xion said.

"What a peculiar snake." Aqua commented. "Let's go, girls. We gotta keep moving if we wants note about plants." She said.

They keep moving forward for about a few minutes until they finally found a place to set up their camp.

"Finally!" Xion said. "My feet were getting tired."

"We're not done." Kairi said. "We still need to set up the tent."

The girls were pitching up the tent, it took a few minutes, but it was complete.

Aqua set up a map on the side. "Okay, we did this just like before. Find any exotic plants and bring it here. Take notes of the plant's and flower's behavior. Just be careful and take lots of pictures if the plant looks dangerous to bring back. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The ladies said.

"And don't wander off too far." Aqua said as the girls left.

They went out and went looking for plants and flowers. There were so many in the jungle. They took notes, lots of pictures, and Xion was bold enough to observe dangerous plants up close and personal. Kairi played it safe and just took notes while Namine played it even safer by just taking pictures. A few minutes has passed by, the girls returned to the tent and brought back some notes. Kairi and Namine entered inside while Xion continues searching for more exotic and dangerous plants to touch and observe. As she does that, she would also take in the beautiful scenery that is the jungle.

"What did you two find?" Aqua asks.

"I took notes." Kairi said.

"I took some pictures." Namine said.

"As usual." Aqua added. "Where's Xion?"

"She's still looking for more plants." Kairi said.

"I'm back!" Said the raven hair girl. "And I brought something."

Xion was carrying a red plant that has petals, with black spots on it, surrounding the bulb. There was an intriguing smell coming out from the bulb.

"What is that?" Kairi asks.

"I have no idea. But it smelled so sweet, I had to bring it back to you guys!" Xion said. "Here, Kairi, have a whiff!"

"Okay, okay. I'll smell it." Kairi said. She sniffs the plant and it smelled so sweet. "Hey, it smells pretty good." She said. "Namine, sniff it. It's fantastic!"

"Uh... Okay." Namine murmured. She smelled the plant and filled the scent in her lungs. She let out an exhale after breathing it in. "It really smells divine."

"I know, right?" Xion said. Her face was so close to the plant and she took in a big whiff of the scent. "It could be used as a perfume."

"All right, girls. That's enough sniffing. Leave it here so I can examine it." Aqua said.

"Okay." Xion said and puts the red plant on the table.

Namine took a picture of the plant with her tablet to examine if there was anymore like it.

The girls head out and search for more foreign flowers and tropical plants. They were together to venture deeper in the jungle.

"I wonder how many more we'll find?" Kairi wonders.

"Probably a lot." Xion said.

"These flowers are so amazing!" Namine said. "It's like nothing we have seen before."

"Yeah, these flowers are pretty cool." Xion said.

Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Are you girls lost?" A voice asks.

The women stopped in their tracks and looks around to see where that voice came from.

"Can we help you?" Another voice asks.

The girls hear voices, but they don't know where it's coming from.

"Up here!" A third voice said.

The girls looked up and were surprised to see three guys sitting in separate branches.

'Who are they?' The girls wondered in thoughts.

There were three boys who looked like they were strangers to civilization. They were even wearing loincloths. There was a boy with chocolate, spiky hair, and blue ocean eyes. His body was slender and lean and had a bit of muscle in them. There was a boy with blonde, spiky hair, and blue eyes. He was more toned and muscular than the last, he even had small abs. Then, there was the last one with silver hair and cyan eyes. He was a bit beefy than the last two, but not by that much.

"May we asks what you are doing here?" Boy #1 asks.

"Are you guys hunters?" Boy #2 asks.

"What business do you have here?" Boy #3 asks.

"Are you...natives in the jungle?" Kairi asks.

"We are." Boy #2 said.

"Y-You asks us if we're hunters, right?" Namine meekly asks. "Because we aren't."

The boys looked at each other and back at the girls.

"So, you're not here to kill animals then?" Boy #1 asks.

"No, we don't kill animals." Xion said.

"Well, that's a relief." Boy #3 said.

Then, the boys jumped down from the branch and landed near the girls. They expect that it would've hurt them from that height, but they didn't even flinch.

"Who are you three, anyway?" Boy #2 asks.

"I'm Xion." She introduced. "And this is Kairi and Namine."

"Hello!" Kairi greeted.

"H-Hi!" Namine shyly greeted.

"I'm Sora." Boy #1 introduced. "These are my brothers, Roxas and Riku."

"Hi there!" Roxas greeted.

Riku just waved at them.

"So what are you doing here in the jungle?" Sora asks.

"We're here studying the plants and flowers in the jungle." Kairi said.

"The jungle as so many amazing plants!" Xion said.

"If you like, we can show more of this amazing nature." Sora said.

"Don't get careless around them." Riku said.

"Come on. They're not even hunters. They said so themselves." Roxas assured.

"Hey, how come you live in the jungle?" Kairi asks.

"Because we were born here." Sora said.

"We were raised here in the jungle by a pack of wolves." Roxas said.

"I didn't even think wolves would be living in the jungle." Xion commented.

"We spent our lives here in the wild. Are only friends are the creatures in the jungle." Riku said.

"Are there more of you?" Namine asks.

"Yes." Riku replied. "But I'm not letting you anywhere near our people."

"Don't worry, we're not going to bother them." Kairi assured.

"If you lived your entire lives in the jungle, then that means you can be our escort for searching plant life." Xion said.

"Yeah. We can be your escorts." Roxas said.

"I have a better idea." Xion said. She looks at Kairi and Namine, "Let's split up so we can cover more ground."

"That's a great idea!" Kairi said.

"I, uh... Am not too sure about that." Namine said.

"Don't worry, you'll have one of the jungle boys to protect you from any harm." Xion reassured.

But Namine was still thinking through this idea. "Uh..."

"It'll be fine, trust me." Xion said.

"O...Okay, I guess." Namine reluctantly agreed.

"Great, then it's settled." Xion said.

"So, who should we pick to travel with?" Kairi asks.

"I call dibs on the beefcake." Xion said and rushed over towards Riku.

"Well, I guess I'll go with Sora." Kairi said. She looks at Namine. "I guess that leaves you with Roxas."

"Now that we have a partner, let's go do some studying!" Xion said.

"Make sure they don't do anything stupid!" Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Roxas said.

The girls went their separate ways with their respective escort.

 

Kairi and Sora were walking in the jungle and the jungle boy was showing her many exotic greenery. Kairi was so happy as she takes notes and pictures. She does kind of wants to know about Sora's life in the jungle. She saw a rare flower that was above a high cliff. The problem is, this cliff doesn't really have any edges for her to climb on. She really wants to see that flower up close.

"How am I suppose to get up there?" She wonders.

"I could carry you up there." Sora said.

"No. It's okay. I don't want to trouble you with that."

"Then the only other solution is by swinging over there."

"Swinging?"

"On a vine."

"Vine?" She looks up at the trees and sees some vines hanging around.

"Do you know how to swing vines?"

"Uh... I'm inexperienced."

"Then it looks like I have to teach you then." He looks around to find a sturdy vine that will suit her. "Over here, this way!"

She follows him towards a tree and he starts climbing. She climbs next without any difficulty. She has been climbing mountains before, a tree really isn't a problem.

"Okay, it's very easy. All you have to do is grab hold on the vine, and swing to the next vine and grab it and swing it to the next one, so on and so forth." He explained.

"Okay. This shouldn't be a problem." She said.

She grabbed on the vine and held it tightly as she swings to the other vine. With quick reflexes, she grabbed the next vine she was heading and swing towards another one, and another one, and another one. She was getting the hang of it.

Sora was swinging after her and watches her as she swings like a natural. "Yeah! Now you're getting it!"

Kairi made it to the flower with a little tumble when she lands. She pumps her fist in victory. "I did it!"

Sora lands next to her. "Congrats! You're not bad there."

"Thanks!" She said, sweetly, with a smile.

"But your landing could use some work." He teased.

"Hey!" She said, sourly, with a pout.

"Look at that flower. Isn't it gorgeous?" He asks.

Kairi admire the texture and details of that flower. She took some pictures and takes some notes of it. When she was done, she took her time to take a look at the beautiful flower.

"Shall we get going?" Sora asks.

"Sure." She said. "But first, let's take a break." 

"Okay."

"Let's just sit on a branch."

They sat on a nearby sturdy ranch. Kairi took a swig from her canteen.

"Is this what you mostly do all your life?" Sora asks.

"Well, I started doing this kind of stuff for two years."

"Do you think on planning to do this for the rest of your life?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"I love adventures like you. You're like birds who wants to see the world from above."

She looked at the jungle boy and smiled at him. He seems so sweet. He even supports what she does.

Suddenly, a snake swooped down and surprise the red head with a yelp. "It's that snake from before!"

"Don't worry, he won't bite." Sora assured. "I see you two have already been acquainted."

"Wait, you know this snake?"

He's one of our friends. He looks out for any hunters that comes by and warns us about it.

Kairi looked at the snake. "Oh, so that's why it didn't do anything and left."

"When he saw you, he informed us that they were four ladies wandering in the jungle." He said. "He also informed me that you didn't have any weapons on you, so it seemed okay for us to approach you."

"Have there been any hunters you've encountered recently?" She asks.

"Not really. But..." His face made a frown. "They did took something from me."

"What was it?"

"A friend."

He had best friend, who was a panther. That panther was so wise and a good friend to the jungle boys. But sadly, it sacrificed itself to save the jungle boys.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." They stood silent for a moment. The tension was a bit broody. Kairi decided to change the subject. She looked at the vines. "You know..."

Sora looks at her.

"I want to practice swinging vines." She looked at Sora. "Can you help me?"

He smiled at her, a little lesson of vine swinging could cheer him up a bit. "Sure. I'll help you practice." 

The snake slithered away to leave the couple in privacy.

Sora was watching her swinging while he was standing on a branch. She was swinging perfectly, it's the landing she is having trouble with.

"You need to calm yourself and maintain balance when you land!" He instructed.

She landed on the next branch and she tumbles again and she quickly grabs the next vine before she fell. She swings over to the next branch, and it suddenly breaks. She quickly grabbed the vine and swings over to the next vine. When she got the next vine, it suddenly breaks and she was headed towards the ground. She quickly tries to grabbed one of vines, but her hands were burned from the friction. With quick speed, Sora came to her rescue, and saved her in the nick of time. He got ahold of her and she clung onto him for her life. Her eyes were clamped shut and she could only feel the air breezing through her hair as he swings with expertise. She looks to see if they were on the ground yet. She was hovering above the ground with Sora hanging on the vine. The ground was a few inches away from her. He lets her go and she lands on her feet.

When Sora touched down on the ground, Kairi desperately hugged him, "Thank you!" She was almost about to cry.

He embraced her, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "You okay?"

She nods. After a brief moment of hugging, she looks at him. "You saved my life."

"Hey, it's no big deal."

"Well, I should reward my escort for the trouble of saving me."

"Reward?"

"Maybe a...kiss?" She leaned towards his face and kissed him.

Sora just stood there as she pressed her lips onto his. Soon, he kissed her back as he embrace her. Suddenly, there was a hot rush coursing in Kairi's womb. She started to feel wet all of a sudden. She felt so hot and bothered. She slowly pulled her lips away from the jungle boy's. It felt so hot. Then, she saw a tent forming in his loincloth.

"Oh? What's this?" Kairi asks. She cupped his groin and feels it's size. She gasps and pulled her hands away. "How big is it?"

He smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "Welcome to the jungle."

She was starting to feel so horny. She desperately wants his cock all of a sudden.

"Sora..." She moaned. She cupped his groin again.

But he took her wrists away. "Not here. Up there." He said as he pointed.

She nods. She removed her shorts before they could go up.

He carried her with his back and started climbing on the trees. His has strong legs thanks to his life in the jungle. He reached towards the branch and sat on it and laid back against the tree with his feet dangling in the air as Kairi sat on his lap with her feet dangling in the air. They were six feet above the ground, but neither of them were scared. They were too busy on focusing on what's on their mind right now, loving each other.

Her breasts were pushed against his chest as they make out, her hands wrapped around his neck while his hands were wrapped around her waist. Her hands were placed on his torso to feel his lean muscles. His body was hard and strong, it looks as though he has been in battles before. Sora slides his loincloth down to his legs and released his manhood. Kairi couldn't believe at the size. She lifted herself up and pushed the barrier of her soaked panties aside.

She slowly lowers herself down on his thick member. She was groaning and wincing as his cock was stretching her insides apart. She gripped his shoulders and gritted her teeth as his cock was burrowing deeper and deeper inside her. When it was sheathed inside her, she groaned and wriggled as she was trying to get used to his size and length. Her walls were greedily clenching on his cock, tightly.

"What's the matter?" Sora had a blank expression on his face when he said that.

"It's too big!" She groaned. "It feels like I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Then her climax came, clenching his cock like a vice grip. Her face is so flushed.

"You came just by my dick entering inside you?"

She covered her embarrassed, red face to hide away her shame from him.

He pulled his wrists away and kissed her. "Come on. Bounce for me." He unbuttoned her coat and lifted her shirt up and pushed her bra down to reveal her boobs.

She slowly started to move her hips and plunge herself down on his thick meat. She gripped his shoulders for support while he has his hands on her curvy waist. With time, she got used to his size and bounced faster. She slammed her hole on his dick, making him strike the mouth of her womb. The branch was sturdy enough to hold the two of them as they make love. As she bounced, she made the leaves rustle.

Sora placed his mouth over one of her boobs and sucks her nipple. He clenched it with his teeth and pulls it as he sucks it. He grinds it while he licks it with his tongue. He was prying out moans from her. Kairi tried her best to muffle her moans as pleasure was starting to fill into his body. He lets go of her boobs and mashed his lips against hers. Their tongues gently swivel and dance. He was dominating her mouth as her moans escaped from her lips. The kiss lasted for a good while.

Kairi lets go of his lips and gasp out a moan. "Sora! I can't... I can't..."

"You can't what?"

"I can't hold it! I gonna come!"

He gently grabbed her chin and whispered on her lips. "Then come for me." He said, breathlessly.

With a shout, she received her orgasm and she came hard. Her walls were constricting his dick tightly when she came. Sora shuddered and grunted and spilled his seeds into her. She collapse on his chest, panting for air. She suddenly feels so exhausted. Within a few seconds, she passed out.

 

To be continued...


	32. Jungle Boys (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jungle boys give the girls a wild time in the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of three in this story. Next is Roxas and Namine.

Roxas and Namine were walking in the jungle. They haven't been communicating much and Namine shyly looks away from Roxas as they walked. But she does get a bit closer to him just in case any wild animals attacks her. Roxas can tell she how very nervous she was. She isn't used being around a dangerous place like the jungle.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah..."

He looks at her and sees traces of anxiety on her face. "You're not scared, are you?"

"N-No..."

"Hey, I get it. You're nervous and scared of the jungle. I assure you, there's nothing scary about the jungle." He reassured her. "If you're still too nervous about this, then I'll protect you from any harm. You can count on me!"

Namine suddenly feels safe now. With a smile, she said to him, "Thank you."

Then, the jungle boy decided to show her something amazing. "Hey, I know a plant that is really amazing! Follow me!"

The jungle boy showed her to a place where this awesome plant was. They arrived and she sees the plant from afar.

"There it is!" He said.

They approached closer to it. Namine freaked out a bit as she wonders what it is. "W-What is that?" She nervously asks.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you." Roxas assured. "I keep it as a pet. It's really friendly towards strangers."

It was a plant that has some sort of vines. There were vines that were thin like a pencil, it surrounds a vine that was a bit thicker than the others. The vines were viscoelastic, stretching as far as they could and want. Right now, the vines were rested on the plant, but it was happy to see Roxas and a stranger. The thick vine stretched out to greet it's owner and his friend.

"Go ahead, touch it. It won't bite." Roxas assured. To make her anxiety disappear, he kneels down and he pets his pet plant by gently stroking his palm and with the back of his hand. The other small vines wrapped around his hand, shaking it like a normal person would. "See?"

The vines lets go of his hand and it looked towards the girl. Namine hesitantly reached her hand out towards it. She looks away as her hand was getting closer to the vine. She finally touched it and gently pets it. It felt a bit sticky and wet. She eyed at the plant and had her full attention to it. She kneeled down closer to it and continues stroking her hand on the vine. Then, the vine came closer to her face and was liking the attention. She strokes it with the back of her hand and it looked happy. Suddenly, the vines sprayed out green ooze at her face.

"Ew! What is this!?" Namine exclaimed as she spits some of it out.

"Don't worry, it's not toxic or anything. It's good for your skin." Roxas said. Namine tries to wipe the stuff off her face. "Here, let me." He caressed her face and gently brushed the green ooze off her eyes with his thumb and wiped the stuff off her cheek. Namine slowly opens her eyes and sees the jungle boy before her. He smiled and said, "There. All better."

Their faces were so close to each other. She didn't know what happened, but she suddenly kissed him. The kiss was desperate, but yet, soft. Roxas doesn't know what's going on and why Namine is kissing him. But he just forgets about it and kissed her back. She placed her small hands on his muscular torso while he wraps his arms around him. She rubs his chest and her palm made its way down, touching his hard body, muscular chest, and his small abs. She reached for his loincloth, and tries to pull it down.

He lets go of her and takes off his only clothing that was covering his nether regions. She was surprise by the size. She knows that it could not fit inside her, but she managed to try it out anyways. She discarded her clothes, revealing her body to the jungle boy. He was amazed at her body. She is so petite and she was glowing with healthiness. She laid down and spread her legs apart to show him the mouth of her vagina.

She gingerly spreads her entrance with her fingers, her juices were leaking out and sliding down to her ass. "In here... Stick it in here... Please..." She pleaded. She doesn't know why she wants his cock inside her, but she'll go crazy if there isn't something big inside her.

He mounted her and position his cock toward her womanhood. He teased her by sliding the tip against the entrance, she was moaning, and wriggling, and whining. Her sweet nectar was leaking out of her and wetting the tip. He puts the tip inside her, and he slide the rest of the length inside her. She happily moans when his shaft was stretching her apart. Her walls were twitching and clenching his manhood.

The jungle boy rocks his hips and found a rhythm that extracted moans from her. He had a good beat as he thrusts. His pet plant was looking at this and sees how much fun they're having by going at it. It decided to join in. The small vines stretch out and stimulate their thighs. Namine felt something sticky poking at her, but she felt too good to even care. All she is focused on, is his meat plowing into her.

He was letting out pants with each movement he makes. As he moves into her, he looks at her facial expression, which is embarrassing for her. Her eyes were half lidded, she was letting out soft cries and moans, and her cheeks were looking a bit red. He made her womanhood extracted lewd noises. She couldn't believe she was this wet for him. Roxas suddenly change his pace, he was pushing his member faster and deeper inside her.

She was letting out cries and shouts of ecstasy when his shaft was rubbing quickly against her soaked insides, even spreading them apart. He was brushing against her sensitive spots and striking at the entrance of her womb. She also feels the vines probing the entrance of her anus. Some of the sticky and wet vines were stroking against hers and Roxas's thighs, but only three of them were poking at her anus.

When her ass is wet enough, one of the vines squirmed inside her. She gasps when she felt it wiggling inside. Then the sticky vine started to slide in and out of her. It felt so weird to her, but it also felt amazing. The other two vines squirmed their way inside her ass. She squeaked when the vines were sliding in and rubbing around her anal walls. It used to felt weird to her a second ago, but now it felt so good.

Having his pet plant and his cock hitting her holes, the pleasure felt unbelievable. She felt Roxas's cock hitting her womb, and the plant's vines were thrusting inside her, individually. Roxas groaned and shouts as he spills his seeds inside her, filling her womb up. Namine squeaks and her orgasm appeared. Her nectar, along with Roxas's seeds, were gushing out of her and spilling on the ground.

The couple panted to catch their breath. Namine felt the vines sliding out of her and she felt the cool air breezing on her hole. Roxas's manhood was throbbing, but not softening. He pulls out and their mixture of liquids were pouring out of her like a waterfall. Then, the couple saw the plant's vine stretching out to see her penetrated hole. There was still some heat, along with a mixture of his semen and her liquids, coming out of it. The vines were stroking around her groin, legs, and thighs, but not her entrance. They were teasing her and making her wet and ready.

"I think it wants to feel you." Roxas said.

The thought of having that plant's thick and sticky vine penetrating inside her, caused a hot rush coursing in her womb. She was already feeling wet just by the thought of it. "Then, let's give your pet what it wants." She cooed.

They got up from the ground, and Roxas pushed her upper body down and inserts his member inside her ass. Since it has been penetrated and wet, thanks to the smaller vines, he easily slides it in. He lifted her up by carrying her thighs and the vines stretched out to face her. She was so excited having it in her. She couldn't wait anymore, she wants it in and filling her up. The small vines spread her entrance apart, making it easy for the thick vine to plunge deep inside her. She let out a cry and a gasp as she felt that vine filling her up and stretching her insides apart.

It then started to move inside her, plunging as deep as it could until it hits the mouth of her womb. It didn't want to enter in her cervix mostly because it didn't want to damage her. For a plant, it does care for humans. Mostly because it was raised by one. Two small vines wrapped around her breasts, one for each. They were fondling her soft mounds while two more vines were coiling her nipples and tugging them. Two more vines were teasing her coiled nipples by flicking it.

The thick vine was moving on it's own pace. It was thrusting in deep at a fast, but also steady, pace. It was already coated in her juices. The slimy and sticky vine was rubbing against her walls and striking her womb, with each hit to the womb, she let out a cry of ecstasy. It was squirming and wriggling inside her, rubbing all of her sensitive spots and causing her pussy to twitch and throb.

Meanwhile, Roxas was moving his hips into her as languidly and carefully as he can. She was feeling his member filling into her ass as deep as he could and she feels him slowly sliding out until it felt like the head was about to fall off. Then, he languidly pushes his cock back in her and fills her up again. Once her ass got loosen enough, he increase a little of his pace, and thrusts deeper. He was panting his hot breath in the shell of her ear.

One of the vines stretches out and was stroking and rubbing against her clit. It made her cry out loud moans. All of these vines were touching her and not leaving one spot left. This sheer amount of ecstasy was making he thrashing and writhing. This sort of pleasure was making her crazy, but Namine was never like this at all. But she hardly cares what she thinks and just enjoys her holes being penetrated with a thick vine and a thick cock.

With all of her parts being touched, her orgasm should be coming soon. The vines continued to fondle her breasts, tugging her nipples, teasing her nipples by flicking them, and teasing her clit. Her sweet nectar was leaking out of her again with each thrusts the vine makes. Her walls were greedily sucking, clenching, and milking the vine. She just could not quiet her moans, not when this vine was striking the entrance to her womb and Roxas's manhood thrusting deep inside her.

Namine let out a shout and received her climax. Her walls clamped on the vine, and her nectar was rushed out of her womb. The vines stopped moving when Namine had her orgasm. Roxas groaned and spilled into her ass, filling her up. The vines let goes of her breasts, the vine that was teasing her clit, pulled away. The vine that was inside her, pulled out. It was throbbing and twitching. It suddenly sprays out more of it's green ooze onto Namine's tits, belly, thighs, and face. She feels at bliss when this green substance was splattered on her body.

They both sighed and she crooked her neck at an angle to meet his face and they smooched each other.

 

To Be Continued...


	33. Jungle Boys (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jungle boys give the girls a wild time in the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part three of this story. We'll finish this story off with Riku and Xion.

Xion was panting with a smile on her face. Her cheeks were red and a little drool spilled out of her mouth. Her escort, the jungle boy, was ramming into her from behind. She didn't know how this came to be, she was just admiring the beautiful scene of the jungle. The next thing she knows, they were naked and going at it. Riku was plunging his cock deep into her while groping one of her boobs and holding her hips while Xion had her hands hanging onto a tree. She felt like a bitch in heat, and the only need to satisfy her is something long and hard.

He moved his hips faster and rammed harder into her. Xion was letting out cries of ecstasy as his cock was rubbing inside her pussy, stretching her walls apart, hitting her sweet spot, and almost entering her cervix. She feels him breathing down her back and she also feels the warmth from his torso. He spanks her tiny ass and grips it as he thrusts harder. He was pinching and pulling her nipple and squeezing her boob. Xion likes a good rough fucking every now and then.

The way he moves into her was savage. He was moving in a frenzy pace, roughly giving it to her and slamming his cock deep in her. He was like a wild animal. Her tits bounced and jiggles as he slams into her. Each thrusts he makes sends a shockwave of pleasure through her body. She yelled out when she received her orgasm. Her walls gripped his manhood, tightly, and her vagina fluids were gushing out of her. She was seeing stars and her legs felt like jelly. She was grateful that he was holding her.

He pulls out, flips her over so she was laying back against the tree, and slams his hands against the tree. His hands were on the side of her face. "I'm not done with you, yet!" He growled, like a wild animal.

Her womanhood suddenly feels so hot again. The walls of her vagina was twitching and throbbing, she was aching for his cock. He slammed his manhood back inside her again, she gasped when he entered in roughly. He started to move inside her again. She wrapped her arms around his back, wrapped her legs around his hips, and buried her face in between his beefy chest. Her boobs were pressed against his abs. Her walls were constricting and wrapping around his member tightly as he moves.

She was taking in the manly scent of his chest. She left soft kisses in between his pecs. Her nails raked his back and her heels pushed against his buttocks. The pleasure was too intense, she felt like she was about to pass out from it. He thrusts into her, wildly, quickly stroking against her soaked and hot walls of her vagina. The tip enters inside her cervix as it kissed her womb.

He pushed his dick as far as it could, and with a grunt and a groan, he spilled inside her, filling her up. She yelled into his chest when she received another orgasm. He filled her womb up with his hot semen and she gushes them out as her walls were clenching his member. After he was done, he pants. His chest was heaving and Xion was panting on his warm chest as she catches her breath. He pulled out, and a mixture of her juices and his semen was pouring out from her and spilling on the ground.

Her arms and legs gave out. He gently places her on the ground and laid her against the trunk for her to regain her energy. He sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder. He got a look at themselves, they were sweaty and dirty from that activity. He knows a place where they can clean themselves. After Riku recovered, he carried Xion, and their clothes, and they went to a place where they can clean their bodies.

As he takes here there, Xion admired the view around her surroundings. There were beautiful greens that was growing on the ground, trees that were as tall as buildings back at the city, and there were some cute butterflies that were floating around the majestic flowers. She suddenly heard a noise that was bliss and peaceful. They were finally here, the place where they can clean themselves. They were at a secluded waterfall. It was beautiful and majestic. There was some fresh grassy greens surrounding the pool of water.

He placed her and their clothes down and he enters in the water. She soon followed him towards the pool. She dipped her foot in to feel the temperature. When it was the right temperature, she dipped in and sinks further in the water to soak her body. She follows where Riku was going and they end up standing under the waterfall. The water was flowing down their bodies, washing off the dirt and sweat. Riku was wiping his body off with the water and Xion was mimicking what he does. Their bodies were looking clean and shiny, making them look sexy. She got a look at his abs, which was shiny from the water, she was glad that her escort was with him.

She walked closer to him and she stood on her toes to kiss him. They began to make out. He caress her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her back as he deeply kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him with passion. He inserted his tongue deep into her moist cavern and dominated her mouth. He really was like a wild animal, fierce, rough, and aggressive. But he was also full of love, kindness, and passion. He was perfect for Xion.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him again. He pulls his lips away and he takes her beyond the waterfall. There were some mini waterfalls inside this waterfall. There was also this lone boulder in the middle of the shallow pool. It was a gorgeous sight to see, this is what Xion wanted. Riku placed her down on the boulder and slide his shaft against her entrance. This surrounding and Riku, dominating her and showing her love, was making her hot and wet.

She was getting wet and slick. When she's ready, he slides his cock back in and slams into her at a wild and frenzy pace as he grabs and squeeze one of her boobs. He was rocking her body and her world. He tightly squeeze and kneads her breast, roughly. He pinched her nipple in between his fingers as he moves her breast. He let out some loud grunts as he moves into her, slamming his groin against hers.

His manhood was stroking inside her slick pussy, hitting all of her sensitive spots, and even striking the mouth of her womb. She can feel his tip kissing her womb and it only adds more sheer and intense ecstasy filling into her. Her free breast was bouncing and jiggling with each forceful movements he makes. She was screaming out his name in ecstasy, the sounds of her screams were bouncing off the walls of this cave.

With a shout, he pushed his cock deep into her and spilled inside and she screamed in pleasure when her climax appeared one more time. The sounds of their orgasm was bouncing off the walls of this cave. After a few seconds of intense orgasms, he pulled out and his seeds were flowing out of her and spilling in the clean water. Xion was so happy to have her womb being filled with his strong cock, and his gooey, and creamy, seeds.

 

The ladies and their escorts were walking back towards the place where the ladies first met the jungle boys. When they meet up, they saw something that was surprising to them. They see each other being friendly with their escorts. Kairi and Sora were holding hands, Roxas has his arm around Namine, and Xion was snuggling against Riku's strong arm. The ladies knew what the others did.

"My, my, Namine. I see that you're getting a little too friendly with your escort." Xion teased which made the flaxen girl blush.

"What about you, Xion? Hugging his arm as if he took you out on a date?" Kairi retorted.

Riku looked at his brothers, "You guys didn't, did you?"

"It looks like you did it as well." Roxas said. "So don't tell us what we did was wrong."

"Well, what happened, happened." Kairi said. "We don't ignore this fact."

"Well, to be honest, I kinda did enjoyed it." Namine blushed when she said that.

"Yeah." Kairi sighed in bliss. "So did I. It was awesome."

"My time was fabulous as well." Xion said. "But, I felt like there was something that made me do it."

"Come to think of it, I had the same feeling, too." Kairi said.

"Me too." Namine said.

"So what you mean to say..." Riku started.

"...Is that you didn't mean to do it?" Roxas asks.

"On purpose?" Sora added.

The girls shook their heads. Sora and Roxas sighed and hanged their heads.

"Aw, what does it matter?" Xion said. "We had fun. That's the most important part."

Kairi smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Namine meekly smiled and blushed.

"The events after was wonder as well. He smelled so sweet like that red flower." Xion said.

The jungle boys wondered what she meant.

"What red flower?" Riku asks.

"I think she means this." Namine said and brought out her tablet from her satchel and shows the picture to them.

The boys saw the picture of the flower Xion mentioned from this strange rectangular contraption.

The boys let out a big "Oooooh..."

The girls looked at them in wonder.

"That explains it." Roxas said.

"What?" Namine said.

"That red plant, or flower, whatever you want to call it, releases spores that stimulates sexual desires." Sora said.

"This plant releases aphrodisiac spores." Roxas explains.

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"This plant releases a sweet smell and spouts out the spores, its used whenever it's mating season. It takes a while for it to kick in." Riku explained.

"So that's why we were feeling so hot and bothered!?" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's mostly because of that plant!?" Xion exclaimed.

"Seems like it." Roxas said.

"Still. I think it wasn't that bad, aphrodisiac spores or not." Namine said.

"Yeah, you're right." Xion said. "I didn't actually made any regrets toady."

"Me neither." Kairi said with a smile. "Maybe I will do this for the rest of my life." She looks at Sora. "If it means coming back to look for you."

He smiled, "You don't to do that to come here."

"Maybe I'll do the same as well." Xion said.

"M-Me too." Namine meekly said with blush on her cheeks.

The jungle boys were touched by them. They certainly wouldn't mind them coming back to visit them again. They will be glad to see them and maybe have some sexy activity after that.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Aqua was looking at the map as she wonders where could the girls be. "Where are those girls at?" She wonders. "They didn't get lost again, did they?" She sighs in exhaustion. "Well, it looks like I have to go find them." She looks at the plant that was placed on the table. 'I do admit, it smelled really good, and it could be used as a perfume.' She thought. She suddenly started to feel all hot and bothered. "Although, I don't know why I'm so horny."

"You took a whiff of that, didn't you?" A voice called out.

Aqua spun the other way and sees a stranger, leaning in the corner of the entrance.

"That releases spores that will make you hot and ready." The stranger said.

"Who are you?" Aqua said, in a threatening manner. She couldn't help but noticed his sexy abs. She admits that he looked kind of hot wearing only a loincloth.

"Now calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." The stranger said. "Don't worry about the girls, they are in safe hands." He came closer to Aqua. He has wild brown hair and ocean blue eyes that she could swim in them. "Let's start off with introductions. My name is Terra, and I can help you with your problems."

 

Did you like this three part story? Do you have a story for these couples or others? What was your favorite part? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	34. Midnight Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion encounters a vampire.

It was Halloween night. Xion was wandering around the streets, trick-or-treating with a store bought plastic pumpkin bucket that was full of candy. It was getting late, and she needed to get back. For her Halloween costume, she wore a pink bunny suit. There was nothing sexual about it, it was just a regular bunny suit with a zipper in the front. Knowing that it will take her time to get back to her house, she decided to take a shortcut through the graveyard.

As she walks through the graveyard, she gets this feeling that someone, or something, is following her. Feeling a bit anxious, she walks a little faster. That graveyard also led her to the woods. She was about to enter deep in the woods, but she stopped in her tracks when she felt a cold breeze that made her shudder. Something was there, and it was in front of her.

Coming out of the shadows from the trees, was a vampire. The vampire was wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt with buttons, white gloves, and a cape that has two colors on each side of the cape. Inside the cape was colored red, while on the outside is colored black. He wasn't that pale like most vampires. He has silver hair and blue eyes that was hypnotizing if stared at for too long. Xion feared this terrifying monster. That brought a smirk on this vampire as he viewed his snack from afar.

"I finally found you, my prey." The vampire said, licking his lips as he approaches his snack and maybe his soon to be slave.

Xion was slowly backing away from this monster as he was coming towards her closer. Her bucket full of candy slipped from her fingers and fell on the ground. She was cornered into a tree as she watch the vampire getting closer. She froze in fear and she couldn't run or scream for help. He finally approached her and she was whimpering and wincing when he was this close to her. She shut her eyes to look away from this monster.

He leaned in closer to her face, sniffing and smelling her skin and her hair. Having her eyes still shut, she felt him smelling her and touching her. He was taking in the full scent from her. He released a sigh and took ahold of her chin to her face him. She doesn't know why she was slowly opening her eyes, but when she got a look at the vampire, there was a cold smile on his face.

"You look kinda cute." The vampire said. "Maybe I'll have some fun with you before I eat you." He reached for the zipper.

She tries to struggle away from him, "No!" She cried out.

He took the zipper in his fingers and slowly pulls it down. He opens up her suit and reveals her sweaty naked body. "My, my. I didn't know you were such a slut. Going out without any bra or underwear."

Her face flushed. "I'm not a slut! I get hot under this suit."

"I can see that." The vampire said. He saw her wet womanhood. "You're getting wet down there."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Even your breasts are hot and moist. Your nipples are so perky."

"Stop saying lewd things like that!" She cried.

He cupped her sex, and rub her pussy with two of his fingers. She whined and he pried her out a soft moan along with her 'No's. He started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscles, pecs, and abs. He inserts two fingers inside her and started to thrust and curl inside her, prying out lewd sounds from her pussy. She lets out muffled whines and moans, her eyes were wide and a bits of tears were shed.

"You hear that? It sounds like you're ready." The vampire said.

"No! Don't!" She cried out.

"Why? Are you a virgin?"

With fear in her voice, she responded, "Y-Yes."

"Do you have a husband?"

"N-No."

"A boyfriend?"

"No."

He smirked and said, "Then, no one would mind if I take it."

Fear filled into her eyes.

He unzipped his pants and brought out his thick cock.

Xion was scared at the size." No! It won't fit!"

"I'll make it fit."

"No! Don't!"

"Go ahead and scream all you want. No one can hear you." He said and inserts the tip inside her, followed by his shaft. "Damn, you're tight! Your pussy is gripping me tightly!" He managed to go through with it and inserts his full length into her, sheathing inside her.

"No! Get it out! Get it out!" She cried.

"I'll get it out, when I'm done cumming inside you." He said with a smirk and started moving.

Xion was letting out whines and moans as she feels his thick cock moving into her. Her wet pussy was making such lewd noises each time he thrusts. He was stretching her apart with his big cock. She groaned and whined as he was hitting her cervix. She could feel the tip entering in and out of her with every thrusts. She claps her hand on her mouth to silence her embarrassing sounds, but he took her wrist away to listen to her moans and screams. She shut her eyes and faces away from the vampire.

He grabbed her sweaty breasts and squeezed them. They feel so moist and soft. He tugs her nipples and pinches them. He plucks them and he flicks them. He puts his mouth over one of her boobs and greedily sucks it. He nibbles on her nipple and grinds it with his teeth. He pinches and twists her free nipple. He plucks her perky nipples with his teeth and fingers. All of these actions were making her groan in pain.

She was getting so wet, her walls were wringing his dick out. Her juices were gushing out of her with each thrusts he makes. She can't believe she has gotten this turned on by having a vampire cock thrust into her. She was feeling so embarrassed, but yet, her body was feeling so good. She couldn't help but just cry out moans from him plowing and slamming into her.

His mouth lets go of her bust, and his hands tightly grabbed her bosoms, and squeezes them. He was suddenly increasing his pace and grunting louder as he pounds her. He was making her sweaty tits jiggle and bounce. She bit her lip to silence her ecstatic and rapturous moans. He was panting and groaning, slapping his flesh against hers. He was squeezing her bust as hard as he could when his orgasm was getting closer.

"I'm about to cum!" The vampire grunted.

"No! Not inside! Don't do it inside!" She cried out.

He thrust deep inside and he grunts and groans when his member lets out his semen into her. Xion cried out when his seeds were filling into her and she received her orgasm. After their orgasm passed, they were panting and catching their breaths. His hot breath was panting on her hard nipples. He was still hard, but he was done with her. He is a vampire of his words. He started to pull out and then...

"No! Don't!" Xion cried out.

"You keep saying no a lot. What is it that you do not want me to do?" He asks with a smirk.

"Don't pull out! Don't pull out! Please, keep going!" She cried.

He evilly chuckles, "As you wish." He moves into her again. "Now tell me, do you like my cock?"

"Yes! I do!" She moaned. "You're the only one worthy of my pussy! No one else! My pussy belongs to you, and you, only!"

He let out an menacing snicker, "That's what I like to hear." He slams into her harder.

She arched her back and pressed her bust against his hot and moist chest. Her fingers were slowly sliding down from his abs, raking her nails against his toned body. He smashed his mouth against hers and he delved his tongue into her moist cavern. He was dominating her mouth and owning her. Their tongues were swiveling against each other. He was fucking her so good, her legs started to feel like jelly, and she was seeing stars.

Their eyes were half lidded and they gaze into each other. She looked into his seductive and hungry eyes, she doesn't care what he will do to her, as long as she receives satisfaction, ecstasy, and pleasure at the end. She has given into this sexy vampire, she was completely putty in his hands. She doesn't even mind getting her blood sucked out from him at all as long as she receives her orgasm.

Speaking of which... She moaned when her orgasm came. Her walls were wrapping around his member and constricting his shaft tightly, milking for his semen. The vampire groaned and spilled into her, filling her up a second time. After they were done, they pulled their lips away and pants for air. She feels his cock throbbing and twitching, and she finally feels him softening.

The vampire regained his energy, smirked, and gave out a small evil chuckle. "I've decided that I will not eat you. Instead, you will be my new sex slave."

"Riku..."

"Yes, I'll ravish you! I'll tease you and make you beg for me, begging for my cock to be rammed into you! I'll make you scream, whether it may be in pleasure, pain, or you calling out my name."

"Riku..."

"I'll rape you day after day, breaking your mind until you succumb into submission. I will enjoy breaking you until you're nothing more than just a sex toy for me! Then, when I'm done with you, I'll finally suck your blood and--"

"Okay, Riku! I think you may be going a bit overboard!" Xion said and giggles.

Riku breaks out of his character and chuckles sheepishly. "I guess I got a bit carried away there."

The couple smooches.

Xion gave out a blissful sigh, "This was the best Halloween night ever!" She said. "It was definitely a great idea for doing role play out here in the woods."

"Thanks to yours truly."

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"You know, the night is still young. We can do some more trick-or-treating." Riku said. He eyed at her soft breasts. "Or, maybe we can do some more role playing and costume change."

She giggles, "Either way, the night is going to be sweet."

They kissed each other again.

 

What? You thought it was going to end in rape and submission? Naw, I don't write stuff like that! Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	35. Beautiful Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three beautiful days of summer will be a magical memory for these two.

~Day 1~

 

 

 

Sora was sitting near a river creek, fishing up some crawfish. It was the first day of summer, he was spending his whole summer at his grandma's house since he wanted to be outdoors for the rest of this summer. He was wearing a red tank top and beige shorts for this hot season. He was in a beautiful forest, the trees were green, birds were chirping, and the cicadas were singing their tunes as well. He sighed to himself and looked into his pail to see he only caught one crawfish. The river seemed quiet today as the water gently flow down the stream.

Despite being in a quiet, lonely forest, there were some people in the forest. He was not alone, there was a group of people studying the bugs around, there were some bird watchers in the area, there was even some group of kids going to look for some cicadas and tries to capture some with a net.

Heading towards his way is a girl who is wearing a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it, sandals, and a large white hat. She was holding an ivory parasol to shade her from the hot sun. She sees the boy fishing and decides to join him.

She was standing near him and called him to her attention. "Trying to catch fishes?"

Sora was relieved from his boredom when the girl came up and talked to him. In his eyes, she looked so cute and beautiful. She has short auburn hair that makes her look like a tomboy. Her clothes looked so fancy, he wonders if she's from a high class. Her eyes looked like the oceans that he could swim into all day. And her smile made his heart flutter and brings him joy. He blushed at her presence.

It took a few seconds for him to look away from her beautiful appearance and answer her question. "Not fishes, but crawfishes to be exact."

She kneeled down next to him and his pail. "What's your name?"

With blush on his cheeks and without looking at her, he responded, "Sora."

"Nice to meet you, Sora!" The girl said. "My name is Kairi." She introduced. "Aren't you a bit bored to be fishing? By the look of your pail, I can see that you only caught one crawfish."

"A little."

"Do you need someone to keep you company?"

"I don't mind."

She sat down next to him, "So, how come I don't know you?"

He looks at her, "What do you mean?"

"I live nearby this forest. I come here to play a lot. I meet a lot of people I've encountered and you are the only one I haven't seen before. Trust me, I know plenty of people."

"Oh... It's because I'm staying with my grandma until the end of this summer."

"Interesting." She said. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"Well, I live in an okay neighborhood, but my family's poor, meaning that we don't get a lot of stuff like other people. We spend our money on necessities. Not on DVR, video games, or even computers. I keep myself entertained by swimming in a pool, watching TV, or just, you know, fishing."

"Sounds like you have an okay life." She said.

"It's okay, but not that great either."

"I see."

He looks at her and asks, "So, can you tell me about you."

"Well, okay. But promise that you won't get jealous."

"Uh...okay."

"Well, for me, I'm a classy and friendly lady. I'm different from the other high class, snobby ladies. I'm more mature and friendly. Unlike you, I'm not poor, but I also don't waste my money on unnecessary things. I learned the value of a dollar and can see that most people haven't even learned about it."

"Where is the part where I'm supposed to get jealous?" He asks in a playful tone.

She smiled at him and giggles.

He joins in with her laughter.

"You're cute."

That made him blush.

She got up from the ground. "Can I see you next time? Right here on this spot?"

He couldn't believe that she wanted to see him again. He nods at her.

"Great!" She said cheerfully. "We can go swimming tomorrow!"

"That's not a bad idea."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" She said and left.

He stares at her walking away from him. She looked like a beautiful lady who has some dignity and class within her name. She stops and looks back at Sora and she winks at him, causing him to blush again.

The sun was starting to set, he packed up his things and went back to his grandma's house. Knowing that he only caught one crawfish, he decided to throw it back in the river and heads back to his grandma's place. He enters inside and sees his granny preparing a dinner for both of them. He helps her prepare the table for dinner and they ate as they talked. After dinner, he gets ready for bed.

He was in his underwear, laying on the bed, and looking up at the ceiling. He can't stop thinking about the girl he just met today. She's just so cute, and beautiful, and mysterious. Words cannot describe her appearance. Suddenly, his underpants felt a bit tight. He looks and sees that his underwear has a bit of a wet spot and he is hard. His member is pulsing and throbbing. He does masturbate like any normal teenage boy, but somehow, he gets the feeling that it would be a sin if he masturbates to her. He tries to ignore it and gets some sleep. He tosses and turns, but that hard on is keeping him up. He keeps thinking about her and his mind is filled with images of her.

He sighs, 'What's the point of resisting it? I do it all the time.' He thought.

He lays back and slid his underwear off. It's really hard and standing like a pole. A bit of fresh pre-cum drips and slides down his shaft. He wraps his hand around his hard member and begins to stroke as his eyes were closed and his mind is filled with the beautiful girl he met. He kept thinking about her smiles, her laughter, just about everything. He took advantage of the pre-cum and smears it on his shaft to make it nice and slick. He was softly panting as he rubs as fast as he could. He lifted his shirt up just in case if he stains it. He was so close, he could feel it. With a sound of her name, he climax and his seeds lands on his belly. He lets go of his manhood and pants. He gets a box of tissue that was on the night stand which is right next to him and cleans himself. After he washes his hands, he gets some sleep.

He started to have a dream about him and her.

 

The room and atmosphere was filled with some purple aura, like the color of lust. Sora was walking towards a bed where Kairi was laying. His dick is hard and ready for her. She noticed him getting closer to her and turns to face him. He gets on the bed and mounts her. They embraced as their lips met and they softly kissed. His hand cupped her sex and rubbed his palm against her entrance. She was moaning and groaning and he was groaning a bit to feel his palm on her wet pussy.

He inserts two fingers inside her and gently thrusts into her. He was going slow and deep, prying whimpers and moans from her. He gingerly spreads her insides apart by scissoring. He curled his digits inside her and a squelching sound was made. She yelped and winched a bit. He curled his fingers again and her womanhood made the same sound again and her lovely ladies liquids were leaking out of her.

He took his fingers out and they pulled their lips away and they looked at each other as he prods his tip against her entrance. She was so wet and he was so hard. Both of them are ready to go. They locked lips again as he inserts his rock hard shaft inside her slick insides. She felt so wet and he felt so hard. He moved his hips into her, sliding his member in and out of her. His hand played with her nipple. He was twisting, twirling, tugging, and flicking it. He was earning some sounds of pleasure from her.

He lets go of her lips and placed his mouth over one of her nipples. He licks and slurps it a few times before he puts it in his mouth. He started to suck and swirl his tongue around her areola. He moved his hips faster and his other hand played with her free, lonely boob. She was softly panting and moans and yelps escaped from her pink and soft lips. Her body was experiencing pleasure with Sora giving it to her.

He lets go of her boobs and plants his lips onto hers again and rocked his hips faster into her. They were so close to reaching towards their climax. He was slamming his member against her vagina. He was slapping his flesh against hers. Sweat began to form on their bodies. Their moans were getting louder. She wrapped her legs around him to make him go deeper. With a final thrust, he spilled inside her and they both shout when they had their orgasm.

Sora suddenly awoke with a start. He was panting and sweating. He calmed down and wiped the sweat off his brow. He looked at the time. It was 8:00 A.M., it's time to get up. He looked at his underwear and sees that he is hard once again. It has a wet spot and his member was pulsating and throbbing again. He decided to take care of this problem again.

He rubs his manhood through his underwear. He was squeezing and rubbing his groin until he can feel his hard shaft. He rubbed and he rubbed, he was panting and his mind filled up on that dream. He groaned and came in his underwear. Knowing that he is going to take a shower, he decided to come in his underwear so he could clean it afterwards. It's time to start the day and it was time to meet Kairi again. Hopefully, he doesn't get hard around her.

 

 

 

~Day 2~

 

 

 

Kairi was walking in the forest to meet up with the boy she met. She was honestly excited to meet him again. The trees shaded her porcelain skin from the light of the hot sun. She felt the warm breeze brushing through her hair. She finally made it to the spot where she met Sora and her cheeks turned red and she covered her mouth with one hand when she sees him changing. He was discarding his shorts which revealed his swimsuit.

Sora looks behind and sees Kairi. "Oh, hey, Kairi." He was changing into his swimsuit, which is a red speedo, revealing most of his body. He is slender, has a bit of lean muscles, got some nice strong legs, and he has a tight stomach. He also has a very nice healthy tan.

She smiled and blush at the sight of him. "H-Hey, S-Sora..." She said nervously.

He noticed that she was wearing a plain white lace dress, "You're not going in the water like that, are you?"

"Of course not." She slid the straps off her shoulders and let her dress fall on the ground. She is wearing a two piece violet bathing suit. "Shall we go in?" She asks with a cutesy smile.

That swimsuit she was wearing caused his cheeks to turn red. Without even knowing what she said, he nods and said, "Uh-huh..."

"Oops! I almost forgot. I need to do some stretches before I do any sort of activity." She said. "Would you like to join me?"

He snapped out of it and he understood what she invites him to do. "Sure."

They did some stretches and warm ups to get their body ready and loose. After that, they jumped in the water. They swam and splash around for a bit, having the time of their lives. They were swimming for about a few hours (Although they did took a break of swimming and grabbed something to eat and waited a half hour before they could go back in.) and the sky was turning orange.

"The sun is starting to set, I should get going, Kairi." Sora said.

"Hey, Sora! Let's play a game before we go! Please?" Kairi said.

He still has time for one more game. "Okay."

"I want you to come chasing after me." She said. "It's like a game of tag."

"Alright."

"If you catch me, I'll give you a reward."

"What's the reward?"

"You have to catch me first." She scooted away from him. "Give me a ten second head start. Then, you'll come and chase me."

He nods.

She swam away from him to get far away from him as possible. After ten seconds were up, he swam swiftly to catch up to her. He was closing in on her and she tries desperately to keep away from him. However, he caught her and cornered her on the boulder.

"Gotcha!" He pants. His chest heaving after chasing her for about a few minutes. Her head was in between his hands that was preventing her from escaping.

She giggles, "Oh my, you caught me!"

After he catch his breath, he smiled at her. "So, what's my reward?"

She giggles, "Okay, here's your reward." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, which made Sora's cheeks turn pink.

He covered his lips in surprise and looked away from her, looking really shy.

She laughs at him. "What? Was that your very first kiss I stole?"

He nods.

She caress his cheek, "Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She said in a mocking, cutesy tone. She hugs him in apology.

"It's...okay." Sora said with a bit of awkwardness in his tone.

They got out of the river, dry themselves, and put their clothes on.

"You know, my place isn't really that far." She said. "Maybe you can come by and visit me tomorrow."

He was astound when he is invited to her place. He nods to her invitation.

She smiles, "Great!" She hands him a piece of paper that contains her address. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"O-Okay..."

She left towards her place. Sora stared at her and felt his lips that was touched by her lips. She stops in her tracks, looks back, and blows a kiss at him and winks. His face was really red and he sorta felt embarrassed by it. Amazingly, he didn't even feel hard around her. He would've died of embarrassment if he got hard and Kairi sees a tent in his speedo.

He rushed back to his grandma's house before the moon showed up. Like last time, he helped his grandma setting up the table. They ate dinner, talked, and after dinner, he helped his grandma with the dishes. After that, he gets ready for bed.

Like last night, he's in his underwear, laying on the bed. Today turned out to be a pretty great day. He had fun, there was no worries, and the day ended beautifully when Kairi stole a kiss from him. He felt his lips and he replays that scene in his head. That kiss came out of nowhere, it was surely surprising to him. Then... He got a boner again. It was definitely poking and stretching the fabrics of his undies. He groaned at himself for this and now he has to take care of the problem.

He slide his undies down, wrapped his fingers around his shaft, closed his eyes, and begins to stroke as he plays the scene in his head. Her, just stealing a kiss. But that kiss turned into passion and became hot and everlasting. He strokes up and down, a bit of his pre-cum was oozing out of the tip. He circled the tip and smeared his pre-cum on it. He squeezed and rubs his member and more of his transparent ooze came out. He was getting close. He rubbed as fast as he could and started to murmur her name. He was panting and calling out her name. He lifted his shirt up just in time for his climax as his pre-cum splattered on his stomach again. He got himself cleaned up again and went to sleep.

Then, he started to dream about her and him again.

 

Sweat was starting to form on their bodies. They were panting and heaving. He was moving into her while gently caressing her boob. She yelped out when her sensitive boob was touched. He started to squeeze and knead her boobs, feeling the soft texture of her bust. He stops moving and placed his mouth over one of her nipple and started sucking on it. He clench her nipple in his teeth and tugs it for a few moments. He then plucks her perky nipple a few times.

He lets go of her nipple and placed his mouth over hers and continues moving his hips into her. There were sounds of muffling moaning and groaning as their tongues began to swirl in each others mouths. He embraced him and crossed her legs behind him to make his shaft get in deeper in her. They pulled their mouths away to regain oxygen. They were panting on each others lips. He rock his hips faster into her, pushing his member deeper into her.

Their chests were pushed together and they can feel their warm bodies. They only hear their moans and pants as he moves. His hand snaked it's way towards her back and he scoops her up and pounds into her. He caressed her cheek and deeply kissed her lips that lasted for a moment or two. He lays his head next to hers and moves faster. They were panting and moaning into each others ears.

There was nothing but the sounds of moans, groans, pants, and flesh slapping. They were starting to get close towards their climax. After a few thrusts into her, they both shouted and they both came. The shouts of ecstasy echoed in the room and ringed in their ears. He grunted as his seeds were spilled into her. She loudly moans when she felt her womb being filled to the brim.

Sora woke with a start. He gasps and heavily pants. He was feeling very sweaty, just like last time. He looks down and sees his underwear stained with a wet spot. His manhood is throbbing and hard again. He sighs and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He decided to deal with the problem. He strokes through his underwear. More of his pre-cum stained his underwear. He feels his shaft pulsing and throbbing. He murmured Kairi's name and cum in his underwear.

He really hopes that this won't happen during his visit at Kairi's place.

 

 

 

~Day 3~

 

 

 

Sora was searching for Kairi's place in the forest. He followed the directions to her place on the piece of paper Kairi gave her. It wasn't long before he finally found her place. He was surprised to know that she was living in a mansion. He knew that she is a classy lady, but he didn't know she is loaded and living in a place like this. He approach the gates of the mansion, only to be stopped by security.

"Halt!" Security Guard #1 said. "This is private property! You can't be here!"

"Now, run along!" Security Guard #2 said.

Sora tried to explain the situation. "But... I--"

"Move it!" Guard #2 said.

"I'm just trying to look for someone." Sora explained.

"Well, I'll let him know that he is looking for you. But I assure you, your friend isn't here." Guard #1 said.

"Well, its a she, and--"

"We don't care! Now, move it! Or I'll show you the way out!" Guard #2 said.

"Do we have a problem here?" A voice asked.

Their attentions were turned towards the voice.

The guards were surprised when they saw lady living in the mansion. "Oh! Miss Kairi!" Guard #1 exclaimed.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you." Kairi said.

The guards looked at Sora.

"You know him, Lady Kairi?" Guard #2 asked.

"Of course I do. I was the one who invited him here." Kairi explained.

"Oh!" The guards exclaimed.

"Please forgive us! For we not know of his coming." Guard #2 said.

"You are forgiven." Kairi said. She looked at Sora. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool." Sora said.

"Please, come in." Kairi said.

The couple enter through the gates. As they walked towards her mansion, Sora gazed upon the scenery of her front lawn. It was beautiful, filled with greenery, and there was even a water fountain like most mansion have. They entered inside and were welcomed by Kairi's butler.

"Welcome back, Madam." The butler said. He looks at Sora. "Is this another one of your friends?"

"Yes, Walter. It is." Kairi said.

"Then, let me welcome you to our humble abode." The butler said.

"Thanks!" Sora said.

"Come, Sora. Let us go to my room for a bit." Kairi said.

They went upstairs to her room. As they made their way towards Kairi's room, Sora wondered what the butler had said earlier.

"So, Kairi."

"Hm?"

"How many friends do you even have?"

"Lots."

"Do you always invite them to your home?"

"Yep."

"What do you do here when you're with friends?"

"We hang out, just like what other people with friends do."

Sora wasn't skeptical, but he does wonders if she treats people she met like this.

They entered inside her room and Sora gazed upon the designs in this room. It wasn't pink like any other little girl would have. There were some pink rose color here and there, but there was also some ivory in this room. There is a canopy bed that has silky, see-through curtains. There is also a vanity for her to check up on her looks. She also has her own bathroom in her room for her to personally use. This room has everything a girl could want.

"I noticed how sweaty you are for being out in the sun." Kairi said. "I have a shower in my room for you to use to refresh yourself."

Sora looks under his shirt and sees how sweaty he is. He chuckles, sheepishly. "I guess I should clean myself up." He said. "Thanks for the offer."

He enters in the bathroom, peels off his clothes, and gets in the shower. He starts the shower and lets the cool water washes away the sweat from his body.

Kairi enters in the bathroom. "I'll be washing your clothes so they'll be fresh and clean."

"Thank you!"

Sora cleans his body while Kairi washes his clothes. It isn't the first time she had to do laundry before. Sora gave himself a nice, long, clean shower to get himself all fresh and clean. By the time he's done, his clothes were out of the dryer. He wiped himself clean and dry and he is waiting for his clothes to be ready. He opens the door that led to her room. He sees his clothes that was on Kairi's bed. They were clean and ready for him. He looks around to see if Kairi is nearby. He wrapped the towel to cover his lower body and exits out of the bathroom to retrieve his clothes. The sheets were violet rose and they felt so soft and comfy. He grabbed his clothes and turned around to head back to the bathroom. Suddenly, he was tackled and fell on the bed. He dropped his clothes in the process.

His face turned red when he saw who it was that tackled him while he is naked.

"How was your bath?" Kairi asked.

He was too stunned to even answer.

"I take it that you enjoyed it?" She slide her finger down on his lean chest. "I gotta be honest with you. In case you haven't noticed, I have, like, a huge crush on you. Ever since I met you. When I first saw you, I just have to talk to you."

He was shock to learn that she has a crush on him.

"I really think you're cute. I want to make this work between us." She smirked. "And I think I know how to start this off." She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "I want to make love to you."

His eyes were wide in shock. 'This isn't a dream, right? This has to be real.' He thought.

She moves away from his ear. "Can I ask you something? Do you have dreams...about me?" She asks. "Do you have dreams about you...and me...making sweet love?"

His face turned red. His throat is so dry. She placed her palm on his chest and feels his heart beating fast and hard.

It took most of his strength to answer her back with a nod.

She smiled and whispers, "I do, too."

Sora softly gasp in surprise.

She leaned closer to his face and whispered near his lips. "So why not make that dream a reality? Just you and me, making some sweet love?" She closed the gap between their lips and she softly kissed him.

Sora's eyes were still wide in shock and his face is still red. He admits, he does want to do this to her, so why does he hesitates? He soon slowly gives in and kissed her back. She pulls away and removes his towel. His size is pretty average just like any other guy. Kairi started to undress herself, removing every single garment she possesses. Sora was amazed at her naked glory. She is flat, but he doesn't care about that. It's her figure that makes her look so cute and beautiful. After she discarded her clothes, they got the rest of their bodies in bed with Kairi being on top of Sora.

"Do you do this with every other guy you meet?" Sora asked.

She caressed his cheek. "Nope. You're my first, to be honest."

He wrapped his hand around her wrist that was caressing his cheek. "This is my first time as well."

"Do you want to do this? If not, we can stop right now."

He shook his head. "No. I want to do this with you. I want you to be my first."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

They continue with their make out session. He wrapped his arms around her back and embraced her. She kissed him deeper while she caresses his cheek. She can feel his member throbbing and getting hard between her thighs. He can't wait any longer, and neither could she. She flipped themselves over so that Sora could be on top and take charge. She wants to see how good he is, despite doing this for the first time. His member is hard and ready, and they were ready as well.

He slid his hand down to her vagina and rubs her entrance with his palm which made her moan softly. She was starting to feel wet and hot. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she embraces him. Her flat bust was pushed against his lean chest. He inserts two fingers inside her and he gently thrust into her. Her snatch is so tight and she was letting out some more soft moans. Her insides were starting to get wet and soaking his digits. He thrusts a little faster into her once his fingers were wet and her insides were slick.

As he thrusts his fingers into her, he started to play with her flat chest. He pinches and twists both of her nipples until they were starting to get perky. She let out a sharp gasp and she exhales in bliss. He brushed his thumb against her nipple, rubbing it in circles and making her cry out some quiet moans. He gently pulls and tugs her nipple and he curls his fingers inside her and prying out moans from her.

As he fills her body with pleasure, Kairi decided to give his body some attention, too. She reach her hand towards his hard member and started to rub it. He was shuddering and whimpering. She smiled at his reaction and continues with her stuff. She circled her finger around the tip and presses against it. He let out a yelp and a sharp gasp. She giggles to know that he is this easy to please. To be fair, this is his first time, and it might be his first hand job.

Sora continues to please her bust by playing with her nipple with his fingers. Then, he started to lick it and made some slurping sounds before he puts it in his mouth, earning loud moans from the classy lady. He circled his tongue around her bud as he sucks on her nipple. He clenches her nipple with his teeth, and he slowly pulls it and plucks it. He gave her nipples a soft kiss.

She pushed him back and he was now standing on his knees. She approached his hard member that was dripping with his fresh pre-cum. She opened her mouth and took at least a few inches in her mouth. Sora softly moans, Kairi was slowly moving her head back and forth. She swirl her tongue around the shaft and sucking it and slurping up his transparent ooze that was coming out from his tip. She was making some sucking noises and Sora glide his fingers through her short, auburn hair. He also pushes her in a little deeper as she moves her head.

She stops, knowing that he's about to blow, and she doesn't want that just yet. She rise up to him, her chest was sliding up against his torso and feeling his warm body and lean muscles. Her face is so close to his, their lips were just inches away. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he held her petite waist. She got on his lap and she feels his hard member throbbing against her groin. They slowly closed their eyes and kissed each other with deep passion. The kiss lasted for a few moments.

Her hands slide down from his shoulders, down to his strong back. Her palm felt every inch of his warm body before they sink deeper and reached his butt. She caressed them in her palm. She rubs one of his butt cheeks in circles. She smiles and she pulls away from him.

She softly giggles, "You have a cute butt." She said as she rubs. "It's nice and round. You have what I call, a bubble butt."

Sora reached down to her butt and noticed that her butt cheeks were nice, round, and a bit plump. "You have them, too."

"I know. I just wasn't expecting to make love to someone who has such a nice butt." She said and smacks one of his butt cheeks. She raised her eyebrows rapidly and repeatedly up and down in a flirtatious manner while having a flirtatious smile on her face.

That made his face turn red in embarrassment.

She kissed him and resumes back to what they were doing. Sora suddenly took charge and they fell on the bed with him on top of Kairi. He is hard and ready, he can't wait any longer. She is ready as well. She is so happy to make love with Sora. He positioning his member, but he was also having trouble with entering inside her. He tries to put it in, but his member slipped and didn't enter. She helps him and finally puts the tip inside her.

He slowly pushes all the way through, sliding every inch of his manhood into her hot and wet womanhood. He felt her virgin barrier. He looked at her and she nodded at him to continue. He pushes through and breaks her hymen. But there was something off. There wasn't any screams of pain. Kairi heard that when a woman's hymen breaks, it would hurt really bad, but she didn't felt any pain. But she ignores it and moves on.

Once it was in, he started to move his hips. He let out some pants and moans as he moves. Kairi started to feel the pleasure fill into her. She never thought having sex would feel this good. She was whimpering and moaning as she feels his shaft sliding in and out of her and sliding against her walls. Sora moved faster into her, pants and grunts were freed from his lips. They were panting and sweating, his member is starting to throb and her insides were twitching. There were some wet slapping sounds made when he thrusts his hips into her. It sorta felt embarrassing to be this wet, but she doesn't care.

They embraced each other and kissed each other to silence their screams when their orgasm arrives. She crossed her legs behind him and pushing his shaft go deeper inside her. He rocked his hips faster, thrusting as fast as he could to reach for his climax. Her moans were getting louder and louder as her orgasm is getting close and near. In just a few short thrusts, he came inside her and their moans were muffled when their orgasm arrived.

She feels him twitching inside her and emptying his load into her womb. Her walls were clenching and milking him while her juices were flowing out of her. After their orgasm passed. Kairi slumped back in the mattress, feeling very tired from the activity. Sora laid next to her and regain his energy and catching his breath. His chest is rising and falling with each breath he takes.

After they recovered, they looked at each other. Kairi smiled at him and turned her body towards him. "You're really good."

"You're not so bad yourself."

She scooted closer to him and snuggles against him. "Let's stay like this for a while."

"At this point, I agree. I'm way too tired after what happened."

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I want to spend some time with you. Until this summer ends."

He smiles at her. "I like that."

They gave each other a kiss.

Sora would now spend his entire summer with Kairi. Although when his summer ends, he has to go back. But he knows, that he can see her again. When summer comes back, or when he come visit his grandma. This was a tale between an average boy and a classy lady.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	36. Bizarre Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's and Xion's wildest dreams have come true. Is it reality or is it just a bizarre dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is going to get really weird. (and freaky.) This chapter contains: Two cocks, Tentacles, Genital Swap, Futanari, and Long Tongues. Read at your own risk! You have been warned!

Riku and Xion awoken with a groan and slowly opened their eyes. All they see is darkness. They were laying on the ground and looking at the never ending darkness. Riku and Xion looked at each other and they can see themselves.

"Riku, What's going on?" Xion asked.

"I have no idea. I don't remember. I can't remember." Riku said.

They sat up and see nothing more but blank darkness.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"It almost looks like we're in the Realm of Darkness, but it doesn't feel like it. I know we're not in the Realm of Darkness." He said.

Xion looked at Riku and she suddenly noticed that he was shirtless. Her eyes slide down to his torso and she slid her eyes a little lower and she noticed that he's not wearing any clothes.

"Riku! You're naked!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" He exclaimed and looks at himself. He looks at Xion and sees that she is naked as the day she was born. "You're not wearing any clothes either!"

Xion quickly realized this and covered herself.

"Why are you covering yourself? There's no one here but you and me. And I already seen you naked."

"Just in case. You never know if there's someone watching." She said. She accidently looks down and she is shocked to see what he has. "R-Riku! Your... Your..."

"What is it?" Riku asked. He looked where she was pointing and noticed that there is another part in his groin. He has two cocks, they are rigid and ready. One cock was on top on the other. "Wha--!?"

He never had two cocks before. He grabs both of them and strokes them together. The sensation felt so strange. Xion approached closer to him to get a better view of his double dick. Suddenly, Xion started to feel a hot rush coursing in her womb. She was hot and bothered all of a sudden. She wants his cocks plowed into her holes. She looked at Riku, and he looked back at her.

"Riku..."

Riku's body suddenly felt hot. He started to feel very horny and his two cocks were twitching and he is aching for sex.

"Xion..."

The leaned their face closer to each other and they kissed with their eyes closed. Her hand reached for his cocks and strokes them together, earning satisfying moans from him. Their tongues darted out and danced with each other. His fingers intertwine with one of her hands. Drool dribbled down to their chins. They don't want to wait anymore, they want to start already. So they retracted their tongues and pulled their lips away.

Xion got on her hands and knees and she swayed her butt at Riku, as if she was begging for him to enter inside her and plow her until she's reached heaven. Riku inserts the bottom cock inside her pussy while he inserts the top cock inside her ass. She let out a sharp gasp as she feels both cocks filling inside her. Riku groaned when his cocks felt double the sensation from entering her ass and pussy. They both felt so tight and warm. Her holes were clenching both of his hard members.

He held her waist and rocked his hips and his cocks were sliding in and out of her holes. Xion was letting out gasps and moans. This sensation they're feeling is incredible and unbelievable. With every force of his movements, he was making her breasts bouncing and jiggling. His felt his cock sliding in and out of her smooth and slick walls of her wet vagina while he felt his other cock rubbing against her tight anal walls. He could also feel his cocks rubbing together through her thin membrane. Xion can feel every inch of his shaft filling into her hole and stimulating her sensitive spots. He was spreading her vaginal and anal walls, his cocks felt so big in her tight holes.

He gripped her waist and plows into her as fast as he can, slamming his cocks deeper and harder into her. This pleasure was too much for her, she couldn't take it. She slumped down with her breasts pressed against the floor. That only made him go deeper into her and plowed her harder. His cocks were so deep into her. His cock could almost touch her entrance to her womb. His other cock was going in her ass as deep as it could.

His pace was frenzied and he was grunting and groaning and he gritted his teeth when he moves into her. He moved her hips along with his pace and it made his cocks burrow deeper into her. Xion laid her head on the ground, with her drool on the floor. She has a happy smile on her face as she was getting fucked and she was seeing stars. He pushed her upper body down as he slams into her harder, deeper, and faster until he released all of his load into her holes.

She yelled in bliss, along with her satisfying moan. Her vaginal walls clenched tightly on his member and she came. Her juices were gushing out of her. Riku groaned as he emptied his load into her, filling her holes up with his gooey seeds. After he's done, he pulled out and his seeds were oozing out of her holes and it drips on the floor, making a puddle. His top cock suddenly started to shrink and shrivel back into Riku's groin. His other cock is still hard and eager for more. She turned her body to face him and she lays back as she pants and recovers. She sees that his cock is still ready for more. She is also eager for more of his cock. She will soon get to that as soon as she recovers.

Suddenly, Riku started to feel strange and funny. He was groaning and his body felt weird, as if something was about to come out of him.

"Riku?"

"What's going on with my body?" He groaned.

Then, his cock started to throb hard. The veins were showing and it looked like something was definitely going to come out of him. All of a sudden, he shouted and multiple tentacles came out from the slit of his tip. They were transparent green and smooth. Xion was astounded by what she saw.

"How do you feel, Riku?" She asks in concern.

He looked at himself and he felt fine. "I'm okay. It didn't hurt when those things came out, but I feel perfectly fine."

She looks at the tentacles and they approached closer to her. She didn't feel any fear and she was bold enough to reach out her hand to touch one of them. "Can you move them?"

He tries to do it. "I can't. But I felt your touch when you pet it."

She suddenly felt horny again. She was dripping juices from her vagina. The tentacles stroke against her body and made Riku moan a bit.

"These...things. These tentacles, they want to feel you. I...want to feel you." Riku said.

She lets out a soft moan. "Yes!" She murmured. "I want them to touch me. I want them to...feel every inch of my body."

Then, one of the tentacles gently coiled around her waist and lifts her up from the ground. Two more tentacles wrapped around her knees, closing her legs, and spreading them open to reveal her moist pussy. Another tentacle grabs her arms and tied them behind her back. More of her pussy juices were dripping and leaking out of her. All of these tentacles were stroking against her body and embracing her more securely. She feels them throbbing and twitching, aching to enter inside her. She knows that Riku would never hurt her, she knows that the tentacles wouldn't go too far with this. But she also felt a hot rush in her womb. She could care less if they went a little too far. As long as she receives pleasure, she wouldn't mind them damaging her.

One of the tentacles wrapped around her neck in one loop and slid down her throat. Another tentacle penetrates her vagina and the other tentacle penetrated her ass. Two more tentacles coiled around her breasts and squeezes her mounds. Another two tentacles approached her nipples, and they opened up like a flower that was in bloom and were placed over her nipples and sucks on them with a strong suction.

The sounds of her moans were muffled due to getting choked on by a tentacle sliding in and out of her throat while the tentacle wrapped around her neck was squeezing and tighten up. The tentacle in her vagina was going in so deep, it was striking at the mouth of her womb. The tentacle in her ass was sliding in and out of her, it was burrowing deeper as it thrust faster into her. Her soft mounds were being squeezed and her nipples were getting sucked by this powerful suction.

Riku was moaning in bliss as he felt every inch of her body. "Xion, I can feel them move into you. It feels wonderful. This pleasure... It's so awesome!"

He suddenly grunts and there was something traveling in the tubes of the tentacles and it was heading straight for her body. Once this substance made it, the tentacles spilled their goo inside her. Her eyes were wide when this goo was going down her throat. Her pussy and ass were being filled up on this substance and it made her belly inflate a bit. After the tentacles emptied their load inside her, they pulled away. Xion was coughing out the goo and gasping for air. The goo also trickle out of her holes like waterfalls. Her belly deflates as this goo was flowing out of her. The tentacles gently placed her down and they let her go. The tentacles retracted back into the tip of Riku's dick and they were finally gone.

Xion was panting and regaining her energy. Despite what she went through, she felt total bliss and she can still feel the goo stirring in her insides. A bit of the substance was dribbling out of her mouth and down to her chin. A smile soon appeared on her face and she licked the goo that is still stained on her lips. She wiped some of the substance off her chin and she sat up and smiled at Riku.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

She blissfully sighed and said, "I feel wonderful and amazing!"

Suddenly, she started to feel strange, just like Riku. There was something coiling in her lower belly and it wants to be free. She whimpered and moaned and wriggled a bit.

"Xion, what's wrong?!" He asked in concern.

She wasn't in any pain, but whatever it is that is struggling inside her, it definitely wants to come out. With a shout, tentacles appeared out of her slit of her vagina. It was transparent green and smooth just like with Riku. He was amazed to see that.

"That's just like what happened to me!" Riku said.

Xion looked at the tentacles and it approached the silver haired boy. Riku decided to pet one of them Xion softly gasped in amazement. "Wow!" She breathed. "Is this how you feel?"

Riku nods.

"Wow!" She breathed.

Riku started to feel horny again. His dick was getting hard just by the thought of these things entering inside him. He licked his lips and there was some pre-cum oozing out of the tip.

"Riku, can I...?" Xion asks as if he knows what she meant.

He nods again. "Yes, you may. I want them to feel me, too."

The tentacles were poking, touching, and stroking against his hard and toned body. Then, one of the tentacles slowly and gently wraps around his waist, coiling him and gently lifting him up off the ground. Just like what the tentacles did to Xion, it tied his arms behind his back and wraps around his knees, closing his legs, and spreading them open. His cock is hard, throbbing, and oozing with pre-cum.

One of the tentacles slid down his throat. Two more tentacles approached his nipples and they opened up like a blooming flower and were placed over his nipples and sucks them with powerful suctioning. Two other tentacles cupped his butt cheeks and spreads them apart. One tentacle easily inserts inside his ass and is thrusting in and out of him. Another tentacle coils around his hard shaft up to the tip. The tip of the tentacle opened up a gaping hole and was placed over the tip and started sucking on it with a powerful suction.

Riku's moans were muffled and he was choking on this tentacle that was sliding in and out of his throat. His nipples were being pulled and tugged by the suction of those tentacles. As they were plucking them, they made some sucking noises with a little bit of some sticky substance that was pleasing his hard and perky nipples. The tentacle that was in his ass was sliding in and out of him at a fast pace and making his anal walls a bit loose. The tentacle that was wrapped around his shaft was moving up and down and tighten up while milking more of his pre-cum. The gaping hole that was placed over the tip was drinking his transparent ooze. He groaned and he came. The tentacle drank every last of his load.

Xion blissfully moans and she was playing with her breasts as she feels every inch of Riku's body. "Riku." She moaned. "I can feel you everywhere. It's making me feel all tingly." She tugs her perky nipples and continues enjoying with her fill of pleasure.

The tentacle that was coiled around his shaft, lets go of his member. The tentacle opens up a gaping hole and was placed over his member. The tentacle was making a powerful suction and tighten up around his cock, making it vacuumed sealed which made him groan and squirm a little. The tentacle vacuumed sealed his cock very tightly and started to move back and forth while twirling around his shaft. It felt so tight and wet. It was slimy and warm, it was coating his dick with this stuff. What Riku didn't know what was going to happen next is that two pencil thin tentacles, that was inside the tentacle that was pleasuring Riku's cock, was making their way towards his cock. They slid inside the tip of his dick and that made Riku gasp in surprise and he was suddenly wriggling around as those two tentacles was venturing inside his cock.

If this what Xion must've felt, then it is amazing to feel this intense sensation being filled into him. All of his holes, including the slit on the tip of his dick, were filled by these things. They were bringing him pleasure and ecstasy. His dick was throbbing and he was getting close to his climax. He shouted through the tentacle in his throat, and just before he came, the tentacles pulled away from his cock, and his seeds bursts out from his member and lands on his torso. The rest of the tentacles emptied their load inside him. His ass was being filled and he guzzled the load down his throat. The tentacle that was pleasing his dick was starting to throb and twitch, and then it spurted out it's gooey substance on his torso.

The tentacles pulled away after they were finished emptying their gooey substance. Riku coughed out some of it and a few of it landed on his gooey soaked body. The goo was flowing out of his ass and falling on the floor like a waterfall and making a puddle on the ground. He gasped for air as he regain his energy. The tentacles gently puts him down and retracts back to Xion's vagina and were finally gone for good.

"How are you feeling, Riku?" Xion asks.

Riku placed his palm on his torso and rubs some of that gooey stuff as it was absorbing in his skin. He can still feel the goo flowing inside him and overflowing. There was a smile on his face soon after. He felt total bliss from it. He sat up and looks at Xion.

"It was wonderful." He said.

Then, their bodies started to feel weird again. This time, it didn't felt like something was coming out. For Riku, it felt like his manhood was shrinking back in his groin. As for Xion, She felt her womanhood shutting tight, and she felt something growing out of her groin. Riku felt his groin opening and he felt a cool breeze blowing in his groin. After this strange feeling has passed, they looked at themselves and sees that they no longer have the parts that was able to identity them, gender-wise. Riku now has a vagina while Xion has a penis.

They didn't exclaimed. They weren't freaking out. They definitely weren't shocked at all. They touched their newly acquired parts. Riku felt a strong, intense sensation when his fingers touched his entrance. It felt so strange to him, but he also felt an immense sensation to it. Xion wrapped her fingers around her member and started to slowly stroke it back and forth. She let out a throaty groan and felt her member throbbing and pulsating.

Riku spread his vagina open and inserts his middle finger inside him. He softly gasps as he felt his warm, tight vaginal walls. He slowly pumps his finger in and out of him. The intense pleasure spread through his body. He was starting to get wet and decided to add another finger in him. He pumped his fingers deep into his soaked vagina, sliding in and out of him until he is getting slick and ready. He lets out soft gasps and moans. He never thought he gets to experience how females feel when they pleasure themselves.

Xion slowly rubs her member back and forth, feeling every inch of her velvety shaft. She poked her tip and she softly gasped. That is the most sensitive place when it is touched there. She circled her finger around the tip and she lets out some more soft gasps. Her hand slide down on her shaft and cupped her balls. She gave them a slight tug and moans a little. She rubs her shaft with both hands and feels her shaft throbbing in her hands. She poked her tip again and felt an sticky ooze on her finger. She retracted her finger and there is a string of her pre-cum that is connected to her tip.

She looked at Riku, who was playing with his new parts. He seemed to enjoy playing with his vagina. Then, an idea popped in her head. What does it feel like having sex with a penis? She's about to learn the answer to that. Riku sees Xion approaching him with her cock hard and ready. He suddenly felt wet at the thought of her entering inside him. He definitely wants to try it out.

"Riku..." She called. "Let me feel your pussy." She cooed.

He blushed a bit when she said that. "Yes." He breathed. "I want to feel your cock penetrating deep inside my pussy."

She hovers above him and slid her tip up and down on his slit. Both of them moaned when they felt this new and strange sensation. Xion enters inside him and Riku groaned loudly when he felt her penis enter inside him. He never thought he be penetrated by a penis while having a vagina and she never thought about having a cock penetrating a pussy. This is what the sensation is like for each other.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

He nods. "Yeah."

She moved inside him, sliding her dick back and forth into him. Xion was letting out grunts and groans as she felt her shaft being clenched and milked by his soaked vaginal walls. Women has hymen, and when that hymen is broken, they feel intense pain and blood would flow out of them. Riku didn't have a hymen, so therefore, all he feels is pleasure and not pain. She was making his body jiggle with her forceful movements. She plunge her cock into him as deep as she could. She hit a dead end when she plowed all the way into him, there was not an entrance to a womb.

Riku was shouting out moans and hisses. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth were gritted. She was rubbing against every inch of his vagina, he even felt her hitting all the way in. There may be a dead end, but she still hits a g-spot that he has. His cheeks turned red and he lets out embarrassing moans all while having a lewd facial expression. His eyes were half lidded, he was panting hard, and he tries to shut his mouth in order to silence his girly moans.

"How does it feel, Riku?" She asks with a smirk. "Knowing to have a cock inside you and screaming out those embarrassing noises." She said. "Even your pussy is making such lewd, wet noises. How shameful."

"S-Shut up!" He retorted. His cheeks turned deep red when he heard his pussy making squelching noises.

Xion suddenly felt something was about to come out of her penis. Her dick is throbbing and beating and she can feel her orgasm getting close. Riku felt something coiling in his underbelly. He doesn't know what it is, but it almost felt like he's about to have an orgasm. Xion pushed her dick as far as she could inside his pussy and she lets out a shout and came inside him. Riku loudly moaned as his climax appeared. She was filling his pussy with her creamy seeds. It was overflowing when it was filled all the way. His vaginal walls clenched tightly around her member and milked more of her seeds. Her semen were gushing out of his pussy as she spills more and more of her loads into him.

A few seconds later, they were done. She pulled out and her sperm were flowing out of his vagina and spilling on the floor until his vagina was empty from her seeds. Her dick is dripping with her fresh cum and she scooped a tiny portion with her finger and puts it in her mouth and sucks her digit clean. She collapsed on his sweaty chest and she is panting to catch her breath. Riku was panting as well and regaining his energy. He placed his arm over her back and slowly strokes it. Then, their parts started to feel strange again. Riku's vagina was starting to close and he felt his groin stretching and growing. Xion felt her penis shrinking back into her groin and her groin was opening up. They were back to normal, for now.

After she catch her breath, Xion sighed in bliss. "I kinda wanted to keep that cock a little while longer. I wanted to experimented with it."

"I can't say the same for my temporary vagina. It was too much for me." Riku said.

"I honestly can't believe how it felt when I felt my cock inside a pussy. It felt strange, but yet, enjoyable."

He lightly chuckled. "Same here."

Xion lifted her head up and leaned closer to Riku's face for a kiss. They closed their eyes and were ready to touch lips. But then, Xion groaned and backed away. She moved away from him. Her groin felt strange, once again.

"What's the matter this time, Xion?" Riku asked in concern.

Something was growing out of her vagina this time. But what could it be this time? Tentacles? Or something else entirely? In a swift motion, a cock grew out of her vagina. It was coated in some sort of slime. Despite having a dick again, she also has a vagina in between her balls. Riku was amazed at the size of her cock. She is so large and thick. She must be at least eleven or twelve inches.

Xion felt so happy to have a cock again. She squealed in happiness. "Yay! My dick is back!" She eagerly strokes her large cock. It is so hard and she is aching to use it. She eyed Riku with a sultry look. "Oh, Riku~" She called.

He nervously chuckles. "All right, all right. I get it."

"On your hands and knees." She ordered.

He did as he was told.

He felt her spear-like tip prodding his anus. It felt so slimy and slick. Which wasn't a problem for Xion when she easily inserts it in. She happily mewls while Riku groaned and moaned when he felt her cock slide all the way in. She held his hips and started to move and rocks her hips against him and her cock was moving inside him. Her thick cock was spreading his anal walls apart and it was clenching her cock as tight as it could get.

Riku was grunting and his hands clenched into fists when he was getting rammed from behind. She was thrusting into him so deep, her cock was poking out of his belly when she moves. His dick was starting to get hard when he was being plowed deep into him. His ass tightens around her cock as she rubs against it. He feels it throbbing and pulsating inside him. He can feel his belly being stretched when she pushed her cock deep into him.

She gripped his hips and moved faster into him, slamming her cock in his tight ass. Riku gritted his teeth and lets out grunts. He was feeling so good, he moves his hips against her and pushing her cock deep into him. Her hands reached for his cock, and wraps her fingers around his throbbing shaft. It was already oozing out his pre-cum. She squeezed it once and more of his pre-cum oozed out. She lets go of his shaft and is ready to spill her load inside him. With one final thrust, she spilled a huge load of her cum inside her ass. She was making his belly inflate with her seeds.

When she was done, he collapsed on the ground, panting and recovering. His ass squirted out her seeds as his belly was starting to deflate. After his ass was empty of her seeds, he finally recovered. He turned around and looks at Xion. Her cock is still hard and throbbing. She wasn't done, and neither was he.

"Now it's my turn." Riku said.

"Okay." She said. "It's only fair."

She laid down on her back and spreads her legs. He stood on his knees and notices that the size of her cock was so big, he could actually hug it. The tip of her cock was right near his face. Riku pushed aside her big balls and sees her wet vagina. He inserts his member inside her slit which made Xion moan. He started to move while stroking her huge cock. It was hard to believe that this actually fits inside him. He slowly strokes up and down, feeling every inch of her large and thick cock. Xion was feeling twice the sensation with his cock going in and out of her while her cock was being rubbed. He was going to make this pleasure even better for her. 

He placed his mouth over her tip while stroking it. Xion now feels thrice the sensation with the added blowjob Riku was giving her. He eyed her to see her reaction as he sucks on her tip. She had such a lewd face as she tries to contain her moans. He looks away and closes his eyes and continues slurping the tip. He suddenly feels her shaft beating and throbbing, he knows that she's about to come soon.

He sucks the tip for a few times before breaking it away with a pop sound, his saliva was connected to her tip. "Cum for me, Xion. Do it!" He said as he strokes faster.

"I want... I want..." She moans and finally gets it out. "I want to cum on your abs."

He stops rubbing and placed her tip against his abs. "Right here?"

"Yes!" She moaned.

He moves his hips faster into her slick pussy. Her slippery walls were clenching on his member and milking him. Sounds of pleasure escaped from her lips when the ecstasy and rapture was filling into her whole body. He suddenly comes into her, filling her with his juicy semen. The sensation of her pussy being filled up with his seeds was too much. She couldn't take it any more, she needed to come very badly. He squeezed her shaft and she squealed.

She came on his abs and splattered her seeds on them. He moaned when he felt her cum on his abs. He moved her cock away from his torso and her seeds bursts out and lands on her body. She is still coming. He puts his mouth over her tip and swallowed her loads. He was guzzling most of her tasty cum, his cheeks were full of her seeds as he tries to gulped them all down. Some of them were spilling out of his mouth and sliding down her tip. After she was done, he slurps her tip to get more of her seeds before he pulls away. He licked his lips and wiped his chin. He pulled out and his semen were spilling out of her. Once her pussy was emptied out, her cock began to shrink back into her womb.

They were both panting and their entire bodies were sheeted with sweat. They never felt this good before. Xion sat up and stood on her knees. They finally kissed each other with love and passion. Their tongues darted in each others mouths and mingle. Their tongues were swiveling, swirling, and dancing with each other. Then, they noticed that their tongues were going a bit deeper into their moist caverns.

They pulled away and saw that their tongues were so long and they were continuing to dance with each other. They honestly don't care why it was like that and just enjoys this everlasting pleasure. Their tongues pulled away from each other and slide down onto their bodies. Riku slide his tongue down to her body, tasting every inch of her salty skin. He swirls his tongue around her nipples for a few moments before he continues to journey down her snatch. Xion slides her tongue down onto his torso, licking his sweaty and toned body. When she reached for his abs, she cleans the cum off it from their last activity before moving on down to his member.

Riku licked around her snatch, cleaning up her juices that was leaking out of her. His tongue slowly licks her entrance in circles, tasting her delectable juices. She moans and shudders when she felt his taste buds rubbing against her slit. He inserts his tongue inside her and moves in circles and tasting her tasty liquids. His tongue ventured deep inside her as he tasted every inch of her pussy. He touched the entrance to her womb and he slid his tongue inside her womb and licks around her uterus. She was whimpering, shuddering, and moaning to feel his slick tongue licking everywhere in her pussy.

Her tongue slowly coils around his member and his balls. Her tongue slides around his shaft as she coils around it back and forth. She was so good at giving him head. Her coils tighten up and squeeze his cock and his pre-cum oozed out. She licked the pre-cum off his tip and continues slurping up his cock. Riku was groaning and shuddering as she works him with her tongue.

Then, the couple finally had their climax. Xion moaned in bliss and Riku feels her pussy clenching and tighten up as her sweet, tasty nectar was rushing out of her womb. Riku groaned and shuddered, his member was throbbing quick and hard. The tip spurted out his seeds and that earned some moans from the silver haired boy. They retracted their tongues back into their mouths.

They smooched each other one last time, before they laid on the ground and snuggled each other as they went to sleep.

A few moments later...

Riku and Xion woke with a groan. They opened their eyes and slowly sat up from the chaise lounge they were laying on. They looked around and found out that they weren't surrounded by the blankness of the darkness. They were in a office. The couple looked at each other and sees that they were wearing clothes. Riku felt so hard while Xion felt hot and bothered.

"I take it that you enjoyed your dream?" The doctor asked.

The couple looks towards the direction where they heard his voice. A doctor was sitting on his desk, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper as he was waiting for the couple to wake up from their dream. They remembered what happened. Riku and Xion came to a sex therapist to spice up their sexual appetite. Their faces turned red as they remembered what they did in their dreams.

"By the look of your faces, I should say that it was a very naughty activity you did." The doctor said. "Well, a level 5 dream can be really powerful. There are few who couldn't take it."

The couple looks at each other and then the doctor.

"Well, it was..to put it this way, extreme." Xion said.

"But, I'm glad we actually did it by come visiting you." RIku said.

The doctor smiled at the couple. "I'm glad to help you youngsters."

 

I don't know what possessed me to write, or even think up a story like this. If you made it this far, then congrats. I hope you have fun in therapy. Who knows if you like this chapter, but if you have a story for this couple or others, please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	37. Ordinary Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viewing the lives of an ordinary couple.

(Xion's POV)

 

Me and my boyfriend love each other very much. We have been together for about a year, and we live together in a not too shabby apartment. We're just your regular old people who are just living together like any other boyfriend and girlfriend couples. I'm just a girl who loves romance, so it's no surprise that I end up falling in love. My boyfriend, who is named Riku, by the way, isn't really a passionate and romantic person like I am. But we somehow made it work, it's just chemistry. He acts calm and cool, and sometimes he can be mysterious. He's the type of guy who loves his girlfriend, but doesn't show it in public. He wants to keep his reputation as the tough guy and he does care for me in private and tells me that he loves me whenever we are alone.

Just like with most couples, we do tend to make love every now and then. Sometimes foreplay, and sometimes we just end up not doing it after said foreplay. I certainly don't mind about the latter, but there is one thing I don't like what my boyfriend does. Teasing me, sexually, until I get sexually frustrated. There was that time when we were about to go out for lunch.

Me and my boyfriend were getting ready. I was having trouble putting my shirt on because the neck hole was too tight as I tried to fit my big head in it. My boyfriend came to help me out, but by the time I finally got my fat head through the shirt, he stopped in his tracks and he must've tripped on something and fell on me and we both landed on the bed. He was crushing me with his body, but he lifted himself up to face me.

"You ok?" Riku asks.

I nodded. "Yeah."

I looked into his deep blue eyes. Then, one thing led to another, we ended up kissing for a few minutes. Just smooching and making out, making some kissing noises. He lifted my shirt up a bit to show my stomach and his strong hand stroke against my soft skin. After sensually rubbing my belly, he brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. Then, his hand left my cheek and rubs at my left thigh that was near my crotch. I suddenly felt a bit hot down there. I clench my hands on his shirt and I wanted to rip it off him. I craved for his touch.

We stopped kissing and we pulled away. I looked at him with blush on my cheeks. I softly giggled at him. "So, do you want to go eat out or..." I trailed off after that.

Then, my boyfriend had a thinking look on his face and said, "Sure. Come on, let's go." He gets off and was about to walk out that door.

Can you believe that?! After all that, we don't even get to have sex?! Like I said, I don't mind that we don't end up doing it after we foreplay, but that's because either one of us is really tired, or we just don't feel like it today. I am neither of these options!

I tried to stop him. "W-Wait!" I tried to reach out my hand for him as if he was going to leave me forever. He looks at me and I said, "Can't we do it now? Please?" I pleaded.

He made a look and said, "Right now?" He asks. "But I'm really hungry."

"Please?" I begged.

"Look, tell you what, we'll do it after lunch. Okay?" He said.

I pouted and said, "Okay."

So, we went to a fast food place and ordered inside.

After we ordered our food, the cashier asked us, "Will that be for here or to go?"

I immediately said, "To go!"

But my boyfriend was like, "For here."

We looked at each other and I told him, "Let's take it to go."

"Why? Let's just eat here. It won't take long."

I just pouted at him, but he ignored it and said to the cashier, "For here."

After he paid the food, we went to a table and I was scarfing everything down to hurry back home so that he and I can get to it. I was gobbling down my burger, I wolfed down my French fries, and I guzzled my soda. I was done before he even finished his food.

"Done!" I said. "Now let's go!"

"What's the rush? I wanna take my time eating my food while looking around the design of this place."

I whined at him, along with a groan of dissatisfaction. All I was doing was watching him eat his food, very slowly. I was very impatient. I wanted him to be done. I ate some of his fries so that we can be done with this. After he finished eating, we went to the car and he drove our way back to our place so we can get it on. However, he suddenly made a turn we were suddenly in a highway that was packed. We were stuck in traffic.

"Why do you go to the highway? We could've made it by driving in the streets." I asked.

"Well, it's a beautiful day. I thought we stop by and just enjoy this sunny day." He answered.

But it wasn't sunny. It was partly cloudy out. That's when I knew what he did. I glared at him and said, "You planned this, didn't you!?"

"Planned what?" He asked.

"You knew that there was traffic in this highway and you didn't want to go to the streets because you knew I was all hot and bothered!" I said. "I bet that trip you made back was just an excuse to get me all sexually frustrated."

"Oh come on, now. Don't be like that." He said. "I told you we'll do it once we get back."

I just pouted at him. I was so angry at my boyfriend for doing this to me. I gave out a hefty sigh and decided to please myself with myself. I unzipped my pants and rubbed my privates through my underwear.

My "lovely" boyfriend saw this and said, "You're not pleasuring yourself in front of all of these drivers, are you?"

That's when I remembered we are still stuck in traffic. We're barely moving and that could give anyone the chance to look at us and the people could see me masturbating. Honestly, I felt a little embarrassed when the thought of masturbating in front of the people, but I need some sort of release.

That's when my boyfriend was like, "Here, let me help you."

He dipped his hand under my panties and started stroking against my private entrance. I softly gasp and moaned a little.

I resist it, of course. "No!" I gasped out. "Don't!"

"Why not?"

"There's people here."

"So?"

"It'll be embarrassing for me."

"No one is going to glance at us. It'll be fine." He assured.

He stroke his fingers against my slit, individually. One by one, he slowly slides his digits up against my privates. I whined a little and I must've gotten wet from his touch. He rubbed my clitoris and I covered my mouth to muffle my screams. I didn't want others to see what I was doing. I wanted him to stop, but my voice was stuck in my throat and I can only let out pleasurable sounds.

He then puts two fingers inside me and I gasp with my eyes wide. I looked to the sides to see if anyone saw that. Luckily, some of them had their heads resting on the wheel. There were so bored and they wanted to get this traffic moving. He slowly pumps his fingers in and out. He only inserts half of his fingers inside me. I was starting to get hot under there. He thrust his fingers deep and I was suddenly dripping wet. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed for being so turned on by his touches while surrounded by people.

He was making me moaning and wriggling from his touches. His fingers were way deep into my wet pussy. I started to feel so sexually aroused. I wanted to do it. I wanted to ride him while we were stuck in traffic. I wouldn't care if other people saw what we were doing, I just need this sexual release. I was almost there. I was definitely going to come. But then, he pulled his fingers away and I whined and sobbed when he took his fingers away.

"Not yet." He said.

I looked at the traffic and it looks like it was going to take a long time to get out of this. By the time I calmed down, he teased my privates again to get me all revved up and ready. He would eventually stop when I came too close to climax. For what it seems like hours, we were finally out of that traffic. Riku drove us back to our place. He didn't speed up, but I wished he did. We finally made it back. I was so happy. We went to our apartment number and entered inside.

Then, Riku yawned. "I feel so tired. I'm going to take a nap."

That's when I was so pissed. "Oh no you don't!" I grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. "I'm not letting that happen, you promised me! So I'm going to get what I want!"

I stripped his clothes off him and then I took off mine and I started to stroke his privates until he was long and hard. I position my entrance and I slammed myself down on his pole. I groaned and gritted my teeth when I felt his meat burrowed all the way in. I started to move up and down on his cock while balancing myself by placing my hands on his torso. He had his hands behind his head as he enjoys the ride. That time, I was in control.

I was riding him with all I got. I was thrusting my hips back and forth. I clawed my nails against his torso. I didn't mean to do that, I was feeling too good to even noticed that, but he deserved it anyways. Since my pussy was already hot and wet due to him playing with me while we were stuck in traffic. It was easy for me to move faster and slam down on his pole. I even eyed at his reaction and he was groaning and moaning. I actually enjoyed myself being on top.

I moved my hips up and down, slamming my groin down on his. My pussy was starting to make some squelching noises. But I hardly care about that, I was too busy riding him and making myself feel so good. I bounced faster and I slammed my hips down on him. I can feel his cock burrowed deep in me, sliding in and out of me. I let out loud moans and shouts as I ride him.

I suddenly felt something coiling in my lower belly. I knew that my climax is getting near. I was making him hit all of my sensitive spots to make my orgasm powerful. I tilted my head back and just let out those moans and cries. I was calling out my lover's name as I was getting closer. I screamed when I finally reached my climax. I felt so relieved when I finally obtained my climax. It felt so good. I didn't even care about my boyfriend coming, because I wanted this more than him. Plus, he teased me and he was leaving me high and dry. I lifted myself up and I felt his penis sliding out of me. I placed it in between my butt cheeks and I stroke his member until he spilled on my ass. I dismounted him and laid next to him and let out a blissful sigh.

After a moment of silence, I glared at him. "I hate it when you do that! Always teasing me until I get sexually frustrated! Not only that, but you had the gall to say that you were tired and you were planning to take a nap when you promised me that you would please me in bed!"

He chuckles at me and said, "You're so cute when you're this agitated, Xion. You really think I would go back on my word?" He hugs me and holds me close to him. "That's why I always tease you. You're easy to tease." He tap my nose.

Even after what he said, I'm still a little mad at him. I puffed my cheeks at him and I turned my back to him. But, he held me close and I snuggled against his body and he fell asleep. I looked at his sleeping face. He seemed a bit happy about what he did. I sighed at him. I guess I can't be too mad at him. After all, I did enjoy myself and I'm sure Riku did too. I turned around so my front was facing him and I snuggled closer to him as we both napped for a while.

It's rare for most couples, but, me and Riku are a gamer couple. We're gamers. In fact, that's how we met. We always talked through the game system with the headset that you use to talk to other gamers. We talked and got to know each other for about a few months. Then he said that he wants to meet me. I was a little nervous because I didn't know what he would look like and what type of person he is. I agreed to meet him and he said that we should meet up at the arcade, which was appropriate since we are gamers.

I waited for him at the arcade for about half an hour. He said that we should wear something that would identify us. I was wearing my black headphones that has a heart insignia on the sides of the headphones. They were rare and limited edition headphones, I was the lucky one who obtained it. Riku would be wearing a custom made shirt that autographed by the creator of his favorite game. In just a few minutes, we spotted each other and I saw him walking up to me. My heart was beating and my pulse was racing.

He approached me and asked me, "Are you Xion?"

I asked him, "And you must be Riku?"

In unison we nodded and answered each other, "Yes."

We shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you." I said.

"Same here." He said.

After that, we hanged out and started playing some games in the arcade. It almost felt like a first date. Either way, I was happy to finally meet him.

We do play with our gaming systems when we need time for ourselves. Whenever I feel the need for his attention, Riku would put his game control down and come spend some time with me and the same thing would happen if he wants attention from me. Sometimes, we leave people hanging and they're wondering where we are and what we are doing. We even go head to head in fighting games to see who's the best.

I can remember this one time when I was playing a single player game, just owning everything and stacking up points. That's when my boyfriend showed up and gave me affection. He hugged me from behind and left soft kisses on my neck, blow in the shell of my ear, and lick my earlobe. I love the way he is affectionate towards me whenever I play video games without him. It's sorta distracting, but I don't mind. He groped my breasts through my shirt and squeezed them and moves them around. I cried out a soft moan and my grip was almost loose on the control, but I firmly held it.

He kissed my cheek and asked, "Why are you in your underwear?" I was wearing a t-shirt and panties, by the way. "Are you even wearing a bra?" He asked. I wanted him to find out.

His hands left my boobs and held my waist. He slowly lifted up my shirt. I felt a nice breeze blowing by my stomach. He lifted up my shirt and stopped when he was almost about to take it off. My chest is still covered by my shirt. His hands went under my shirt and I felt my breasts being groped.

He whispered in my ear, "You're not wearing a bra."

I wasn't going out, so I decided to be in my lazy clothes. Even if it means being in my panties and not wearing any bra.

"You don't mind if I play with you as you play, do you?" He whispered.

Before I even answered, he went on to pleasing me anyways. The way how he talks to me while I was playing video games, it felt so erotic. If only we talk dirty to each other as we play video games through our headsets. I wanted to put the grip of the control inside me while we play some fighting games, and with each hit my fighter took, the control vibrates inside my pussy while the other grip was vibrating my clit.

I wished he didn't distract me while I'm in the middle of beating the game. That's when I realized it. I looked at my score, then I looked at the high score. Riku is the one who has the high score. He knew what I was doing. He's trying to distract me so that he can keep his high score. Well, I'm not going to let him. To prove it, I'll beat his high score while he's pleasing me.

He squeeze my boobies and moves them around. My nipples suddenly felt hard. He pinches and pulls one of my nipples and I softly cried out. He tugs my boobs and pushes them down. I felt very sensitive by his touches. He twists and plucks my nipples, but I kept stacking up the scores. Then he flicks my nipples while fondling my titties up and down. My vagina was starting to feel hot and moist.

Then one of his hands left one of my breasts and he rubbed my pussy through my panties. I was starting to lose my focus on the game, but I kept going even as he keeps touching my sensitive places. He rubs his palm in circles around my panties until it got moist like a wet towelette. He pushed a finger through my undies and he somehow enters his digit inside me. I cried out a quiet moan. I was panting and gasping, I firmly gripped my control as I made my way through this level and try to beat it.

He pushed his finger through my panties a few times before he dipped his hand under my underwear. He rubbed his hand around my clitoris and that made me so moist and my fluids were spilling out. He twirls my clit and I shouted out a delightful moan. He inserted two fingers inside me and it made a soft squishy sound. I was too busy focusing on the game to be embarrassed by my wet vagina making those sounds.

He pumped his fingers in and out, my pussy was making so much sloppy wet noises. I was leaking out my girly liquids, and it was making my panties all soaked and wet. He pushed his digits in deep and I loudly moaned and I almost dropped my controller. But I got my focus back in the game and continue collecting points. His hand that was kneading my boob went down to my stomach and gently strokes my belly back and forth.

After he was done revving me up, he peeled my panties off, lifted my shirt up to free my boobs, and he unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. He lifts me up, and I felt him going in. His penis feels so long and hard. He was slowly putting me down as his penis was burrowing deeper inside me. I can almost feel him touching my womb. No matter how incredibly good it felt, I never lost my focus. I might've missed some points, but I made up for it by getting some bonus points.

He grabbed my waist, and moves me up and down on his schlong. I felt the tip striking against my womb. Oh man, the intense ecstasy it sends out when he hits that! He was hitting all of my sensitive spots. I whined and I moaned. Pleasure kept distracting me from beating this game. My vagina was making so much wet noises and I could've sworn I creamed myself at that point.

He thrusts his hips up, and slam his cock into my drenched pussy while moving me. I could feel the tip almost entering inside. It feels weird to have your cervix penetrated, but it also feels magnificent. I was panting and moaning and shouting out pleasurable sounds. We were making some sounds of our wet groins slapping together. The sounds of slapping fleshes sorta disgusts me, but at the same time, turns me on a little. I kept bashing the buttons, I still have the control firmly grasp in my hand, and no matter how much pleasure I'm feeling, I still kept my focus. But the pleasure and ecstasy felt so good. At that point, I wanted to just drop the control and ride him, but that is just what he wants. I wasn't going to let him have it, I wanted to beat his high score. I was still piling up points, I was at the final level and I need to give it my all, I am so close and so is my orgasm.

He kept ramming into me harder and faster. My boobs were bouncing along with his rhythm. He and I were panting and I was coming close to the high score and my orgasm. He pushed his penis all the way in me, and I shouted when I came. I beat the final level and I took a look at the score. I did it, I beat his high score. I put my name in, and the game showed the rankings of the score. Riku quickly pulled out and strokes himself and spilled his seeds on my stomach.

I was panting after I had my orgasm. I was coming down from my high. There was a smile on my face. I was completely proud at myself. At that moment, I didn't know which felt so good. Beating his high score, or my climax.

I looked at him, kissed him, and said, "Nice try!"

He softly chuckles, "Darn. It was worth a shot."

We do tend to distract each other from our gaming when we are making love. I even managed to make out with my boyfriend as he is kicking ass in a fighting game without even losing a round. He wouldn't get mad at me if I distracted him with a little affection. Perfect example of this, is when he's playing a shooting game with his gaming buddy on the other end of his headset.

I was laying on top of Riku while cuddling under his head and wrapping my arms around his neck. It felt the rumbling vibration of his game control on my back whenever he does a specific action. It was almost like a relaxing massage. We were just wearing our lazy clothes. Me with a shirt and (this time) some shorts while Riku was wearing a gray tank top with shorts. It was just a lazy afternoon, there was nothing to do and it was pouring a little outside.

"Yeah, I got it." Riku said to the other player that was talking to him on the headset.

I wiggled around against his body as I get a bit more comfortable laying on his warm body. I feel so relaxed. I wiggled around on his body some more and I embraced him as I closed my eyes and decided to take a snooze. I was almost there to dreamland, but I felt something hard poking me. I shot my eyes up and I looked to see what was poking me. I noticed that there is a bulge coming from Riku's shorts. I pulled it down and saw his erected penis.

I looked at him and said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said to me.

But I did sorta felt like it was my fault since I did wiggled around and I must've gotten his penis excited.

"No, not you. I'm talking to someone else." He said to his gaming buddy.

Since I was the one who did it, I might as well take care of the problem. I was getting bored anyways.

"Let me take care of it for you." I said.

I took off my shorts and undies, and I took his penis inside me. I embraced him as I moved my hips up and down on him. I panted and moaned very softly. I heard a bit of groaning rumbling from my boyfriend's chest. I felt him throbbing as I move. I had his dick deep in me when my vagina was swallowing his penis. My moans became a bit louder. I was panting hard as this pleasure was increasing.

"It's nothing. Just focus and don't take too much damage." Riku said to his buddy.

His buddy must've heard me moan. It's not my fault, this sex feels too good. Riku sat up on the bed, I guess he couldn't see what he was doing since the view of my ass was blocking the screen. So, I bounced on his cock, moaning and panting on his neck. I embraced him tighter and I wrapped my legs around him and move up and down on his rigid member. His gaming buddy could hear everything and I heard a little bit of that conversation.

"What is that I'm hearing?" His buddy asked.

"Never mind that! Just keep your eyes out for any enemies!" He said. I could hear a little bit of moaning in his voice.

"It almost sounds like someone is...panting....and moaning?" His buddy wondered. "Is your girlfriend giving you the pleasure?" That is what he likes to say when someone is having sex.

I plunged myself deeper on his cock. My moans were getting louder and louder.

My boyfriend murmured to me, "Can you keep it down? He can hear us." He groaned a little after that.

"I can't help it." I whispered. "It feels so good."

I bounced faster and faster. My moans were very loud. His gamer buddy can hear all of it. He even heard Riku panting and groaning a little louder. I moved back and held onto his shoulders and ride him. I thrusts my hips against his, I bounced on him, I even grind against him. I completely forgot that I just need to get rid of his boner. Come to think of it, I could've got rid of it just by giving him a blowjob. Oh well.

I quickly pulled out and I rubbed him until his semen splattered on our shirts. He groaned when he came. I didn't even got my orgasm, but I wasn't complaining too much. After his orgasm, I realized I made him lose the game.

After the game ended, his buddy was all like, "I can see that you're very busy." He said with awkwardness in his tone. "I'll just leave you with your girlfriend so you can finish." After that, he left the chat.

Riku sighed and took off the headset and we looked at each other. "Way to go, Xion. My buddy found out what we were doing." RIku said.

"So what?" I said. "I bet he doesn't get laid at all."

"That's a mean thing to say."

"I'm also sure he doesn't have a girlfriend to give him all of the sexual treatment that you and I give each other."

"You shouldn't say things like that. It'll come bite you in the ass."

"I doubt it."

"You should be punished for saying things like that."

"Are you going to punish me?" I asked, sweetly.

"Yeah." He said and shuts off his gaming system and takes me on the bed and rocks my world.

Like most couples, we do go out on a fancy dinner date. But not all the time, just once in a while. Me and Riku were gaming until he looked at the time.

"We should get ready. It's almost time for our reservation." He said.

Then, I had an idea. "Let's shower together so we can save some time."

"Smart idea."

We do shower together like couples. We even made love in the tub. We took off our clothes, and got in the shower. We let the water soak our bodies. We decided to be playful by washing each other. I grabbed his shampoo bottle and he kneeled down to me (because he was taller than me and I couldn't reach his hair.) and I poured some on his scalp and started to scrub his head. His shampoo smelled so divine and masculine. When I was done, I let the water wash away the soap off his silver locks. It was his turn to clean my hair. He stood up and poured some of my shampoo on his palm. He scrubbed my scalp with deep cleansing, he was getting every dirt out of my hair. He keeps lathering my hair until my head looked like a soapy crown.

After my hair was washed, we moved onto one of my favorite parts, body washing. I went first and put soap on his sponge and scrub his body. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't scrawny either. He has the perfect body tone just the way I like it. His back is strong and has a bit of muscles in them. His butt is so firm and tight. His chest is so smooth and toned. His arms were strong enough to keep me safe from danger. He got some nice legs that were fit and tight, I gave them a bit of a tap after I washed them. He didn't have abs, but he looked good enough without them.

After I was finished cleaning his body, it was his turn to clean me. He poured the soap on my sponge and lathers it before he cleanse my body. He cleans my boobs, which are the average size of any woman's breasts. He rubs my tummy with my sponge, which is slim. He turns me around and scrubs my back. Then, he cleans my butt, I squeaked a bit when he gave one of my cheeks a smack. He cleans my smooth and lean legs. Finally, hehehehehe... I cleaned his mighty penis for him. I scrub the sponge against his shaft for a few seconds. But he stopped me and said that he should do it on his own.

We finally got our bodies washed. But... There was still some time for some fun. I couldn't help it. He's naked. I'm naked. I got touched and so did he. Even his penis was looking really excited when I was cleaning it. Before Riku even had the chance to turn off the water, I leaned up against him, pressing my body against his. I brushed his lips with my thumb before I plant my lips on his.

He pulled me away and said, "Do we even have any time for this?"

"Of course." I said. "Our reservation isn't until another four hours. We got time to kill."

While still having my body pressed against him, we had a make out session while I stroke his cock. He was even having his fingers playing with my pussy. His digits were rubbing up and down. Our eyes were closed as we played with each other. We were making some noises with our lips. My boobs were pushed against his toned body. Our wet bodies were slipping and sliding as we try to get ahold of each other.

I squeezed his cock as I pulled. I was milking him like a cow. I made him moan through our kissing session. Truth be told, I was getting a bit turned on, too. And it was not because of my boyfriend who was teasing my vagina. It happened from the start when we got in the shower. I rubbed my hand on his tip, smothering what I believe is his pre-cum on it. I feel it throbbing and twitching on my hands.

I also feel his fingers going inside me and thrusting and curling inside me. I honestly felt so wet and not because of the shower. I feel him steadily pumping in and out. He burrow his fingers deep in me and when he was this deep, he curled his fingers and he pried a moan from me while we were kissing. I felt him smack one of my butt cheeks again, and I squeaked again.

He pulled his lips away from mine and he let out a groan and he was panting. I knew that he was coming close to the edge of his orgasm. He even retracted his fingers out of me. I decided to let him come from my hand job. I pulled my body back from him and continue stroking him, quickly. We were both softly panting. I was watching his submissive facial expression as he pants and moans. I also was admiring the view of water sliding down his torso like a jungle waterfall.

He groaned and his semen landed on his torso. There was some on his chest and on his stomach. He was panting and catching his breath to regain his energy. The water wash the semen off his torso. My hand is still holding his cock. It's still hard and it's throbbing. I let go of it and I thought we should end this since we need to get to the diner before our reservation expires. Then, Riku grabbed me and position me against the shower wall. My breasts were pushed up against the cold tiles. He held my hips as he slid his tip up and down against my private entrance. I moaned and whined when he was teasing me. He finally inserts it in and rams into me.

My hands were up against the tile wall while I looked at him rocking his hips into me. I panted and let out moans as he rams his cock deep in me. His thrusting pace was wild, it's enough to make my head spin. One of his hands gripped my butt cheeks and squeezed it for a bit. He gave it a smack and gripped my hips tighter as he picks up his pace. He leaned in closer to me and holds me. His hip rocking pace is getting pretty frenzy, I even felt him kissing my cervix.

"Tell me what you want!" He growled in my ear.

I replied with, "I want you to pound my pussy!" I moaned.

"How do you want me to pound it?"

"I want your big cock pounding my dirty pussy!"

He was slamming his cock harder into me, he was even hitting my g-spot.

"Now tell me how it feels!" He growls.

"Amazing!" I replied with a moan.

How ironic that we're talking dirty in a room that we clean ourselves in.

I felt his hot breath panting heavily on my nape. His breathing is getting faster and heavier as he moves. He groaned and he quickly pulled out and I felt his hot semen land on my back. I was still a little dizzy from that intense pleasure, but Riku kept me moaning in pleasure with his fingers. He pumps two of his fingers faster and deeper into me. My vagina was making loud wet noises, and I could've sworn that I must've leaked a little. I yelled when my orgasm came. After my climax has passed, I slide down against the shower wall and I was on my knees, recovering my energy and waiting for my legs to regain the strength to carry me.

I felt the warm water wash away the semen off my back. After I can stand again, we clean each other again because of our activity (This time without the love making.) and we were fully clean once again and we shut off the water. We dry ourselves off with a towel we shared and started getting dressed and ready for our dinner date. We got there a little too late. When Riku asked about our reservation, it was given away from us because we were late. And now, we have to wait another hour if we want a table. It kinda felt like it was my fault since I was the one who started this love making action when we were showering. Riku worked so hard to get that reservation and I blew it for the both of us.

I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, Riku. I guess it's my fault for making us so late."

He just chuckles and embraced me while ruffling my hair. "I have to share my part of the blame too, you know. I should've stopped when I had that orgasm, but I kept going."

Despite that, he wasn't too upset about it. We waited for about an hour, and we finally got a table. The waiter handed us the menu and we started ordering our drinks. Throughout our dinner date, we just talked like regular, normal couples. We ordered our food and we ate. It was a pretty okay date. We didn't make love in the end because we already spoiled that moment in the shower.

Me and my boyfriend do movie nights sometimes. We watch some DVDs in the comfort of our home. We made some popcorn and watched "Titanic". We were sitting on the couch with the room all dark. My boyfriend, Riku, placed his arm over my shoulder while I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his chest. We had a blanket covering our laps. We reached to the part when the ship crashed into the iceberg. I was so hooked onto the scene watching that part until my boyfriend decided to become a dork and said...

"Keep going! You're good! You're good! You're good!"

Not gonna lie... I almost laughed.

After the movie ended, I cried to myself after watching the ending and I hugged my boyfriend for comfort. I looked at him with my big ol' sad eyes.

He comfort me by saying, "It's just a movie."

"That happened in real life!" I said.

"That was years ago." He said.

"But what if that was us?"

"That's not going to happen because I'll be sure that you're safe before I die."

True, he's not that much of a romantic person, but he is still caring to keep me safe until the very end before he's gone. I embraced him and we held that position for quite a while. He holds me as I cried and sniffles on his shirt.

I looked at him and said, "Let's make love, Riku."

The look on his face looked like he was surprised to hear me say that. "Uh... Why?"

"I need something to cheer me up from that ending. Let's have happy sex."

He just rolled his eyes at me. "Okay. I'll do it if it cheers you up." Like I said, he's not passionate, but he'll do anything to keep me happy and smiling. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

We laid on the couch with my boyfriend on top of me. I slowly slide his shirt off, revealing his skin to me. He gingerly took off my top and unhooked my bra to free my boobs. We were just wearing our pants while we were making out. Our chest were pushed together and we felt each others warm body. I caressed his cheeks as we smooched while he dipped his hands under us, removing our pants. He slide those off and those pants landed on the floor next to the couch.

We pulled our lips away and he moved away from me. He teased me a little by sliding his tip against my entrance. I whined and I whimpered as I felt him sliding up and down. He finally stopped teasing me and enters in. He grabs my right leg and threw it over his shoulder. He leaned closer to me and started to move. The position was not uncomfortable, but he was reaching spots that made me tingle with wetness. We closed our eyes and kissed each other again. I flung my arms over his neck and bring him closer and I kissed him deeper.

I pulled my lips away from him and whispered in his ear. "Take your time on this. Go slowly. Make me feel good."

He nods and moves slowly. I felt him bit my shoulder and kissing my neck that made me mewling and moaning. I felt his hand groping one of my boobs. He was squeezing it and kneading it that surges pleasure through my body. He was gently rocking his hips and sliding his penis into me. I feel him slowly rubbing against my walls. I gotten wet by his touches.

He was at this for at least a half an hour.

He lifted my waist and quickens his pace. He was pounding me so good, so deep and hard. I moaned loudly to him to go faster and make me cum. We mashed our lips again and I was rocking my hips against his and meeting up with his pace. He was so deep into me, hitting against my g-spot. My loud moans were muffled through our kiss. I was starting to forget why we were doing this in the first place.

He groaned and I moaned as we reached our climax. I came first, then he pulled out spilled his seeds all over my body. We pulled our lips away and we catch our breath. We were panting on each others lips. He laid down on me, but he wasn't using his full weight to crush me. I feel his hot breath panting in my ear. I embraced him and pant in his ear while we were recovering.

After we recovered, we kissed. He got off me and went to the bathroom to fetch a towel to wipe off the semen on my body and a little on his since he did laid on me. After that, we laid together on the couch, covered ourselves with a blanket, and cuddled each other. He wrapped his arm around me so that I wouldn't fall off the couch. I slept peacefully in his arms as he holds me close to him. I can hear his beating heart thumping in his chest. It was a lullaby to me and helped me sleep through the night.

Sometimes we go out to watch movies in the theatres if there was something good. I wanted to watch this awesome scary movie people have been talking about. I was so psyched to see it. I am a fan of scary movies, but sometimes I like to have some company because I don't want to watch it alone. So, I brought Riku along. He didn't mind, of course. He was excited to see this movie, too.

We were in the middle of the scary movie. I held my boyfriend's arm and I sometimes bury my face in his shoulder to look away from the scary parts. If a horror movie is really scary after I finished watching it, I get bit jumpy and get scared easily when I'm this vulnerable. I continue to hold my boyfriend's arm even after the movie's finished. I hold it all the way to the car and the ride back home. He certainly didn't mind me grasping his arm for comfort.

When we got home, Riku was feeling a little tired. He took a shower before bed. Meanwhile, I was hiding under the sheets of our bed. I was way too scared. Outside, it was raining and windy. There was loud thunder and lightning that made me jump occasionally. I needed something to distract me and calm me down to ease my tensions. I didn't feel like gaming or watching another movie. I needed something that'll keep me comfort. So I sat next to the bathroom door with a blanket I brought, listening to the shower run.

I was suddenly starting to feel very sleepy. My eyelids were heavy and I yawned a loud yawn. I covered myself with the blanket and laid down on the floor. I was feeling very tired, perhaps this is what I need after watching that movie. I continued listening the shower running as I was trying to sleep. The shower lasted for ten minutes and I heard Riku getting out of the shower. So far, I haven't even closed my eyes and I wondered why I can't sleep. It might've been because I was laying on the floor. I heard nothing in the bathroom. All Riku was doing is getting ready for bed. That is something that I want right now. Then the next thing happened that I didn't see it coming.

The lights were suddenly off. Everything was turned off. I even heard Riku exclaimed in the bathroom when he found out the lights were off. I quickly got up from the floor and looked outside the window. Even the street lights were out. No doubt that there was a blackout. This blackout did reminded me of that one part of the scary movie I watched. I got so paranoid, I jumped back in bed and hid myself under the covers. I keep telling myself that it's just a movie. But even I can't shake the thought that something bad will happen to me. I felt like something was creeping up to me and was about to get me. All I hear was nothing but the sound of rain pitter-pattering, howling winds, and thunderous roar with flashy lightning.

Then, the covers were taken away from me. I looked to see who did it and the lightning flashed again and it showed me the culprit. I screamed in horror when I saw the killer that I saw in that scary movie. But my fears melt away when I see who it really was. It was my boyfriend, Riku. I couldn't help it anymore. I was so frightened and helpless. I felt like crying. Tears were shed and they were sliding down my cheeks as I sobbed.

My boyfriend looked at me with worry. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

I was crying too much to even tell him the problem.

"There, there." He said and held me close to him. "Everything is going to be okay." He said. He hushed me as he comforts me by rubbing my back.

We laid back down on the bed with the sheets covering us. I started to calm down, but my tears continued to shed. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The wind was howling even louder now. Even the rain was really pouring. I needed something to distract me from all of this noise and something that will help me get some sleep. Unknowingly, it was right in front of me.

I felt Riku's hand lifting my chin up to have my face meet with his. He kissed me in a passionate manner. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I felt his hand going in my pants, and he was rubbing my privates again through my panties with the use of his one finger. He was rubbing my core in circles until a wet spot appeared in my underwear. I was already getting wet from his touches.

His other hand that was caressing my chin slowly slides down. The back of his hand gently strokes against my neck. He carefully wraps his hand around my neck, almost as if he was about to strangle me. But he was really just feeling the beat of my pulse. After that, he continues to slide his hand down and stops when he placed his hand over one of my boobs. He caresses it through my shirt and it made me a little wetter than before. The only thing I was touching was his shirt. I was clutching it and wanting to take it off him.

Then, we stopped kissing and he took his hands away from my parts. He took off my clothes until I was naked. Then, he started taking off his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers until he was nude as me. He mounted me and kissed my lips for a few seconds. Then, he left a trail of his lovely kisses down my body. My body felt tingly when his lips were kissing my neck, my collarbone, each of my bosom and in between, my stomach, and he also left a trail of his kisses on both of my legs and thighs.

He was under the sheet and his lips were planted on my right calf and he was making his way toward my thighs. I felt a bit ticklish when he kisses my calf, followed by my leg, and finally my thigh. He did the same thing to my other leg. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I felt where he was going. His lips were getting closer to my vagina. I suddenly started leaking. I was mercy in his hands. He plant a kiss that was right next to my labia. I felt him blowing air into my womanhood and it was quivering.

He grabbed my hips and brought it closer to him. I felt his lips placed over my entrance, and he was kissing my vagina. I felt his tongue circling around my entrance and licking up all of my leaked liquids. He was slowly lapping his tongue around and I could only give into this ecstasy. He was slowly licking around my entrance and I could feel his tongue spelling out something. My heart was filled with happiness when he was spelling out "I love you" with his tongue.

He placed his mouth over my pussy and started sucking out every last drop of my leaky liquids. His tongue was so deep inside me and licking around my walls. I was trying to quiet my moans so that the neighbors wouldn't hear us doing it. I gripped the sheets and threw a pillow over my face to silence my moans. But Riku somehow knew I have a pillow on my face and he took it away from me and threw it somewhere else. I bit my lower lip and I arched my back as I try to contain my loud moans of pure and sheer ecstasy.

I was getting so close. My orgasm is about to come. Just a little more and I can reach my climax. Suddenly, he stopped. I slumped back in bed, panting. I was this close to reach my orgasm. I wonder why he just stopped like that. He came out from under the sheets and surprised me by giving me a kiss. He pulled his lips away and he gently strokes the back of his hand against my cheek. He turned us over and it was my turn to give him head.

I kissed him for a while. I didn't mind that I can taste myself. After a while, I kissed his neck, his collarbone, each of his nipples and his chest, his abdomen, and I finally made my way under the sheets to meet his one and only male part. I firmly grasp it in my hand and stroke it for a bit. I heard him groaning and I knew that I was going to give him a good blowjob. I keep stroking his cock until it was nice and firm.

I let go of his shaft and I opened my mouth to take his dick in. I only took the head in my mouth. I was sucking on it, soaking the head with my saliva. I pulled while sucking on it until my mouth was disconnected from the head and it made a pop sound. I kissed the head and I finally took the whole thing in my mouth. I could only take like a half of his shaft in my mouth. I started bobbing my head while I was slurping up his cock. I was leaving my drool on his shaft and coating it. I heard moans from him, meaning that I was doing pretty good.

Once I was done warming up, I took his cock deep in my throat and I heard him let out a loud blissful moan. I was swallowing his dick and I felt his shaft sliding down on my throat. I was making some gulping noises as I moved my head up and down from under the sheets. I bet all he is seeing is just my head going up and down and swallowing his dick. I almost gagged and choked, but I kept going. I stopped and pulled his dick out of my throat. I was gasping for air after giving him head without taking any breaks for air.

I popped out from under the sheets and gave him a kiss. He turned me over and I was back at the bottom again. He kissed me again and we tasted each other. He slid his tongue in my mouth and our tongues played with each other for a bit before he retracted. I felt his member sliding inside me. I gasped and moaned when I felt him burrowing every inch inside me.

He balanced himself with his hands on the side of the pillow I was laying on and he started to move inside me. I brought him closer to me and we embraced. My moans were getting a bit louder and a bit high pitched with each thrusts he makes. His hot breath was breathing on the shell of my ear. I was gasping and panting on his ear when he moves inside me. He was softly groaning in my ear, I could tell that he was really feeling so good.

We were going at this for a while now. Our climax were starting to get closer and closer. We brought our faces closer to each other and we kissed as we waited for our orgasm to appear. His hips were rocking so fast and my loud moans were muffled by Riku's lips. Our genitals were making so much wet slapping sounds even if it was under the sheets. We finally reach our orgasm and we came. He spilled his seeds inside of me and my walls were clenching his shaft and milking more of his semen. Good thing today is my safe day.

We pulled our lips away and Riku collapsed on the side of the bed with me. We both catch our breath. We were so exhausted and tired. After we catch our breath and we recovered, we looked at each other.

Riku was the first to say, "I love you."

I said the same thing next, "I love you, too."

We both kissed and we snuggled each other and went to sleep.

I honestly forgot why we did this. Seriously, I don't remember why we did this in the first place. Oh well. Maybe it wasn't important. But back at the matter at hand. When we look at other couples, they may seem different than the others. When people looked at us, they wondered how we ended up together. I say it's chemistry. But no matter what other people think, they may think that we're weird, we're different, or we're opposites. But really, we're just an ordinary couple.

 

This is my first POV lemon. How did I do with this? Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	38. The 30 Year Old Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra and Aqua finally decided to make love for the first time after moving past the dinner dates.

For Terqua Fan, I'm still not too sure if this is a request or not, considering you've never had confirmed it and you didn't answered back. But regardless, here's a Terra/Aqua lemon for you.

 

 

A dinner date is going to happen at Terra's place. The food is ready and was set in the table, candle lights are lit, and Terra just bought the finest wine for this night. But, Terra was feeling way too anxious and nervous. He was pacing in circles around the dinner table. Usually, he isn't this nervous whenever Aqua would come over. But before he had started dinner, Aqua called him to let him know that she wants more from this date. She wants to have sex with him in the end of this night.

But, there was a problem for Terra, this is going to be the first time for him and he doesn't know if he'll do good or not. He knows that Aqua wouldn't leave him if he is bad under the sheets, but he doesn't want to disappoint his girlfriend. The sound of the doorbell startled him a little. He took a moment to calm his nerves before he answers the door. When he opened the door, he sees Aqua in a beautiful ebony dress. Even though they weren't going out to eat, they still need to look nice and groomed. Terra was wearing a nice suit with a tie.

Aqua was the first to greet him, "Hey!"

"Hi!" He replied.

She entered inside his house and they peck each other's lips.

"You look beautiful today." Terra said.

"And you look handsome as well." Aqua said.

"So, shall we eat?" He asked. "You must be starving."

"Famished, really."

He led her to the dinner table and to her seat. He pulled up her chair like a gentleman that he is. He served themselves the food, and they ate. They talk amongst themselves for quite a few hours. They talked about their day and how was their work and all that. Neither of them brought up the love making session in their conversation. They drank a few servings of that fancy wine, but not too much of it so that neither of them would get drunk.

After they finished dinner, they still talked while holding hands across the table. Dinner was doing pretty well, and it seems like a decent date. But...

"So, shall we get started?" Aqua asked, having that sultry look on her face.

"Started on what?" He asked.

She lightly giggled, "Come on, don't play dumb. We know why we are both here for. We're here for more than just dinner."

Terra's heart was suddenly thumping hard. His face was red, he was sweaty, and the hand that was intertwined with Aqua's, clenched almost into a fist. Aqua noticed these signs and his behavior.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well... I...uh...mmm... It just that... Um, w-w-well... I--Geez--Um... Gah! Uh..." He was just too flustered to even answer.

Aqua just smiled at him for being this cute. "I get it. You're nervous, right?"

He finally shuts up and nods at the question.

She rubs the back of his hand, "Is this your first time?"

He blushed hard and simply nods at her.

"Well, don't be. Because I can teach you a few things."

"I-I-I don't kn-know. I-I d-d-don't think I'll be g-good e-enough." He stammered.

She giggles at him and entwined her fingers with his, "It's okay. You gotta give it a try. And I'll be guiding you on what to do."

"Well..."

"Just give it a try, at least."

It took a moment for him to succumb to the idea. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Then, let's head upstairs, shall we?"

Terra finishes his glass of wine and they headed towards upstairs to his room.

They were sitting on the bed, eyes were closed, and they were doing nothing but a little touching. Aqua was rubbing his lap and was reaching near his crotch. Her other hand was rubbing up and down on his chest. Terra was caressing her face and plant little smooches on her lips. His other hand was wrapped around her back and bringing her closer to him. Aqua's hand that was rubbing his chest, moved towards his shoulders and rubs them back and forth before bringing him closer to her. Their bodies were smushed together as they deepen the kiss. All they taste was the food they ate and wine.

After what it seems like more than a few minutes of smooching, they slowly pulled away and gaze into each other's stare. Aqua smiled and she stood up from the bed. She disrobe her garments until she was in her bra and panties. She sat back down and she caresses his cheek. She gave him a loving kiss on his lips as she rubs his chest. While kissing him, she unbuttons his shirt to reveal his flesh to her. She pulled her lips away and stares into his eyes. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her right boob. Terra's face turned completely red.

"This is where you want to touch it, right? Go on, show me what you can do with them." She murmured sexily.

She moved his hand for him, she moved her right bosom up and down, and in circles. She let go of his hand and he was moving on his own. She took his other hand and placed it in her other mound. He moved one boob up and down while he moved the other boob in circles. Aqua was purring at his magnificent performance. After a few minutes of playing with her chest, she removed her bra and freed her mounds. Her nipples were so perky and ready and he was so astounded by them. He placed his hands on her fleshy orbs and he was surprised how soft they are.

He gave them a little squeeze which left a soft gasp from the blue haired woman. He gently rubs his palms against her soft mounds. He brushed his thumb against one of her nipples. He teased the other nipple by flicking it with his fingers. All Terra could hear from Aqua was nothing but gasps, pants, and moans. He was pretty impressed with himself for being this good at the age of thirty.

He got bold and took it a step further. He placed his mouth over her right boob and gently suckled on her nipple. Aqua lets out a sharp gasp as she threw her head back. She was surprised that he was getting this good in a matter of seconds. He pinched her nipple in between his teeth and pulls it while he sucks her nipple. Her noises of pleasure slowly increased a little each time he slowly pulls her nipple and brings it back while his other hand was continuing pleasuring her other breast.

He slowly pulls back again, and he lets go and watches her tit jiggle and bounce. He placed her boob back into his mouth, and he licks the sensitive nipple. It caused Aqua to mewl and hold his head closer to her bosom. He licks the nipple circles and he can feel both of her nipples getting hard in his mouth and in his palm. He flicks both of her hard nipples with his tongue and finger.

He gently bit her nipple and sucks her boob while licking her nipple. His hand that was massaging her other breast pinched her nipple with his forefinger and thumb and pulls it. Aqua's moans of satisfaction were slightly louder. She was panting hard and couldn't contain her loud groans. His hand pulled her nipple, twists it for a little bit, and plucks it. He bits her nipple just a little to hear more of her groans. He pulls her boob with his mouth and finally lets go of it.

She caressed his face and directs it towards hers. "You're amazing!" Aqua said. "Now, let's see what you can do down there."

She pushes his head down towards her panties which was wet due to his tit playing. Terra's face turned red and he was a little sweaty.

"Why don't you go ahead and take those off me, hm?" She asked in a sexy voice.

He gulped and grabbed ahold of the waistbands of her panties, and pulls them down and sees her womanhood, which was so wet. Just by the sight of his real first vagina that was soaked got him hard. His pants suddenly felt very tight.

Aqua slide her hand down her entrance and slides her palm up and down on her slit. She purred and she moaned. "Ah..." She moaned. "It's so wet." She said in a sultry voice. "Why don't you show me what you can do? Go on and give it a try. Let me see how well you'll do." She pulled her hand away and lets Terra take action.

He hesitated for a moment. He gazed at the sight of her vagina that was already leaking. He slowly reach his hand towards her slit, and touches it. He flinched his hand back when he felt the texture of her womanhood. It was soft and wet. He touches it again, and he slowly rubs two fingers around her slit. Her entrance was making so much wet noises. Aqua gasps and moans when she felt his fingers rubbing around her entrance. He knows that he is doing good so far and decided to take it a step further.

He slowly rubs his palm on her slit and it caused her to moan and gasp at his touches. She was panting when she felt a finger roaming around her vagina. He then inserts his digit inside and slowly moves it back and forth. Terra was amazed by how wet and tight her vaginal walls are. He was also surprised on how soft she is inside. She was so wet, her own girly liquids were coating his index finger.

Once she was loosen up, he added another finger into her and pumps into her. He ups a little of his pace and that was enough to make Aqua moan a little louder, make more of her liquids leak out of her, and have her entrance making some squishy noises. Aqua lets out some more of her panting when she felt his fingers stroking against her sweet spot. Every time he thrusts deep, she feels the tip of his fingers touching her secret spot.

Terra was kinda curious about the fluids that was flowing out of her each time he pumps his fingers. He decided to taste it by giving a lick on top near his fingers, and it almost tasted sweet. He give her vagina another lick and it made Aqua yelped in pleasure. Knowing that it must've felt that good to her, he continues licking her and tasting more of her sweet nectar, not knowing that he was actually licking her clitoris.

The feeling of his fingers pumping in and out as fast as they can and his tongue licking her clitoris, left Aqua in a state of exhilarating ecstasy. The pleasure was too much for her. She's not going to hold on for much longer if he keeps this up. She was almost there to her climax and he was going to make her come hard. The loud sounds of pleasure, ecstasy, and rapture were escaping out of her mouth.

She screamed when she hits her orgasm. Terra felt her vaginal walls tightly clamp down on his fingers and he felt her juices running through her. Despite her hole being plugged up by his fingers, her sweet nectar was seeping and leaking through his digits. When her orgasm was finally finished, he pulled his fingers out and Aqua leaned back towards the bed and recovers from her amazing orgasm. Terra looks over Aqua and sees her catching her breath. He also saw a smile on her face. He smiled to himself knowing that he did a good job pleasing her feminine organ.

After Aqua regained her strength, she sat up and smiled at her boyfriend. "Not bad." She said. "Now that I'm revved up and ready, let's get to the real fun and action."

But Terra got cold feet again. "W-Wait!"

"What is it?" She asked in concern.

"I-I-I don't know about this. I-I don't th-think I'm r-ready." He stammered.

She just smiled at him and caressed his face. She talked to him with a gentle tone in her voice, "Hey. It's okay. I get that you're nervous. I was like that when I did it for the first time. Don't worry, I'll be gentle and show you how it is done. Put your trust in me."

He stood silence for a moment. His heart was beating, his face was heating up from this intense moment, and his throat felt so very dry. He gulped and said, "Okay. I'll do it."

She smiled at him, "That's the spirit!"

He stood up and she got off the bed to remove all of his clothes. She was impressed on how fit he is despite being a thirty year old virgin. She wondered how he didn't even get laid in the first place. She took his arms and brought him to the middle of the mattress. She caressed his face again, and brought him down for a deep and passionate kiss. Her chest was pushed against his and she felt his member poking against her thigh.

She then realized that she almost forgot something important. "Mmph! Wait!" She broke the kiss. "I'll be right back." She got off the bed and quickly went downstairs. She came back up with her purse and she brought out a condom from her bag. "Safety first." She tossed the condom to him.

He looked at it in unease. He looked back at Aqua and said, "Um... I don't know how it works."

She shouldn't be surprised since this is his first time. She smiled and giggled at him. She took the condom from him, rips the packet open, and rolls it on his penis. He was good and ready to go. They returned back to the position they were in before. Terra was on top of Aqua, smooching her with a hot and fiery passion that lasted for a few seconds. He positions his member towards her entrance and tries to put it in. He was having some trouble and his penis would sometimes slip from her slit. Aqua could only giggle at his inexperience. She helped him and he finally enters inside her, giving his virginity to her.

"Okay, so now what?" He asked.

"Well, since it is your first time, you got to move back and forth slowly, otherwise you might come too quickly." She said.

"O-Okay." He said.

He slowly moves back and forth. His thrusts were slow, but they were so passionate. His shaft was slowly filling into her and reaching places to intensify her sexual pleasure and moving back until it looked like the tip was going to fall off. His member was rubbing against her sensitive places. Her insides were tightly wrapping up around his member and milking his shaft for his semen.

This made Terra groan in pleasure. He couldn't hold back any longer. He decided to thrust quickly inside her with all of his effort. He was panting as he moves back and forth inside her. Aqua was groaning and moaning with his movements and actions. He thrust deep into her and it caused her to arch her back. Her chest was pressed against his. He wrapped his hand around her arched back and speeds up his velocity.

They were panting into each other's ear, the sounds of moaning and groaning rang into their ears. Sweat was starting to build up and sheeted their bodies, looking so very shiny. Aqua wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were around his hips, causing his member to go in deeper inside her. Each time he pulls out, she pushes her heels against his butt cheeks to put it back in and have him go deeper.

His thrusts were now in between fast and steady. He rocks his hips with such passion. He was hitting her sweet spot and making her moans even louder than before. Their flesh were slapping each other along with some wet sounds of her soaked genitals every time he thrusts into her. She hopes this type of pleasure would never end. Sadly, even good things must come to an end.

He was moving faster and harder into her when the sensation he was feeling was way too good. His groaning was getting louder and louder. He pants harder into the shell of her ear. Aqua can feel herself getting close to her climax. She was moaning louder into his ear, gasping and panting, and she was clutching Terra tightly and not letting him go. With one last thrust, Terra shouted out his girlfriend's name while Aqua did the same and screams out her boyfriend's name as they reached their orgasm. Terra released a large amount of his semen into the condom while Aqua creamed herself and her feminine fluids were flowing out of her.

They were panting in each other's ears. Aqua's grips were slowly loosen. And their energy was depleted from their bodies. He slowly brought her down on the mattress and he pulls out. He took the condom out and throws it in the bin. He laid next to her and started to catch his breath. Aqua was amazed at his performance. He was did really well for a first timer. Even Terra was impressed with his own talents. He smiled to himself, knowing that he satisfied his girlfriend on his first try.

Aqua snuggled up to him and laid on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his naked and sweaty chest that rises and falls each time he breathes in and out. She kissed his cheek and said, "You weren't so bad."

He finally caught his breath and slightly sheepishly giggled, "I'm astounded, myself."

"See, I know you could do it. I never had a doubt in my mind." She said.

Terra blushed to hear that from his own girlfriend.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime. What do you think?"

His face turned red once again and his heart thumped hard. "W-W-Well... I-I-I...uh..." He was way too nervous to answer.

She giggled at him, "Are you still nervous?"

He sheepishly looked away from her.

She giggles at him, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can show me how it works again?"

"That's fine. I can show you how to do it." She said. She let out a yawn and said, "But, some other time. Before I say goodnight, let tell you something." She whispered this line in his ear, "I love you." She kissed his cheek and fell asleep while laying on his shoulder.

Terra blushed and smiled at her. He could've wished he said that he loves her too before she went to sleep, but he'll tell her that in the morning. For now, he just said this to her, "Goodnight, Aqua." He kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep with his arm around her.

 

I hope you enjoyed and liked that Terqua Fan. Did you like this story? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	39. Food Fun (Rion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Riku and Xion are going to have some fun food play.

Riku and Xion were in Riku's bed in the nude. Xion was on top of her boyfriend and making out with him. Both of her hands were holding his cheeks as she deeply kissed his lips. Riku's arms were wrapped around her back and holding her close to him. After the make out session, Xion got off her boyfriend and Riku went to the kitchen to go get the food. A short while after, he returned with some ropes, a duct tape, and a paper bag full of vegetables and fruits.

He pours the vegetables and fruits out on the mattress. There were carrots and tomatoes that were contained in a plastic bag, and one thick cucumber. Her eyes were feasting on that long, thick cucumber. She was getting wet just by the thought of that green veggie penetrating her. Riku brought out a thin and long carrot from the plastic bag. He views the detail and structure of that orange veggie, making sure it's suitable for Xion.

He checks the size, the length, and the firm structure. After that, he waves that carrot at her and asked her, "Where do you want it?"

She replied with, "I want it in my butt."

"What can I use to fill your pussy with?" He asked.

She licked her lips as she eyed at that cucumber.

He saw what she was looking at, and picks it up. "You're a bad girl."

She laughs and said, "So now we're dirty talking?" She licks her lips, "I like that." There was lust in her eyes as she gazed at that cucumber. "I want that thing deep inside my pussy." She whispered in a lusty tone.

Riku picks up the rope and pulls it to feel the texture.

"Are you gonna tie me up?"

"For saying such dirty things coming out of your mouth, you must be punished." He said.

He tied her wrists together and placed them above her head. He ties the other end of the rope to the headboard. He spread her legs apart as far as he could with them, and tied up her ankles. He tied the other ends to the bed posts. She was bound and she could barely move her hands and feet. She was at his mercy. She was already starting to get wet and her female fluids were flowing out of her.

His face approached her crotch and he stared at her soaked womanhood. It was sort of embarrassing for her when he stares at her vagina for so long. More of her girly goo were leaking out and were flowing down her anus. He went a little lower down and faced her anus. Xion yelped when she suddenly felt his tongue slowly lick her butt hole. After that slow lick, he was eating out her ass.

He was kissing her anus and making out with it as if he was kissing her lips. He was making her hole all wet and slick to stick his tongue in. He circles his tongue around the hole, lubing it with his saliva. He finally sticks his tongue inside her hole and licks all around her anal walls. Xion squealed and struggle to his tongue work. He thrusts his tongue in and out, and even poking at the entrance of her anus with the tip of his tongue.

When her ass was all wet and ready, he gently inserts the carrot in her. Xion mewled as the carrot slowly burrowed deeper and deeper inside her, spreading her anal walls apart. He stops when the top of the carrot was left out. He twists it around to make his girlfriend squirm and writhe in pleasure. Her juices continues to leak out of her. It was flowing down and ringing around the carrot, lubing it for slick motion.

He placed a finger on top of her soaked entrance. She immediately cried out in pleasure when she felt her core being touched. At this point, anything would make her come if there is something filling inside her. He slowly roams around her slit, making her softly moan and crying out sounds of ecstasy. His finger circled around her clit and she started to struggle and worm. It was sheer torture for her to feel this immense pleasure surging through her body.

After he was done playing with her, he begins his food play. Xion felt something very thick poking at her entrance. She knew that it could only be that cucumber that she was desperate for. Riku slowly puts the tip of the veggie in her. She bit her lip to silence her moans and screams that were about to escape her lips. She feels the cucumber slowly filling into her, burrowing deeper and deeper. She could've cum at this point, but she is trying her best not to.

Once it was in, Xion let out a gasp and pants for air. Riku waited for a moment for her to get adjusted to the veggies inside her. After she calmed down, she signals him to continue on. He slowly pulls the cucumber out, and gingerly pushes it back in while he pulls the carrot out of her ass. He carefully pushes the carrot back in her ass while he delicately pulls the cucumber out of her.

He continues this pattern for a few minutes before he speeds things up. He pumps those vegetables in and out and having her crying out sweet sounds of rapture. All she feels is those greens going in and out of her. Her pussy was starting to make so much wet noises as that cucumber was penetrating her in and out. Her nectar was gushing out of her each time that thick green veggie was thrust into her.

They were going in and out of her, filling her up and pumping inside her. She was going crazy from this amazing sensation. She could struggle all she wants, but she cannot escape this torture of extreme ecstasy and rapture. She couldn't help it any longer, she screamed when she finally received her orgasm. Her nectar was gushing through the thick cucumber and coating the green veggie with her juices.

He pulls the carrot and cucumber out of her holes. Her vagina was leaking out her goo and flows down to her anus. She was panting and trying to regain her energy and catching her breath. Her chest rises and her bust inflates with each breath she takes. She lets out heavy exhales every time she takes deep inhales. She took one last inhale, and she lets out a satisfying sigh. She suddenly squeaked when she felt a digit sliding up her slit.

She was faced with her boyfriend, Riku, who was hovering above her. "We're not done yet!" He said.

He slide his finger up and down on her slit and it made her groan and wriggle. Her womanhood is too sensitive after she received her first orgasm. He rubs her slit from side to side and her liquids were leaking out of her. He pinches her clit and twists it with his forefinger and thumb. Xion was letting out groans and whimpers as he tortures her sensitive womanhood.

"Let's see how many tomatoes I can stuff inside you." Riku said.

He opens the plastic bag of tomatoes and brings one out. The tomatoes were plump and ripe. They were the right size to fit inside Xion's entrance. He pushes the tomato against her moist hole and carefully inserts it in.

"One tomato..."

Xion groaned when she felt that red plump tomato rolling inside her. She felt another tomato pressing against her entrance, and this one is bigger than the last. He puts it inside her and it made her groan.

"Two tomato..."

Xion felt another one, and it was even bigger than the other. He pushes it in and she loudly groaned when it was filling into her.

"Three tomato.."

Xion felt another tomato and she was thankful that it was the right size like the first one. He slowly pushes it in and it was only halfway in since she her insides were full of those red fruits.

"Four..."

The last fruit almost slipped out of her, but he manages to hold it in it's place. He tear some duct tape, and places it over her entrance. He used two tapes to seal her entrance. The tapes were positioned diagonally, resembling a cross (X).

Riku gently caressed her groin to feel how far were the tomatoes at. "Wow! They are in so far!"

"I feel so full." Xion said in soft pants. "I don't know if I can take it."

"You'll be fine." He replied. "Now, let's get to it."

She felt his cock, which was hard, entering inside her ass. Since her anus was already slick, there wasn't any need for him to slow down. He just thrusts wildly into her. All Xion could let out was loud moaning as she feels his member rubbing against her anal walls while the tomatoes were rolling inside her. Riku can feel the tomatoes through the membrane as he rubs his member inside her tight ass.

He grabbed her boobs and squeezes them as he roughly penetrates his cock deep inside her. He pinches and pulls her nipples, twisting them in between his digits. The tomatoes were rolling around and stimulating her sensitive spots. It was enough to make her head spin and having her see stars. Her eyes were rolled back as this intense sensation was taking her over and riding her to the edge of orgasm.

Riku made one last thrust and he grunted when he spilled inside her butt. He pulled out and his seeds were flowing out of her. Since he was done, he decided to make Xion come as well since it was fair of him to have his orgasm. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rubs it in circles. He pressed it down hard and it earned some squeals out of Xion's mouth. He rubs faster and Xion shrieked when she reached for her climax.

Her juices were gushing through the tomatoes and the tapes. Her orgasm was so powerful, it managed to break through the tape and the tomatoes started to spill out of her. Her juices were gushing and spraying out of her entrance. Those red plump fruits were covered in her feminine fluids. After her orgasm was finished, she slumped back in the mattress and started panting for air. She was almost feels like passing out after having that intense orgasm.

As she recovers, Riku started to untie her. He started with her hands and unties them. He looks at the red marks that was on her wrists, he gently places a kiss on those marks. He untied her ankles and kissed those red marks on her. He puts away the tomatoes in the paper bag. Now all he needs to do is to think about what to do with those juice covered tomatoes since he doesn't want them to go to waste.

It was only a few moments until Xion recovered. She took a deep exhale and she looked at her wrists. Her wrists stung a bit, but it was nice of Riku to be so caring of her for leaving a kiss on it. Almost as if he was kissing it to make it feel better just like when a kid scrapes their knee, a parent puts a bandage on it and kisses it afterwards. She sat up on the bed, but soon felt a bit dizzy and wobbly. She just shook it off and retains her posture and focus.

Riku smiled at her, "See? You're okay."

"Yeah. But we're not through!"

"Huh?"

"I was the only one who was hogging up all of the food. Meanwhile, you were just enjoying me being pleased by a bunch of greens."

"Your point?"

"My point is that I never got to have any fun playing with food! Now it's my turn to the same with you."

"Okay." He said. "What do you want to do with me?"

She smiled and eyed at the cucumber.

He saw where she was looking and had a shocking look on his face. He looks at her with a terrified expression. "Can't we do something else?"

"Nope." She replied. "It's time for my revenge and for your punishment!" She said. "On your hands and knees! Now!"

Riku was on his hands and knees with the rope tying him up. His wrists and ankles were tied up and he was positioned with his upper body slumped on the mattress while his ass was up in the air. A tomato that was coated in Xion's sweet nectar was plugged in his mouth to silence him. Just like what he did to Xion, Riku could barely move his hands or legs. All he feels is Xion's palm rubbing his two butt cheeks.

She spread his cheeks apart, and dives her mouth on his ass. His eyes widen and slowly rolled back when he felt her mouth kissing his anus. There was a bit of a blush on his cheeks and he almost moaned on the spot. Her lips continued making out with his butt hole for a few moments before she licked his anus. Her tongue was poking at his hole and circling around his anus. It was almost embarrassing to feel this good when he has his ass being eaten out by his girl.

She spat on his anus and forced her finger inside him. She pumps her digit in and out of him. A little tear formed on his eyes while still having that red blush on his cheeks. His eyes were still rolled back. He felt her finger bumping into his prostate and she even pressed against it when she curled her finger. He wriggled around for a bit. He felt his manhood getting a bit hard. Xion cupped his member under him and she smirked. She retracted her finger and she was ready for the main event.

She positioned the cucumber at his hole. She pokes and presses his anus with the thick veggie before she slides it in. His eyes widen again when he felt that thick cucumber burrowing inside him. It was going in deeper and deeper, brushing past his prostate. She stopped just as the tip of the cucumber was left out. She cupped his manhood again and she smiled when she felt him get this hard.

She wrapped her fingers around his member and strokes it as fast as she could while pumping the cucumber at a fast pace. She felt his pre-cum oozing out and used that as a lube to coat his shaft. She was thrusting that cucumber fast and deep into his ass. That thick green veggie was spreading his anal walls apart and it was brushing up against his prostate. He couldn't help but to let out a moan. But it was muffled due to the tomato.

Xion was almost getting excited again. She almost want to join him and have the other end of the cucumber inside her and take the lead while thrusting the cucumber inside her womanhood and in his ass. But decided not to and let Riku have all the fun. His eyes were rolled back in pleasure, his cheeks were blushing hard, a bit of tears of pain formed in his eyes, and his moans were muffled.

She squeezed and milked him so hard. Riku slumped his head and he moaned through the tomato. He came and his seeds were splattered all over his torso and some of them even landed on his face. Only a drop of his semen landed on the tomato. She took the cucumber out of his ass and untied him. She had him laying down on his back and she started cleaning off the seeds off his body.

She licked the seeds off from his belly and she slowly trailed her tongue up to retrieve more. She tasted his salty skin and felt his divine body texture. She licked the seeds off his chest and while she was at it, she plays with his nipples by circling her tongue around and gave them a kiss. She finally licks the seeds off his face and licked the last drop of his semen that was on the tomato.

She took the tomato out of his mouth and kissed him with her tongue, covered with his seeds, deep inside his mouth. Their tongues swiveled as she smeared his semen onto his taste buds. They both have the equal amount of semen in their mouths. She pulled back and she swallowed his cum. He had no choice but to swallow his own cum as well. He didn't want Xion to be left out and be the only one who drank his seeds.

Xion lightly giggled. "So, do you like it when you have your ass stuffed?"

"Only if you are doing it to me."

She lightly giggled again and smooched his lips.

"Now let's go get ourselves cleaned up."

He carried her on his back as he made his way towards the shower.

"By the way, I'm letting you off the hook for the tomato stunt for now. Next time when we are doing some food play, I'll be the one who will stuff your ass with those tomatoes."

He just chuckled. "Fine by me."

 

Three down, only one more to go. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	40. Fake Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Namine pretend to be lovers. But what happens when one of them have actual feelings for the other?

Roxas and Namine have been friends for the rest of their high school days. They first met when they were in their freshmen year. At that time, she was the cutest girl in high school. But in her senior year, she hit puberty and she was now known as the hottest girl in high school. The difference between her freshman and her senior year was back as a freshman, she was sorta flat and she was a bit shorter than anyone else. As a senior, her bust size developed and she grown a few inches while having a slender figure.

Because of that change, every guy hounded at her and wanted to be with her. She never got that sort of attention when she was a freshman. She got hit on by every guy she meets. It sorta hurts her when she declined their offer, but at least she was nice enough when she rejected. Some of the guys that hit on her were nice, but others had that bad boy reputation and she knew that they were only going to use her for her body and she didn't want that.

Namine told Roxas about her problems. He was the only one who wasn't hitting on her. He had been friends with her for all of their high school years. He is the only one she can trust. Roxas insisted on protecting her by every guy that hits on her. But she refused the idea when she thought this plan through. If he was going to protect her from every guy, then, they would challenge him to a fight in order to get past him and get her. It looked like there wasn't any choice. But thankfully, Namine hatched a plan.

 

Few days later...

 

The sky turned orange, school was over for the day, and Namine was trapped in a corner of the school building. A student named Vanitas, who has a bad reputation and gets into a lot of trouble, planted his hand on the side of her and flirts with her.

"Come on, baby. Why don't we just hang out for a little while? Just me and you?" Vanitas said.

Namine was nervous and tried not to be intimidated by his appearance. "Well, I...I can't."

"Why not? It's not like you have something better to do."

"Well, that's the thing. I... I..."

But Vanitas wasn't going to give up that easily. He was about to smooth talk her some more until...

"Hey, Namine!"

The two students looked over and sees Roxas waving at Namine.

Namine looks back at Vanitas and said, "I have a boyfriend." She went over to Roxas as Vanitas could only watch her get away from him.

Roxas placed his arm over Namine's shoulders as they walked away, not looking back at Vanitas.

"That was a close one." Namine said.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked.

She nods.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's fine." She said. "Let's just keep at this position until we get to my place."

Namine has a plan. These boys will stop hitting on her if she has a boyfriend. Once word got out that Namine was in a relationship, guys haven't approached her and flirts with her. The plan was a success. Now all Namine and Roxas have to do is to keep up this charade until graduation. There were some people who were skeptical about them being a couple. But they managed to convinced them otherwise.

They were showing other people that they are a legit couple, even though they're not. When it was lunchtime at school, they shared their lunch and feed each other their food. They held hands all the time. They wait on each other if one of them is busy with school activities. And they give each other affections like a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Even after school, they still have to pretend dating.

The plan was working. Everyone in school knows about Namine being in a relationship. However, the plan started to fall apart when one of them truly felt something for the other. The one who is in love in this fake dating is none other than Roxas. He has known her since freshman year. True, he has a little thing for her, even way back before she hit puberty. But he didn't think it would've developed into something more. If they kept pretending to be lovers, he won't be able to hold back any longer. He hasn't even told Namine about his feelings. But he doesn't want to ruin this for her. At this point, he doesn't know what to do.

Roxas and Namine were taking a walk on the park. It was a cloudy day today and it almost looked like it was going to rain. They were holding hands while eating some ice cream. Namine looks over to Roxas and sees that he's barely even eating any at all. She started to notice that Roxas wasn't feeling well. He almost looked like he was suffering. She stopped in her tracks and that stop Roxas from walking as well. He looked at her and she looked at him in worry.

"Roxas, your ice cream is melting. You usually eat it all up by now." Namine said. "Is something wrong?"

He doesn't want to tell her. If he does, he'll ruin what friendship they'll have. He put up a smile and said, "Uh... No. Everything's fine."

She looked at him with an skeptical expression. "Roxas, don't lie to me." She said. "Come on, what is it? What's bothering you?"

"I told you, nothing." He said.

"Roxas..." Namine was scowling him while she was growling at him.

He knows her long enough and he knew how persistent she is when she wants to know about something. No matter what lies he throws at her, she'll know he isn't telling the truth.

He sighed in defeat, "Okay, you win." He said. "See, I..."

Suddenly, it was starting to pour heavily.

They both yelped in surprise and they dropped their ice cream.

"It's so cold!" She said.

"Quick, let's get out of this rain and wait this out!" He said.

They found the park bathroom which has a roof for them to keep them dry. They were soaked and freezing, but they were lucky not to catch a cold. Their clothes were soaked and dripping. Roxas looked over at Namine to see how soggy she is. Since Namine was wearing her usual ivory getup, he was able to see through her clothing. He blushed when he saw her bra and he couldn't looked away.

"I don't think the rain is going to last long. So, we should be okay." Namine said. "It's too bad that we dropped our ice cream. We didn't even get to finish it."

She looked at Roxas and she caught him staring at something. She looked to where he was looking at and she noticed that her bra was showing. She covered herself in embarrassment and Roxas quickly looked away, shamefully.

"P-Please don't look at me too much. I-It's embarrassing." She said.

"S-Sorry." He said. A pink color appeared on his cheeks.

They were shivering and Namine was trying her best to warm herself by rubbing her arms. Roxas couldn't help but just stare at her. Her hair was soaked and dripping, her flesh was prickled with goosebumps, and her body was almost visible through her moist clothes. She actually looked beautiful when she is wet. The times they shared together, the moments they have, and this feeling that was stirring up in Roxas. He couldn't help it any longer.

He grabbed her and pushed her up against the stone wall.

This took the flaxen girl by surprise, "W-What are you doing?! Wait, stop!"

"I can't take it anymore!" He leaned towards her face and he was about to kiss her, but it wasn't going to be on one of her cheeks.

"W-Wait! We promised not to kiss on the lips!"

"I'm sorry, I can't... I just can't!" He placed two of his hands beside her to keep her in this position. He leaned closer to her face, but Namine prevent him from doing that.

"STOP!!" She pushed him a foot away and he stopped what he was doing. He lost control and he scared Namine. Tears were formed in her eyes. "I'm...sorry." She ran away from him and left him alone. She was running back home in this cold, heavy rain.

He could only watch her run away while she was getting soaked. He looked down on the ground, ashamed of his actions. He pound the stone wall and cursed at himself. 'I blew it! I blew it for the both of us!' He thought.

It was only a few minutes until the rain stopped. He knew that Namine returned home safely. He slumped his head down and walked back home to get himself dry from the rain.

 

It was only a day later after the events at the park. It was evening, the sky turned into a beautiful orange color. He heard the doorbell ring and went to the front door to answer it. He opened the door and he was surprised to see who it was.

"N-Namine...?"

"Hi, Roxas." She said. "Can we talk?"

After what happened yesterday, this was his chance to explain to her why he did that. He nods. "Of course. Come in."

They sat in the living room couches across from each other, just sitting there quietly and not saying a word. It was so awkward and they couldn't look each other in the eye. But they knew what they were here for and they have to let all of this out. Otherwise, it's going to get worse.

"Namine, I'm so sorry for doing that." Roxas said as he looks at her.

Namine looked away from him for a little longer as she said, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry." She said. "It was selfish of me to even ask you of that sort of request. I should've put into more thought of your feelings." She looks at him, "But the way how you did that to me, it was so surprising. I wasn't sure how to react."

He slumped his head down in shame. "Sorry. I won't do that again. I promise." He said.

She shook her head. "No, that's not it." She said.

"Huh?"

"I thought about it and I realized that maybe that kind of thing is normal." She explained.

"What do you mean by that?"

She blushed a little as she said, "W-well, like... Holding hands or exchange love. Couples do that kind of thing, right?"

"Well, yeah. That's true. But we're not really--"

Namine cuts him off. "Even so, you wanted to, didn't you?"

His cheeks turned pink as she nodded.

"I was the one who asked you to do this for me in the first place. I didn't even know that you have those feelings for me. Truth be told, you are the first who hasn't come up to me and flirt with me like all of the other guys. Unlike them, you must had a crush on me, even back then, don't you?"

"Not anymore."

"Huh?"

"I no longer have a crush on you anymore." He took a deep breath and said, "I've fallen in love with you."

Namine smiled a little. "You know, it's okay for you to not hold back that much."

"Eh?"

"If you really love me, then you must prove it to me."

"Um... How am I supposed to do that?"

Namine stood up and she took off her shirt.

Roxas's face turned red as he exclaimed. "W-Wait a minute! N-Namine...what are you..."

Namine took off her pants next. She was only in her ivory underwear. Her body looked so beautiful. She has slender curves and thin legs, her butt was nice, round, and plump, and her bust size was an average D cup. There was a tint pink color on her cheeks.

"This is my first time. So please be gentle." She said. She approached Roxas and she reached out her hand to him. He slowly reached for her, and she picks him off the couch.

He looks down at her big boobs. They were so hypnotizing and he cannot stop staring at them. "Can I touch them?"

She turned around and prop her back against his front. His hands slowly placed themselves on her breasts. He slowly and gently rubs them while feeling the soft texture of her bra.

"Hey, you can take off my bra, if you want." She said.

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"There's a hook on the back."

He sees them and gets the gist. He tries to unhook it, but has trouble with it. It was frustrating for him to try and take it off. Namine lightly giggled at his actions. After a few tries, he finally unhooked her bra.

"Got it on the first try." Roxas joked.

She just rolled her eyes and giggled at him.

The bra fell off and revealed her chest.

Roxas looked over and gasped in awe. "They're so big!"

"D-Don't say stuff like that!" She said with embarrassment. "It's embarrassing."

She felt his hands on her boobs again and he was moving them up and down that makes Namine sharply gasps and softly moans. His palm sunk deeper into her fleshy orbs when he gave them a light squeeze. He pushed a finger on one of her sensitive nipples and it felt hard like a pebble. He rubs the other nipple up and down, side by side before he pinches them. With both of her nipples pinched and both of her mounds lightly squeezed, he moves her boobs in counter rotation.

"Just to let you know, I'm going to be more rough." Roxas said.

He applied more pressure on her boobs and moves one of them up and down, while the other vice versa. He pulls her nipples, stretching it as far as he could. Namine was yelping and moaning. It hurts just a tiny bit, but it almost feels so good to her. He pushed her breasts together and rubs them against each other, stimulating more of her sexual drive. Namine then felt something hard poking at her behind. Roxas groaned and he started to rock his hips up against her. She knows he can't hold back any longer.

"Hey, since we reached this far, you want to do it with me?" She meekly asked.

"No. I don't want to have sex with you." He said. "I want to make love to you."

She smiled at him. "A-Am I your first?"

He stops what he is doing and he blushed. He nods at her.

She caressed his face and says, "Let's go to the bedroom."

She grabbed his hand and they went to his bedroom. Namine got on the bed and she was waiting for Roxas to get finished undressing. Roxas took off his shirt and she was impressed with his body. His torso is so fit like any other normal high school teenage boy. He doesn't have any abs and his pecs weren't even big. But aside from that, he looks hot to her. He took off his pants and underwear, but she didn't even see his manhood. She was focusing on his torso to keep her distracted from looking at his penis.

He got on the bed and approached her vagina. She had her legs closed, but he managed to open them a little for him to see her white panties. They were a bit wet, and he was about to warm her up some more before he gets started. He rubs two of his fingers against her entrance. He slides his digits up and down and he was making her let out more of her cute moans.

After he's done, he grabs ahold of the waistbands of her panties and he was ready to pull them down. "May I take this off?" He asked.

She hesitated for a moment before she gave him an answer. "O-Okay. G-Go a-ahead. Take it off." She squeaked when she felt her underwear slide off her. Her cheeks turned pink again when she sees him staring at her genitalia. Her juices were flowing out of her and she seemed embarrassed to be this wet.

"Wow!" He gasped. "It looks so beautiful. I never seen something so pink and soft before."

Her face changed from pink to red when she heard that. "N-No, please don't look at it so much!" She pleaded.

His thumb teased her clit by rubbing it in circles and it made her let out a soft moan. He slide his thumb down on it for a few times, making her mewl and moan with each brush he makes. He slides his thumb down from her clit to her slit. He used his thumb to spread one side of her slit apart and that lets out more of her juices. He inserts one finger inside her and he slowly moves it around her. As he does that, her vagina was making loud squelching sounds, indicating that she is that wet.

He pulled his finger away and stood on his knees. "Namine, I can't hold it anymore. I need you."

She sees his manhood all rigid and standing like a pole. "Amazing! It's so big!" She murmured. 'Can it even fit inside me?' She thought. 'No. I must go through with this.' She asked him, "Is it going inside me?"

He nods at her. "Are you scared?"

She shakes her head, "I'm not." She placed her hand on top of his. "I have no regrets if I'm doing it with you."

Her words sounded so sweet to him. He couldn't help but give her a loving hug. They felt each other's warm naked body. Her boobs were pushed against his firm chest. This hug is sweet and loving, she gave him a hug back by wrapping her arms around his back. While hugging her, he gently place her down on the bed and position his member at her soaked womanhood.

"Okay, here I go." He said.

He slides his thick shaft against her slit, trying to find the entrance. He does this for a few times and it was making her whine and mewl and her vagina was making so much soaked noises. He finally found it and slides his member into her. He slowly pushes his shaft in her and Namine was starting to feel intense pain. There were tears of pain forming in her eyes. She gasped and groaned in pain and it felt like it was never going to end. She sobbed and she gasped and she was trying not to scream out in agony.

Roxas sees how much she was suffering. "Namine, should we stop?"

She places her hand on his shoulders and said, "Don't stop!" She takes short breathes to ease herself. "I'm fine...okay? Please...keep going...and don't stop."

He looked so sad to see in this state of suffering. "I'm sorry. For my sake, you're suffering." He said as he continues to slowly push it in. As he pushes more of his shaft into her, her blood was leaking and flowing out of her vagina.

"Can you feel it, Roxas? We're connected now." She said as he continues to slowly insert more of his penis inside her. "I can feel you filling me up with your penis. I can feel it getting harder." More blood oozes out of her.

Roxas groaned and pants as he fully sheathed his meat deep in Namine. "I can feel it. You're really tight, Namine."

Namine was panting as she was getting used to the size. But even she couldn't wait any longer to get used to it. In pants, she said, "It's okay to move now. The pain is slowly disappearing. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay."

He nods and said, "Okay, I'm going to move."

He started off with a slow pace. He feels his shaft getting squeezed by her warm and soaked vagina. She feels his shaft stimulating all of her sensitive places and her insides were being stretched apart each time he moves back and forth in her. His slow pace slowly increased into a steady pace. Her breasts bounced every time he thrusts. With each thrusts, her vagina was making loud lewd squelching noises. Namine was moaning and gasping in pleasure as he thrust his hot shaft deep inside her and stirring her insides.

"Namine, does it feel good?" He moaned.

"Yes, it does!" She moaned. "It feels so good!"

Roxas moaned some more. "Your insides feels too good!"

"I'm so happy we're like this!" She moaned. "Be a little more rough. It's okay."

He pulls out and turns her over on her hands and knees. He got ahold of her hips and he slams his dick back inside her. He pounds her and increased more of his speed. In this position, he was penetrating her so deep. Her tits jiggled with each powerful force he makes. She can feel him panting on her nape while he thrusts into her. His body and his breath felt so hot. She was feeling too good. Her upper body slumped down and her boobs were pressed against the soft mattress.

Roxas decided to go back to the position they were once in before. He thrust faster and faster into her and she was letting out sounds of pleasure. She then felt Roxas's cock twitching. She has a hunch that something was coming out. Whatever it was, it was making his penis pulsating and throbbing. Roxas could only groan and moan in pleasure as her wonderful womanhood was pleasing his penis.

He slumped down on top of her. Her bust was pressed against his chest. He rocks his hips faster and harder and deeper in her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and locks her legs behind him as she feels his hips slamming against her groin. Roxas was panting and groaning. His hot breath hits her lips and his sounds of grunting rang in her ear. They were both moaning in sheer ecstasy and pleasure.

"Namine, I can't hold it! I'm gonna cum!" Roxas said.

"It's okay. You can cum inside me whenever you want."

He speeds up his thrusts at the last second when he was about to ejaculate. Pounding her faster and faster until reached his climax and says her name. "Namine!" He spills his seeds inside her and fills up her womb.

Namine loudly moaned when she felt her climax appearing and feels Roxas's hot seeds flooding inside her. He released so much of his seeds, there were some oozing out of her with a mixture of her own fluids and blood. After their orgasm has finished, he pulls out and stood on his knees. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he pants and catches his breath. His semen continues to flow out of her and Namine let out a blissful sigh as she feels the seeds stirring inside her.

"You poured so much of your goo inside me." Namine said.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine. I actually like it when a part of you is flowing inside of me." She said. "So, did it feel good when you were inside of me."

He nods. "It did. It felt really good."

She smiled at him, "I'm glad. If you ever want to do this again sometime in the future, don't hold back, okay?"

"A-Are you sure?"

She reached her hand out to his face and caress his cheek. "We're love partners, aren't we? So that means we can do this again and again. As many times we want."

Her lips curved into a loving smile. She then sat up and kissed his cheek. Her face was suddenly caressed and she felt his lips boldly pressed against hers. She covered her mouth with her hand and her cheeks blushed a tint pink. She then smiled a little afterwards. He smiled along with her.

Then, Roxas realized something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you one more thing that I need to let you know about something."

"What is it?" She asked.

He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you."

She smiled and said, "I love you, too."

 

The next day...

 

Roxas approached the entrance to the high school where his (real) girlfriend, Namine, was waiting for him. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Morning." She said.

"So, how are you feeling that happened from yesterday?"

"I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking."

"Hey, Namine?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me this chance. I'll never forget what happened on that day as long as I live."

She smiled and said, "I'll never forget either." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek which made him flustered. "So, I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

He blushed as he said, "Y-Yeah."

Now nobody has to know that they were pretending to date because they are an actual couple. No other guys wanted to mess with Roxas nor will they ever go up to Namine to flirt with her because she is already been taken.

 

And thus, ends the tale of a fake couple that turned into a real couple. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	41. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says like a picture that is worth taking in various lewd sex positions.

Riku and Xion enter in an arcade center. The place was packed with gamers. Riku and Xion would sometimes come here to play, but in this case, they wanted to be here because they were bored and they wanted to get out of the house. There were tons of arcade games, new and classic. They looked around to see what they should play.

"So, what do you want to play?" Riku asked.

Xion looked around and had her hand on her chin in a thinking posture. "Hmmmm....."

"We can play some fighting games. There's Route Brawlers, Metal Fist, Immortal Battle."

"Nah. I don't really feel like playing some fighting games. I wanna try something new."

"Like what?"

Xion spotted a game that came out recently. "How about that?"

They approached the arcade game. "Zombie Fighters?" Riku questioned.

"It's about a group of people who are trying to stop an evil person who is unleashing a virus that turns people into zombies." Xion explained.

"All right. I'm down with it if you are."

Few minutes into the game, and Riku was already failing this game. Xion on the other hand was getting the hang of it. Unbeknownst to them, there was someone who was watching them play. They made it to the final boss of the game. Riku was on his last life and he gave it his all, but he died in the end. He stepped away from the arcade game and let Xion finish the game. Xion kept going and tries to beat this stage with her last life. There were players who had trouble beating this last boss. There was a group of gamers looking in awe as they see her beating this boss with tactics and strategy.

Then, someone who was watching them play right from the start approached Riku from behind and stood by his side. "Wow! She's really good."

Riku sees who it was. "Oh, Kairi!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She said.

"How long were you watching us?"

"Oh, long enough." She said. "So, who's she? I don't see her around from our school."

"She's new." He said. "She's actually my apprentice."

"At what? Playing video games?" She joked.

Riku sarcastically chuckles at her.

Xion noticed someone who was talking to Riku. Her face didn't look away from the screen and she can hear him talking to her. Her eyes looked away from the screen for a little bit to see who was it that was talking to him.

"Not a lot of people managed to beat the final boss. You think she'll be the first to do it?" Kairi asked.

"Probably." Riku said.

Then the next thing they both heard was, "Game Over! You Lose!"

The audience sighed out a sad murmur, "Oh..."

"Ooh! So close!" Kairi said.

Xion walked away from the game and approached Riku. "Can we go get some ice cream?" She asked.

"Uh... Sure."

Xion looked at the girl next to her.

"Hi!" Kairi greeted. "You must be the new girl. I'm Kairi."

But Xion didn't respond. She just looked away from her.

"Oh? Are you shy? Well, that's okay."

"Well, we must be going." Riku said.

"Okay. I'll see you around." Kairi said and walks around in the arcade to see what game she wants to play.

They went straight to the ice cream machine that sells popsicles. They got their ice creams and lean against near the ice cream machine.

"So, what happened?" Riku asked. "You were doing so well."

"I was...just distracted." She said.

"Distracted? From what?"

But she doesn't want to tell him the truth. "From...something, all right?"

This puts Riku off a bit.

After Xion finishes her ice cream, she said, "Let's move on to the next game."

"Okay. What is it that you want to play?"

They approached to the next game.

"Sing Sing Evolution? Is this a karaoke game?" Riku asked.

"Yup."

"I don't know. I'm not a really good singer."

"Everyone played this game. They don't have good pipes either. But they go up there anyway because they felt confident."

"All right, I'll go up with there with you if you're participating."

They grabbed the mics and they picked a song to sing. Xion was a decent singer, but Riku sounded terrible when he screeches just to hit that note right. After the song ended, Xion got a higher grade than Riku. His singing grade was a D-.

"Oh, come on! I know I was better than that!" Riku complained.

"This is actually fun. I wanna keep going." Xion said.

"Go ahead without me. I need some water after that singing." Riku said and puts the mic back.

He went to the water fountain and takes some sips. He wipes the remains off his chin and went back to listen to more of Xion's singing. He stares at the details of her face. Her raven bangs was stunning, her blue eyes looked so beautiful, and her lips looked so kissable. When she sings, to him, she sounded wonderful. Then someone came to him and cuts him off of his thoughts.

"Whatcha doing, Riku?"

Riku returned to the real world and looked to see who brought him back to earth. "Oh, hey, Namine."

"Kairi told me you'd be here." Namine said.

"When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago." She said. "Who's that girl you're hanging out with? She's new to our school, right?"

"She is. Her name is Xion."

"If I remember correctly, you told me, Kairi, and the gang that you were seeing someone over summer vacation, right?"

"That's right."

"Kairi told me that she's your protégé."

"She is." He said. "I met her at the local library when I was doing summer school."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Namine said as she remembered.

"I bumped into her and dropped her books on accident. I helped her by picking up her books and putting it at the table where she was studying. I saw what she was studying on, and she had some trouble with it. I knew what course she was studying on and I've already aced that course. So I decided to help her out for being a bit clumsy. After I helped her, she pleaded me to be her teacher. I accepted and so she became my apprentice."

"How long was she your protégé?" She asked.

"About five months ago."

"Is that so?"

"I actually know more a lot about her. I know what kind of book she likes to read. I know what's her favorite video game genre she likes to play. What's her allergies. What's her favorite food. What's her favorite animal. She looks so beautiful, and her bangs are so..." He stops when he heard himself. He looks over at Namine and she was giving him a sly look.

"Somebody is in love." She teased him with a singsong tone.

He blushed and said, "Please don't tell anyone about this."

Xion heard Riku talking to someone again. She took her eyes off the screen again to see who was he talking to, and she was just muttering the lyrics.

"Na ba na la da na na na la da la ba da la na..."

Riku and Namine heard her performance and she looked back at her. Xion quickly looked back at the screen and continues singing the lyrics. A few seconds later, she was done. She got an average C grade. Xion put the mic back and approached Riku. She looked at the girl talking to him.

"You sounded great. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Namine." She said.

But Xion just ignored her.

"The shy type, huh? Oh well." She said. "I'll see you around, Riku."

"All right, see ya."

Namine left and walked around the arcade to play some games.

Riku looked at Xion, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." She said and turned her back to him as she crossed her arms.

"I heard your performance. You were singing at first, but then you just muttered off at the last second." He said. "And you didn't even say hello to my friends who greeted you. What's up with that?"

"Nothing!" She snapped as she turned back to him.

"What's wrong? Why are you being like this?"

"Nothing, okay?" She repeated.

"Xion, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's just... Who were those girls, anyway?"

"Them? The first we saw is Kairi. The other one just now is Namine."

"May I ask how do you know them?"

"They're my friends."

"Just friends?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. He then gets the idea why she is like this and smirked at her. "Oh... I get it now."

"What?"

"You're jealous, aren't ya?"

She blushed and turned her back to him. "W-What?! No!"

He laughs and said, "If it makes you feel any better, they already have boyfriends."

She turned to him and said, "I said I'm not jealous!"

"Hey, it's okay. No need to mad about it. Just calm down so we can play some more games, ok?"

She took a moment to calm down, "Ok." She murmured. Once she cooled off, she said, "I actually want to try something out. But I need someone. Can you help me?"

"Sure."

Xion and Riku approached a photo booth.

"Here it is." She said.

"A photo booth?"

"I was wondering if you and I could try it?"

"Sure. Let's go in."

They went through the curtains and they saw the price for a picture.

"Five dollars for one picture? Yikes!" Riku said.

"You don't have to worry about the money. I'll take care of it."

"It's okay. Since you paid for the last two games, it's my turn. Think of it as my treat. I'll put in more than five dollars so we can take more pictures."

Xion's cheeks turned pink and she said, "T-Thank you."

"There's two modes for this booth." He said. "There's "Excitement for Everyone". It's up to six people. And the other is... "Love Couple" mode?"

Xion blushed harder. "Well, since there is two of us, I think you should pick "Love Couple" mode."

Riku blushed a tint pink. "S-Sure."

He pushed the button and they both sat down on the bench. The picture would be ready to be taken as soon as they push the green button. They noticed that they were away from the camera lens.

"I-I think we should scooch a little closer." He said.

"Y-Yes. You're right." She said.

They scooched closer to each other, but they still weren't close to the lens.

"M-Maybe a little more?" He said.

"S-Sure." She said.

They scooched together and they were finally in sight of the camera lens.

"Okay. Are you ready?" She asked.

Riku looked at Xion as she looked into the screen to have her picture taken. Riku couldn't look away from her beautiful face. She saw him staring through the screen and she looks at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

Riku suddenly traps her in place by putting two hands beside her.

"R-Riku?"

She gasped when she felt his knee bumping into her core. Her mouth was left opened and he took that opportunity and kissed her with his tongue slithered in her mouth. He wrestled her tongue for dominance and she was already losing. The kiss felt so fierce and passionate. Xion didn't even try to push away. She felt his hand moving around her left boob. She let out soft cries of pleasure and he would swallow them up.

He lets go of her lips and he was licking inside her ear. It sort of tickled her, but also left her wanting for more. He nibbled her earlobe and gently sucked on it.

"You have no idea how much I want you." He whispered in her ear.

"Huh?"

He pulls away and pulls up her shirt and bra to reveal her supple breasts.

"W-Wait!"

He pulls down her pants and underwear to show her womanhood.

"We can't do this here!"

He pulls down his pants and released his manhood.

"Stop!"

He did what she wanted him to do.

She took his soft manhood in her hand, and rubs it as she said, "Look, I'll just do this with my hand. So after this, just wait until later, okay?"

She looked away from his dick in embarrassment as she rubs him. Her heart was racing just by the thought of getting caught in public. She was hoping no one would come by and sees them what they were doing. In just a few short seconds, she felt him getting hard. She looks back at his dick and she was amazed how hard he is just by touching it.

She looks at Riku and asked him, "Riku, how can I end this quickly?"

He blushed and looked away as he said, "Maybe... You can put it in your mouth...and suck me off?"

"Fine. If that's how it is."

She got on her knees and wrapped her fingers around the length. She took just a few inches inside her mouth. She made some soft sucking noises as she bobs her head. It almost felt good to Xion. She slowly closed her eyes and continues taking his shaft in her mouth. She was almost getting wet just by sucking him off. She lightly squeezed the shaft to have him come quickly.

"Riku, could you hurry up and cum already?" She pleaded while having his dick in her mouth.

"I can't just blow it out here. Where am I supposed to do it?"

"Just release it all in my mouth." She muffled.

He grabbed her head and she released her grip on his shaft. He moved her head while he thrusts into her mouth. She took more inches in her mouth and she felt the head hitting the back of her throat. The head movement increased pace as he was getting closer to his climax. His cock was all the way in her throat. She just took in with ease without any sort of gagging. She even didn't have any breathing trouble.

"Xion, I'm coming!"

He blew his load in her mouth and she groaned when she felt his hot semen spurting in her mouth. He was releasing a ton of it and some of it were seeping out. Some of his cum went down her throat. After he finished, he pulled out along with some of his seeds coming out of her. His dick was covered with them, Xion still had some on her tongue, she even had a little leftovers on her mouth. Xion didn't want to spit it out to leave any evidence, so she had no choice but to swallow the remains that was in her mouth.

She looked at him and asked, "Do you feel better now?"

What happens next is, he reposition her against the wall with her leg being lifted over his shoulder. He gently secure her back so she wouldn't fall. His member is still hard even after having that blowjob and it was positioned to her entrance.

"Sorry. I can't hold it anymore. I promise I'll make it quick as I can." Riku said.

"You can't! You can't put it in!"

But she suddenly moaned in bliss when she felt his member sliding right in her. She feels him burrowing inside her and filling up her hot and empty womb. When he slide it in, she felt so wet, hot, and sticky. She must've been wanting this, too. It kept going further and further inside until he was fully sheathed inside her. Her hot pussy was welcoming his shaft in by milking his length.

He started to move inside her. In this position, his dick was going in so deep. Her pussy felt so tight when he thrusts into her. Her boobs bounced alongside with her every time he thrusts. He leaned in towards her breasts and swirl his tongue around her left nipple. Her moans were getting louder and she was aware of it. If she gets any louder than this, then surely, people would find out. She covered her mouth with one hand to silence her erotic moans.

Her other leg that wasn't lifted over his shoulder accidently pressed the green button. She saw the screen said, "It's time to take some pictures!"

'What?' She thought.

Riku positioned her to the side so the camera can take a clear shot. He held her back and she carried her leg so she wouldn't fall. The camera took the shot. It showed them in that position with Riku having a smirk on his face while Xion had a surprise reaction.

"No! It took the picture!" She said. "Please stop! I don't wanna be photographed like this!"

Riku sat on the bench and moves her hips up and down. Xion had her hands on his shoulders and she looked back at the camera to see if there was an off switch or at least a pause button. Riku gently bit her nipple which made Xion threw her head back and let out a sharp gasp. The camera took another shot. It showed them with Riku's cock deeply penetrating Xion's pussy with some of her cream on his shaft while Riku's face was buried on her chest while Xion had her head thrown back in bliss.

As he thrusts into her, Riku looked at the picture that was taken. "Wow! We look like that?" He said in amazement.

He repositioned her again. She had her hands near the controls for balance while Riku groped her bosoms as he pounds hard into her. The camera took another shot. It showed them with Xion's upper body showing while Riku was groping her mounds and having that gritty expression. His eyes were shut and his teeth were clenched as he mercilessly pounds her. Xion's eyes were closed and her mouth was left open.

"No more! Please! No more! I don't want anymore pictures being taken!" She cried.

The feeling of getting caught, having her picture taken while she's being taken, and the feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of her, made her blood rushing, her pulse racing, and her heart thumping hard.

"Riku, it feels too intense!" Xion moaned.

Riku slide his hands under her chest to support her in case she falls if she's out of energy.

"Riku, please stop! I can't take it anymore!"

"What's wrong? Are you about to cum?"

"No, I'm not gonna cum!" She snapped.

They saw what the screen says, "It's time for the last picture."

Riku sat back down on the bench. He spreads her legs apart and thrusts his shaft deeper into her.

"Riku, it's so intense! It feels so intense!" She moaned.

In just a few thrusts, Xion had received her orgasm.

"Xion!" He groaned as he came so much inside her that his semen were trickling out of her entrance.

The camera took that final shot. It showed Xion having a lewd face with her eyes half lidded and her mouth was left open when she reached her orgasm. Her legs were spread wide open and semen were coming out of her womb while having Riku's dick deep inside her. Riku had that pleasurable reaction when he received his orgasm. His eyes were closed and his mouth was left open.

Even after the picture was taken, he still kept coming inside her as his dick was throbbing and twitching inside her.

"Amazing! There's so much of your hot sperm flowing and filling inside me." Xion said.

"Xion, I... Uh... S-Sorry for everything." Riku said.

"Can you take your dick out before you make an apology? It's really embarrassing."

He pulled out and his seeds were spilling out of her womb. He let go of her legs and she was able to stand without even fumbling or wobbling.

"I can't believe we did that. You made me take such embarrassing pictures and you came inside me without even asking." She was fuming mad at this point. "You're nothing but a pervert, aren't you?!" She snapped at him.

"Hey, look. It's giving our pictures." Riku just ignored her. He looked at the pictures and blushed a deep red on his cheeks. "Wow! They look so amazing!"

"I'll be confiscating those!" She took the pictures out of his hands. She looked at the picture with shame written on her face. "All I wanted was an innocent picture between me and you."

Riku felt bad for doing this. "Then... do you wanna take another one? This time will be innocent, I promise. I won't even try to have my way with you."

She glared at him. "I think I had enough of pictures for now!" She turned her back to him and he sheepishly scratched his head in embarrassment and shame.

She looked at the last photo that was taken and smiled to herself. It was the last photo they took and it was a cute frame decoration with a heart surrounding Riku and XIon.

'But... Maybe another day.' She thought.

 

I congratulate you if you get any of the video game references. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	42. Teacher Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love between two teachers.

Terra and Aqua are teachers at Destiny High School. Unknowing to other people in this school, they are a couple. They wouldn't let anyone know about this. In this school, there is a rule for teachers, they must not be involved in a love relationship. But they didn't even care about some silly rule. If it is love, then it is love. They go to the other side of the city to go out on a date so that there wouldn't be anyone from school to see them like this.

Terra and Aqua were walking around in the other side of the city. They were taking a stroll in the dark on their lovely date. They ate dinner, went to the movies, and did a little shopping. They were so happy without any care in the world. They needed this since they have been working hard studying their students about the basics. It was a nice stress reliever. They sometimes give each other advices on how to deal with students.

"This is a wonderful date." Aqua said as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're having a good time." Terra said.

"I'm glad today is Friday. No more work for another two days. I don't even have to worry about reviewing my students' homework." She said.

"So, you don't have anything after this?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if I could show you something?"

She smiled and asked, "What is it?"

He pulled out his car keys and said, "Let's go to my car and I'll show you."

They got to his car and he drives away from this city.

As he drives them to the location, he asked her, "How many times have we been in this city?"

"At least ten times." She answered. "But we had stuff to do, so we left a little early around 10:00 P.M., right?"

He smirked and said, "Well, I stayed a little longer in this city this one time and I found out that they are having something special tonight."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you when we get there."

They reached toward a location point and it showed them the view of the beautiful city.

"Wow! The city looks so beautiful at night." She said.

"That's not what I want to show you." He said. He checks his watch and he points at the city.

Suddenly, there were fireworks. Aqua gasped in awe as she looks at the night sky that was filled with beautiful, fiery explosion.

"Such a marvelous sight!" She said. "I'm glad I'm spending my night with you."

He smiled and placed his hand over hers. "Same here."

They looked at each other deep in their eyes. They slowly leaned their face closer, slowly closed their eyes, and kissed with passion and love. They were having a make out session all alone with nobody around. This make out session lasted for quite a while. They slowly pulled their lips away, slowly opened their eyes, and smiled at each other. They continued enjoying what's left of the fireworks.

After it was finished, Aqua looks at Terra and asks, "Hey, is it okay...for me to spend the night at your place?"

Terra's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He knew what she meant by that. He nodded and he drives back at his place.

They entered in his apartment and she made herself at home.

"I'll go make us some tea. Please, sit on the couch." He said.

"Okay." She said and waits for him to return with some tea. She placed her purse on the couch and took off her high heels.

He returned with a tray of tea along with a teapot in case if they want more. He sets the tray on the coffee table and sat right next to her.

"Look, we both know what we're really here for. But how about we just relax for a little while, yeah?"

She nods. "Okay." She took her tea and takes a sip.

Terra turned on the TV to see if there was anything good on. He was channel surfing until he stopped and found something interesting. He placed his arm over her shoulder and brought her closer to him and he took a sip from his tea. She snuggled against him and laid her head on his shoulder. They looked at the TV screen for a good mere thirty minutes.

Terra looks at his girlfriend and said, "Hey..."

She looks at him.

"I love you." He said.

She smiled and said. "I love you, too."

He responded with, "I love you very much."

She giggled and said, "Okay, we can stop with the mushy stuff."

She closed her eyes and puts her lips together as if she was invited him for a kiss. He gladly accepted her request and he kissed her. They softly smooch each other as they hold themselves closer. Terra caressed her face and kissed her deeper. He slid his tongue in and they were wrestling for dominance. Their tongues swiveled and danced as both of them were struggling to take the lead.

After a few moments of their make out session, they pulled away and smiled at each other. They put their teacups back at the tray, and Aqua took her shirt off. She unhooked her bra and exposed her fleshy orbs. She was really busty and she caught a few students, both perverted and adolescent, staring at her chest. She thinks it might be a distraction, but she doesn't seem to mind too much if Terra likes them. She sat in between his legs and lets him do what he wants with her soft breasts. He slid his hands under them, lifts them up, and he drops them to watch them bounce.

"Big and tender as always." He said and continues to do the same action over and over again.

She smirked and asked, "Do you get a little jealous if some of my male adolescent students wanting to touch them?"

He thought about it and answered, "Nah. They're not going to. Because you belong to me and I belong to you. Never forget that."

She giggled and said, "Okay, I won't."

They kissed each other again as Terra continues to do the same action with picking up her boobs and dropping them to let them bounce. Aqua feels him getting hard through his pants. His pants were feeling very tight and his member wants to be released. She chuckled through her kissing and she pulled away.

"I can feel how hard you are down there. Would you like to please it with these?" She asked while she rubs her breast on top of his hands.

He smirked and replied, "Yes, please."

She stood up and unzipped his pants to free his manhood. It was hard, rigid, and standing like a pole. She got on her knees and places his dick in between her big, soft bosoms, and lightly squeeze her breasts together. After a few light squeezes, she strokes his meat with them. Just a few seconds in, and his penis has already gotten stiffer. Terra was letting out soft pants and moans. The feeling of her soft mounds was so pleasurable.

Aqua moved a little more by bobbing her boobs up and down while squeezing them together to please his penis even further. He let out a loud moan and his pants were getting heavier. Once he got a feel of this awesome pleasure, Aqua stopped what she was doing. Terra looked at her in confusion and all he sees is a sly smirk on her face that makes him think that she is planning something.

"I want to hear you moan out my name." She said. "You do that, and I'll make sure you'll receive plenty of ecstasy with these balloons."

"O-Okay."

She slightly chuckles with a smirk and said, "Good boy."

She went back to pleasing his dick by squeezing it with her huge mounds and moving them up and down. And she made sure that she is rubbing every inch of his shaft. He felt her soft mounds slowly going down, and his moans were a little louder when he feels them going up and rubbing the tip. Terra moaned out her name as he heavily pants. Those were music to her ears.

She squeezed her tits together and rubs his shaft. That got him moaning louder and shouting out her name. As she rubs his penis with her jugs, she takes his cock in her mouth and sucks him off. She swirl her tongue around the head as she takes the shaft down her throat. She sucks on it hard and that got him to shout out her name. His breathing were getting even more heavy as he is getting closer to his climax. The pleasure was immense and he doesn't know how long he will hold it.

"Aqua! I'm about to cum!" He said.

With her mouth full, she said, "I want you to cum just by looking at my breasts."

He did as he was told and stares at them. He was panting harder and harder. Just by staring at her jiggling breasts, he immediately cum inside her mouth. Aqua got a few loads down her throat, but she quickly pulled away and let the rest of them lands at her big breasts. Both of them were panting, but with Aqua, she had a smile on her face. She licked the leftovers on her lips and looks at him panting.

"It really bothers me when my students, or any other students at that matter, are ogling my chest. But with you, it makes me really happy when you stare at them." She said.

He recovers and looks down at her and smiled.

She lifted herself up to plant a smooch on his lips. "Why don't we get on to the main event?"

The next thing happened was, they turned off the lights, their clothes were stripped off, and they were on his soft mattress with Terra being on top. They done this sort of thing before, but this was different. When they finished with their love making, one of them had to leave because they couldn't stay long because they had important school work to do. But this time, when they finish making love, they'll stay with each other.

She placed her hands on his steely arms and sensually rubs them before she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. They make out again with love and a fiery passion. They darted their tongues out and they danced and they swiveled. She spread her legs open and she felt his stiff member poking at her thighs. Both of them couldn't wait any longer. They pulled away and gave each other a quick peck on the lips before moving on.

Terra teased her first by sliding the tip up and down on her slit. This made Aqua mewl and moan. She hated it when he sexually teases her like this and doesn't get on with it. She's already hot enough. He stops playing around and finally puts his member in. Aqua slightly gasped when she felt his hard, stiff pole burrowing deeper in her. It felt so thick and it was stretching her insides. Her insides were so warm and they were getting wet as he inserts more of his shaft into her. He stopped when he was fully sheathed inside her.

"Oh, how I miss this!" She moaned.

"I can tell. You're getting wet just by me putting it in." He said.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

He just laughs at her.

He started to move in and out of her and it was just leaving her gasping and moaning. His hot shaft was rubbing every sensitive places in her. She was starting to leak out her juices each time he moves. They were little tiny squirts leaking out of her when he moves in and out of her. Her pussy was making some squishy and lewd wet noises. Terra was softly panting as he feels her soft and wet pussy squeezing his shaft.

He ups the tempo and puts more oomph in his thrusting. He pounds her harder and when he slams her hole, her big tits bounces and jiggles. He pushes his dick in deeper and his pace was getting faster. He groped and squeezed her huge breasts. Fondling them has gotten her to moan even louder. He moves them up and down while pounding her with a mighty force.

He placed his mouth over one of her boobs and suckles it while fondling the other one as he continues to pounds her with hard force and high speed. He twists her nipple with his index finger and his thumb while swirls his tongue around her other nipple. With all of her sensitive places being touched, she was getting even hornier. He tugs both of her nipples as far and hard as he can and lets them go to make her mounds jiggle.

He suddenly stops and she looks at him and wonders why he stopped. He grabbed her hips and picked her off the bed. He pushed her up against the window. Her hands and her breasts were pressed up against the glass and she could see the beautiful glory of the city. The cold glass was making her nipples hard and she almost felt embarrassed to be this wet just by this position they were in.

Terra smirked and said, "Let's show everyone in town how much of a slut you are."

He slams his cock back in her pussy and pounds her fast and hard. She felt so good and wet. She almost wished that her students could see this happening to her. She is even imagining doing this sort of thing in front of her class. She was on her hands and knees on the desk while Terra was standing and thrusting hard and quickly into her. The whole class looked in awe and some of them were jealous that they didn't get to be the first to bang her. She admittedly felt embarrassed to be this wet when she was thinking about it.

He brought her back to bed and they were sitting on the edge of the mattress. Aqua was moving her hips up and down on his pole while Terra was thrusting his cock into her. Her back was facing him while he was fondling her breasts some more. Sloppy noises were made from their genitals when they move. They kissed with intense passion as their lips made some smacking noises. Both of them groaned when their climax was reaching near.

Terra was the first to broke lip contact to say, "Aqua, I can't hold it any longer!" He groaned.

"Oh? Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum for me?" She moaned.

He thrusts his hips faster into her. Aqua was trying to keep up with his pace and tempo. He squeezed her boobs harder while he push his dick deep into her. Both of them were panting hard. His hot breath heavily pants on her nape.

"Aqua, I love you!" He said when he made his final thrust and came inside her.

Aqua screamed out in ecstasy. "Ahhhh!!!" And she obtained her orgasm.

He holds her by wrapping his arm around her and hugging he as his thick love juices were pouring into his sweetheart. There was so much of it, it was overflowing and coming out of her. Aqua gasped each time she feels his hot cream filling into her womb. After their orgasm was done, he fell back in bed and brought her along. They were in the middle of the mattress, Terra was laying on a pillow while holding Aqua. Aqua was laying on top of Terra and clasping her hand with one of his. They were enjoying this sweet glowing moment.

Aqua felt his kisses touching the back of her neck. He whispered three words into her ear, "I love you."

She looked back at him and said, "I love you, too." She smiled. "So very much."

They smooched each other that lasted for a few seconds.

"I'm really happy that you are my sweetheart." He said.

"Same here." She said.

"So, I've been thinking. If you like having sex a lot, maybe we can do it at school?" He said with a sly tone.

"I don't think so. I don't want to get caught and fired for that sort of activity."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." He said. "Haven't you ever had a fantasy where you want to do it in front of your students?"

Her face immediately turned red. "Where did you ever get an idea like that?!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, do you really have a fantasy like that?" He asked, then snickered afterwards.

"Shut up!" She snapped and smacks his cheek.

"Ow!"

She flipped herself over and her front was pressed against his front. "We're having a nice moment here, don't ruin it!" She said while she pressed her finger on his nose.

"O-Okay. Sorry." He said. He then smiled at her. "But, I'm really serious about what I said. I think we should just sneakily have sex in school when we're alone. I think it should spicing up our relationship."

"Could I maybe think this through before I agree with your plan?"

"Sure. We have plenty of time." He said. "By the way..."

"What?"

He tapped her nose, "Love you."

She smiled and said, "Love you, too." She kissed him one last time and nuzzle her head under his chin and falls asleep.

"Good night, Aqua." He said and covers themselves with a blanket. He wrapped his arms around her back and went to sleep. 

Perhaps the idea of actually doing it in front of her students wouldn't be such a bad idea for Aqua. In fact, she might not even care if she gets fired afterwards. It could be totally worth it.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	43. Riku's and Xion's Cosplay Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three stories about Riku and Xion, having some fun dressing up in costumes and having sex in them.

~Maiden Service~

 

 

 

Xion was walking to her master's room to receive her daily dose of cream from him. She was wearing a black maid uniform with white ruffles. She reached towards her master's door and knocks.

She heard "Come in."

She opened the door and sees her master smoking on a pipe and reading the newspaper.

"Ah, hello, Xion." Riku said.

"I'm here for your cream, Master." Xion said.

"All right. Get on the bed and I'll give it to ya." He said.

Xion was on the soft mattress that had the silkiest sheets and a fabricated blanket that was very soft. She was on her knees in bed, waiting for her master's orders. Riku approached the maid without any of his clothes. He unbuttoned her maid uniform that was on her chest to free her bust. He showed her his dick and she gasped in amazement.

"Amazing! It's so big!" She said.

"I have been this hard for you. Now suck it!" He said.

She wraps the length in her fingers and slowly strokes it for a few times to get a feel of his stiff and warm cock. The size of it is so thick, and it was getting harder by her touches. She takes a few inches in her mouth and sucks him. Her blowjob skills were great as always. She sucks him with such suction power, her tongue was nice and wet to get it all slippery to make his cock all slick, and she'll sometimes takes his cock deep in her throat to throw him over the edge of orgasm when he his coming close.

Riku had his head thrown back and letting out soft moaning noises. He looks at Xion and said, "Ah, Xion, you're doing a good job as always."

"I live to serve my Master and please him and his mighty cock." She said while having his cock in her mouth. Having her talk with his dick in her mouth somehow felt good to Riku.

"Augh! Xion, if you keep talking with your mouthful of my dick, I might just cum!" He said.

"It's okay. Cum whenever you want. Don't hold back." She said.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Oh! Xion!"

He grabbed her head and moves it back and forth. She felt his cock going in her throat as deep as it could. She continues to suck him off even while he is moving her head. She felt him twitching and she knows that something is coming out of him. With a shout, Riku released his hot semen and Xion was gulping every load down in her throat. Her eyes were wide when she finds that he was releasing a lot of his hot cum in her mouth. After he finished, she takes his cock out of her mouth and exhales. She licked the leftovers that was on her lips and swallowed what's left in her mouth.

"The cream felt so hot, but they were also tasty." She said. "You let out so much, and yet..." She saw that his cock is still rigid. "You're still eager." She said. "Master, if it pleases you, may I use my breasts to satisfy your cock?"

He pats her head and said, "Go for it."

She sandwiched his cock with her D size cup and moves them back and forth.

"It's amazing how big this thing is." Xion said. "So, this big thing goes inside me and fills me with lots of hot stuff? I honestly can't believe it." She said as she continues to move her bust up and down on his slick shaft.

She squeezed her breasts together, slides it up, lets go, and does the same thing again. Xion looked at her master's face and she knew she was doing a great job if he was doing a face like that.

"I take it that you're please with my breasts, Master?" She asked.

"Yes, I am!" He moaned. "It almost makes me wanna come."

"Please hold on a little bit, Master. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

She squeezed her breasts even tighter and rubs her bosoms against his shaft while she's licking the tip. Riku was letting out loud moans and he was impressed by her skills.

"Ah! I'm starting to feel good, too!" Xion moaned. "I can feel my nipples brushing each other as I please your dick with my boobs!"

"Ugh! Xion, I'm about to cum!" Riku moaned.

"Look at me, Master! Look at me when you're about cum, please!"

He granted her wishes and looks at her cute and smiley face. He grunts as his member spurted out his semen all over her bust and her face.

She stops with her tit massage and softly pants as she took in the scent of his semen. "It's so hot." She murmured. She scooped up every single drop of his hot seeds off her face and bust and slurps it all up.

As she does that, Riku noticed a wet spot on the sheet of his bed that was under Xion. He pulled the hem of her uniform up and saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "What's this? No panties?"

"I made it easier for you so you wouldn't have to waste any time taking them off." She said.

He sees her pussy trickling so much of her fluids. "You're so wet." He said.

"That's because I was starting to feel good with my breasts pleasing your penis."

"Your such a slut."

"Only for you, Master. I'm your own personal slut."

"Damn right you are."

He laid her flat down on the bed and lifts her lower body up. He grabbed ahold of her legs in his arms, position his member to her pussy, and enters it in. Xion moaned with a happy smile as she feels his shaft burrowing deeper into her and spreading her apart. Her insides have already memorized the size of his cock, so it fit like a glove. Once they were ready, he started to move.

In this position, he was deep into her. He was hitting all of her secret spots and it was making her head spin. She feels him hitting the mouth of her womb and she was suddenly seeing stars. Her fluids were leaking and gushing out every time he moves in and out of her. There was a lot of sloppy noises coming out of her pussy when he was thrusting into her. She was always this wet for her master's dick when he's plowing into her.

"Xion! You're so wet and tight!" He moaned. "Your insides are hugging my shaft very tightly! I'm think I might..."

"Yes! Please come inside me! Cum inside me lots, okay? Please?"

He rocked his hips as fast and deep as he could. His groin was pounding against hers and making a lot of flesh slapping sounds along with her sloshing noises coming from her vagina.

He grunted and shouted out "Xion!" And his member released a lot of his loads inside her.

Xion happily moaned "Master!" when she felt his hot cream flowing through her insides and filling up her hot, empty womb. After he was done, he pulled out. He filled her up with so much of his seeds, it was starting to overflow her, even with Xion still in that position.

"Thank you for the cream." She exhaled.

"You must be satisfied."

"I am. But I hope I satisfied you, Master."

"Well, I think I can supply you with more of my cream."

"Really?"

"But I have to put it right here." He positioned it towards her butt. The tip was prodding against the anus.

"To tell you the truth, Master, I always wanted it there. I only want you to put it there." She said. "Please supply me more of your hot stuff in my butt."

He smirked and said, "If you say so."

With ease, he slides the tip inside her butt, followed by his shaft. This sort of sensation was amazing to Xion. She felt his hard member burrowing deeper and deeper until he cannot supply more of his pole in her. She then feels his penis pulling out, slowly, until it almost felt like the head was going to come off, too. Then, the shaft slowly fills into her ass again. She feels his dick slowly pulling out again, and then suddenly, he started to thrust rapidly into her.

Xion was letting out squeals and moans as he rams his cock into her ass. With such hard force and speed, he was making her whole body jiggle. Her ass was so tight and it was milking his manhood for more of his delicious seeds. Riku was panting and groaning and starting to get sweaty. Some of his sweat were dripping off of his body and some of them were sliding down on his body. She admire the glow texture on his body.

He grunts and groans loudly, indicating that he was getting closer. He shouted and he came lots inside her. Xion happily moaned with a blissful smile on her face when she felt more of his hot cream stuffing in her ass. He let out so much, it was starting to overflow and seep out of her ass. He pulled out and his seeds were overflowing out of her rectum. Xion felt so stuffed with so much of his hot and tasty cream.

"Wow! You let out a lot inside my butt. Thank you." She said.

"I'd cream that ass anytime for you." He said.

She smiled at her master. "So, same thing tomorrow?"

He smiled and said, "Sure."

"Good. Be sure to fill me with plenty of your cream, Master."

"Heh. I will." He said and smooches her lips. "Now you may leave."

 

 

~The Way of the Ninja~

 

 

Xion is a ninja and she was sneaking around in a Japanese mansion. She was wearing her ninja garment that was very dark so no one can see her, it even includes a mask. Her assignment is to steal the riches from this place without getting caught. She quietly enters in a room and sees an empty bedroom. On top of the bed, she sees a safe that includes a fortune that was enough for her to steal.

She approached the bed and was about to opened the safe, but she felt arms wrapping around her torso and covering her mouth. She was caught. She felt calm when she knew who it was. The ninja who caught her, let go of her and she turned around to see that it was another ninja who wears the same garment as hers. She knows who it was under that mask. The shinobi pulled down his mask and revealed his face.

"Did you really think you could steal from another ninja, Xion?" The shinobi asked.

She removed her mask to reveal her face. "Well, I didn't think you would notice, Riku." The kunoichi said.

"You know what happens when kunoichis like you happen to trespass my property?"

She sighed, "Yes, I do." She said with a dissatisfied tone in her voice.

"Then get on the bed."

Riku removed the safe off the bed and Xion got on the mattress. He removed her garment and exposed her fishnet outfit. He only teared off parts of the outfit to free her big boobs and her womanhood.

"Do you have to rip them apart?" She asked in annoyance.

But Riku just ignored her and removed his pants to free his big and hard member.

"I swear that thing just keeps getting bigger and bigger." She commented.

"And how many times did you see it?" He asked.

"Thirteen times." She muttered.

"And how many times have you been caught?"

"Thirteen." She murmured.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

She groaned and growled, "Thirteen!"

"Thirteen times." He repeated to annoy her.

"But that doesn't mean anything! I have stolen plenty from you a lot of times. I've only been caught that many times. Plus, I've never been caught by anyone else but you!"

"Well, maybe if you haven't been caught, you wouldn't be in this situation. Or is it that you get yourself caught by me on purpose just so you can come see me and have plenty of sex with me?"

She scoffed, "As if." She said. "Look, are we going to do this or not?"

"Hmph! Don't be so hasty."

He got on the bed and spreads Xion's legs. He pushed his member all the way in and it caused Xion to moan in ecstasy.

"Man, you're still tight as ever." He groaned.

He started to move his hips back and forth against her entrance, penetrating all the way until the tip could feel the mouth of her womb. She was already getting this wet and her insides were getting warm and slick.

"You must miss this, don't you?" He taunted.

"Shut up!" She retorted.

He sink his hands into her soft mounds. He massages them and squeeze them while moving them in circles. It only increased the sensation of this sexual activity. Xion was letting out soft pants and quiet moans as her pussy was being penetrated and her insides were being rubbed by the shinobi's cock. Her body was heating up and she felt some sort of spark when her secret spot was being stroked against by his member.

Riku pinches and pulls one of her nipples while he twists and tugs the other. Xion whined when her nipples were being treated this way. But it was also making her feel good. The shinobi puts his mouth over one of the kunoichi's breasts and started to lick her nipple around with his tongue while sucking on her breast. Xion softly gasped and moans when she feels the suctioning power of his mouth. Her other breast that wasn't in his mouth was being kneaded by his hand, and it making her breath harder and letting out slightly loud moans.

Riku suddenly groaned and Xion gasped when she felt something hot flowing inside her. She knew he came in her without permission or even giving her a warning. He stops thrusting and lays there. His mouth and hand lets go of her breast and he looks at her only to be slapped by the female ninja, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

"How dare you come inside me!" She growled.

"Hey, this wouldn't happen if you hadn't been caught."

She pounds his head.

"Ow!"

"You idiot!"

"Relax, we're not done yet, anyway."

"What?"

He suddenly reposition themselves with the speed like a ninja. Xion was on top of Riku and he has gotten ahold of her wrists. With her wrists pulled down, it pushed her breasts together.

"Look, if you cooperate and ride this dick, I will set you free." He said.

She was skeptical about this. "How do I know you'll set me free?"

"Because I might be tired after this."

She glared at him with a mistrustful look in her eye. "If I find out you're lying--"

"I'm not."

She has that suspicious look on her face, but she hesitantly accepted it. "Okay, then. I'll cooperate." She said.

She started to move her hips up and down. Bouncing on him and riding him. Her boobs were bouncing alongside with her. She felt his member penetrating her even deeper than before. She was almost starting to feel good. She bounced faster and her moans were getting a little louder. Her breathing was getting heavier as she slams herself deep onto his pole. Her womanhood was also starting to make some loud, sploshing sounds and her cheeks turned red when she heard that noise.

Riku joined in and matches Xion's rhythm and pace. She felt the tip prodding against the entrance to her womb. She couldn't help any longer, she tipped her head back and lets out loud moans. She bounced faster and slammed her hole deeper and harder onto his meaty pole. Within seconds, she and Riku's tempo met each other. Xion's mind was empty and she couldn't think of anything except for this pleasure that was filling into her body. Xion shouted while Riku groaned when their orgasm has arrived. She feels his hot semen stuffing inside her pussy. Her eyes were half-lidded as she lets this amazing pleasure takes her over.

After they were done, Riku tapped her waist and said, "All right, a deal's a deal. You may go now."

"No!" She said. "I want more! Please, give me more!"

"You want more? But I thought--"

"Please, just once more! And we'll end this! Please, I need more!"

He shrugged and said, "Okay, then."

They were repositioned again. Riku was sitting up with Xion's back laid against his chest. He was positioning his member to her entrance. She saw and felt the tip entering in her.

"Oh! I can feel the tip of the naginata entering in!" She moaned. She then felt the rest of his manhood entering inside her and she moaned in ecstasy.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to thrust. They both started to pant when he moves inside her. Her breasts were jiggling, her womanhood was leaking fluids, and her insides were getting spread apart by his thick member. She never felt this sort of ecstasy before in her life. Her insides were wrapping around his member so tightly and it was milking him like a cow.

"Riku, your sword is getting harder!" She moaned. "I can feel it almost penetrating my womb! I can feel my womb being kissed by the tip of the kunai!"

Riku hugged her tightly and moves faster into her. His grunting was getting a little louder and his hot pants were breathing into the shell of her ear. Xion turned her face towards his, puts her arms around his head and brought him closer to her face and she kissed him. Their moans were muffled through their kiss while their lips were smacking. Tongues began to dart into each other's mouth and trying to dominate the other.

Their lips smacked, their tongues wrestled, and the kunoichi was letting out meekly moans while the shinobi was growling groans. Saliva started to spill out of their mouths and dripped from their chins. Their tongues were licking around each other's taste buds, toying with each other before they passionately kiss with their tongues. It was sloppy for sure, but it also increased the ecstasy and pleasure that was surging in their bodies.

They pulled their mouths away when they finally came. Xion once again felt the hot male fluids pumping into her and filling into her empty womb. His seeds were starting to overflow and seep out even with his member plugging up her hole. After they catch their breath, Xion returned to her senses and she blushed when she realized she was being so submissive.

Riku caress her chin and whispered near her lips. "Next time I catch you being in here, I'll behead you." He said.

"Sure you will." She said. She smooched his lips and then suddenly she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the?!"

Riku looked over the safe and sees that it was open. He rushed outside and sees Xion, fully wearing her garment on, climbing on top of his wall, while carrying a bag of his riches.

"See ya!" She said and winks at him. She escapes into the night along with Riku's riches.

Riku leaned against the sliding door as she watches her get away. A smirk appeared on his face. Next time, he will fill the safe with tons of valuables so that he can bait her once more and have his way with her. Xion couldn't wait for that either. She'll be wanting for both of his valuables and his mighty ninja sword.

 

 

~Neko and Inu~

 

 

Riku was laying on the bed with Xion laying on top of him. Riku was only wearing dog ears and a dog tail. Xion was only wearing cat ears, a cat tail, and paws for her hands and feet. (So, putting it this way, they're naked. All they are wearing are the accessories.) She was snuggled under his chin, purring and softly mewing like the kitty cat that she is. Riku was just stroking her back and wondering if they will get on with they were about to do. Xion looked at Riku and they gazed at each other's eyes. Riku caressed her face and brush his thumb against her cheek just like if he would pet a cat.

"What we're doing here isn't right. But I don't care that we're different. I love you." Xion said.

He smirked and said, "Hm. Screw the rules of nature. I love you and I want you more than ever."

They closed their eyes and gently smooched each other. Their lips caress one another in a loving matter. They feel the love within that kiss and they felt how hot the flame of that kiss was burning. Their kiss became deeper and was much more passionate. Xion can feel something stiff and hot poking at her thighs. She could tell that he was ready. She was ready as well since her own vagina was leaking and her fluids were dripping out of her entrance. They draw back their lips and looked at each other.

"I want you to make love to me." Xion said.

He smiled and said, "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded.

"Ok. But first, let me have a taste of you."

She got off him and he had her upper body slumped down on the bed while her butt was high in the air as her knees were supporting her. Riku can see how much of her fluids were dripping out of her. She was soaking wet and he was ready to feast on her delicious and juicy womanhood. He spread her slit apart with his fingers and her nectar was trickling out of her and spilling on the sheets. Like a wild animal diving into a meal, he licked his lips and begins munching on her soaked nether regions.

Xion mewled as Riku slid his tongue inside her, his teeth munching on her slit, and his mouth sucking up the sweet nectar of her vagina. His tongue circled around her moist insides and tasted more of her sweet, moist, liquids. His hands held her hips and she was grateful for that since her whole body started to feel like jelly. Xion mewls and moans, she mews and she pants, she had a happy smile on her face while her cheeks were colored pink that was about to turn red.

Then suddenly, Xion yelled and her juices were squirting on his face. "Ah! Ahhh!! Ahhhhhh!!!!"

What she received was maximum pleasure and intense ecstasy. After she was done, her entrance was dripping with her juicy liquids. Riku lapped up the remains like a dog drinking water from it's bowl. She mews some more when she felt his tongue rapidly licking up her slit. After he finished cleaning up her entrance, he wiped off the remains off his face and lifted up her upper body. She was now on her hands and knees.

He grasps her hips and slams his cock into her hole. Xion's eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping. She sharply gasped when she felt his thick meat shoving into her. He drives his dick hard into her and his hips were slamming against her groin.

"Nyaa~! Doggy style!?" She mewled. "That's always your favorite position! Nya~!"

She was mewling as he plowed within her. Each thrust struck the mouth of her womb, sending a shockwave of pleasure through her entire body. He pushed into her harder and harder. His force and speed was that of a wild animal. She admired the sensation of her own vagina being pounded by him, her insides being stretched apart, and this shockwave of pleasure that was surging through her body.

"Nya~! I'm coming again! I'm coming!" Xion mewled.

Her juices were squirting out of her despite her hole being plugged up by his member. Her eyes rolled back as she continues having that smile on her face. When her orgasm finished, she slumped back down on the bed. His hot and firm shaft slipped out of her entrance when she collapsed. It was throbbing and wanting it's release. After a few moments, Xion recovered and looks at Riku's firm member. She licked her lips as she saw the fresh pre-cum oozing out of the tip.

"Let's keep going. But this time, I wanna be on top." She said.

"Heh. As you wish." He said.

He laid back on the bed, his elbows were supporting him up as she was about to have her way. Like a cat, Xion crawled up to her lover. Her upper body brushed against his torso. He felt her soft bosoms sliding up against his body as her face approached his. Her face was near his. Their lips were inches away from each other. Riku closed the gap and softly smooches her for a few seconds. They both look over to see his penis sliding against her slit before he slides his member into her.

Her paws rested on his shoulders and she was starting to bounce up and down on his rigid member while looking into Riku's eyes. They softly pant as she moved her hips and slams them down on his hard pole. Their lips sometimes brush up against each other, and other times, one of them will intentionally plant his/her lips onto him/her. Riku loved the feeling of his lover's insides wrapping him up very tight while his tip can feel the entrance to her womb.

Riku eye's were suddenly shut tight and he groaned. "Xion, I'm about to come."

"Me too! Nya~! I'm coming again also!" She mewled.

She moved her hips as fast as she could as their orgasm was inching closer. Both of their cheeks were turning pink and their body was starting to get moist. Riku loudly groaned in ecstasy while Xion yelled in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Nyaaaaaaa!"

She felt the hot sensation of his seeds filling into her womb. Xion was heavily panting while Riku was taking deep breathes to restore his energy. After they recovered, they kissed each other. Xion rubs her tummy as she still feels his hot seeds stirring in her insides.

"With this much seeds, I can get pregnant." Xion said.

Riku caressed her face. "I don't care if our children turned out ugly or retarded, I'll love them anyways."

She smiled at her lover. "Me too." She said. "I love you, Riku."

"I love you, too, Xion."

They gave each other another loving kiss.

 

 

Riku and Xion were in the closet to see what else they could dress up as.

"Hey, Riku how about this?" Xion said when she found a mermaid costume. "I can play as a beautiful mermaid while you can be a pirate."

"As long as I don't wear the dirty beard and eye patch." Riku said.

"Aw. But that would look really good on you." She whined.

"Maybe after the mermaid and pirate, you can wear this?" Riku asked as he showed her a small bra and panties that has the color textures of a cow.

"You planning to have sex with a gijinka cow?" She teased. "Perhaps I'll accept if we can do this." She showed him an elf costume with elf ears and a fairy costume.

"That seems sexy." He said.

"And we have plenty more to try on." She said.

 

 

I hope you enjoyed this cosplay story! Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	44. Lifeguard in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful date night with a lifeguard and a food shack worker becomes their unforgettable night of their lives.

Terra is a lifeguard at the Destiny Island beach. Like any lifeguard that watches people over pools, Terra watches over the beach and makes sure people are safe, and save them if they are drowning. He isn't he only one watching the beach, there were plenty of lifeguards keeping an eye out on the water. All of the lifeguards on the beach wears the exact same thing. For males, they wear swim trunks, swim caps, and are equipped with a rescue tube. For females, they wear speedos, swim jackets, and are also equipped with a rescue tube. Terra's shift is over and he heads towards a snack shack called the "Lemonade Shack". This shack provides good food and cold drinks on hot days like this. He's been there plenty of times before and has eaten every meal there. He approached the register and was greeted with a hello.

"Hey, Terra." Kairi said.

"Hey, Kairi." Terra greeted.

"You're here for the usual?" She asked and she gave him a sly look. "Or for something else?"

He blushed when he knew what she meant. "I-I'm just here for the usual."

She giggled. "Calm down. I'm just teasing you."

"Off topic, is she...working here today?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "And I'll have her bring your food to you."

"I-It's not that I wanted to see her. It's just because... Uh..." He tries to think up an excuse.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide it." She said. "Please take your seat and your food will be brought to you."

He sat down on one of the tables and waits for his food. The place wasn't very big, it only has six tables, and some of the people hang out here to cool themselves off from the hot sun.

"Order up! The usual for Terra!" A waitress said.

He always comes to this place, not just because of the delicious snacks they serve, but also because his crush works there in the shack. He sees her walking towards him with a plate of his food. She was wearing a shirt that has the logo of the shack she was working in, and white shorts. Her hair was short and blue like the water he watches over. Her eyes were like the ocean that he could swim into all day and drown in them.

"Here you go, the usual for our favorite customer." The waitress said. He blushed at her appearance.

"H-Hey, Aqua." He nervously greeted.

"Hi." She sweetly greeted that caused his heart to flutter.

Before she left, Terra stops him. "W-Wait!"

Kairi heard him calling out to Aqua. She watches them from afar.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"I...I was wondering...um...if maybe, if you are not busy after this, maybe we could...um..."

'Oh my gosh, just ask her out already.' Kairi thought.

Aqua had in mind what he wanted to say. "You want to take me out on a date? Is that it?" She asked with a sweet smile.

He blushed and said, "Yes. That's what I'm saying. Unless, of course, if you're not that busy after work."

She giggled and said, "I'm not. But I'll gladly accept it."

"R-Really?"

"Sure." She said. "I'll see you after work." She walked away with those words left hanging in the air.

"Uh...ok. See you then." He said. He silently whispered "Yes!" While he pumps his fist.

Kairi smiled, knowing that things worked out after all.

"Um... Miss?"

"Hm?" Kairi looked over to who called her.

"I'm ready to take my order." The customer said.

"Huh? Oh! That's right! What would you like?"

 

 

The sun was setting and everybody was going home for the day. The lifeguards have done their jobs and all of the snack shacks were closing for the day. Terra took off his work clothes and went back to wearing his casual t-shirt and shorts. He went to the Lemonade Shack to see if Aqua was ready for their date. She sees her with Kairi and the other workers. They were still wearing their work clothes. They all said goodbye to each other and they left. Aqua was just stood there and saw Terra coming towards her.

"So, do you wanna go back home to get change or...?" Terra said.

"Naw. Let's just go out like this."

"Okay." He said. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could just take a walk on the beach."

"Sure. I don't have a problem with that."

And so, they took a long walk on that beach, talking with each other, and enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes of walking, they sat down on the sand, and watch the sunset. They both silently watch sun slowly dip down the horizon. The date, so far, is going pretty smooth. Aqua was sitting and hugging her knees as she looks at the water shining with the light of the sun. Terra was sitting and stretching his legs as he glance at the most beautiful sight in the world... And also watching the sunset.

"The breeze feels great." Aqua said.

"Yeah." Terra said.

"It's nice to watch this amazing sunset with someone. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you find this sight beautiful?"

"Yup."

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do you find me pretty?"

"Yeah..." Then, he realize it. "Uh, I mean, um...." He got pretty flustered.

She giggled and said, "Lighten up, will ya? I'm only teasing you."

He blushed as she continues giggling.

"But seriously, I know that you got a thing for me."

"Was it really that obvious?"

She chuckled and said, "It's very obvious."

He chuckles and said, "Well, it's obvious I do have a crush on you."

"Hey, let me ask you something. How many mouth to mouth you give to people when they drown?"

"I...honestly can't remember."

"If I were to drown, would you give me mouth to mouth?"

"Of course. It's my job as a lifeguard."

"How would you do it?"

"Huh?"

"How would you give me mouth to mouth?"

His face turned completely red. "Uh..."

"Come on, show me. Show me how you can give mouth to mouth." She said as she leans towards him. "I'll be willing to assist you if you want."

She got closer and closer to him. Their faces were starting to get closer and their lips are inches away. Terra always wanted to taste her lips with his own. He wanted to feel those soft lips caressed with his. Aqua closed her eyes and was waiting for him to give her mouth to mouth.

"Show me." She whispered.

His heart was thumping hard, his palms got so sweaty, and his face was starting to be even more redder than before, if possible. He got bold and closed the gap between their lips and they lovingly kiss each other. The kiss lasted for more than a few moments. They were so focused on this moment more than the sunset that was already gone. Soon, the twinkling stars and the pale moon light appeared in the sky.

After a few more minutes of smooching, their lips slowly departed and their eyes were slowly lifted. Aqua had a small chuckle and Terra sheepishly chuckles when he finally got that kiss from her.

"Hey, you wanna go to the Lemonade Shack? I have the keys and it'll only be the two of us in there." She whispered.

His heart was suddenly beating hard and fast. He slowly nodded to her idea.

She smiled. "Great!" She said. She got up and said, "Let's go then."

They headed towards the Lemonade Shack. Aqua fetched her keys from her pocket and opened up the metal shutter. They entered in and Aqua closed the metal shutter for some privacy. Terra sat on the table and looked around the place. It seemed weird to him to see his favorite shack empty.

"So, shall I fetch you a drink?"

"Won't you get into trouble if we're here after hours?"

"Don't worry. They won't notice a thing."

"Well, if you say so."

Aqua served themselves a glass of limeade and she sat down with Terra. She brought a pitcher filled with limeade to refill their glass. They sip their drinks and they talk some more for a few more minutes.

"Really? Is that so?" Aqua asked.

"Yup." Terra replied and took another sip of his drink. "I actually have a picture with me and the swim team after we won the competition."

"That sounds interesting." She said and took another sip. "So are you going to work as a lifeguard until retirement?"

"Yeah. Are you going to do the same with your job?"

"Uh-huh."

"I guess it means that we love our jobs." He said and takes another sip of limeade.

He suddenly almost spit it out when he felt something brush up against his groin. He looked down and saw a foot rubbing against his crotch. He looked at Aqua, who was giving her a seductive look as she takes another sip of her drink.

She seductively chuckled as she asked, "Is there something else that you love, Terra?"

He tried his best to ignore her foot rubbing his crotch and answered her question. "Well, uh..." He felt her foot pressed against his groin and he suddenly got hard.

"Maybe... There's someone who you have in interest with? Someone who is in front of you?"

"Well... Yeah. I do have a thing for you, and I really do like you."

"Then I want your proof."

"Proof? We just kissed not too long ago."

"Anyone can do that these days. What I want from you, Terra, is..." She rub her foot up and down on his crotch and she felt him getting harder. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Your lovely dick...inside my pussy."

Terra gulped. His heart was thumping hard and fast, his palm was getting all sweaty again, and his face was turning red once more. He was certainly hot under the collar.

"I want you to take me on this table, and show me what you're made of."

"W-What?!"

"You want me, don't you? So let's just skip to the action."

She set aside the pitcher and those two glasses of limeade and got on the table. She spread her legs apart and is waiting for Terra's action. He just sat there, looking at Aqua in that position.

"If you're not going to do it, then I'll just pleasure myself then." She said with a sexy voice.

Then, Terra watches her plays with herself by rubbing her womanhood through her shorts. Her hand slides up and down, and she let out a quiet moan. Terra's face turned even redder and his pants were getting tighter. She softly and slowly exhales as she rubs her hand in circles. She was starting to get excited and cannot wait for him to plow her. She slides her hand under her shorts and her cotton panties felt moist.

She licked her lips and slid her shorts off. Terra's heart was beating harder when she revealed her wet panties to him. She continues sliding her hand upon her womanhood through her panties. She tipped her head back and lets out some pants and moans as she slides, rubs, and even inserts a finger through her underwear. Terra's mouth was suddenly getting dry. His member was pulsing and he is so hard. His member wants to break free from it's cotton prison and joins with Aqua's pussy. He exclaims when he felt her foot pressing against his groin.

"You're getting hard." Aqua said as she rubs her foot against his crotch. "Unzip your pants and let it out."

She pulled her foot away and he unzipped his pants to free his member. She gasped in surprise when she saw how hard it was. It was standing and it was throbbing. Fresh pre-cum was oozing out of the tip. She smirked and both Terra and her are ready. She got on Terra's lap and move her hips up against his member. He groans when he felt her moist underwear.

She took the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, taking the clothing off. She's impressed with his body. His body has a nice swimmer build, his skin has a nice, healthy tan from being out in the sun all day by watching over people in the water, he is so ripped and has a sexy six pack abs and toned chest. As a lifeguard, he has to stay in extra shape. Because he'll never know what will happen.

It was her turn to take off her shirt. His eyes were wide when he saw her bra. They grew even wider when he actually saw her glorious bust after she took off her bra.

"Well? Are you going to take me on the table now?" She asked. Then, her face inched closer to his. "Or do I still have to rouse you up some more?"

She feels his hot breath slowly breathing on her lips. A sweat drop from his brow. She lightly chuckled and was about to lock her lips with his, but Terra suddenly took control and placed Aqua on the table. She smiled when Terra finally takes action. He peeled her underwear off, and pulls down his pants. She was sitting down on the table while she held his shoulders and her legs were between his hips. She feels his hot and hard manhood stroking against her womanhood. In one slick motion, he slides it in.

Aqua gasped and moaned when his rigid pole pushes and slides through her insides. Her vagina squeezed his shaft as he kept pushing forward until she was filled. His eyes were closed and his teeth were gritted. A shade of red color appeared on his cheeks and he took some short breaths. He balanced himself on the table with one hand while the other was holding her back. She feels his member pulsing in beat while he felt her warm insides massaging his member.

"Does it feel good?" Aqua asked in a sexy tone.

"It does." Terra said. "You feel so warm."

"Why don't you try moving?"

"I-I'll try."

When he retracted his hips, she felt most of his manhood exiting out of her. He stopped and she only felt the tip being left in. She hissed when she feels his member entering back in. She moaned when she felt his shaft stretching her walls. He pulled his hips back again and he begins rocking and thrusting his hips. He let out small moans and groans. The throbbing beat of his member was getting harder and harder. His thrusts were getting quicker. Aqua was beginning to feel good. But that all ended abruptly when he came inside her.

She gave him a dissatisfied look, "Seriously?"

"S-Sorry."

"Is this your first time?"

"I-It is."

She had an astonishing look on her face. She didn't know that he was virgin this whole time. Now that explains why he got so nervous about doing it. She smiled, caressed his face, and said, "I'm glad I'm your first." She couldn't be too mad at him for finishing early. But she still wished he would last longer.

"Hey, let's keep going. I promise I'll try to last long." He said.

His member is still rigid even after he came. She wouldn't let this chance go by. She nods at his request. "Okay. But, let's move to a different table." She said. They looked at the table and sees gooey substance. "We kinda made a mess on this one."

He pulled out and they moved towards the next clean table. Aqua positioned herself on her hands and knees on the table. She feels the tip prodding against her slit and she feels it sliding up and down as he tries to find her entrance. When he found it, he penetrated her and she lovingly moans when she feels him entering his dick back inside her. Her tongue was out and she tipped her head back.

He gripped her butt and started to thrust his shaft into her. The tip of his member strike against her sweet spot and that caused her to shout out lewd moans. She was lost in the pleasure of his shaft stretching her apart and filling inside her. The sound of smacking flesh bounces off the walls of this empty shack. Her cries of pleasure were pried from her mouth each time he plowed into her.

Terra shouted, and he spilled more of his seeds inside her. Aqua loudly moaned as she was being filled with his hot, creamy, and gooey seeds. After he finished, he pulled out and his semen were spilling out of her and making a mess on this table. She's impressed that he lasted longer than last time. She looked back at him and sees him panting and wiping the sweat off his forehead. She looked down and sees that his manhood is still hard.

"Hey, are you up for another round?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. "Let me just catch my breath." He said in pants.

As she waits for him to recover, she got off the table and went to the kitchen. She came back with a tall glass of water and she hands it over to Terra.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

He drinks that tall glass of water and regains his stamina.

"So, are you ready for more?" She asks.

"Yeah."

They moved to the next clean table, and Aqua laid down on the rectangular table and spread her legs apart. Terra turned her over to the side and he flung her leg over his shoulder. He slid his cock inside her and starts moving. In this position, he can go deeper inside her. He hugged her leg as he thrusts his hips against her groin. Aqua's tits were bouncing and jiggling as he was slamming his cock into her hole. The two of them were covered in sweat. With Aqua, she was barely coated. But with Terra, he was sheeted with sweat. The sweat was dripping off and sliding down Terra's body while the sweat was bouncing off of Aqua's jiggling boobs.

She loved the sensation of his cock plowing into her, especially if he was going in deep. He was rocking her world by hitting her sweet spot and increasing her ecstasy. She loves the way of how he sways and rocks his hips. The movement of those hips makes his penis venture even deeper into her and occasionally kissing the mouth of her womb. He changes the rhythm of his hips in a erratic fashion and that just keeps her guessing on what he would do next.

He pushed his cock all the way in, the tip was touching the entrance to her womb. Then, he filled her womb with more of his semen. She was practically getting full at this point. When he was done, he pulled out. So much semen came pouring out of her and spilling into the table. Aqua lets out a blissful sigh and looks at Terra. He was seeing a ton load of his seeds flowing out of her. She also sees that he is still hard. He should've been tired at this point, but she isn't complaining and she can go for another round.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked.

"Naw. I can go for more."

"In that case, let's move on to the next table."

They moved to the fourth table and this time, Aqua had Terra sitting on the table while she gets to be on top. Before they got started, she teased him first by sliding her slit against his shaft. She can feel how hot and hard he was and she can still feel his cock pulsating. Terra can feel how hot her slit was when she was thrusting her hips against his shaft. After she was done playing with him, she lifted herself up, position his cock towards her entrance, and she lowers herself down on his cock, letting slide right in.

His hands got ahold of her backside while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She bounces up and down on his cock and his manhood penetrates deeper and even further into her. She slides her palm down on his toned and tanned body, feeling his sweaty chest and abs. His palm rubbed around her rump and felt the soft texture of those cheeks. He gave one of her butt cheeks a smack, grips them, and moves her.

They lovingly locked lips again. Their eyes were closed and were lost in this sensation of lip smacking while Aqua was moving her hips. She rolls her hips against his groin. Terra groaned at the way she moved her hips. She grinds against his shaft and Terra felt his member rubbing all over her insides. She feels his cock twitching as she is gyrating, she knows he gonna cum soon.

She started to rock her hips against his groin. Terra groaned through their kiss as she thrusts her hips on his member. She felt his cock spilling his seeds inside her. She moaned when she felt his hot semen filling into her womb once again. They retracted their lips, a little thread of saliva connects their lips when they pulled away. They both took steady breathes as they recover their stamina. They looked and smiled at each other. Aqua moved her hips just a little, and she felt his member getting firm once again.

"Geez! Aren't you tired yet?" She said.

"Impressive stamina, no?" He said.

"Well, you do work out a lot and you do swim a lot in the water saving people. So yeah."

"Wanna keep going? Are do you wanna stop?" He asked.

"I bet I got better stamina than you." She said.

"Wanna bet?" He said.

"Let's move to the next table and we'll see."

She carried her over to the next table while still in that position. He sat down, and Aqua got off him and turned her back to him. She took his dick in her hand and she positions it over to her entrance as she lowers herself down on his cock. When it was sheathed inside her again, she placed her hands on his legs, and started to move up and down. Terra placed his hand on her waist, and he slowly moved his hands up on her soft and moist body. His hands reached towards her soft, sweaty, supple, bouncing breasts and fondles them.

She turned her head at an angle where she meets his face and their lips were locked on each other again. She loves the feeling of her lips being pressed against Terra's, her boobs being caressed by his strong hands, and his cock penetrating deep into her womb. At this point, she was getting close to her climax. She can almost feel it coming. But, Terra came first and his member spurted out more of his seeds inside her. She was getting too full of his seeds. His seeds were overflowing out of her and covering his shaft. They pulled their lips away and looks at each other.

"You know, I was getting so close to my orgasm until you came." She said.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. You'll repay the favor by doing me one more time." She moved her hips. "Since you are still hard."

He carried her while in this position and they moved to the sixth table, which is the last clean table in this shack.

"All right. This time, let's both come together." He said.

"It's a deal." She said. "Now sit back, relax, and let me do all the work." She got off his lap, and placed her hands on his legs for balance. "Now spread your legs. I want it even deeper inside me."

He did so, and she began to move her hips back and forth. Terra moaned in bliss when he felt his member going deep inside her. She rolled and grind her hips against his groin. Terra leaned back a bit and tipped his head back as he enjoys this euphoria. She moved her hips back and forth as rapidly as she could. She can feel his firm member plunging deep into her and hits her secret spot.

She felt his member pulsating again and she knows that he gonna cum again. She was getting close, too. She slammed her hole against his pole as hard and fast as she could. The two of them were letting out loud moans and saying each other's name that echoes in this empty shack. Then, their orgasm appeared at the same time and they both shouted their lover's name. More of Terra's load filled her up to the brim and seeps out of her and covers his manhood.

Aqua's energy was drained and she almost collapsed on the floor. But thankfully, Terra caught her before she fell and he held her as he laid back on the table. Both of them were panting and recovering their stamina for a few moments. Both blissfully sighed after they recovered. Aqua was quite impressed that he lasted even longer when they first did it. They enjoyed this afterglow moment. Aqua didn't felt his member getting hard again, which was good since they made a mess on every table and covering them in their love goo. She felt his cock slip out of her and his seeds were spilling out of her.

Terra blissfully sighed and said, "I love you, Aqua."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Terra." After a few moments of this peaceful silence, Aqua got off him and looks at the table. She sighed. "I guess I have to clean the tables before we open up."

"I'll help out since it's my fault, too." He said.

"I'm grateful for your help." She said.

They put their clothes back on and they cleaned the tables. In a short few minutes, they were already done.

"We might as well clean the rest of this shack since we're doing the table." He said.

"Might as well." She said.

They each did their part of cleaning the shack. One does sweeping, other does mopping. They check inventories, refill the lemonade and limeade. It only took them an hour and the place was all clean and spotless.

"Phew! Now this place is totally clean for tomorrow." She said.

"We should get going." He said.

Aqua opened up the metal shutter and they saw an amazing view.

"Wow." She said.

Terra stood by her and gazed at the view. He held her hand as they watch the sun rise from over the horizon.

 

The title of this chapter is inspired by a sign that you see in pools that says, "Lifeguard on duty". Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	45. Hunter vs Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster hunter goes up against a seductress demon. Who will win in the end?

Riku, a monster hunter, set foot in a town. He heard of some sort of a demon coming into town and terrorizing people and raping men. After this demon has finished raping them, she eats them and those men were never heard from again. Riku went and ask around everybody in town to know more about this demon. After a few hours of questioning people, Riku entered inside a tavern and looked over the information he has gathered.

According to the townspeople, this demon is known as a succubus. Which explains why all of the men were raped and eaten after. This female demon only comes at night when a full moon is out. The succubus will seduce a man with her charms and good looks. If this succubus captures a male, whether if he's young or old, and if this male resists her seduction, she will have him hypnotized and will proceed to rape and eat him. The succubus could enter inside a house without any problems and rape any males living inside that house, unless if that house is protected by anything holy like a crucifix. Riku will have to be extra careful at night, especially if it's a full moon. He needs to be prepared for the succubus, if she were to come to this town and terrorizing the locals again.

A few more hours has passed by, and a full moon is out. This was his chance. He wandered outside and tries to see if he could find the succubus hiding around the town. All of the townsfolk were hiding in their house and they made sure their home were succubus proofed. Riku is ready to face the female demon. The only weapon he needs for this is his sword that is sheathed in his scabbard that was around his belt.

It was the only weapon he uses whenever he faced monsters. Sometimes when he is about to face the toughest monsters, he would need more than his sword. Whenever he faced a big or a powerful monster, he would've need a formidable weapon. He would sometimes use an ancient weapon that was oddly shaped like a key. He was glad that he didn't need a powerful weapon to defeat this monster.

A few minutes went by, and there wasn't a sign of the monster. The pale moonlight shines upon Riku as he walked across the center of the town. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the light of the moon and Riku heard a giggle echoing across the town. He looked up at the moon and sees something floating in the sky. It was none other than the succubus the people have feared.

The succubus floats down to meet with the man who was all alone in this empty town. This succubus was wearing a black leather corset leotard and a small black jacket. She has small devil wings, small devil horns, and a devil tail with the tip shaped as a heart. She has raven hair and with just a flip of her bangs, it could leave a man in trance. She has blues eyes that could enchant any guy that made eye contact with her.

Her lips curved into a cutesy smile that looked pretty innocent. But that only made Riku feel very tense. "So, whatcha doing here all alone in the night, mister?" The succubus asked with a cute tone.

Riku unsheathed his sword and points it at the female demon. "I'm here to put a stop to you! Your days of raping and eating men are done for!"

But that didn't even scared the succubus. If anything, she seems to be more excited to play with him. "Ooh! Are you gonna be a lot of fun for me?" She asked in excitement.

Riku glared at the monster before him, 'I don't think I should underestimate this demon bitch.' He thought.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself before I play with you?" The succubus asked in a lusty tone.

"Might as well." He muttered under his breath. "Riku." Was all he said.

"Such a sexy name." She purred. "Mine's Xion." She introduced in a seductive tone.

"Doesn't matter what your name is, I'll finish you!" He said and charges at her and is ready to slice her down.

He jumps up and slams his sword down on this female demon bitch. But she disappeared in a purple puff of smoke before he could land a hit on her. He looked around to see where she went.

"Yoo-hoo!" The succubus called out.

He looked behind and saw Xion. He gripped the hilt of his sword and charged at her again. He swing his sword across and the succubus disappeared in a puff of smoke just as he almost hit her with his weapon.

"Over here!" She called out.

He looked behind and she taunted at him. Riku was really frustrated at that point. He charged at her again, but before he could make a swing, Xion chanted a spell and summoned out a snaked out of her palms. The snake suddenly wrapped around Riku and had him dropped his weapon.

"What the?!" He exclaimed. He was wrapped from his shoulders to his legs.

He tumbled and fell on his butt. He tried to break free from the snake's grip, but that just put more pressure on the squeezing the snake puts. Then, Riku met with the reptile's eyes. The snake's piercing eyes started to hypnotize Riku. He suddenly remembered that the succubus can hypnotize her captured male if he resisted her charms. He shuts his eyes and tries to struggle out of the snake's coils.

The succubus smiled and giggled at his failed attempts as she approached closer to him. The snake puts even more pressure on it's constricting. It was crushing his body and squeezing out the air out of his lungs. He gasped and screamed in pain, but no matter what happened, he still had his eyes closed. Then, Riku suddenly felt a soft hand caressing his cheeks.

"Riku..." The succubus cooed. Her voice was so enchanting.

The snake relaxed it's muscles and puts less pressure off on it's constricting.

Riku can finally breath again. He took deep breathes, heaving as his chest rises and falls.

"It's okay, Riku. You can open your eyes now." The succubus said in a gentle tone.

Her voice sounded silky smooth. But he cannot fall for her tricks. He still kept his eyes shut.

"It's okay, RIku. I'm not going to hurt you." She said. "Look at me."

He soon fell for her trick. He slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing. His eyelids were lifted and he saw the beautiful and the sexy succubus. He realized what he was doing and quickly shut his eyes again before the snake had the chance to hypnotize him again.

"I said look at me!" Xion said, angrily.

The snake's pressure has returned and squeezed Riku as hard as it can. It caused Riku to gasped out in pain, and forced his eyelids to open. Then, he gazed into the snake's hypnotic eyes. He tried to struggle free as he still kept his gaze on the snake. Soon, his struggling has slowly ceased, his body is relaxed, and he was now under the succubus's spell. He is now in a hypnotic state. All he feels is nothing but waves of calmness, pleasure, and bliss. The snake continues to coil around him while he was hypnotized. Xion giggled to herself and she was full of glee when she has a brand new toy to play with.

"Great job!" Xion commended her pet. "My little Sausage Noodle!" She baby talk to the snake. She looks at the hypnotic Riku. "Now then, let's have some fun." She snapped her fingers, and his clothes were taken off him with a puff of smoke and reappeared next to him. "Now, what can I do with you?" She ponders. She then caught a glimpse of his erection poking out of the snake's coils. "Oh?" She looked at her pet. "I think he's taking a liking to your coils." She sees how much it was twitching in arousal. "Let's give him what he wants. Keep coiling him until I hear him moan in pleasure and his cum splattered on the wall."

The snake's scaly coils rubs against his stiff shaft. It's warm and smooth scales slither around his body and making him feel even more excited and aroused. The sensation he was feeling while hypnotized increased the pleasure and he soon let out a satisfying and loud moan. Xion smiled when she heard his delightful sounds he was making. Riku pants and heaves as the pleasure continues to increase, rising up to his climax.

His cock twitches as the scales continues slowly rubbing his shaft. His whole body feels the snake's scales slithering and coiling his body in a sensual embrace. He continues to shout out pleasurable moans, heavy pants, and delightful groans. They were music to the succubus's ears. In his hypnotized state, the snake's coils aroused him and his cock was twitching some more from it's securing scales.

He shouted and his sperm suddenly shoots out from his tip. Lots of his seeds came out and spilled on the ground. After he finished, he heaves just to catch his breath. He lets out heavy pants as he regains some air. Xion loved the look of pleasure, satisfaction, and submission on her prey's face. She was just getting started playing with him. She snapped her fingers, and her pet vanished in a puff of smoke.

After the smoke dissipates, she saw his naked body. He was looking good and she couldn't stop at his body. All those years of hunting down monsters and demons really toned his body. He was in good shape and it excited the female demon. She was going to have plenty of fun with her new toy. Her clothes melted off her like makeup and merged with her own shadow.

She was now naked as him. The body type she has was normal for a succubus. She was busty, has slender curves, nice smooth legs, and a bubble butt. Her lips started to glow with the color purple. She caressed his face and softly plants her lips upon his. The kiss felt so soft and tender and she was enjoying every last second of it. Her kisses were like aphrodisiac, and soon enough, his flaccid penis slowly stiffens. She pulled her lips away and licks them. She had an idea on what she is going to do to him next.

She wrapped her tail around his penis and slowly strokes back and forth. The hunter was softly panting and the pleasure continues rising. The sensation of her tail tickles his shaft. She feels his shaft throbbing and beating hard. She can tell that he likes it whether he's hypnotized or not. She caressed and tickled his balls by cupping them in her hand. She looked at him in his hypnotic eyes and she ordered a command.

"On the count of ten, I want you to give yourself a powerful orgasm. So powerful, that you will like it."

"Yes, ma'am." He murmured.

She started the countdown. "One..."

She rubs harder, strokes faster, and coils her tail tightly around his member. "Two..."

The tip of her tail was rubbing the tip of his dick. "Three..."

She squeezed and pulled his testicles down. "Four..."

She feels his cock pulsing and throbbing so hard and he wants his release so badly. "Five..." She notices this. "Not yet."

She tweaked and pulled one of his nipples to hear more of his blissful moans. "Six..."

Her palm roamed around his toned body while she was licking her lips. "Seven..."

His pants were getting heavy and his brow was starting to get sweaty. "Eight..."

The throbbing beat of his penis was getting harder and he was almost there for the release. "Nine..."

He was heaving, he lets out heavy pants, he was moaning in pleasure, and the wonderful sensation he was feeling was intense. "...Ten."

He shouted and his member blew tons of his loads onto her body. The pleasurable sensation he feels was amazing, added to his hypnotic euphoria, he was in heaven. Xion was happy and full of glee when her torso was covered in his own creamy semen. She scoop a little off her body with one finger and puts it in her mouth. She moaned a little when she had that taste of his goopy cream on her taste buds and swallowed it.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not. But, a male's sperm is like a rejuvenating cream for a succubus's skin. Your seeds are what I need to keep my skin so smooth and taut." She said.

The semen was absorbed in her body like a lotion. She rubs herself around her body to feel her smooth and taut skin. She softly moans to herself and smiled. She still has her tail coiled around his shaft and she felt how flaccid it is. She was starting to get turned on. It was now time for the real deal. She is going to rape him, and then after that, the hunter will be her meal. She could barely contain her excitement. She kissed him again with her aphrodisiac lips and her tail feels his flaccid member slowly getting firm.

She straddled him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her tail lets go of his member and she slowly lowers herself down on his length. She purred as his dick was slowly filled into her. She always loved the feeling of a cock, whether it's big or small, inside her. Her lips curved into a sexy, but deadly, smile as she looks at her prey's facial expression. His hypnotic eyes were half lidded, his jaw was left open, and he was letting out soft pants.

She began to rock her hips, rolling and thrusting on his shaft. She saw his face making some expressions. He looked like he was enjoying it and that was the only care in his world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips against his groin. She loved the way he moaned, she could never get tired of hearing them. She had his penis rub the inside of her pussy and makes him reach for her secret spots that made her go wild.

She gently pushed him down on the ground, and bounced on his meaty rod. She placed her hands on his strong chest for balance. She slammed her hips down and penetrated his prick deep inside her. She feels his dick twitching in her moist cavern. His moans were loud and filled with rapture. His body felt so warm and his dick was feeling hot and hard thanks to the blissful hypnotic state he's in. She can tell he's loving the sensation.

"Come on, cum for me." She panted. "Fill me up with your delicious and gooey cum."

Riku groaned and shouted and his seeds burst out and filled up the succubus's pussy. Xion tipped her head back and she screamed as she lets her orgasm ride her to the edge of ecstasy. She would never get tired of the orgasm sensation. After their orgasm passed, they both panted. She feels the hot seeds flowing through her. Her hot cavern walls felt his member going limp. Now that they were done, it was time for her meal. She opened her mouth and was ready to eat him.

But suddenly...

A hand grabbed her neck and the succubus choked out a gasp. 'What the?!' She thought. She looked at the hunter. His eyes were no longer dull and mindless. The color was filled back in those eyes. He glared at her with an angry expression. 'Impossible!' She thought.

"Did you think you could just rape me and get away with it?!" He growled. He squeezed her neck tighter and choking the air out of her. "Let's see how you like it when you get raped!"

He suddenly pushed her down on the ground, both hands squeezing hard on her neck. His dick was still inside her and he took that advantage by pounding her pussy roughly. She tries to take his hands off her neck, but he got a good grip on them and he wasn't going to let go.

"S-Stop! Don't! Please! Have mercy! Please! Stop raping me!" She pleaded.

"How many?!" He growled.

"Huh?"

"How many lives--innocent lives--begged for mercy and pleaded you to stop?!" He growled as he continues to thrust.

'I don't understand. How is it that he broke out of the hypnotization? I had him right where I want him.' She thought. Then she realized something. She remembered a tale she heard that was about a legendary hunter that smites evil. 'Wait... Can it be? C-Could this be... The legendary hunter?' She thought.

He thrust his dick deep into her, piercing her womb and pounding very roughly into her. It hurts, but she can't help but moan just a little. She doesn't know why, but she feels so good, even when it hurts. She can feel him almost entering her uterus. The tip of his cock kissed her womb as he plows into her. She tried to break free from his grasp, but he still kept her in place. Her bust bounced with each thrusts he made.

He smacked one of her busty tits and pinched one of her nipples. He twists and pulls as far as he can. It stings so much, but the pain felt so good. She didn't like the situation she was in, being raped and humiliated by the monster hunter. She wants to fight back, but her body was heating up and feeling good. Riku continues to put more pressure onto her neck as he fucks her with all of his might. She was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded from the lack of air.

"I hate to admit it, but your pussy feels so good. It almost makes me wanna cum." He said.

"No! I don't want any of your stinky cum!" She cried.

"That's funny. Not too long ago, you were craving for my cum." He said.

He pushed deep inside her, groaned, and filled her womb with plenty of his loads.

"No!!" She screamed when she came as well. Her orgasm was powerful due to him choking the air out of her.

His grip on her neck was released and he pulled his dick out of her vagina. His semen was flowing and spilling out of her. Xion took deep breathes to regain some air. She coughs and rubs her sore neck that was bruised a little.

"How dare you..." She murmured. She glared at the hunter. "How dare you do that to me! How dare you rape me! You think it's a good idea to rape a helpless victim!?" She growled.

"Look who's talking." Riku said.

"I'm not going to forgive you!" She growled. She flew back a few feet away from him and conjures up a blue ball of energy. "Take this!" She sends the sphere over to the hunter.

With quick thinking, Riku grabbed his sword and swings the sphere of energy right back at her.

'He deflected it?!' She thought.

The energy sphere hits the succubus and sends her flying in the air. She recovered in the air and glares at the hunter. "You... Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm here to put a stop to you! I am the hunter who smites evil beings like you!"

There was something about this hunter that caught her interest. She doesn't know what, but she does want to find out. "This isn't over, yet. But I'll tell you one thing, I'll stop bothering the people in the village. The only victim I'll prey upon, is you!"

"Really? Do you think a demon like you would best me?" He then looked back at the sexual activity he did not too long ago. He admits it does feel good. He then has an idea, "So, does that mean you'll leave the people alone and only come after me?"

"That's the plan."

He smirked, "All right. Tomorrow, I'll be leaving this village and move on to killing monsters. Do you think you can find me tomorrow night?" He taunted.

"I'll hunt you down and rape you again before I feast on your flesh!" She said.

Both of them liked the idea of this game of cat and mouse. They both licked their lips and said, "Bring it!"

The succubus flew away and disappeared into the night. She loves a good hunt and the next time they meet, she'll be the one who's victorious. Riku grabbed his garb and went to the inn to get a good night's rest. He could hardly contain his excitement for tomorrow night.

 

I have no excuse for this. The reason why I wrote this is because some people think it's okay when a guy gets raped by a girl. But when a girl gets raped by a guy, it's not okay. I want to know what you guys think of it. What's your thoughts about this story? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	46. Deep Blue Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora has a beautiful mermaid living with him.

(Sora's POV)

 

I was sitting on the pier, looking at my grandpa's photo. He died and I said my goodbyes to him when the funeral was over. Neither of my parents came to see my grandpa's burial. Yeah, it was that kind of funeral. I was at the beach where me and my grandpa used to come. We would always come here to fish and see some sea creatures like dolphins or whales.

I've always lived with my grandpa. My own parents didn't even cared about me. My grandpa was always there for me. He was there for my recitals, he was there when I was bedridden, and he was there for my graduation. I shed a tear as I remembered all of the good times we had. I loved him so much and I'll miss him. Then, I softly sobbed to himself. My crying got louder and louder by the second.

I accidently dropped the photo of my grandpa and it sink into the water. "Grandpa!" I called out. I quickly jumped in the water to retrieve it. But I was a fool. I never did learn how to swim. I grabbed the picture and embraced it as me and my grandpa sink into the ocean. The cold water soaked into my warm skin and I inhaled some of that icy cold sea. Darkness begins to swallow me up. At this point, I didn't care if I died. If it means to be with grandpa again.

I didn't know what happened, but I felt something slapping my cheek and I heard a voice saying, "Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

I felt the air breezing through my soaked body. I felt so cold. Then, I suddenly hacked and coughed up some of the water. I inhaled the air to fill my lungs. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a beautiful girl. She has cranberry tresses, blue eyes like the color of the sea, and she had a pale skin tone.

The girl smiled and said, "There we go. Thank goodness you're okay." She hands me the picture of my grandpa. "Is this yours?"

I immediately grabbed it and clutch it close to my chest. I cried and shed more tears as I muttered to my grandpa.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

I murmured, "I'm lonely."

"Oh. Well... You want me to stay with you?"

As much as I really don't trust some random woman who just saved me, I was vulnerable at the moment and I needed some comfort. "I do." I always thought it was a dream. All of it.

"Well, good luck taking me back with you." The girl said.

I wondered why she said that until the moment I realized when I sat up and saw something that wasn't right with this woman. First off, she isn't human, that much is clear. She didn't have any legs, only a tail with a pink color. Now that I noticed, she was also wearing a seashell bra. That's when I knew that this girl...is a mermaid.

 

It has been three days since I took this mermaid back home with me. She just watch TV all day while laying in the kiddie pool that has some water in it. I found out that her age is the same as mine. She also told me that her name is Kairi, which made sense since the 'Kai' in her name is Japanese for sea. It feels like yesterday when I was living with my grandpa. Now, today, there is a mermaid living in my small home, which was once owned by my granddad.

"Hey, Sora! Don't mean to be a brag, but, when's food ready?" Kairi asked.

"It's almost done." I said.

Within a few minutes, I was done making the food. Kairi dragged the kiddie pool to the small table to come and eat. She was excited when she found out what I made.

"Ahh! It's ham!!" She gleefully said.

Technically, I made honey glazed ham with pineapples and mashed potatoes. She happily chowed down on her food as if she hasn't ate in a long time.

"Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!"

Cleary, this is a weird fish.

She sighed in bliss after she finished her food. "So, can I ask what's for dessert?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"You don't know what you gonna make? Ooh! It's a surprise, isn't it? You gotta tell me what is it! Is it going to be sweet?" She then gasped. "Maybe, the dessert is going to be... Me! Isn't it? Oh, Sora, you're so cruel!"

"Would you calm down? I'm not gonna eat you." I assured. I think the taste of mermaid would be pretty yucky anyway.

"Phew! You have me worried there. I thought you were going to chop me up and put my tail on top of a sundae." She said.

She is a really weird fish.

As I continue eating, I decided to ask more about her. Where she came from? And are there more like her?

"Kairi, don't you have any parents?"

"No, I don't. I've been alone since." She said. "What about you?"

I stopped eating and stood silent for a second before I answered her question. "Well, my mom and dad didn't really care for me. The only person who was there for me was my grandpa. He was the only person who loved me. I lived with him since I was little." I said. "Granddad bought that kiddie pool just for me."

"Is that so?" She asked. "Just think, I was able to watch TV with you and eat with you, all because of this." She said as she splashed around a little with her tail.

Then, I suddenly shed a tear when I remembered having fun with the kiddie pool with my grandpa spraying me with the hose.

She suddenly noticed me crying again. "Sora?"

I gently put my utensils down and looked away from her.

"Hey, Sora?"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." I softly sobbed.

Then, I heard her drag the kiddie pool and moved towards me. I suddenly felt her warm embrace. She was comforting me and making all of my sadness go away.

"Hey now. There's no need to cry." She said. "Sora, I'm not here to make you cry."

I quickly wiped away my tears and said, "No, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

I broke out of her embrace and picked up the dishes and put them in the sink to start washing them. I tried to take the sadness off my mind while I'm cleaning the dishes. Kairi just dragged the kiddie pool back to where the TV was and just watch a few shows.

The next day, I got up from bed and get myself ready for work. When I got to the door, I let Kairi know that I was leaving. "Okay, Kairi, I'll be back."

"Wait!" She called out. I hear her dragging the kiddie pool towards the front door. I watched her as she swiftly lugs the kiddie pool towards me. "Take me with you."

"What? No. I said I'll be back."

The look in her eyes has the look of a dog not wanting it's master to leave. Without a second thought, I left the house and went to work.

I work at a clothing retail shop in a mall that wasn't too far from my place. I was folding up clothes and stacking them in shelves.

"Sora!" I heard someone calling my name.

My friend and co-worker, Roxas, was carrying a box of inventory and placed it down before me and opens it while we were having a conversation.

"Hey, after work, you wanna go to the arcade in this mall?" He asked.

I politely refused. "Sorry, I can't. Too busy."

"Aw man! You know, you and I haven't played some video games in a while." He said. He then noticed something. "You know, you don't look too happy. Is something wrong?"

I didn't want to tell him about my sadness and that I have a mermaid who is constantly trying to cheer me up. "I'm perfectly fine."

He gave me a doubtful look, "Okay." He then took the open box with him and left to continue on with his work.

I gave out a sigh and continue with my work. After I was done putting all of the clothes in their respective shelves, I suddenly heard someone calling my name again.

"Sora! Oh, Sora!"

I recognized that voice and immediately turned to the direction of the person who was calling for me. Standing right in front of the entrance to the store, I see Kairi, wearing one of my old yukatas. I rushed over to her and dragged her to one of the fitting rooms, which turned a few heads from the customers and my co-workers.

"What are you doing here?" I lowered my voice so no one can hear us.

"You gotta admit I'm doing great so far. I might've tumbled here and there, but I made it!" She said, cheerfully.

"What if someone finds out?" I asked.

"Oh please, no one found out."

"And what you doing wearing one of my yukatas?"

"It fits me so well."

"Are you trying to get caught?"

She just happily giggled and said, "I'm glad that you're not crying today." She gave me another warm embrace.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and break away from the hug. "Now go home. I don't want you to be seen like this."

"Oh... Okay." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

She exits the fitting room and tumbles her way out of the store. Before she left the store, she gave me one last look, smiled at me, and waved at me. Perhaps the reason why she came all the way here is might be because she was worried about me. I should apologize to her for leaving her in my house every day. Then afterwards, I should take her out to the beach to get some fresh air.

 

It has been three months. Me and Kairi have been living together well and we got along with each other. It was rough at first, but in time, I got used to my life with Kairi. But in those three months, I suddenly started to develop my feelings towards Kairi. I started to care about her. I don't know why I have those feelings for a mythical creature like a mermaid. I couldn't tell if it was love or not. But I wish I didn't have this feeling stirring up in me. Especially when I witnessed something that I wish I didn't see.

I came back from work as usual and I saw the kiddie pool empty. Usually, Kairi would've watched TV when she was all alone. I wondered where she was at. Then I realized there was a wet trail leading somewhere. I followed the trial and it lead me to the bathroom. I heard some splashing in there and I knew that Kairi was taking a bath. I was going to let her bathe in peace until I heard a moan from her. I wish I didn't, but I checked to see why she was moaning.

The door was left open a little and I took a peek to see what she was doing. I could only see the back of her and what I saw, shocked me. She was playing with herself. She was cupping her breasts, touching her nipples, and fondling herself. After a moment, I saw one of her hands went down and I could only assume that she was touching her private part. I didn't even see her mermaid vagina. In fact, I'm not too sure if they have one.

Then, she tipped her head back and gasps out pants. I was getting hard just by hearing her panting and moaning. Then the next thing I heard from her was, "Sora!" I covered my mouth to silence my gasp when I heard her called out my name.

I slowly back away from the door and I slipped on the wet trail and made a loud thump when I fell. I heard Kairi gasped out in surprise. I quickly and silently moved away from the door and head for my room. I sat on my bed and heaved out a heavy sigh. I placed my hand on my chest and felt the fast pace of my beating heart. I sat there for a moment and replaying the event in my mind. Then I heard Kairi calling my name.

"Sora! Can you help me?"

But I couldn't. Not after what I've just done.

"Sora! I know you're there! I heard you fall!"

I didn't have a choice. I went and stood at the bathroom door and aided her. "What is it?" I asked.

"Can you bring me a towel? I forgot to bring it with me!"

"Sure thing."

I went to the closet and got a nice fresh clean towel. I stand near the door and said, "Okay, I have it." I didn't want to come in.

"You can come in." She said.

But I really don't want to. But I did it anyways. I entered in the bathroom and see Kairi not even covering her breasts. I blushed hard and looked away from her and tried not to stare at her exposed bosoms.

"You can just put it over there." She said as she points. "Sorry for leaving a mess back there."

"It's okay." I said and placed the towel where she wants it.

Then, the unexpected happened. I heard her jumped out of the tub and felt her arms wrapped around me. Her bosoms were pressed against my back and I felt her wet skin soaking into my clothes. She snuggled against the back of my neck and happily sighed in the shell of my ear.

Then she whispered this in my ear, "I know you saw me."

My mouth was dry and my heart was beating fast. "W-What?!" I gasped out.

"May I ask why you were watching me?" She whispered.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" I explained.

I looked at her face and only see a smile from her. She lightly giggled and said, "It's okay, Sora. I didn't mind if you are the one who was peeping at me."

"R-Really?"

She nods. "Hey, I want to show you my gratitude." She said. "Take a bath with me."

I was stunned to hear those words coming out of her mouth. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"I want to thank you for letting me in your home." She said. "This is also an apology for being a freeloader. All I do is nothing but watch TV."

I don't know how it went from me bringing her a towel to taking a bath with her. I wanted to refuse, but her eyes were begging me to take a dip with her.

"What's wrong? Ya nervous?" She giggled.

Her laugh melted my heart. I never thought I would ever seen something so beautiful right in front of me.

I tried to refuse her offer. "Sorry, Kairi. But, I don't want to--"

"Please?" She pleaded.

Her eyes looked pleading and cute. How could I ever refuse that look. I gave in and joined with her. I meekly strip my clothes off, but I cover my penis just to be modest.

"Go on. You first." She said.

I got in the tub and made myself comfortable. The water felt lukewarm, she must've been bathing for quite a while. I looked away when Kairi got in after me and she laid her body on mine. She laid her head on my chest, placed her hands on my shoulders, and got herself comfortable by snuggling up against me. Her breasts were pressing against my body and I was getting an erection from it.

"Feeling comfy?" She asked.

Comfy? I felt awkward just by taking a bath with a mermaid.

"Hey, I got a secret I wanna share with you." She said. She leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I know you must feel the same." She said.

In truth, I really did not want this feeling.

"Here's another secret." She said and whispered this in my ear. "I sniffed your clothes whenever you were gone."

I looked at her funny when she told me that.

"Your scent arouses me. Every time I think of you, I touch myself." She moved her face closer to mine. Our lips were so close to each other. Her hand caressed my cheek. My heart was pounding hard. "I love you, and you love me. So how about we share a kiss?"

She pressed those soft lips against mine before I even had a chance to protest. Both of her hands caressed my cheeks and kissed me deeper. A small part of me actually wanted to taste those lips of hers. And to be honest, it felt good. I slowly closed my eyes, embraced her tightly, and kissed her back with full of passion. After a moment or two, we slowly pulled back and our eyelids slowly lifted and we looked at each other.

Kairi giggled and said, "My very first kiss. And it's with a human."

"That was your first kiss?" I asked.

She nods. "Mm-hmm. Tell me, was that your first kiss?"

I blushed and nod. She just smiled at me. And I smiled back at her.

"Let me give you more gratitude." She said.

She pulled herself away and I quickly looked away from her. I was blushing so hard and trying so hard not to look at her boobs.

But she caressed my cheeks again and turned my face towards hers. I shut my eyes as tight as I can.

"It's okay. You can look at them." She said.

I slowly opened my eyes and I gazed upon her boobs. They looked so glorious and supple, I couldn't stop staring at them.

"Go ahead. Touch them, if you want." She said.

I slowly reached my hand towards her breasts. When I placed my hands upon her soft boobs, I begin to fondle them. I try to mimic Kairi's actions before when she masturbated earlier. Her eyes were closed, her lips curved into a pleasing smile, and she was softly moaning. She was liking what I was doing to them. I pinched one of her nipples while I squeezed and fondled her other breast.

...What am I doing? I'm a human being having some foreplay with a mythical creature. I'm not too sure if it's wrong, but I've crossed that line.

"You're doing pretty great. How about we take it further?"

I gasped when I felt her hand gently wrapping around my hard manhood.

She looked down and saw my penis. "Wow! So this is what a human male penis looks like." She said as she strokes.

I then started to realized something. "Kairi, is this your first time?"

"Doing this? Yeah." She said. "You?"

"Yeah."

"Tee-hee. Your first will be a mermaid. And mine will be a human." She said. "We may be the only virgins doing this sort of taboo activity. Do you...want to keep going like this or...do you wanna stop right here?"

That could've been my chance to stop right here. But like I said, I've already crossed that line. I've fallen in love with this mermaid. I can admit that now. I've already kissed her and fondle her breasts. I might as well take it a step further.

I caressed her face and I said, "Let's not stop. I wanna keep going."

She smiled and said. "There's no taking that back."

She lifted her hips, position my penis to her vagina, and she inserts my member inside her. The feeling of her insides, she was so wet and soft. I couldn't tell if she was getting turned on by this, or her insides have always been this wet.

"Ah! The feeling of a human penis inside me, it feels wonderful!" She moaned. She placed her hands on my chest and started riding on my dick. "Sora, touch my breasts. I want to feel your hands caressing them."

I cupped her breasts and fondled them again. They felt so soft in my palms. I gave them a nice squeeze and that pried mewls from Kairi. I twisted her nipples with my index finger and my thumb. I gently pulled them while twisting them. She squeaked when I plucked her nipples. I rubbed my hands all around her soft and supple bosoms, feeling every inch of her squishy bust.

I feel her vagina slamming down against my groin. Even though it's my first time, I could tell that her insides felt like a human girl. I thrust my hips up at her and try to match her rhythm. We were making so much splashing, some of the water were spilled out of the tub and making a small puddle on the tile floor. She was crying out moans and panting my name in pleasure. We've been going at it for quite a while now. I can feel my climax coming closer.

"Sora! It feels so good! I think I'm gonna cum!" She moaned.

"Kairi, I'm coming, too!" I groaned.

"Sora, if we are lovers, I want to kiss!" She moaned. "Kiss me, Sora, kiss me!"

Our lips made contact again. I embraced her and held her close to me as we kissed. Our eyes were closed as our bodies were being filled with bliss, pleasure, and ecstasy. Our hips moved faster and our genitals were slamming into each other. We were making such wet slapping noises from our bodies. After a few short seconds, I was buried deep in her and we both reached our climax. I poured so much semen into her. Some of them were leaking out of her and tainted the water. We both pulled away and we were panting for air. Her soaked insides continues to wrap around my manhood while it softens. After we catch our breath, we looked at each other and we shared another kiss.

"I love you, Sora." She said.

"I love you, Kairi." I admitted.

"So, would it be okay if I stay with you...forever?"

I chuckled and said, "You're practically living with me now. I wouldn't mind someone keeping me company."

She had the widest grin on her face and hugged me. "Thanks, Sora!" She said. "I'm glad you caught me!"

"Not exactly." I said. 

"Huh?" She looks at me.

"If anything, I was caught by you."

She chuckled and we both shared another kiss.

 

Please note that there will be an alternate version of this. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	47. Deep Blue Ocean (Alternative Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi has a beautiful merman living with her.

(Kairi's POV)

 

I was sitting on the pier, looking at my grandpa's photo. He died and I said my goodbyes to him when the funeral was over. Neither of my parents came to see my grandpa's burial. Yeah, it was that kind of funeral. I was at the beach where me and my grandpa used to come. We would always come here to fish and see some sea creatures like dolphins or whales.

I've always lived with my grandpa. My own parents didn't even cared about me. My grandpa was always there for me. He was there for my recitals, he was there when I was bedridden, and he was there for my graduation. I shed a tear as I remembered all of the good times we had. I loved him so much and I'll miss him. Then, I softly sobbed to himself. My crying got louder and louder by the second.

I accidently dropped the photo of my grandpa and it sink into the water. "Grandpa!" I called out. I quickly jumped in the water to retrieve it. But I was a fool. I never did learn how to swim. I grabbed the picture and embraced it as me and my grandpa sink into the ocean. The cold water soaked into my warm skin and I inhaled some of that icy cold sea. Darkness begins to swallow me up. At this point, I didn't care if I died. If it means to be with grandpa again.

I didn't know what happened, but I felt something slapping my cheek and I heard a voice saying, "Hey, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

I felt the air breezing through my soaked body. I felt so cold. Then, I suddenly hacked and coughed up some of the water. I inhaled the air to fill my lungs. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a beautiful boy. He has chocolate spiky hair, blue eyes like the color of the sky, and he had a tanned complexion.

The boy smiled and said, "There we go. Thank goodness you're okay." He hands me the picture of my grandpa. "Is this yours?"

I immediately grabbed it and clutch it close to my chest. I cried and shed more tears as I muttered to my grandpa.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

I murmured, "I'm lonely."

"Oh. Well... You want me to stay with you?"

As much as I really don't trust some random guy who just saved me, I was vulnerable at the moment and I needed some comfort. "I do." I always thought it was a dream. All of it.

"Well, good luck taking me back with you." The boy said.

I wondered why he said that until the moment I realized when I sat up and saw something that wasn't right with this guy. First off, he isn't human, that much is clear. He didn't have any legs, only a tail that looked like a dolphin. That's when I knew that this guy...is a merman.

 

It has been three days since I took this merman back home with me. He just watch TV all day while laying in the kiddie pool that has some water in it. I found out that his age is the same as mine. He also told me that his name is Sora, which I find it odd considering that 'Sora' is Japanese for sky, but he came from the sea. It feels like yesterday when I was living with my grandpa. Now, today, there is a merman living in my small home, which was once owned by my granddad.

"Hey, Kairi! Don't mean to be a brag, but, when's food ready?" Sora asked.

"It's almost done." I said.

Within a few minutes, I was done making the food. Sora dragged the kiddie pool to the small table to come and eat. He was excited when he found out what I made.

"Ahh! It's ham!!" He gleefully said.

Technically, I made honey glazed ham with pineapples and mashed potatoes. He happily chowed down on her food as if he hasn't ate in a long time.

"Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!"

Cleary, this is a weird fish.

He sighed in bliss after he finished her food. "So, can I ask what's for dessert?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"You don't know what you gonna make? Ooh! It's a surprise, isn't it? You gotta tell me what is it! Is it going to be sweet?" He then gasped. "Maybe, the dessert is going to be... Me! Isn't it? Oh, Kairi, you're so cruel!"

"Would you calm down? I'm not gonna eat you." I assured. I think the taste of merman would be pretty yucky anyway.

"Phew! You have me worried there. I thought you were going to chop me up and put my tail on top of a sundae." He said.

He is a really weird fish.

As I continue eating, I decided to ask more about him. Where he came from? And are there more like him?

"Sora, don't you have any parents?"

"No, I don't. I've been alone since." He said. "What about you?"

I stopped eating and stood silent for a second before I answered his question. "Well, my mom and dad didn't really care for me. The only person who was there for me was my grandpa. He was the only person who loved me. I lived with him since I was little." I said. "Granddad bought that kiddie pool just for me."

"Is that so?" He asked. "Just think, I was able to watch TV with you and eat with you, all because of this." He said as he splashed around a little with his tail.

Then, I suddenly shed a tear when I remembered having fun with the kiddie pool with my grandpa spraying me with the hose.

He suddenly noticed me crying again. "Kairi?"

I gently put my utensils down and looked away from him.

"Hey, Kairi?"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." I softly sobbed.

Then, I heard him drag the kiddie pool and moved towards me. I suddenly felt his warm embrace. He was comforting me and making all of my sadness go away.

"Hey now. There's no need to cry." He said. "Kairi, I'm not here to make you cry."

I quickly wiped away my tears and said, "No, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

I broke out of his embrace and picked up the dishes and put them in the sink to start washing them. I tried to take the sadness off my mind while I'm cleaning the dishes. Sora just dragged the kiddie pool back to where the TV was and just watch a few shows.

The next day, I got up from bed and get myself ready for work. When I got to the door, I let Sora know that I was leaving. "Okay, Sora, I'll be back."

"Wait!" He called out. I hear him dragging the kiddie pool towards the front door. I watched him as he swiftly lugs the kiddie pool towards me. "Take me with you."

"What? No. I said I'll be back."

The look in his eyes has the look of a dog not wanting it's master to leave. Without a second thought, I left the house and went to work.

I work at a clothing retail shop in a mall that wasn't too far from my place. I was folding up clothes and stacking them in shelves.

"Kairi!" I heard someone calling my name.

My friend and co-worker, Roxas, was carrying a box of inventory and placed it down before me and opens it while we were having a conversation.

"Hey, after work, you wanna go to the arcade in this mall?" He asked.

I politely refused. "Sorry, I can't. Too busy."

"Aw man! You know, you and I haven't played some video games in a while." He said. He then noticed something. "You know, you don't look too happy. Is something wrong?"

I didn't want to tell him about my sadness and that I have a merman who is constantly trying to cheer me up. "I'm perfectly fine."

He gave me a doubtful look, "Okay." He then took the open box with him and left to continue on with his work.

I gave out a sigh and continue with my work. After I was done putting all of the clothes in their respective shelves, I suddenly heard someone calling my name again.

"Kairi! Oh, Kairi!"

I recognized that voice and immediately turned to the direction of the person who was calling for me. Standing right in front of the entrance to the store, I see Sora, wearing one of my old kimonos. I rushed over to him and dragged him to one of the fitting rooms, which turned a few heads from the customers and my co-workers.

"What are you doing here?" I lowered my voice so no one can hear us.

"You gotta admit I'm doing great so far. I might've tumbled here and there, but I made it!" He said, cheerfully.

"What if someone finds out?" I asked.

"Oh please, no one found out."

"And what you doing wearing one of my kimonos?"

"It fits me so well."

"Are you trying to get caught?"

He just happily giggled and said, "I'm glad that you're not crying today." He gave me another warm embrace.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and break away from the hug. "Now go home. I don't want you to be seen like this."

"Oh... Okay." He said with a sad tone in her voice.

He exits the fitting room and tumbles his way out of the store. Before he left the store, he gave me one last look, smiled at me, and waved at me. Perhaps the reason why he came all the way here is might be because he was worried about me. I should apologize to him for leaving him in my house every day. Then afterwards, I should take him out to the beach to get some fresh air.

 

It has been three months. Me and Sora have been living together well and we got along with each other. It was rough at first, but in time, I got used to my life with Sora. But in those three months, I suddenly started to develop my feelings towards Sora. I started to care about him. I don't know why I have those feelings for a mythical creature like a merman. I couldn't tell if it was love or not. But I wish I didn't have this feeling stirring up in me. Especially when I witnessed something that I wish I didn't see. 

I came back from work as usual and I saw the kiddie pool empty. Usually, Sora would've watched TV when he was all alone. I wondered where he was at. Then I realized there was a wet trail leading somewhere. I followed the trial and it lead me to the bathroom. I heard some splashing in there and I knew that Sora was taking a bath. I was going to let him bathe in peace until I heard a moan from him. I wish I didn't, but I checked to see why he was moaning.

The door was left open a little and I took a peek to see what he was doing. I could only see the back of him and I can't tell what's he doing. His arm was hanging out of the tub, his other arm was in the tub and I can see him moving it up and down. I wondered what is he doing and why is he moving his arm so much. Then a thought came into my head. He could be, which I could only assume, touching his private part. I don't even know if a merman could have a penis. I didn't see it whenever he was right in front of me. In fact, I'm not too sure if they have one.

Then, he tipped his head back and gasps out pants. I was starting to get aroused just by hearing him panting and moaning. Then the next thing I heard from him was, "Kairi!" I covered my mouth to silence my gasp when I heard him called out my name.

I slowly back away from the door and I slipped on the wet trail and made a loud thump when I fell. I heard Sora gasped out in surprise. I quickly and silently moved away from the door and head for my room. I sat on my bed and heaved out a heavy sigh. I placed my hand on my chest and felt the fast pace of my beating heart. I sat there for a moment and replaying the event in my mind. Then I heard Sora calling my name.

"Kairi! Can you help me?"

But I couldn't. Not after what I've just done.

"Kairi! I know you're there! I heard you fall!"

I didn't have a choice. I went and stood at the bathroom door and aided him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Can you bring me a towel? I forgot to bring it with me!"

"Sure thing."

I went to the closet and got a nice fresh clean towel. I stand near the door and said, "Okay, I have it." I didn't want to come in.

"You can come in." He said.

But I really don't want to. But I did it anyways. I entered in the bathroom and see Sora sitting in the tub. I glanced at his penis and I blushed hard and looked away from him and tried not to stare at it.

"You can just put it over there." He said as he points. "Sorry for leaving a mess back there."

"It's okay." I said and placed the towel where he wants it.

Then, the unexpected happened. I heard him jumped out of the tub and felt his arms wrapped around me. I felt his wet skin soaking into my clothes. He snuggled against the back of my neck and happily sighed in the shell of my ear.

Then he whispered this in my ear, "I know you saw me."

My mouth was dry and my heart was beating fast. "W-What?!" I gasped out.

"May I ask why you were watching me?" He whispered.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" I explained.

I looked at his face and only see a smile from him. He lightly giggled and said, "It's okay, Kairi. I didn't mind if you are the one who was peeping at me."

"R-Really?"

He nods. "Hey, I want to show you my gratitude." He said. "Take a bath with me."

I was stunned to hear those words coming out of his mouth. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"I want to thank you for letting me in your home." He said. "This is also an apology for being a freeloader. All I do is nothing but watch TV."

I don't know how it went from me bringing him a towel to taking a bath with him. I wanted to refuse, but his eyes were begging me to take a dip with him.

"What's wrong? Ya nervous?" He giggled.

His laugh melted my heart. I never thought I would ever seen something so beautiful right in front of me.

I tried to refuse his offer. "Sorry, Sora. But, I don't want to--"

"Please?" He pleaded.

His eyes looked pleading and cute. How could I ever refuse that look. I gave in and joined with him. I meekly strip my clothes off, covered my breasts, and pushed my thighs together to cover my vagina. I was feeling so shy and embarrassed just to be naked with a merman, who is technically half naked.

"Go on. You first." He said.

I got in the tub and made myself comfortable. The water felt lukewarm, he must've been bathing for quite a while. I looked away when Sora got in after me and he laid her body on mine. He laid her head on my chest, placed his hands on my shoulders, and got himself comfortable by snuggling up against me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled on my boobs. I didn't mind much, it seemed to me that he is very cozy.

"Feeling comfy?" He asked.

More like uncomfortable. I have this merman laying his head on my bosoms.

"Hey, I got a secret I wanna share with you." He said. He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I know you must feel the same." He said.

In truth, I really did not want this feeling.

"Here's another secret." He said and whispered this in my ear. "I sniffed your clothes whenever you were gone."

I wished I didn't hear that.

"Your scent makes me so hard. Every time I think of you, I touch myself." He moved her face closer to mine. Our lips were so close to each other. His hand caressed my cheek. My heart was pounding hard. "I love you, and you love me. So how about we share a kiss?"

He pressed those soft lips against mine before I even had a chance to protest. Both of his hands caressed my cheeks and kissed me deeper. A small part of me actually wanted to taste those lips of his. And to be honest, it felt good. I slowly closed my eyes, embraced him tightly, and kissed him back with full of passion. After a moment or two, we slowly pulled back and our eyelids slowly lifted and we looked at each other.

Sora giggled and said, "My very first kiss. And it's with a human."

"That was your first kiss?" I asked.

He nods. "Mm-hmm. Tell me, was that your first kiss?"

I blushed and nod. He just smiled at me. And I smiled back at him.

"Let me give you more gratitude." He said.

He pulled himself away and I quickly looked away from him. I was blushing so hard and trying so hard not to look at his manhood.

But he caressed my cheeks again and turned my face towards his. I shut my eyes as tight as I can.

"It's okay. You can look at it." He said.

I slowly opened my eyes and I gazed upon his penis. It was so long and thick, it looked like an actual human penis. I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Go ahead. Touch it, if you want." He said.

I slowly reached my hand towards his penis. When I placed my hand upon his thick shaft, I begin stroking it. I try to mimic Sora's actions before when he masturbated earlier. His eyes were closed, his lips curved into a pleasing smile, and he was softly moaning. He was liking what I was doing to him. I cupped his balls and I was squeezing and fondling them.

...What am I doing? I'm a human being having some foreplay with a mythical creature. I'm not too sure if it's wrong, but I've crossed that line.

"You're doing pretty great. How about we take it further?"

I gasped when I felt his hand cupping my sex.

He looked down and saw my vagina. "Wow! So this is what a human female vagina looks like." He said as he rubs my slit.

I then started to realized something. "Sora, is this your first time?"

"Doing this? Yeah." He said. "You?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, heh. Your first will be a merman. And mine will be a human." He said. "We may be the only virgins doing this sort of taboo activity. Do you...want to keep going like this or...do you wanna stop right here?"

That could've been my chance to stop right here. But like I said, I've already crossed that line. I've fallen in love with this merman. I can admit that now. I've already kissed him and stroke his shaft. I might as well take it a step further.

I caressed his face and I said, "Let's not stop. I wanna keep going."

He smiled and said. "There's no taking that back."

He positioned his member to my vagina, and slides it in. I gasped and I panted when his thick penis was stretching me apart. I could barely breath. But yet, it feels so good. He filled me to the brim and it left me squirming.

"Ah! The feeling of a human vagina, it feels wonderful!" He moaned. He grabbed my waist, and started to thrust inside me. It's unimaginable how good the sensation of his cock feels.

He cupped my breasts and fondles them. He gave my breasts a nice squeeze and that pried mewls from me. He twisted my nipples and gently pulls them. I squeaked when he was plucking my nipples. Meanwhile, I placed my hands on his firm torso, and roamed my palms around his body, feeling every inch of his toned muscles. I rubbed his chest, his tight stomach, I even stroke his strong arms. His body was built like a swimmer.

He rocked his hips harder against my groin and plowing his cock deep into me. Even though it's my first time, I could tell that her penis felt like a human boy. I thrust my hips along with him to try and match his rhythm. We were making so much splashing, some of the water were spilled out of the tub and making a small puddle on the tile floor. I was crying out moans and panting his name in pleasure. We've been going at it for quite a while now. I can feel my climax coming closer.

"Kairi! It feels so good! I think I'm gonna cum!" He moaned.

"Sora, I'm coming, too!" I groaned.

"Kairi, if we are lovers, I want to kiss!" He moaned.

Our lips made contact again. I embraced him and held him close to me as we kissed. Our eyes were closed as our bodies were being filled with bliss, pleasure, and ecstasy. Our hips moved faster and our genitals were slamming into each other. We were making such wet slapping noises from our bodies. After a few short seconds, He was buried deep in me and we both reached our climax. I felt so much of his hot semen filling into my womb and it wouldn't stop. Some of them were leaking out of me and tainted the water. We both pulled away and we were panting for air. I felt his manhood throbbing and softening inside me. After we catch our breath, we looked at each other and we shared another kiss.

"I love you, Kairi." She said.

"I love you, Sora." I admitted.

"So, would it be okay if I stay with you...forever?"

I chuckled and said, "You're practically living with me now. I wouldn't mind someone keeping me company."

He had the widest grin on his face and hugged me. "Thanks, Kairi!" He said. "I'm glad you caught me!"

"Not exactly." I said.

"Huh?" He looks at me.

"If anything, I was caught by you."

He chuckled and we both shared another kiss.

The reason why I wrote two alternative versions of this story is because I had trouble with the idea of one of them being a mermaid/merman while the other a human. I couldn't write both of them as mermaid and merman, I need at least one of them to be human. It's the same story, but different versions from each other. But, nonetheless, I hoped you enjoyed it. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	48. Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Red Riding Hood meets a hybrid creature that is half human and half snake. The question is... Is he friendly or dangerous?

Namine was getting ready to go visit her grandma. She packed some goodies, brought a map with her, and she double checked her inventory before she left. When she was ready, she donned her red hood and left to go visit her grandma. She took a stroll through the woods since it was the only way to get to her place. She took in the fresh air and filled her lungs with this crisp and clean air.

She was enjoying herself travelling through the woods. She picked some flowers on the way and wove them into a floral crown. She places it on top of her head and continues strolling through the woods. She also took her time seeing the majestic beauty of nature. She saw a timid deer moseying in the woods, butterflies fluttering around her, she hummed a tune as she continues journeying in the woods.

After a few hours having some fun in the woods, she was lost. She was unfamiliar with the area, but she kept her cool and tries to find a way back on the right path. She looked over the map to see where she was. Sometimes she does get lost in the woods, but she eventually finds her way back. She continues wandering around in the woods for a while, and yet, she still couldn't find her way. She looked at the time and saw how long she was lost in these woods. She sighed and continues roaming around in the forest until she at least finds a way out.

Then, up ahead along the path, she sees something in the middle of the forest. She couldn't see it very far away, but it became clearer when she came closer to it. She saw what looks to be a snake all coiled up. But, there was someone resting on the snake's coils. It looked like a human boy. The boy she is looking at right now is basically topless. His back was to her and she couldn't tell if he was alive or not. Upon closer look, she can see that his upper body was connected to the snake's lower body. The snake's scales has the color of orange-red with mysterious marks (the Nobody's sigil) on the body. He also has blonde spiky hair.

Then, she had a thought. What if this is might be a rare mythical creature. Now she has met some mythical creatures before, it's not uncommon to find some in the woods, mountains, or even in lakes. She has met mermaids, centaurs, and even fairies. But this is a first for her to see a mythical creature that is half human, half snake.

She suddenly remembered that she needs to get to her grandma's house before she worries her. She approached the creature and poked it's body to ask him for directions. "Um, excuse me?"

He only turned his head to her.

"I was wondering if you know how to get to here." She said as she shows and pinpointed the map to him.

He looks at the map for a few seconds, and then points right with his tail.

"Oh, uh... Thank you!" Namine said as she walks towards the direction. She looked back at the creature one last time before she moves on.

What kind of creature is that? And how come she has only seen it before?

It took quite a while, but she finally made it to her grandma's house. She happily run up to the front door and knocks. The door opens and Namine smiled when she sees her grandma. Her own grandma smiled back when she saw her granddaughter.

"Grandma!" Namine said.

"Oh, Namine, you're here!" Namine's grandma said.

They embraced and kissed each other on the cheek.

"It's been so long." Namine said.

"Ooh, you must be tired from taking such a long walk to get here." Grandma said. "Look how big you are."

"I'm not that big, grandma."

"Ooh, I see you have a basket of goodies for me, don't you? Ho, ho, ho!"

"Yep. Just for you."

"Well, I'm not going to finish this by myself. I rather you would help me finish these. But let's eat those some other time."

Namine spent her time with her grandma. She played board games with her, played cards with her, ate dinner with her, and now she was about to eat those goodies with her. They were sitting in the table and eating the goodies Namine made for her grandma as they talk amongst themselves.

"So, how's the life of nature these days?" Grandma asked.

"It's wonderful as always." Namine said.

"I trust the animals are doing well?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And are those mythical creatures staying out of trouble?"

"Yep."

And speaking of mythical creatures, Namine remembered that one creature she has never seen before. That half man, half snake creature. She could only assume that it's rare. She decided to ask her grandma about it since her grandma studied about the mythical creatures and even encountered and met some when she was younger.

"Hey, grandma?" Namine asked.

"Yes, dearie?"

"You met some creatures like mermaids and wolf men before, right?"

"Of course I have, and I even encountered some of the deadly ones as well."

"Well, I was wondering if you have ever known about this mythical creature I saw earlier."

"And what mythical creature did you encountered?"

"Well, it has the lower body of a snake, and the upper part of the body is a human."

"The lower body is a snake, and the upper part is human? Hmmm...." Her grandma tried to remembered if she ever saw anyone like. Then, her eyes widen in fear and she gasped.

Namine looked at her grandma and she looked like she was horrified.

"Namine, are you okay?! Were you hurt?!" Her grandma asked, frantically.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." Namine said.

Her grandma sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Um... Is everything all right, grandma?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Huh?"

"What you've encountered is none other than a naga."

"A naga?"

"A naga is a hybrid between a human and a snake. These creatures are terrifying! What they feed on is people."

"What?!" Namine gasped out.

"But before they could feast on them, they first hypnotize their preys and wrapping them in their coils. And then, they rape the human!" Grandma said. "After raping them, they swallow their prey in their gullets, and they move on to their next human meal."

This scared Namine a little.

"But fortunately, the people have been killing the nagas, and they have been drove into extinction." Grandma said. "But I wonder why there was one left remaining?" She wondered. "Namine, are you sure it was a naga you encountered?"

"Actually, I don't know what a naga is until you told me."

"Oh. Well, I suppose I could only assume they might be extinct. But just in case, if you ever see a naga, stay away from it at all cost!"

"Okay, grandma."

But if Namine's grandmother's facts on the naga are true, then why didn't the naga she ran into before hasn't eaten her? This has piqued her curiosity.

"It's getting late, dear." Grandma said. "We should be getting to bed now. I'll get the guest room ready."

Namine was about to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and puts on her pajamas. She entered in the guest room where her grandma looked over to see if everything is in order. The bed was covered in fresh sheets, the pillow is fluffed, and a fan was blowing cool air in this room.

"I hope it's comfortable for you, dearie." Grandma said.

"It is. Thanks, grandma."

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, Namine."

"Good night."

Her grandma left and went to bed.

Namine got on the cozy bed and got herself under the sheets. She turned off the light on the nightstand next to her, laid down on the soft and fluffy pillow, closed her eyes, and she was off to dreamland.

The next day...

Namine got up from bed, took a shower, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, puts her red hood on, and was getting ready to go back to her place. Once she got her stuff, she was ready to leave.

She was at the front door with her grandma and she gave her a goodbye hug. "I'll see you later, grandma."

"Be careful out there, sweetie."

"I will." Before she left, she asked one more question from her grandma. "Grandma, you've always taught me that there was good in people, even in mythical creatures. How do we know that there are some nagas that are good inside?"

She saw a frown on her grandma's face and she replied, "I'm afraid that there are no records of nagas being good people. Only the evil ones that wants to kill the human race."

Namine dropped her head down in sadness. "Well, you see, the one I've encountered didn't even try to eat me."

"Is that so? Well, I don't even know why there's even a single naga existing, but I shouldn't warn everyone just yet. If there is some mysterious activity from that beast, I shall be ready." Grandma said. "Now go, dearie. I don't want to keep you here any longer."

"All right, I'll see you soon, grandma." Namine said and went into the forest to find her way back home.

Namine walked on the trail that leads her back home. This time, she wouldn't have any trouble getting back to her place. A few hours walking in these woods, she has suddenly encountered the naga again. She could tell he didn't move from that spot. He was still laying on his scaly tail. She remembered what her grandma said.

"If you ever see a naga, stay away from it at all cost!"

But how could she? This naga is mysterious and it piqued her curiosity. She nervously gulped and carefully approached him. He sees her coming his way and he looked at her. She froze in her steps as her eyes were caught by the naga's blue eyes.

"Oh. It's you again." The naga said. "Are you still lost? I can't believe you were just wandering around in the forest for a full day." He assumed.

"Oh, I'm not lost." Namine said. "I found my way. I was just heading back, that's all."

"Really?" The naga questioned. "Well, just don't get lost again."

"I-I won't." She said. "B-But I do have a question for you."

He looks at her, curiously. "What is it?"

"Are you a...naga?"

"Yes, I am. Or at least that's what they call me."

"Are there more of you?"

He sighed, rested on his scales again, and said, "No. I'm the only one of my kind." He sounded depressed when he said that.

"Could I ask what are you doing?"

"Nothing much." He said. "I'm just bored."

"Um... Have you been staying in that exact spot since yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" The naga questioned. "I've been in this spot for an entire week."

"An entire week?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm just waiting for food to come by. Or at least something exciting."

It was kind of sad for Namine to see him being all alone. She decided to be nice. "Hey, if you don't have some place to live, maybe you can come live with me?"

The naga looks at her again. "Why?" He asked.

"Somehow, I think that you're lonely." She said.

There was a moment of silence. Neither of them said a word. The wind blew through the woods and leafs were flying by. The naga was finally out of the position he was in and removed himself from his own coils. Namine can fully see his topless torso. This naga is very muscular. Toned chest, chiseled abs, and there was a V-line on his groin that was connected to the lower half of the snake body.

The naga approached her and crossed his hands behind his back. "What makes you assume I'm lonely?" He asked in a menacing tone.

"You just said you are the only one of your kind, and you haven't moved from that exact spot in a week." She replied with a calm tone.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. You don't know, maybe I have friends, maybe I do have a place to live!"

"I didn't say anything about that."

"But you were thinking about it, weren't you?!"

She could tell that the naga is very agitated and aggressive. She knows that she shouldn't be even near a naga, but she wants to learn more about him.

"No, I wasn't." She said. "But, if you want, you can come visit at my place. It's not that far from here."

The naga scoffed, "And why should I?"

She shrugged and said, "Hey, it's fine. You don't have to right away. But if you like, I can give you the directions."

"I don't need it."

She looks at the naga's eyes. She gazed deep into them. There was something that was bugging him to have him act this way. She wants to know what it is.

"Well, I should get going." Namine said.

"Yeah, you should." The naga said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She said and walks away from the naga.

The naga went back in his coils and rests.

Namine looked back at the naga one last time before she moves on.

Hours later, she made it back to her place. She took off her red hood and places it on the coat rack. She puts the basket back where it belongs. She fell back on a chair and exhaled a heavy sigh. Today was a long day for her. Her mind is still wrapped around that naga and his attitude. The next time they meet, she will have to be careful about what she is saying to him.

The next day, she got up from bed, took a shower, and decided clean her house. She was going to clean everything, from her belongings to her clothes. As she was wiping the window, she was surprised when she saw a familiar face. It was none other than that naga she met, resting on her front yard. She puts the cleaning on hold, exits out of her house, which alerts the naga, and she approached him.

"Hi, there." Namine said.

The naga didn't even say anything, he just nods.

"So, how did you find me here?"

"I followed your scent."

"My scent?"

He nods and said, "I have a great sense of smell. I followed the scent and it led me here."

She now wonders if nagas can smell tasty human flesh. "May I ask what you are here for?" Namine asked.

"You did say I can come visit, right?" He said.

"I did say that." She said. "By the way, we haven't even formally introduced ourselves. My name is Namine. Can I ask what's yours?"

The naga stood silent. The sound of the wind blew by this empty forest. "I'm Roxas." He said.

"Well, Roxas, I could invite you to come inside my house, but..." Namine looked at the size of the naga's lower body. It looked as if it could barely fit through the door.

"I'm too big, is that right?" The naga said.

Namine quickly came up with a lie to not let him know. "No, no. That's not it. It's just that my house is a mess and I'm a bit embarrassed if anyone saw my messy house."

Roxas the naga looked at the house before him. "It doesn't look too messy."

"Inside, it is." Namine said.

Roxas looked inside in the house and sees everything almost completely spotless. "It's not that bad."

"Still..."

"If you want, I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nods.

Now all of sudden, Roxas wants to help her. She doesn't know why, but she wants to believe that he's doing this because he told her off yesterday and he wants to assist her as a way of an apology.

"Okay. I have something in mind that you can do for me." Namine said. She went in the house for a few minutes and came back with cleaning supplies. "Now what I want you to do is help me clean the outside of my house." She said.

Namine continues cleaning her house and started vacuuming the carpets, mopping the floors, dusting her belongings, cleaning the dishes, and fixing her bed. While Namine was cleaning the inside of her house, Roxas was cleaning out the gutters, clean the window from outside, and has gotten rid of the pesky weed in her yard. Namine looked out from the window and sees Roxas working hard.

The blazing heat from the hot sun was beating him down. She noticed how shiny he looked from his sweat. A drop of his sweat was sliding down on his abs, his strong chest was glistening from the shining sun, drops of his sweats were dripping from his face. After he wiped the sweat off his brow, he caught her staring at him and she blushed and immediately went back to work.

They were finished within a few hours. Namine wiped the sweat off her forehead. Roxas laid down on the grass and takes a breather. The wind blew cool air across his warm skin. He closed his eyes and let the air blow the sweat off him and cooling him off from his hard work. Then, a shadow was cast over him and shielding him from the bright sun. He opened his eyes and sees that it was Namine who blocked the sun. She smiles at him and hands him a bottle of water.

"Nice job, today!" Namine said.

"Thanks." He sat up and takes some swigs from the bottle.

Namine sat down on the grass, drinks her bottle of water, and enjoyed this peaceful and relaxing moment with him. The birds were chirping, the wind continues to blow cool breezes, they were enjoying the moment of nature. The grass felt so soft and lush and the blades were tickling her skin. She loved the cool air blowing off the sweat from her. After a moment of relaxation, Namine stands up and stretches.

"Thanks for helping me clean the house." Namine said.

"No problem." Roxas said. He then takes a whiff of himself. "Whew! I really need to clean myself up." He said. "I'm going to go find a lake."

"No need." She said. "I'll clean you up with a hose."

"A hose?" He questioned.

She fetched the hose, turned the faucet, and water was starting to come out of it.

"Whoa! This green snake can spit out water?" Roxas questioned.

"Um... It's not a snake. But it can clean you up." She said.

She turned the faucet some more and lots of water was shooting out. She sprayed the water on Roxas and cleans the sweat off his body. Roxas was wiping and rubbing himself, cleaning the dirt off of him. Namine was hypnotize by his glossy body. The sun's rays was reflecting off from his shiny body. His wild, blonde hair was tamed when water was splashed on his head. A tint of red spread out through her cheeks. She tries so hard not to stare at him too much.

Namine turned off the water when he was finished. Roxas was all fresh and clean. He dries himself off by the breeze, which took a while.

"I should get myself cleaned up as well." Namine said.

"Okay." He said. "I'll be here, drying myself off."

Namine went in the house, grabs some of her fresh clean clothes and a towel, and went in the bathroom to freshen herself up. She turned on the shower and lets the warm water wash away the sweat and dirt off her body. As she cleans herself up, she thinks about the naga. So far, he hasn't given her that attitude like last time. He was being really nice and she can tell that he really is a nice naga. She was hoping that her grandma might be wrong for once.

After finishing getting all cleaned up, Namine wiped herself dry and puts on her clean set of clothes. She checked to see what Roxas is doing right now. The naga was laying on the grass and looking up at the orange sky. Namine sat down next to him and gaze upon the clouds with him.

"So, what will you be doing now?" Namine asked.

"Um..." Roxas hesitated.

Namine looks at the naga.

"I was wondering if I could stay here... Just for the night." He said.

She smiled and said, "Sure. I don't mind."

The naga smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said.

 

The naga had been living with Namine for two weeks. They both got along pretty well. She knows more and more about the naga. She has been reading books about them that she borrowed from her grandma. But she still couldn't figure out why he was so hostile towards her on that day they've met. She is still learning more about him, and soon, she will find who he really is.

Namine and Roxas were lying around on the grass in front of her home, soaking some rays from the sun. Namine was wearing her usual getup, along with her red hood. She was sitting and hugging her knees as the wind brush her hair across her face. Roxas was laying down on the lush grass with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed and enjoys the wonderful moment they were having. The falling leaves were riding the wind. Birds were chirping tunes. Butterflies were fluttering about.

Namine sighed, "Ah! Such a nice day."

"Yeah." Roxas said.

Namine gazed upon the naga and sees how happy he is. He didn't looked so sad and depressing when she first met him. Although, she does wonder if he would get offended when she ask a simple question. She decided to try something out.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering something about your species."

"What about it?"

"Is it true that nagas hypnotize their preys, rape them, and then eats them?"

She was suddenly given the death stare by Roxas. "Oh, is that what you think of me?" He asked in a irritated tone.

She knew it. He was agitated. "No, that's not it."

His menacing look has turned into a sinister smile. "Well, how would you like to get to know about the experience?" He slowly approached her and he circled around her once.

"Uh--N-No... I don't want to..."

Like a snake surrounding it's prey, he swiftly ringed around her again. "Come on, baby. Don't you want to know about the naga experience?" He asked in a flirtatious, yet, cunning manner.

She stayed calm and tried to reason with Roxas.

They both gaze into each other's eyes, not one of them breaking the contact. He scowled at her. "You're afraid of me. I can see it in your eyes. You're just like the rest of them."

"I'm not afraid." She said.

"We'll see about that." He growled.

Namine was suddenly lifted by the naga's lower body. His tail tied her hands behind her back and wrapped around her neck, silencing her screams. Roxas ripped her clothes to shreds, exposing her breasts and her womanhood.

"Roxas?!" She gasped out. The naga's lower body was sliding against her snatch, which caused her to slightly gasp at this delightful sensation. Her eyes were shut tight as she tries to contain her gasps and moans.

He roughly groped her breast. "This is what you wanted, right!?" He growled. "You wanted to see what a real monster looks like?!"

She opened one of her eyes. "You're not going to do it." She said in a calm tone.

"What?!" He growled.

"You're not going to rape me." Her voice was still smooth, but yet struggling to get the words out since his tail was clutching her neck. "Nagas always hypnotize their prey before raping them."

He gave her a wicked smirk. "I'm not going to let you have the satisfaction of being hypnotized. I want you fully conscious as you suffer while you'll take the pain I'm about to give you."

She managed to shake her head. "You won't do it. I know you too well."

"Really?" He growled.

She suddenly sees something starting to grow out from his groin. It was stretching as far as it could and she saw what that is. It was his member. It was long, hard, and thick. It looked like it could tear her apart. But she remained brave, not showing any fear to that monster.

"You're getting quiet, Namine. What's wrong? Afraid that this will tear you apart?"

She looks back at the naga.

"I knew it. You don't like me for who I am. You think of me like I'm some kind of monster." He glared at her with his teeth clenched and bared. "I'm not a monster! Why do you fear me?! What gives you the right to fear me because of my species!?" She then saw tears watering in his eyes. "I'm not a monster! I'm not!"

She has finally figured him out. The reason why he acted like this today, and when she met him in the middle of the woods, is because he is an insecure monster.

"Roxas..."

The naga looked at her calming face.

"Let it out."

"Shut up!" He said while suppressing his sobs.

"Let it out."

"Shut up!" Tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Let it out." She repeated.

"Shut up!" He sobbed.

His grip was loosening and he slowly began to cry. She was free from his grip. She covered herself with her red cloak. She sees him, hands covering his face as he cries his heart out. His body trembles and quivers as he cried and cried. He soon calmed down and looks back at Namine with his puffy red eyes. He wiped away his tears and sniffled. He tries to stifle his sobs.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. You must hate me now, don't you?" Roxas asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"I...I tried to rape you." He murmured.

She approached him and gave him a comforting hug. "It's okay, Roxas. I know you didn't mean it."

He sheds more tears, but he continues to suppress his sobs.

"Would you like to tell me more about yourself?"

He nods and begins his story.

"I don't know why I'm the only one of my species. But I do know that I was hatched from an egg. I really didn't have a mom or a dad. I was on my own. I was all alone. Every time when I come up to other mythical creatures, they always seemed to fear me. I just don't know why. Then, I heard all about the nasty things they said to me. They told me I was nothing more than evil naga who rapes and eats other human beings. They all hated me just because I'm a naga. I've been alone throughout my whole life, without any friends or family. I was only watching out for myself. Maybe...that's why I always get offended if anyone asks me if I had any friends or if they ask what kind of monster am I. I've always wondered what happened to my parents. Were they killed by humans because they were evil? Does that make me evil?"

Namine felt so bad for him. She felt a bit sad to hear him suffering throughout his whole life. She hugs him some more to ease his sadness. "Roxas, do you want me to make you feel better?"

"How?" He asked as he hiccupped.

"You can...take me if you like."

"Huh?"

"I read books about your species. The book said that nagas can be rid of their angers, frustrations, and stress just by having an sexual intercourse with a partner." She said. "I want you to take all of those emotions out on me. I want you to feel better."

His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that this human is willingly give her own body to him. "You would really let me use you? Why?"

She smiled. "Because I like you."

He blushed. "L-Like me?" He questioned. "No one has been that nice to me before."

"I guess I'm the first person who treated you like this, huh?" She said with a smile.

"Are you... Are you sure? That you want me to use your body?"

She nods.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Namine."

Namine opened her cloak to expose her revealed flesh. She exclaimed when she suddenly felt the naga's tail wrapping her up from her lower waist to her shoulders. Only her legs and boobs were free. Her mounds were being rubbed by the naga's scaly body as he continues constricting her. Roxas spread her legs apart and rub his thick erection against her entrance.

She tried to struggle free from his constrictions. "Roxas!" She gasped out.

"Can I?" He asked. "Please?" He kept rubbing his shaft against her slit and it pried moans from her. "I..." He blushed. "...kind of like it when I bind you. It sorta makes me feel dominant."

She rolled her eyes when he acts like an alpha male, albeit an insecure and timid alpha male. But she smiled at him nonetheless. "Okay. Go for it."

He tried to insert his manhood inside her, but he had trouble putting it in a few times. He almost insert it in, but it slipped. He tried once more, and he finally got it in. He slowly and carefully pushes it all the way in. Namine groaned and yelped as his thick member was stretching her insides. Roxas noticed the blood leaking out of her. He yelped and tries to apologize for damaging her.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! We should stop!" He panicked.

But she calmed him down. "Roxas, it's okay. I'll be fine." She groaned. The painful sensation was excruciating.

"You're not hurt?"

She shakes her head. "I'm okay."

"Okay. I'm going to move now." He said.

He carefully pulled back, more blood was leaking out of her and Namine was wincing and groaning as the pain continues to linger on. He pulled away just enough to leave the head inside. He languidly pushes it back in, stretching her tight vaginal walls again as more blood escapes from her uterus. Namine was having a hard time getting used to this feeling, but Roxas was starting to feel good.

He rubbed his dick against the walls of her pussy slowly and carefully, savoring the sensations and pleasure. The moment when he pushes his dick all the way inside her, felt awesome to him. The feeling of Namine's womanhood was unbelievable. Her pussy was burning hot and her warm juices were so sticky. Her pussy was happily squeezing his dick. He tried to contain his excitement and move more slowly and tries not to go any deeper than he already is.

"It's okay, Roxas. You can move a little faster now." Namine said.

He nods. "Okay."

He sped up his pace a bit and goes in a little deeper. He placed his mouth over one of her breasts and sucks her nipple. He swirl his tongue around the bud and pried pleasant sounds from Namine. He clenched her nipple in between his teeth, grinds it for a little while, pulls it as he sucks, lets go, and placed his mouth back on her nipple again and sucks hard on it.

His thrusting pace was steadily speeding up and his member was burying deeper into her moist cavern. He was so far into her, the bulbous head was kissing the entrance to her womb. Namine felt a spark of ecstasy each time the mushroom head was hitting her sweet spot. His thrusts were getting quicker as he drives his thick cock harder into her. His constriction and his grip on her legs were getting tighter.

He let go of her boob to say, "Namine, I'm gonna cum!" Roxas groaned.

"Cum inside of me, Roxas!" Namine moaned.

Within a few short quick thrusts, the swollen tip was pressed against her cervix, and he floods her womb with his hot and gooey cream. Namine can feel his hot seeds filling her womb up to the brim and overflowing. His semen was oozing and seeping out of her entrance when her uterus was filled with his load. He wouldn't stop coming inside her and her belly was getting full.

He finally stopped a few seconds later. He pulled out and his creamy loads were pouring out of her and spilling on the grass and making a small puddle. Namine's eyes were closed due to the rays of the sun shining down on her. She was taking deep breathes and recovering her energy. A shadow was cast over her and shielding her from the sun. She opened her eyes and sees Roxas blocking the sun.

When she catch her breath, she ask him, "Do you feel better now?"

He nods. "Yeah, thanks to you."

She sighed, "I'm glad." She took notice of his member, which is still erect and hard. "Um... Are you sure you're better?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because... Um..." She pointed out his erection.

"Oh, that? It's always like that. It can't be flaccid, no matter what."

"I see." She was still feeling hot and aroused. "Roxas, can we keep going, please?"

This took Roxas by surprise. "A-Are you sure?"

"I want to, Roxas."

He understands her intentions. "All right. I understand."

He picks her up on her feet with his tail. She climbs on him and he held her by carrying her butt. She placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his hips. She feels his thick member entering inside her again and spreading her tight and hot insides apart. Her warm and sticky pussy welcome his member with a tight squeezing massage. Roxas spread her butt cheeks apart and Namine felt the cool air breezing in her ass. She then felt something scaly and thick rubbing against her puckered anus. She looked back and sees his tail pressing against her butt hole. She looks back at Roxas.

"Can I? Please?" He asked.

The thought of having that thick tail penetrating her ass aroused her and it got her snatch all hot and wet. "Okay. Go ahead."

The tail slides in her ass which made Namine gasp in bliss when she felt the tail slowly burying deeper in her rectum and spreading apart her anal walls. Roxas started to rock his hips and thrust his tail into her. His thick member and his bulky tail were filling inside her holes, thrusting in their own pace. She has never felt this stuffed before. The feeling was strange, but pleasant. Roxas can feel both his penis and his tail rubbing together through her membrane.

The tail was stirring around her anus. It's pace was steady at first, but her ass was soon slick and loose enough for him to thrust faster into her. It felt so slimy and scaly as it was rubbing around her rectum. She felt so good having the tail squirm around in her ass. Roxas's dick was plunged deep into her womb. Her wet and sticky pussy was tighten around his cock as hard as it could each time he thrust into her. His dick was covered in her own sweet, juicy fluids. It felt so warm and it was making his cock twitching and trembling.

Namine and Roxas were whimpering as their climax was getting closer. Their sounds of sweet ecstasy and pleasure were echoing across the empty woods. Namine crossed her legs behind him and wrapped her hands behind his back. Roxas held her by putting his arms behind her back and bringing her closer to him. They hugged as Roxas continues to thrust his cock deep into her pussy while thrusting his tail deep into her ass.

"Namine, I'm coming!" Roxas moaned.

"I'm coming, too!" Namine moaned.

They embraced each other tightly when they both received their orgasm. Her snatch clenched tightly on his shaft and creamed herself. She felt Roxas's cock twitching and throbbing before he spilled more of his loads inside her. Namine gasped in bliss as her pussy was being flooded with his hot and creamy seeds. Roxas gently pulled his tail out of her ass. Her rectum felt so warm after it was penetrated by his tail.

After Namine recovered from her orgasm, she pulled back from their hug and faced Roxas. "Hey, I just want to let you know that I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." He said. "And I'm sorry for trying to rape you and stuff."

"It's fine." She said.

"Does that mean I can still stay?"

She smiled at him, "You're always welcome in my house, Roxas." She then gave him a smooch on his cheeks which surprised him and made his cheeks turned red. "I want you to stay here forever with me."

He smiled at her, "I would love that."

Throughout the rest of their lives, Namine will be living with a naga. She told her grandmother about it and she also told her about how nice he is. Her grandmother didn't seemed too shocked about it. She even accepted the fact that her own granddaughter is living with a naga. From time to time, Namine and Roxas would have sex with each other be it by releasing stress or just by love. Roxas's goal will be to revive his species and he will be sure that each one's heart will be filled with pure goodness. Namine was glad that her grandmother was wrong about the naga she met at the forest.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	49. Lonesome Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lonely wife, Kairi, plays with herself as she fantasies about her husband.

Kairi was sitting on the sofa chair, holding and looking at a photo of her husband, Sora. She was alone in her house, wearing nothing but a grey tank top and yellow panties. It's been ten days since he went to his business trip. She hates the empty spot next to her when she is sleeping alone at night on the bed they share. She doesn't know when he will be back and neither did Sora. Sora is very thankful that Kairi is too faithful and is extremely loyal to even cheat on him. She would never do that to him and the same goes for him.

'I wonder if he misses me?' Kairi thought. She hugged the photo of her husband tightly to her chest. A tear shed from her eye and slides down to her cheek.

She puts the picture back on the coffee table in front of her. Suddenly, she has got the urge once again. It was that same urge ever since Sora left for his trip. The feeling that was always stirring up in her womb, it was a flush of heat that was rousing her up. She missed the days of their love making. She would always remember when her husband gave it to her good and made her scream his name, letting everyone know who was owning her and who was filling her body with intense pleasure.

She was feeling so hot and bothered reminiscing those days. She couldn't help herself any longer. Her hand reached down towards her sacred area. Her palm gently massage her entrance through her panties by slowly rubbing in circles. Her other hand gently cupped her boob through her tank top. Her moans were escaping from her lips as she pleasures herself. She was masturbating in front of the picture of her hubby. It was almost as if he was watching her play with herself. As if he was watching her, she spreads her legs a little further and lets him look at her panties getting soaked from her fingers.

'Sora, you've been gone a long time.' She thought. Her hand went under her tank top and gently squeezed her breast while she presses her fingers through the fabric of her yellow panties. 'I miss you.' She closed her eyes and let the pleasure flow into her body.

She lifted her tank top just enough to free her bosoms. She continued massaging her exposed bosom while her other hand dipped down in her panties and strokes her slit. She softly pants when she pinched her nipple as she squeezed her mound, tugging and twisting the bud just like her husband did to her. Her soft pants turned into moans when she inserts two fingers inside her, thrusting and curling.

Her vaginal walls were starting to get wet and coating her fingers with her slick juices. She plucks her nipple a few times before she swirl her finger around the harden bud and flicking it. She pushed her fingers deeper into her and that caused Kairi to moan just a little louder. Once she was wet and ready, she pulled down her underwear down to her legs and picked up her favorite toy that was next to her. It was a purple dildo that has some bumps in it. Sora bought it for her and she uses it whenever he is not around to please her.

"Think of me when you use it." Those are the words Sora told her when he bought it for her.

She's been using it so often since he's gone and she couldn't even be bothered to put it away, she would always have it by her side. She reminisce the days of their love making. She imagines Sora being on top and is getting ready to put it in. She presses the tip of the dildo against her entrance and slides it up and down, lubing the tip with her own fluids. Then, she tenderly inserts her toy inside her. She softly gasp as she continues to push the toy forward until it cannot go any further.

Then, she languidly moves the toy. As she moves it in and out, the bumps on the toy were stimulating her walls that caused moans escaping from her mouth. Her free hand that wasn't moving the dildo, was rubbing her clit in circles with her palm. She pinches it and twirls it in her fingers and causing Kairi's moans to be a little louder. She grinds the toy around while steadily increasing the pace of her movement.

She thrust it deep inside her and the bumps were tickling her sweet spot. She twirls the toy around while moving it inside her and the bumps were stimulating all around her insides. She slowly sped up the movement of her dildo and causing tiny squirts of her fluids to leak out of her. She was so close to her orgasm. She imagine her husband in her mind as she was getting closer and closer to her climax.

She pushed the toy deep into her entrance and her mouth was left open as her orgasm appeared and letting this awesome pleasure surging through her body. Her vaginal walls clamped down on the dildo and her juices were running. She tipped her head back and tries to find her voice that was caught in her throat. She struggled to pant out a syllable, but she finally gasped out the name that gave her love.

"Sora!" She gasped out. She fell back on the chair, catching her breath and regaining her energy. She let go of the purple dildo and letting it slip out of her and fall on the floor and rolling away from her. She felt so relieved. Then, someone whispered in her ear.

"You called?"

Kairi exclaimed and jumped out of her chair. She saw who it was that almost gave her a heart attack. It was none other than her hubby, who gave her a warm smile. She wanted to hug him and welcomed him back home, but she realized that she was almost completely naked with her boobs out and her panties lowered. Her womanhood was trickling with her juices.

"How long were you watching me?" Kairi asked.

"Long enough." Sora said. He saw the dildo she was using which was covered in her nectar. "I see you're using that toy I bought for you." He looked at her soaked entrance. "Wow! You really enjoyed that toy, didn't you? How about I give you the real deal?"

Before Kairi knows it, she was picked up and she was sitting on Sora's lap. Her husband was sitting on the chair where she masturbated. He unzipped his pants and released his member which is hard.

"Watching you play with yourself and having an orgasm really got me hard." He said.

He inserts his hard manhood inside Kairi's soaked womanhood. She gasped when his hard cock was filling her hot, wet, and empty womb. Her insides were greedily sucking him in.

"You really must've missed me that bad." He said and begins thrusting.

Kairi gasped and moaned louder than before. It was much more pleasurable than using a toy. She feels his member thrusting so deep into her, not only did he strike her sweet spot, but she also felt the tip kissing the entrance to her womb.

"Man, I really missed this feeling." He said.

He drives his cock deep into her pussy at such a steady pace, but it was enough to make her boobs bounce. He pushed hard and deep and making some of those flesh slapping noises. She missed the feeling of his hard shaft rubbing against her hungry and wet walls. Her satisfying moans were getting louder and her nether regions were making such lewd noises. It was embarrassing for her to be this wet, but she didn't care about that, she just loves being with Sora again.

Sora pushed his cock deep inside her and released his thick goo into her womb. Kairi let out some of her cute moans as each load filled into her. A happy smile appeared on her face as her insides were being coated with her husband's hot creamy semen. After he was done coming into her, they both catch their breath. She feels his hard shaft softening inside her and then slipping out as his seeds were spilling out of her.

"How rude of me." Sora said. "Even though that felt good and I had a good orgasm, you didn't even came yet." He eyed at the purple dildo that was on the floor. "I know. How about I use this?" He picks up the dildo (with Kairi still on his lap) and positions it to her entrance.

He teased her at first by sliding the tip of the toy up, down, side to side, and all around. He spread her slit open with two fingers and inserts the toy inside her. He push it in as far as it could and she loudly moan. He twirls the dildo around as he quickly moves it back and forth and shoving the toy deep inside her. She can feel the bumps touching every inch of her insides.

Her pussy was making such lewd noises and a combination of her own fluids mixed with Sora's seeds were gushing out of her every time he shoves the dildo deep into her. The toy was spreading her insides apart and the bumps were tickling her sensitive spots. He was moving it so rapidly, pushing deep in her while twirling it. Kairi was moaning and enjoying the sensation while Sora was leaving kisses on the back of her neck.

Kairi suddenly felt her orgasm coming close. As if he sensed it coming, Sora whispered in her ear. "Come for me, Kairi. I want you to say my name when you climax. I want you to come for me."

His hot breath gave her goosebumps and her climax was getting near.

"Come."

As soon as he said that, her insides clamped down on the toy and her fluids came rushing out of her. Kairi yelled out Sora's name in pleasure. She was so loud, that other neighbors might've heard her called out his name and letting everyone know that he was filling her to the brim with tons of pleasure. Kairi collapsed back on his chest and regaining her energy and catching her breath.

As she recovers, Sora pulled her panties up and pulls her tank top down. He caressed her cheek and face it towards his face. He kissed her lips with lots of passion and lovingly embraced her.

"I missed you so much, Kairi." Sora said.

She smiled and said, "I missed you more." She snuggled up to his chest.

"I'm glad to come home to see you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sora." She said.

They shared another passionate kiss.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	50. A Lucky Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora comes home and finds a surprise waiting for him.

Sora came back home from a hard day's work at the office. He sighed in exhaustion and all he wants right now is a nice hot shower. He then noticed something on the floor right in front of him. He sees a sock, followed by a shirt, and then some pants. He then saw a trail of clothes that was leading upstairs. He knows that those are Kairi's clothes. He knows the telltale signs whenever there was a messy trails of clothes that could only lead to their bedroom. He could only assume that Kairi must be cheating on him. But he calmed his nerves when he only clothes he sees are just Kairi's.

He followed the trail to see where it would take him. The trail of clothes led him to the bedroom where Sora and Kairi sleeps. He heard Kairi moaning in there and his heart was thumping hard. He pressed his ear against the door and listens to hear if there was anyone else in there. He didn't hear the bed rocking, he didn't hear a second voice, and he definitely didn't hear a duet of groaning along with Kairi's moaning. He gulped and opened the door. What he saw in that room, stunned him.

Kairi was laying on the bed with her legs spread and she was thrusting her fingers deep into her snatch. She has been pleasuring herself for quite a while and it almost looked like she wants to come, but she can't because she wanted to wait for her husband to come home and have some fun with her. The sight that Sora sees took his breath away when he saw what Kairi was wearing. She was wearing some sort of a lingerie. She has black leggings, long black fingerless gloves that reached to her shoulders, has a bodice that has black lacing around her waist while her boobs was covered with red leather, and she also wearing a black thong that was pushed aside.

She stopped and saw Sora coming into their room. "Oh, you're home." She purred. She got out of bed and strut her way to him in a sexy fashion. She brushes up against him and pressed her chest against him. "I was getting lonely. I was all alone in that room, playing with myself. Thankfully, you're here to satisfy me." She said in a lusty tone. She grabbed his hand, places it on her butt, and slowly rubs around her cheek. "You've been working hard at your job. This is my way to relieve all of that stress you have. I want you to use me to get rid of your stress." Sora suddenly smacks her butt cheek and that made Kairi squealed in surprise. "Oh, naughty you." She sexily laughed at his action. She pulled his tie and brought his face closer to hers and whispered near his lips. "Let's get on the bed where I shall relieve all of the tensions you have." She passionately kissed him for a few seconds and then made her way to the bed and urged him to come by crooking her finger to him.

As if he was hypnotized by her, he followed her to the bed and was on top of her and dominating her mouth with her kisses. As he does that, she untie his tie and unbutton his shirt. She roamed her hands on his exposed flesh and made her way to his shoulders to slip his shirt off. Once that was taken off, she unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pants and leaving him in his underwear. Sora took his underwear off and freed his stiff member.

He slide her thong down to her thighs and he slide the tip of his penis up and down on her entrance. He slip his penis inside her and slides in the rest of his shaft. She has gotten really wet just for him, she was all warmed up and ready for him. Kairi embraced him as he rocks against her. He slides his manhood in and out of her and rubbing her soaked insides. Kairi's hot pants were blowing in his ear as her world was being rocked.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and locked her legs behind his butt and making him plunge his dick deeper in her. He grunts and he groans as he pushes his cock as far as he could. Her pussy folds were gripping him tightly and massaging his shaft and covering it with her glistening juices.

"Faster. Harder." She whispered in his ear.

He did as he commanded and fucks her with all of his might. Sora thrusts powerfully, plowing into her over and over. Kairi moaned and purred in delight as he kept pounding inside her and touching her deepest parts.

"Now deeper." She whispered in his ear.

He did as he was told and forced his penis all he way in her, down to the base. He can feel his cock kissing the entrance to her womb and she can feel her womb being strike by his cock. He kept hitting her G-spot and making her cry out moans of rapture.

"Kairi, I'm gonna cum!" He groaned.

"Come inside me, Sora! I want to feel your load squirting inside my pussy!" She moaned.

He groaned and spilled copious loads inside her. Kairi gasped and moaned as each load filled into her womb. After he finished coming inside her, she sighed in bliss and rubs her husband's heaving back as he regains his energy and catch his breath. Even though he came, his shaft is still completely rigid. She can tell he wasn't done yet, and she is happy that she'll be having plenty of fun with him.

They were repositioned. They were both standing with Kairi's thong sliding down to her legs. She was grinding her ass against his hard penis while she placed her hands on the mattress. He gripped his shaft with one hand and gripped her hips with the other. Then, he sheathed himself inside her. She purred when his penis slides inside her. She loved the feeling of her husband's cock inside her. After he puts it in, he doesn't move. She looks at him and waits for him to move. Kairi whined and wiggled a little, urging him to move inside her.

Sora suddenly smacked her butt cheek. Kairi yelped in surprise. The pain felt sharp, but she also felt good. "You want this? Then move." He commanded and smacked her other cheek and made Kairi yelp again.

She followed his order and moved her hips back against him. Sora cupped her plump ass and squeezed her cheeks and spreading them apart. Her butt felt so soft like pillows that he wants to rest on them. She rolled her butt against his pelvis, it caused his member to stir her insides around. Her folds massaged his shaft and tightens around it as she grinds against his groin.

Sora smacked her butt cheek again. "Faster." He commanded.

She tries to move as quick as she can. She gripped the sheets and slammed her groin against his as she quickens the pace.

He smacked her butt cheek again. "Go deeper." He ordered.

She bit her lower lip as she pushed back. His cock was deep into her and she could almost feel the tip penetrating her cervix.

Sora smacks her butt once more. "I noticed that your pussy gets wet and tight each time I spank your ass. Do you get turned on just by me spanking?" He asked in a lecherous tone.

"I do." She moaned. "I love it when you spank my ass. It turns me on."

He caress her butt cheek. "You're such a bad girl. Getting this wet just by getting spanked. Perhaps I should do just that." He spanks her ass again and that caused her to moan.

"Yes!" She moaned. "Spank me! Spank me more! I've been such a bad girl!"

Sora assaulted her ass with multiple spanks, slaps, and smacks. Her ass cheeks were turning red, her insides were tightening, and she was getting soaked. He chuckles, "You're such a slut."

"But I'm your slut, Sora. And I always will be your personal slut."

He continues assaulting her ass while Kairi continues driving his cock deep into her. She slammed her hips back against his groin and her hips begins to gyrate against his pelvis. He gripped her hips and he moves her back and forth. She saw the pleasing look on his face. His eyes are shut and his teeth are gritted. He had a good rhythm going and she felt her sweet spot being touched that threw Kairi over the edge of orgasm. She loudly moaned before she collapsed on the mattress. She felt like jelly and her legs were so weak from exhaustion. She was grateful for her husband's grip.

Kairi suddenly squealed when Sora thrusts quickly into her. She may be done, but Sora is just getting started. He pumps his cock in and out, burying his stiff shaft deep into her drench pussy. The tip kissed her cervix a few times before it gradually penetrated the womb. He pounds her pussy harder than before and tries to push his meat deeper into her and tries to insert his cock in her uterus.

Kairi was beginning to see stars as she was being fucked silly. She clutched the sheets like if it was the only thing saving her from this flurry of ecstasy. She couldn't stop moaning in satisfaction and the volume of her satisfying sounds were only getting louder every time he either hits her G-spot or penetrated her cervix. The loud sounds of slapping flesh were ringing across the room as he rapidly plowed into her.

He pushed his cock as deep as he could inside her and spilled his load into her drenched pussy. Kairi yelled as she received another orgasm. She gasped as each load of sperm filled her womb. It was a good feeling for her. Sora was panting to catch his breath while he keeps coming into her. His body was glistening with his own sweat. After he finished, he picks up his wife and they laid on the bed with Kairi on top of her husband.

"How do you feel, Sora?" She asked.

When he finally catch his breath, he sighed out, "That was amazing!"

She smiled and lightly giggled. "I'm glad." She pecked his lips. She felt his cock begin to harden again in between their groins. "Do you wanna keep going? I can do this all night."

He smiled. "Sure. Let me just rest for a moment."

She sat up and gently wrap her fingers around his firm manhood. She slowly strokes it and she smirked. "We have all the night to ourselves." She purred.

 

Please do not confuse this story as a sequel for the last chapter. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	51. Weight Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi helps Sora get back in shape by doing one thing. And that is having sex.

Sora was sitting on the couch, munching a bag of potato chips and watching his program. It has been two years after he defeated Xehanort. Peace was resorted to all of the worlds once again. Sora hardly goes on adventures anymore since there's scarcely been any news about the heartless. He rarely goes to other worlds just for dealing with the heartless infestation.

Kairi steps in front of the TV, blocking Sora's view from his program. She glared at him with a pout as if she disapproves with what he is doing right now. She was also making a low growling noise at him. Her hands were on the side of her hips and tapping one foot in annoyance, something like a mother would do if she was about to scold her child for not doing any work in the house.

Sora stops munching his chips and looks at her. He wonders why she looked angry at him. "Can I help you, Kairi?"

"Sora!" Kairi growled.

"Y-Yes?" He flinched.

"You're always sitting on the couch, eating potato chips, and do nothing but watch TV all day!" She said. "Ever since you defeated Xehanort and saved all of the worlds, you really let yourself go!"

"Come on, it's not that bad."

She poked his stomach, "What's with this belly?!"

"So I've gained a few pounds, it's not that bad."

"Just because the world is at peace, doesn't mean you can just slack off. Starting tomorrow, you're coming to the gym with me and that's final!" She left after she said that.

He sighed and rubbed his belly. Perhaps it was for the best. He did got lazy around the house, that's how he usually is, but not this lazy. He used to be so active back then. Now, he's just laying around the house and doesn't go out that often. Maybe it was time to face facts that he really got soft. But come tomorrow, he will fix that, and Kairi will be there to help him with that.

 

It's been three days since he went on a diet. Kairi had him doing some jogging, jump roping, push-ups, pull-ups, and jumping jacks. Since he has to go on a diet, he can't eat any junk food. He only has to eat something light like a salad. It has been killing him and putting a lot of stress onto him. He can't take anymore of this. But, this is what happens if you slack off.

Sora was laying on the sofa, catching his breath. He was feeling so exhausted after Kairi put him through a ten mile jog. His body was sheen in sweat. His stomach was growling due to his lack of eating tons of food. There has been a lack of progress and he's barely losing any weight. Kairi saw him laying on the sofa. She sighed in disappointment after seeing what Sora could do. She tries to think of another way to get him back in shape.

Before she could make a plan, she decided to take a short break. She went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches for the both of them. A few minutes later, she came to the living room with a plate full of sandwiches. Sora saw the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table. His stomach was growling so loud, and he needed some food. He looked away and tries to ignore his growling stomach.

"Sora, you need to eat." She said.

"I don't want to. If I eat that, I'll just get fat." He said.

"Come on, you need to eat something. Starving yourself will only make you even fatter."

His stomach growled even louder and he rubbed his tummy when it was hurting him. He looked back at those delicious sandwiches. "Well, maybe just one wouldn't hurt."

He sat up on the sofa and she hands him a sandwich. He was slowly eating it and savoring the taste as if he wasn't going to eat again. After finishing that sandwich, Sora felt tired. He let out a yawn and his eyelids were getting heavy. Kairi took notice of this and sighed to herself.

"You're tired, aren't you?" She asked.

He looks at her and nodded.

She sighed, "All right, you can take a rest. But when you wake up, we're continuing where we left off."

He yawned. "Okay." He slowly laid down onto Kairi's body. He rests his head on her bosoms and snuggled up to her as he embraced her.

She sighed at him. She grabs the remote and watch some TV since Sora has her in his clutches and she really can't go anywhere. A few hours later, she was watching her program while she pets his head, stroking her fingers through his spiky, caramel hair. She finished half of those sandwiches she made that she and Sora was suppose to share. As she was watching her show, Sora begins to groan and squirm in his sleep.

She looks at him and sees him shifting in his sleep. She wonders what is he dreaming about. Suddenly without any warning, Sora licked her neck and Kairi squealed in surprise. Sora smacked his lips and licks her neck again. Kairi flinched as his tongue slide against her skin. It sort of tickled her when he licks her neck. Now she is wondering what kind of dream he is having.

"This ice cream taste so good..." Sora murmured in his sleep.

Kairi groaned and rolled her eyes when he was dreaming about food. He placed his mouth over her neck and started sucking on it. Kairi was honestly feeling good having him licking and sucking her neck. What happens next, shocked her. She felt something touching her privates. It was none other than Sora's fingers. He was trying to push his digits into her. Kairi started to mewl at his touches and she was trying to stop him from what he is doing.

Sora groaned some more and he dipped his hand under her shorts. She gasped when she felt his fingers entering inside her. Now she wonders if he was actually asleep. She tries waking him up.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up, Sora!" She said as she shakes him to get him up.

Kairi gasps some more and she let out a moan when his fingers were stirring around her insides. She was getting wet just by being touched like this. Her juices were trickling out of her and it was coating his fingers. After a few short seconds, he pulls his fingers out which made Kairi whine in protest.

He brought his fingers up to his lips and murmured, "Honey..." in his sleep. He took his fingers in his mouth and sucks his digits dry.

She rolled her eyes again when she found out he really was dreaming about food. She shakes him to wake him up again. "Sora!"

Then, Sora slowly opened his eyes. He was slowly aware his surroundings. He notices that his fingers were in his mouth and he tasted something good. He looks at Kairi and saw a glare from her.

"Kairi?"

She sighed, "Look, I know this diet has been pretty hard on you. I get that. So, I devise a new method that will help you get in shape."

"Really? And what's that?"

"Just now, you were licking and sucking my neck and you were fingering me while you were sleeping."

That shocked Sora. "I did what?!" He backed away from her after hearing that. He now knows what that delicious taste might have been. "Kairi, I am so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to!"

"Would you relax? I'm not mad at you. I want to help you out." She said. "I was thinking that maybe if you were to have some sort of activity with me, it might help you lose some weight."

"And what kind of activity would that be?"

She blushed as she said, "I was thinking that you and I should have sex."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"It's the only way to get rid of this fat you have. And it's much more easier than doing some jogging."

Sora dreaded the thought of jogging ten miles.

"So, if you want, you can take me as much as you like in order to get yourself back into shape. Okay?"

He nods.

She sighs and spread her legs for him. "All right, do what you want to do with me. But you have to be on top since you're the one who has to lose the weight."

He took her shorts off and saw how wet her panties were. He gazed upon them in awe which made Kairi's face turning red in embarrassment. He took off her pink sporting tank top and freed her bosoms. He stared at them in admiration for about a minute or two. He reached his hands towards her mounds and sinks his palm into her fleshy orbs. He softly gasped out a "Wow!" and moved them in circles. Her boobs felt so soft and squishy, he gave them a light squeeze and he saw Kairi lightly moan. He can tell he was doing a good job.

Kairi's hands grabbed the hem of his red tank top and tries to pull it off him. He stops what he was doing and sees what she was trying to do. "It's not fair that I'm half naked and you're not."

He understands the situation and helps her takes off his tank top. Even though he gained a few pounds, his stomach wasn't really that big. However, it was a bit bloated enough for his belly to jiggle like jelly. He took off his shorts and released his gradually rigid member. He slowly peels her panties off and sees the sheer wetness of her glistening womanhood. He gripped his member in one hand, and slowly puts it inside her. Kairi hissed when she feels him spreading her tight walls apart. Sora threw one of her legs over his shoulder and gripped her other thigh. The sensation of her wet, tight insides was something that he never felt before.

Kairi pinched the fat on his belly and said, "Come on, already! Move!"

"Ow! All right, alright."

He started off slow, pushing his manhood in and out of her womanhood. Kairi grunts as she is trying to get used to the size of his length. Her warm insides tightens around his length, squeezing and massaging and coating it with her own fluids. Sora groans as he moved inside of her. He moans when her insides were tightly squeezing him, milking him for his white, creamy seeds.

Sora slowly increase his pace and shoves more of his length into her. Kairi gripped the sides of his chest as she tries to get used to this amazing feeling she is experiencing. Pleasure and ecstasy was starting to fill her body and her mind. His hard pole rubbing her walls and occasionally hitting her sweet spot was something she has never felt before, this was something she can get used to.

Suddenly, Sora started to rock his hips as fast as he can. His eyes were shut when he moves, his mouth was slightly opened, his cheeks were red, and he was letting out whines as his climax was reaching near. He was pounding her so good and making her breasts bounce wildly. His body was sheen with sweat, just like it was when he was jogging with Kairi.

Kairi's eyes were half lidded, her mouth was open, her cheeks were red, and she was letting out whines and moans as her orgasm was coming close. He was shoving his cock deep into her as fast and hard as he could. She squealed every time he was plowing her pleasure spot and she felt a spark of ecstasy surging in her body. Just like her jogging with Sora, her body was sheeted with sweat.

Sora grunted and came inside Kairi. Kairi squealed when her orgasm appeared. Their fluids were mixing together in Kairi's womb. After they've finished, they were both panting as if they had a good workout. This wasn't so bad for Sora, he actually got some good exercise in this. Kairi wasn't complaining either, she never felt this kind of thing before and she certainly wouldn't mind doing this again.

After they regained energy, Kairi said, "How was the exercise? I can keep helping you out if you want."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." He said.

So, day after day, Kairi continued helping him out with his diet and exercise. His cardio was getting better, therefore, he lasted longer while having sex. Sora has been going out often and he was back to his active self just like when he was a kid again. One month later, he checked his weight to see if there has been some good progress. He stood on the weight scale and sees that he has been losing some pounds. To make extra sure that he is fit again, he uses the weight tape and measures himself. A gleeful smile appeared on his face. He was finally back his old self.

"Welp, I finally did it, Riku. My diet was a success." Sora said.

"Congrats, Sora." Riku said. "Now let's hope it stays that way."

"But I couldn't have done it without Kairi." Sora said.

Riku looks at Kairi who was sitting on the couch. She looked so grim and tired. As if life drained her out. "Is...everything all right, Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I'm...exhausted!" Kairi exhaled. "I have been helping Sora with his diet day in and day out, day after day, every single day." She exhaled out a big sigh. "I need a break."

"Well, while she does that, do you wanna go play some ball? Tidus and Wakka are waiting for us." Riku asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Sora said.

"Get well, Kairi." Riku said as he made his way to the door.

"Have some rest, Kairi. You deserved it." Sora said as he made his way to the door.

Kairi just responded them with a tired mumble.

Before Sora left, he realized something. "Oh! I almost forgot something!" He approached Kairi and smooches her on the cheek. "Thanks Kairi. For everything." And with that, he left to go play some ball with his friends.

Kairi placed her hand where Sora kissed her. She smiled and blushed. Now that her work was complete, she lied down on the couch, grabs the remote, and watches TV.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a chapter for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	52. Kairi's Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a fetish. Even if they are weird.

They cannot believe what they were about to do. Sora and Kairi were sitting on Kairi's bed and Sora is feeling very nervous. In Sora's palm, he holds a pendant that is used for hypnosis. Two weeks ago, Kairi confessed Sora about a fetish she has. She wants to be fucked while she is being hypnotized. She wants to give this fetish of hers a try, but Sora feels a bit anxious to do it, but he'll try it anyways for his girlfriend. He close his palm on the pendant and looks at Kairi with concern.

"Kairi, are you sure?" Sora asked.

She nods. "Of course. I want to do this. I want to give this a try."

He squeeze the pendant in his hand, almost crushing it. He wanted to protest. He fears that he is going to do badly at this and he's afraid that he might damage her mind. He's not even an expert at hypnosis. He speaks up. "Kairi--"

"It's only going to be this one time, I promise. And then, we won't do this again." Kairi said.

He opens his hand and looks at the pendant. He sighed and reluctantly accept this. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yup." She nodded.

He hangs the pendant in front of her and slowly swings it side to side. "You will fall under hypnosis with the swing of this pendant."

Kairi's eyes followed the swing of the pendant and she was slowly falling under hypnosis. Her eyes started to dull, her eyelids were lowered halfway, her mouth was slightly open, and her body felt so relaxed.

Sora stopped swinging the pendant to check up on Kairi. "Did it work?" He sees the state she was in. "Kairi?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face. Then, his eyes grew big and wide, and started to panic. "Oh no! I think I broke her!" He frantic about and pace himself in circles, trying to figure out how to fix her. "What do I do? What do I do?!" Then, he had an idea. "I know!" He picks up the phone and calls one of Kairi's friends, who is an expert at hypnosis.

"Hello?"

"Xion! Hi, it's Sora. Listen, can you come by at Kairi's place?" Sora said almost in panic.

"What's going on?"

Sora explained the whole situation to her.

"All right. I'll be right there." Xion said before she hangs up.

Sora looks at his girlfriend in worry. He is hoping Xion would get here soon.

 

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Sora rushed to the door, almost sliding past by it when he hurriedly went to answer it. He opens it and sees Xion, along with Namine.

"Namine? What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"She was with me when you called." Xion said. "I could use some help after what you explained to me."

Like Xion, Namine is also an expert at hypnosis. "So, where is the patient?" Namine asked.

"She's upstairs." Sora said and led the girls to Kairi.

Xion studied upon Kairi and looks to see if there was anything wrong. Sora was waiting in the corner, feeling very anxious. He's hoping that Kairi would be back to her normal self. Meanwhile, Namine was watching Xion doing her thing while the flaxen hair girl was taking notes.

After finishing examining her, Xion said to Sora, "Well, you don't have to worry about a thing. She is actually fine. In fact, the hypnosis you did was a success."

Sora exhaled out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Over the phone, you told me you hypnotized Kairi because she wanted to have sex while being under hypnosis, right?" Xion said.

He blushed and responded, "Y-Yes."

"Well, I can help you with that." Xion said. She leaned towards Kairi and said this to her. "Kairi, you are now hearing the sound of my voice. On the count of three, you will enter a pleasurable place where your fetish can come true." She had her fingers in front of Kairi and was ready to snap them. "One...Two...Three." She snapped her fingers and Kairi fell back in bed. "There we go." She said.

(In Kairi's POV)

Kairi awoke with a grunt. Her body felt something warm ...and wet ...and sticky ...and squishy. She slowly opened her eyes and all she sees was nothing but pink flesh with buds, bumps, and drips of transparent goo and she was surrounded by it. She also realized that she was naked as the day she was born. This surrounding of flesh almost felt like she was in a cocoon. She was wrapped from the top of her head and down to the soles of her feet. She had room to move and she can breath easily. She didn't felt scared or worried. In fact, she felt pretty relaxed, and somewhat horny for some reason. This bed of flesh made her nipples so perky, her goosebumps prickled, and had her heart thumping in excitement.

Her loins were getting so warm and wet. She couldn't hold back her urges. She gently cupped her breast while stroking her sex. She squeeze her boob and pinched her hard nipple, pulling and tugging at it. Kairi rubbed her palm against her clit in circles before she pinches them in between her fingers. She twirls and she squeezes them and making herself almost squirt out her juices. She finally inserted her ring and middle fingers inside her hot loins and shoved her fingers deep into her and she gasped out an erotic moan.

(Back in reality)

Kairi was cupping her breast and massaging her slit through her clothing while soft moans escaped from her lips. This made the trio very curious.

"What could she be seeing?" Namine asked.

"Well, whatever it is, it's really turning her on." Xion said. She looks at Sora and said to him, "Go get her, tiger!"

"Thanks for the help, girls." Sora said.

"Oh, don't thank us yet. We're still planning on assisting you." Xion said.

"What!?" Sora exclaimed.

"We need to stay here in case something goes wrong." Xion said. "But don't worry, we won't interrupt you. We will be just helping you." She said with a smile.

Kairi's moans were a little louder that time.

"You better tend to her." Namine said. "She's getting really turned on."

"So strip your clothes away and get to it!" Xion said.

Sora hurriedly disrobe his clothing, leaving him naked. Sora's face turned red when he realized that he is naked in front of Kairi's friends. Both girls blushed and giggled at Sora being in the nude. He approached Kairi to strip her off her clothes.

(Kairi's POV)

As Kairi was enjoying herself, there was something that was poking out at specific places of this fleshy cocoon. They were smooth, thick, and pink. She now realized what they are. They appeared to be tentacles. There was suddenly a hot rush in her empty womb. Her insides was getting hot and wet in excitement. The tentacles played with her body for a moment by rubbing against her nipples and her skin. She was squirming and moaning as these tentacles were probing her.

(Back in reality)

Kairi was squirming and moaning as Sora was taking her clothes off and getting her naked. When he took off her panties, Sora noticed how wet she was down there. Her entrance was glistening with her soaked juices and she was leaking so much of her fluids.

"She must be enjoying what she is seeing." Xion said.

Sora position himself and rubbed his shaft against her entrance, lubing it up with her own juices. Meanwhile in Kairi's world, the tentacle was sliding up and down and she felt how thick and throbbing it was. It must be so excited to enter inside her. Back in reality, Sora slide the tip up and down and covering it with her own fluids. When it was wet and slick, he slides his length in with ease. Both Sora and Kairi moaned as they felt each other's genitals making contact and connecting with each other.

Once he was in far enough, Sora began to move his hips back and forth. In Kairi's mind, the tentacle was piercing her and stretching her walls apart while the other tentacles just stood by and stared at her. Back in reality, Namine and Xion were watching Sora going at it. They were trying to study Kairi while she's hypnotized. They wondered how and what she is feeling while she was under that state.

Then, Kairi moaned out, "Ah! This tentacle feels so good!"

Sora stopped in his tracks, "I'm sorry, but what did she say?!" He exclaimed.

"So that what's she's experiencing." Xion said.

"Tentacles, huh? Kairi did say that she wanted to be ravaged by them." Namine said.

"She said that?" Sora questioned.

"That was one of her secret fetishes." Xion said.

"She never told me that." Sora said.

"She didn't tell us that either." Namine said. "We managed to find that out by hypnotizing her."

Then, an idea came to Xion. "Sora, do you know if Kairi still has her old jump rope around?"

"I think it's still in the storage room. Why?" He asked.

"I'll be back." Xion left the room to find the jump rope.

Moments later, she came back with a jump rope that was long enough for two people to jump.

"Ah, you're back." Namine said. "Sora was keeping her distracted by moving very slowly and trying so hard not to come in her."

"Mind telling me what you're planning to do with that?" Sora asks as he slowly push his dick in and out of her.

"You'll see." Xion said. "We need to wrap this around her." She looks at Namine. "Namine, would you mind helping me out?"

"But of course." Namine said.

Both girls approached the bed.

(Kairi's POV)

As the tentacle was languidly moving in and out of her, the other tentacles that was standing by finally took action. They were wrapping around her and securing her in their embrace. The tentacles were in a messy tangled knot, but Kairi couldn't be any more happier.

(Back in reality)

The jump rope was wrapped around her in a tangled mess. There was a happy smile on Kairi's face.

"She's looking pretty happy." Namine said.

"Indeed she does." Xion said. "Namine, go look around the room to see where Kairi puts her toys."

"Right!" Namine scour around the room to find Kairi's toys. It didn't take long for her to find what Xion is looking for. "I think this is it." She found a small box of Kairi's toys.

"Good work, Namine. Now hand me two of her dildos." Xion said.

(Kairi's POV)

Two tentacles were approaching Kairi. They examined her by sliding against her body and sending chills of excitement through her flesh. Then, one tentacle was probing her anus. It penetrated her ass with just the tip prodding in and out. She let out a gasp and had her mouth open which left her vulnerable to the other remaining tentacle that entered in her mouth. The tentacle slid down her throat while the tentacle stimulating her anus pierced her as far as it could.

(Back in reality)

Xion was pushing the dildo deep into her throat while Namine pushed the dildo as far as it could into her ass. Sora thrusts faster into her while griping her waist. A red tint appeared on his cheeks and a sheen of sweat was sliding down his torso, brow, face, and legs. Xion was gently pushing the dildo deep down in her throat and she was careful not to choke her friend. Namine was moving the toy in and out of Kairi's ass so fast and deep. She was doing her best to make her friend feel good.

(Kairi's POV)

The tentacles were moving relentlessly in and out of her holes. Her eyes were rolled back in rapture and a red blush appeared on Kairi's cheeks. Her body was filled with pleasure and tentacles. The thick size was filling into her holes and spreading them apart. She was gagging on the tentacle that was sliding down in her throat. It was being careful as to not choke her, but yet, it was moving fast and Kairi was gagging each time it hits the back of her throat.

(Back in reality)

Sora was grunting loud when his climax was reaching near. Her hot and wet walls were tightening around him, squeezing him, massaging his shaft, and covering it with her fluids. As he rubbed his member inside her, he felt the toy going in and out of her ass through the membrane. Within minutes, Kairi had her orgasm. Her insides got so tight when she climax and clamped his shaft so hard that he came as well.

(Kairi's POV)

The tentacles were playing with Kairi's body. Two tentacles were fondling her breasts by wrapping her mounds around and squeezing them every time they swirl themselves around her boobs while the tip of the tentacles were milking and plucking her nipples. The tentacles in her pussy and ass were moving in their own pace and rhythm. They were spreading apart her insides and making her reach paradise. Kairi gags and chokes on the tentacle that was sliding down in her throat. She was sucking on it and licking it while it moved in and out of her.

Then, Kairi's climax arrived and her vaginal insides tightens around the tentacle while her sweet nectar came flooding out of her. The tentacles started to throb and twitch in each of her holes. Then, the tentacles filled her mouth and holes with their splurge of their splooge. Kairi was gagging and gurgling on the tentacles' goo, her womb was being filled to the brim, and her ass was getting stuffed with their thick fluids. She was getting so full, it felt like it wouldn't stop. A minute later, the tentacles were finally done emptying their load in Kairi. They pulled out and Kairi was slowly heaving for air. She feels the goo flowing out of her holes. Her stomach was full of their delicious fluids.

Then, Kairi's feet was buried into the fleshy ground and she was slowly sinking in. She tried to escape from it, but no matter how much she squirms or wriggle her way out of there, she couldn't move. Her lower body was buried from the ground, and she was almost close to being swallowed up.

(Back in reality)

"No! It's sucking me in!" Kairi said as she squirmed and wriggled.

"Sucking her in?" Xion questioned. "What is she talking about?"

"Whatever it is, I can feel her getting wet again." Sora said.

(Kairi's POV)

Kairi was buried neck deep and she had her head up to grab what little air she has before she was fully swallowed up from the ground. Her eyes was blocked by the fleshing buds, and her chin felt the bumps from the flesh. Kairi inhaled as much air as she needed before she was completely engulfed. Then, she was sliding down through the flesh like a playground slide. There were turns, there were spirals, she even felt like she was about to fall. Then, she was out of that suffocating cramped meat slide and she was covered in some sort of transparent goo.

She was completely soaked in that stuff and it made her body glow and shiny. Her body suddenly got hot and her sex was trembling. Her loins were getting so soaked with her juices and it was leaking out of her slit. Her insides were filled with heat and she was aching for something to relieve her with satisfactory. Then Kairi must've realized, that goo she was coated in must be some sort of aphrodisiac.

Her sex was aching for something to be filled inside her, she doesn't care if it was big or small, she just needed something to satisfy her horny hole. She fondled her breast again and insert the same digits she used last time to please herself.

(Back in reality)

Kairi was squirming around and letting out her beautiful and erotic soft moans.

"Namine, let me see more what's in the box." Xion said.

"Here." Namine hands Xion over the box.

The raven hair girl looks what is inside Kairi's box of toys. There were variant dildos, a vibrating egg, and there was something that looks to be small marble eggs. She also noticed that there was one dildo that looked a bit off from the rest. She picked it up and examines it. It has ribbed textures, with the pattern of raised bands. There was a hole from the tip and a hole from the back. She also saw a bottle of creamy white lubricant. It took a while, but she puts two and two together and found out the uses for these items. A lightbulb appeared above Xion's head.

"Ok. I have an idea!" Xion said. "Sora, you can take a break coming inside Kairi's vagina. What I want you to do is fill her mouth with your penis." She said. "Namine, I need you to put this in Kairi's butt." She gave the flaxen hair girl the vibrating egg. "Now, leave the rest to me!"

(Kairi's POV)

Kairi thrusts her fingers deep and curls them inside, it caused her juices to occasionally squirt out of her. She felt intense ecstasy when she rubs her moist boobs and pinching and tweaking her hard nipple. There was a hot rush of heat in her womb when she saw three tentacles coming to her. They were smooth, thick, and pink as usual. But one of them was different than the other two. This one odd tentacle resembles sort of like a Ben wa balls she uses. This tentacle almost looked like it was carrying eggs. Whatever they are, it was carrying a total of seven of them.

One tentacle approached Kairi and caressed around her body. She let out a soft moan as that tentacle was feeling every inch of her body and caressing her neck. Then, it traced the tip around her lips, asking for entrance. She happily obliged and opens her mouth to let the slimy tentacle in her throat. Another tentacle moved to her anus. Instead of entering inside her ass, the tip opened up like a blooming flower and a small ball with surrounding bumps came out of the tentacle. It easily inserts itself inside her ass, which made Kairi jolt and buck when she felt that ball of bumps tickling her anal walls. Then, the ball started to vibrate and made her anal insides tremble and made Kairi moan and squirm a little.

The last tentacle, which is the odd one, moved to her vagina. She eagerly spread her legs and invites the tentacle to enter inside her with those balls. The tip entered in first, the first ball was pressed against her entrance and she was already feeling a bloom of heat flushing inside her. Then, the first ball was inserted inside her, followed by the second, then the third, and the fourth. Just as soon she expects more to be inserted inside her, the tentacle slowly pulls the balls out, one by one.

Only the tip was left inside. And then, the tentacle shoved all four balls back inside her and Kairi squealed in bliss and she sprayed out more juices from her soaked pussy. The tentacle slowly pulled the balls out of her again and shoved the balls back inside her again. It keeps repeating the action again and again. Kairi felt a shockwave of pleasure surging through her body as each ball filled inside her and pulled out.

(Back in reality)

Sora was languidly rocking his hips into Kairi's mouth and shoving his cock deep into her throat. Namine changes the settings of the vibration, erratically, with a remote control in her hands. Xion was slowly and carefully pushes the dildo inside Kairi's womanhood, and swiftly pulls it out. Xion wants Kairi's insides to get all slick and wet for the main event. Namine toyed with the settings of the vibration from the egg. She changed it from soft quiver to normal tremble to hard shake. Sora was making soft grunting noises when he was shoving his meat deep in Kairi's throat.

"There. She's ready now." Xion said.

"Ready for what?" Namine asked.

"For this." Xion added some of the creamy white lubricant into the hole from the back of the dildo.

Xion also added some of the marble eggs into the dildo. She squeezed the shaft and push the creamy lubricant and the marble eggs into her. Kairi moaned when the cream and eggs were filling into her. Sora felt the vibrations of her moans tremoring his shaft with her throat and a groan escaped from his lips. Xion added more eggs and cream into her and filling her insides with them. She pulls the dildo out of her and watches her struggle and squirm. Her vaginal walls were squeezing on the marble eggs.

They were slowly making their way out of her along with the creamy lube. The cream was oozing out of her and the first marble egg slipped out of her. Kairi moaned as loud as she could be, despite Sora's dick muffling her. The second egg slipped out and it was coated in creamy lube. More of the lube was seeping out of her as the third and the fourth egg slides out of her. The sounds of the marble eggs were clanking each other when Kairi was pushing them out of her. The fifth egg showed up along with more of the cream. The sixth egg clanked against the pile of marble eggs when it slid out of Kairi. And then, Kairi received her orgasm and the seventh and last egg was popped out of her and smacked against the pile of marble eggs and creamy white lube.

Sora came inside Kairi's throat and she was guzzling on his seeds. Some of his sperm was cough out and seeped out of her lips with his dick still deep in her throat. Her womb was empty of the eggs and cream. Sora pulled out and Kairi coughed out his seeds and heaving for air. Her chest rise and fall when she was slowly heaving for air. Namine turned off the vibration and took the egg out of her.

(Kairi's POV)

The tentacle in her mouth was sliding down her throat, the ball of bump vibrating in her ass was moving around in her rectum, and the tentacle in her pussy was filling her up with balls. When the tentacle in her pussy slowly pulls the balls out of her, it slowly pushes the first ball in without shoving it in like it usually does with the pattern it was doing. It pushes in the second ball, then the third, then the fourth, and then she felt the fifth ball being inserted inside her. Then, the sixth ball was inserted. And finally, the seventh ball was inserted, filling her pussy to the brim with all of the seven orbs.

She can feel the tip of the tentacle touching the entrance to her womb. Then, the tip entered inside her womb and she felt the orbs filling into her uterus. Kairi's eyes were wide as they can be and she let out a sharp muffled gasp as each orbs was filling inside her womb. When the last orb was inside her uterus, the tentacle pulled out of her pussy and it was done for the day. Kairi felt the balls rolling inside her and probing every inch of her uterus, she was feeling so full.

Then, she feels them sliding out of her womb, and making their way out of her soaked and slick passage. Kairi screamed in pleasure when her orgasm hits her hard. The orbs were spilling out of her as her juices were spraying out of her pussy like a sprinkler. The tentacle in her mouth gushed out it's gooey cream into her throat and she was guzzling the loads. The vibrating ball of bumps was pulled out of her ass and went back into the tentacle. Then, both tentacles were done with her and retracted back into the fleshy walls.

Kairi laid there, slowly breathing in and out. She felt so tired and exhausted. But she also felt an immense amount of pleasure flowing through her body. The balls were in a pile in front of Kairi, coated in her sweet nectar. She closed her eyes and exhaled out one last sigh of bliss.

(Back in reality)

Kairi had her eyes closed and she was snoozing. She and Sora was laying on the bed next to each other with the sheets of blankets covering them.

"Ah, I guess she must've felt satisfied." Xion said.

"Does that mean she's done?" Sora asked.

"Yup. And so are we." Xion said.

"We hope you enjoyed that experience, Sora." Namine said and giggled afterwards.

"Thank you so much, girls." Sora said.

"You're very welcome." Xion said. "Come along, Namine. It's time to get back to our training."

"Yes, of course." Namine said.

Then, both girls left the room and left the couple have some alone time.

A few moments later, Kairi groaned and she was waking up. She opened her eyes and sees her lovely boyfriend's face. She noticed that he was naked and so was she. She smiled at him.

"So, how did it go?" Kairi asked.

He smiled and said, "It went great."

"No trouble?"

He shakes his head. "No trouble."

"That's good to hear." She said and kissed his lips.

"I was thinking. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Really?" Her face lit up with joy.

"I found out a lot about you when you were hypnotized."

This confused Kairi. "What do you mean?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing." He kissed her lips afterwards. "So what do you say? Wanna try this again sometime?"

She smiled with glee. "I would like that very much."

Now anytime Kairi wants to try that out again, Sora knows who to call for assistance. And who knows, maybe he'll take some lessons from them.

 

Please do not hate me for what I've done. I do this for you because I want to give you readers satisfaction. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	53. Hello there, Neighbor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua came over to her neighbor's house for some cream for her cake. But she decided to get the other kind of cream.

Terra stripped all of his clothes off and was about to get in the shower, but suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Terra wrapped a small towel around his waist to cover his junk before he went to answer his door. He made sure his junk was hidden good under his towel. He opens his front door and sees his hot neighbor, Aqua. She could not have come at a better time. She definitely like what she is seeing. Terra has got a nice bod and was only wearing a towel. She quickly snaps out of it and greeted her neighbor.

"Hey there, neighbor!" Aqua greeted with a smile.

There was a large and happy grin on Terra's face. "Hi Aqua!"

"I was wondering if I could borrow some milk and cream. I need them to bake a cake."

"Uh, sure. Please, come in."

She enters in his house and he closes the door.

"Pardon me. I was about to get in the shower." Terra said.

"Well, I guess I can come back later, if that's okay with you." Aqua said.

"Oh, no. You can just go in the kitchen and get what you need in there." He said.

What Terra didn't noticed is his manhood slipping out under his towel and Aqua caught a glimpse of it hanging out. She chuckled and said, "I see that you're little friend wants to come out and say hi."

"Huh?" Then Terra realized it. "Oh! E-Excuse me!" He blushed and turns around to put his penis back in proper place.

But Aqua stopped him and turns him back around. Her chest was pressed up against his and her face was close to his. "Maybe I don't need to go in the kitchen to find what I'm looking for."

He smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She smiled. "Yes."

They kissed and smooched each other that lasted a minute.

"Let's head up to my room." Terra said with a coquettish smile.

They head up to Terra's room where they can begin their fun. Aqua stripped her clothes off and the sight of Aqua in the nude got Terra so hard. They sat next to each other in bed and they deeply kissed as they touch each other and feeling each others skin. Terra's body was hard and strong. His torso may look slim and slender, but they have muscles in them. Aqua's body was soft and a bit plump. Her ass was a bit chunky and her bosoms were the size of globes.

Aqua wrapped her fingers around his long and hard cock while Terra cupped her boob. Aqua stroke his shaft with a firm grip while Terra was massaging her fleshy orb. Terra pinched and plucks her nipple. They were both groaning and moaning, and their touches sent chills through their skin. They never would've thought they would get to do something like this.

Aqua cupped his balls and squeezes them as she pulls them down and earning groans from Terra. Her erotic moans were muffled through the kiss as her nipple was being pinched and pulled. Terra went back to massaging her boob and he lightly squeezes it and kneads the bosom in circles. Aqua released his testicles and went back to stroking his dick. She firmly grasp his rock hard shaft in her hands as she slowly moves it up and down.

Terra and Aqua breaks lip contact and slowly pull away. Terra's lips were placed on her neck. He kissed and he sucks on them which made her mewl. His tongue traced her skin as his mouth moved around from her neck and down to between her boobs. He placed kisses in between her mounds and he gently places Aqua down on the bed. She dipped her head back and closed her eyes as she lets him pleasure her soft mounds.

Terra fondles one of her breast with one hand while he plays with her nipple with his tongue that was on the other breast. He laps his tongue and tickles near her nipple and areola. While using his tongue, he swirls around her areola and leaving his saliva on them. He blew air onto her boob and her nipple was hard like a pebble. He swirls his tongue around her bud and he was earning whines from the blue hair woman. He flicks her nipple and leaving his drool on the bud.

He squeezed her boob he was fondling with and he saw something coming out of it. He squeezed her boob again and sees milk coming out of her. "You came to me for some milk? You should've used those creamy jugs of yours to make your cake."

She chuckles, "I guess I do have the milk. But what I need is the cream."

He smirks, "Oh, you'll get your cream all right."

He licks her nipple to see if he could get some of her milk leaking out. He licked slow and hard, savoring the taste of her skin before he could get to her creamy milk. Then, he licked the bud like a stamp, slurping the hard nipple and earning more moans from her. With just a few licks, his tongue could almost taste her delicious milk. He licks her bud one more time and saw her milk leaking out.

He placed his mouth on her mammary glands, and started to suck the milk out of her tit. He pulls her boob to him with his powerful suction while he drinks her dry. He was milking her with his mouth and drinking loads and loads of her delicious creamy milk. His hand squeezed more of her milk from her other boob and she erotically moaned out in pleasure. He pinched her bud with his teeth and pulls for a few seconds before he lets go and made her tit jiggle.

Now that foreplay was over, it was time to move on to the main event. He grabbed both of her legs and threw them over his shoulders. He leaned forward and pushes her legs back. He presses his dick against her womanhood. Once he inserted the tip, he felt how wet her walls are. He slowly slides more of his length inside her and she was gasping and moaning. Her empty womb was being filled with his long and hard meat. Once he was in, he started to move in a slow pace.

Aqua was moaning very loudly when she feels his shaft slowly going in and out of her, slowly filling her up. Her insides were wrapping around his member very tightly and coating it with her slick juices. Her walls were squeezing and massaging his member, milking him for his succulent seeds. His eyes were shut tight as he lets out a groan. Her pussy was making him feel so good.

He increased more of his pace and thrust a little harder. His dick occasionally strikes her secret spot and she felt ecstasy sparking in her body. He was reaching into deep places that he hasn't reached before. Aqua was letting out erotic gasps and moans while Terra was gritting his teeth and his groans were escaping from his lips. He was making some low growling noises as he tried his best not to come too early.

His pace was suddenly fast and began to pound her with this unrelenting speed. He was pounding her so hard, he made her tits jiggle. He flexes his legs and drove his dick deep into her damp hole and plowing her sweet spot with every thrusts he makes. Her body was starting to fill to the brim with nothing but pleasure, ecstasy, rapture, bliss, and euphoria. She was in a wonderful paradise, one that she wishes not to leave.

Suddenly, with quick movement, Terra pulled out and had Aqua and him standing on their knees on the bed. He firmly grasps her breasts and fondles them with care, squeezing them and pinching her nipples and tugging them and milking her boobs like a cow. She felt the head penetrating in and out of her entrance. He was teasing her and making her whine. She wanted that cock to be back inside him. She begged for his cock to be back deep inside her, ravaging her and making her scream in bliss.

He gave her what she wished for. He only puts a few inches of his member inside her and slowly moves in and out. She whines again and begs for more of his length to be filled inside her. She tries to thrust back, but he made sure that wasn't going to happen. Her juices were leaking through her plugged hole and drips down on the sheets. She was exhaling out gasps and moans. Her milk was being leaked out of her nipple and was dripping down from her jugs.

He puts more length inside her and moved a little faster. There was a happy smile on her face when she felt more of his length being filled into her. He squeezed her breasts some more and she squealed as more of her milk was squirted out of her. He pinches and twists her buds as drips of milk were leaking out. Even with a little length inside her wasn't satisfying enough, she wanted more.

She got her wish when Terra force every inch of his cock deep inside her moist cavern. She squealed as loud as she can be when he was fully sheathed inside her. Her vagina muscles squeezed down on his length and massages and milks his shaft for his semen. He began to pound her pussy as hard and as fast as he could. There was a dopey, happy smile on her face and she was drooling in pleasure when she felt her sweet spot being strike over and over again with his rock hard cock.

The room was filled with symphony of moans, groans, flesh slapping, and lewd, wet noises. He was plowing her relentlessly and squeezing her breasts as hard as he could as her milk was flying all over the place. Her juices were spilling out of her plugged hole and staining the sheets. Then, they suddenly felt their orgasm coming close. Terra was about to give it his all and made sure that Aqua and he were to cum together.

He slammed his cock deep into her hole a few times, and that was enough for the both of them to reach their climax. While continuing thrusting into her, his balls curled up to the shaft and he gave Aqua some of his cream for her cake. His semen was spilling out of her as he continues to thrust. Her pussy felt the hot sensation of his creamy seeds and that was enough for her to come along with her hot neighbor. Her insides grasps his shaft firmly and her juices came flooding out. Terra groaned when he came while Aqua moaned when she came. Terra gently places Aqua and him down on the bed, panting and catching their breath.

Aqua felt his hot jizz splattered all over her hot ass. She definitely loved the feeling of it and she could get used to it.

After they regain their energy, Terra caressed Aqua's face and kissed her lips. "You know, I am planning to take a shower. How about you join me, huh? Would you like that?"

She smiled at him, "I would love that." She kissed him and they made their way to the shower.

The warm water was pouring down on their head as they were hugging and making out. They touch each other by sliding their hands down to their respective wet bodies. But they didn't touch other's genitals. (Or at least, not yet.) Terra slides his hands down to her slim waist and to her curvy legs. Her body wasn't the only thing he liked about, he also loved her personality. Aqua slides her hands down to his hard chest and to his rock hard stomach. Same with Terra, she didn't like him just for his body, but for also being the greatest neighbor in the suburbs. 

They always did liked each others bodies. Whenever one of their neighbors have a pool party, they would sometimes gaze at each other's bodies like eye candy and they wouldn't even know that they were being ogled at. Terra would frequently get a hard on just by seeing Aqua in her sexy blue swim suit while Aqua, herself, would get turned on just by seeing Terra shirtless and wearing his black swim trunks. He would always be in the bathroom to jerk himself off just to relive himself. Aqua on the other hand, had to be in a private room and uses one of her toys of hers that she brought with to pleasure herself as she imagines her hot neighbor taking her on the bed she was laying.

They wash each others hair and clean each others bodies. Their touches felt like fire when they made contact on their skins. Then, they made their way towards their genitalia. They cupped each others sex and begins to fondle them. Terra strokes her slit while Aqua rubbed his member. In just a few moments, Terra can feel Aqua getting wet in his hands while Aqua can feel Terra getting hard in her hands.

They deeply smooched one last time before Terra turned Aqua around and pressed her front against the frame shower door, her hands and breasts were pressed up against the steamy frame glass. He gripped his shaft and slides it inside Aqua. She lets out a satisfying moan when she felt her vagina muscles being spread by his dick. Her nipples were starting to harden again by the cold, wet shower door.

Terra gripped her waist and begins thrusting into her. His cock was so deep into her, the tip was hitting against her cervix and it would occasionally penetrate inside. Terra smacked one of her butt cheeks and pounds harder into her. Her juices were leaking out of her with each thrusts he makes. He smacked the other butt cheek and plows her even harder with his unrelenting force.

Aqua has gotten tired of him being dominate. She reposition themselves with her torso pressing against his, his back was pushed back up against the cold and wet tile wall, and his cock back inside her pussy. Her wet breasts were pressing up against his soaked, strong chest and it made him even harder. He carried one leg and held her back for support and making sure she doesn't fall.

She begins moving up and down, plunging his cock deep inside her vagina. In this position, he was even deeper than before, and more of his length actually penetrates her cervix. It had her head tossed back in ecstasy, and sounds of pleasure were escaping her lips. He smacked one of her plump butt cheeks again and grips it in his palm. He gave it a nice squeeze as he kisses and sucks her neck and tracing his tongue on her pulse. He just loves the soft texture of her ass cheek.

They have been going at this for quite a while with various positions they made. They did missionary, he had Aqua bent forward with her arms pulled towards to him as he was ramming her from behind, they even did a position where he penetrated her while they were standing up. They were doing doggy style, and that's were they both had their final orgasm of the day and they were finally finished. They cleaned themselves up before they exit the shower and got themselves dry.

Once they got dressed, Terra lends Aqua some of his milk and cream (And this time, the actual products). They kissed each other again and she thanked him for the supplies and giving her a good time.

"So, do you want to do this again?" He asked.

She lasciviously chuckles, "Maybe. How about next time, we can do this at my place?"

He smiles. "I'll bring something for the both of us."

She chuckles again, "And what would that be?"

"I can bring some cookies."

"What about milk?" She asks.

He leaned towards her ear and whispers, "I can drink some from your tits."

She smiles. "I certainly don't mind."

He smooched her one last time and bid each other good bye.

Aqua went back to her house to make that cake she was baking.

 

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for this couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	54. Xion's Pleasurable Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a bet with her boyfriend, Riku, Xion is being submitted to her punishment.

For PrincessXion14, I hope you like it! But since this is bondage we're talking about, there are going to be some rough actions in this. Just so you know.

 

In their bedroom where they are, Xion was blindfolded and her arms were tied above her head where the ropes were connected to the ceiling. Candles were lit all over the dark room, dimming the place just a little. The cool breeze blew through her naked skin and goosebumps prickled out of her body and her nipples were hard and perky. In front of her is her boyfriend, Riku, who is completely naked as her. How did they end up in this situation you ask? It all started with a bet when they were out drinking at the bar...

The stakes in that bet was the loser has to be a slave for the whole week for the winner. Long story short, Xion passed out before Riku did and lost. But as they were having their little drinking contest, Riku heard a little secret that spilled out from the raven haired girl's mouth. This is something even Riku doesn't know, and what she said to him, took him by surprise.

Xion is secretly a masochist.

This was his motivation to win because he always wanted to try bondage with her. Because she had spilled the beans, he wanted to try and see what really gets her wet and hot. He wanted to experiment with her, see what makes her tick. The idea made him lust for her, it was almost like he turned into a sadistic beast that only wants to see her body being ravished by him.

Back at the bedroom...

Even though she couldn't see the man she loves, she felt embarrassed just by him glaring at her naked porcelain body. Her cheeks were flushed and she looks away from him. She didn't want him to see her in this position. She heard him approaching her and felt his palm cup her cheek and turns it to him. He softly brushed his thumb across her cheek and felt her soft skin.

He moved his palm down from her cheek and slowly makes his way to her soft bosoms. He was feeling more of her smooth texture of her skin as he slide his hand down to her creamy neck, porcelain collarbone, and finally made it to her nice boobies. He cups one of her breasts, and it fit nicely in his palm. He gives it a light squeeze and slowly moves it around in his hand. He pats and strokes the sides of her boob with his skillful digits before they were sliding towards her perky nipple and pinches it with his finger and thumb. He pulls it and earns soft whines from the black haired girl. She winced when he plucks her nipple and made her boob jiggle.

His palm continued to touch more of her skin as his hand moved from her bust to the sides of her waist. A soft pant was coming from the black haired woman, her heart was thumping as her mind was racing and is thinking what is he going to do to her. She felt his hand slither towards her back and slides down to her soft butt. He rubs her plump butt cheek in circles and felt how thick it was. She suddenly felt another hand slaps and tightly gripped her other butt cheek. With both hands on each of her butt cheeks, he cups and caresses them, massaging and jiggling them. He wanted to feel more of her skin before he could damage her.

After a moment or two playing with her plump cheeks, one hand left her cheek while the other slowly slides towards her glistening snatch. He slowly strokes her wet pussy with two fingers and earned some satisfying moans from her. He leaned towards her ear, exhales his hot breath in her ear and made her shudder and squirm a little. His strokes were steadily getting faster and it caused her to wriggle from his touches.

"You're so wet down there." He huskily said in her ear. "Do you want it?"

"I... I..." She murmured. She gasped when she felt his tongue probing in her ear.

He rubbed her pussy in circles and cause her to close her legs because this amazing sensation was too much.

"Spread them open." He whispered in her ear.

She opens them just a little.

"Further."

She opens them a little more further and it was just enough for him to rub her pussy and slip two fingers inside her.

She whines and moans as she felt his digits moving back and forth inside of her and felt his tongue licking the inside of her ear. The walls of her pussy were greedily clenching tightly around his fingers and coating them with her juicy girly liquids. She was squirming and wriggling so much, she wanted to close her legs again, but his free hand prevented her legs to close.

Her moans were getting louder as soon as his fingers were thrusting rapidly into her and curling his digits inside her. It was causing her juices to leak and squirt out of her. She was getting so close to her climax, she can almost feel the wonderful orgasm hitting her hard. But, he stopped and retracted his fingers. She whined in protest and wanted her climax.

A thread of her sticky fluids is connected from her soaking wet pussy to his juicy drenched fingers. He puts them in his mouth sucks the juices off his fingers. The taste was amazing, the fluids were sliding down his throat as his tongue was licking off the juices from his fingers. After he was done, he licked his lips and wanted more of her. He lifted her legs up and spreads them apart. She gasped when she felt something hard and thick sliding up and down on her slippery wet snatch. It can only be his dick since she knows the size already.

"Do you want it?" He asked, teasing her as he slaps his dick on her dripping slit.

"Y-Yes!" She gasped.

"How badly?" He slides his dick faster and it was driving her crazy.

"Really badly!" She moaned.

"Well..." The pace of his thrusts started to slow down and soon, she didn't feel the contact of his cock anymore. "You're not getting it."

She whined in protest. "No! Please! I want it!"

"Are you going to be a good girl and do what I say?"

She nods.

"Then, what I want you to do is..."

With the ropes wrapped around her body, her arms tied behind her back, and while having the blindfold on, she was on her knees, giving her boyfriend a blowjob while he is sitting on the bed. She was only sucking the pre-cum oozing from the tip of his cock, but it wasn't enough for Riku. He took ahold of her head and shoves it down on his cock while thrusting his hips up at her. She was choking and gagging while he was moaning and grunting.

His dick was slipping through her mouth and throat and coating his cock with her saliva. It was getting hard for Xion to breath, but she was somehow getting wet from this. She was starting to feel lightheaded, but her pussy fluids continued to drip endlessly. She swirled her tongue around the shaft while sucking and slurping his cock as her head was being moved.

Then, Riku groaned loudly and Xion suddenly felt his penis throbbing and pulsing as she felt his cum gushing through her esophagus. She was gulping down every last drop of his cum, not even wasting a single one. After he was done, Riku let go of her head and leans back to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Xion slowly moves her head back and stops at the tip. She slurps and sucks the tip for any leftovers remaining and it in turn, Riku groaned and hissed. After she was done, she took his cock out of her mouth and gasped in surprised when she suddenly felt his last load spurt on her face.

"Very good." Riku said. "Now I want you to get on the bed."

"Yes, Master..." Xion said.

She was on the bed with the ropes still tying her up and the blindfold still on and taking away her sights. She only heard Riku just walking around the room, she doesn't know what he is going to do next. Then, she heard footsteps approaching her and then, it stops. She knew he was right next to her, just standing by her. And then, she yelped and thrashed around when something very hot touched her skin.

"My, my... Just by the hot candle wax dripping onto you and you're already squirting. You really are such a dirty girl." He said.

Her face turned redder than beets when he said that.

She yelped when she felt the next drip land on her collar bone. She wriggled around and her pussy was getting wetter. She squeaks when the next drip landed on her right nipple and a whine escaped from her lips when the next drip landed on her left nipple. She squirmed just a little and her pussy was starting to get hot like the candle wax. She groans as these next few drops lands on her belly and her juices were flowing out of her snatch.

The hot drips of wax landed on her right thigh and it was slowly making it's way towards her cunt. She moans and her pussy fluids continued to flow as the hot drips of wax was getting closer and closer to her pussy. When it made it to the side of her snatch, she suddenly felt the drips landing on her left thigh and slowly making it's way to her snatch. It was making her so wet, but she was really desperate to feel the burning hot sensation dripping on her pussy. She thrashed around in frustration but Riku pushed his hand down on her to hold her still.

Those drips of hot wax felt like seductive hot licks from a fire heartless itself. Just those burning hot drops was filling her body to a pleasurable burning sensation and she desperately wants to feel those burning sensations when those hot drops of wax are dripping endlessly onto her soaking wet pussy. She almost feel the wax coming closer and she could almost feel the amazing hot feeling filling inside her. After the last drip of hot wax landed on the side of her cunt, she waited for the next drop of hot wax on her pussy.

A few seconds... And nothing happens. She thrashed around again almost like a child throwing a tantrum. Then, she stopped when she felt a stinging sensation on her left tit. That stinging feeling was none other than a hand smack from Riku. It hurts, but it felt so good and it caused her juices to squirt out of her pussy again.

"You must be really desperate to feel that hot wax dripping on your pussy." He said. "Just how badly do you want it? How much hot wax do you want flowing down onto your soaking wet pussy?"

"I... I..."

"And answer honestly."

"I want it so bad..."

She yelped when he smacked her left tit.

"I said answer honestly!" He said in a sharp tone.

"I... I want it really, really badly!"

"And how about the hot wax?"

"J-Just a drop will do."

He smacked her right tit.

"A few more!" She yelped.

He smacked her left tit.

"A lot! I want you to pour the hot wax endlessly on my dirty shameful cunt!" She cried.

He smacked her tit again.

"And I want a hot candle shoved inside my hungry pussy!"

"That's a good and honest girl."

She yelled when that hot wax was endlessly pouring onto her soaking wet pussy. She screamed some more when he stuffed that hot lit candle in her snatch. The hot wax was pouring onto her clit and she was screaming in pleasure. She finally received that burning sensation that was filling inside her pussy and it was enough for her to received a powerful orgasm. It was so strong, in fact, her pussy actually pushed the candle out of her and her juices extinguished the fire before it burned something.

She collapsed on the bed, panting and catching her breath. Her chest rose and fell, her breasts inflates and deflates with each breath she took. She felt so exhausted, but Riku on the other hand, has gotten so hard just by seeing her lying on this bed, filled with satisfaction and ecstasy. It was time to give her what she wanted in the first place. She felt her legs being carried by strong arms and felt a meaty pole slapping and sliding on her slit.

"You've been a good girl, Xion." He said. "I think it's time to give you a reward for being a good and honest girl."

He slips his cock inside her and she moans as his meaty shaft was spreading her walls apart. His size felt so intrusive, but her insides were clamping down on his cock greedily and tightly. Her insides were full of her hot soaked juices and hot wax. It felt so unbelievably pleasurable to him and it he couldn't help but just moan to that feeling. Her insides were already wet and slippery, so he just went ahead and thrust hard and fast as he could.

Her mouth was wide open and her tongue was out and loose and her loud moans were escaping from her. It felt so good and her mind was filled with pleasure and ecstasy. He was rocking her body so hard, he made his breast jiggle. The sound of wet fleshy slaps were made from his rocking hips slamming into her drenched vagina, it almost sounds like applause to his ears. This awesome feeling filling up her body, she was already about to have another climax.

"Oh no! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." She moaned.

"Already? But you just had your orgasm. You better not come before me or else!"

He continued to pump his hard meat inside her and fill her with so much ecstasy. It was really hard for her not to come. She couldn't help it, she dipped her head back and just let this satisfying climax wash over her body. Riku stopped when he felt her walls tightly clenched on his cock and her juices squirting through from the passage of her vagina to the plugged entrance of her hole.

She was panting and trying not to lose consciousness. She felt his cock sliding out of her and the blindfold was removed from her eyes. All she saw was a room full of dimmed candles, her body covered in wax, and her boyfriend's muscles covered in sweat. His torso was so moist and shiny and she saw a sweat drop sliding down from his buff chest to his ripped abs. She also saw his cock that was covered in her juices and wax. When she looked up to his face, she flinched when she saw him scowling at her.

"Xion, lay flat on your belly and raise your ass good and high!" He commanded.

She turned and raised her ass high in the air. "Um... L-Like this?" She asked, nervously and scared.

"Good."

His palms rubbed her plumped ass, rubbing every part of her cheeks. Then, he sharply smacked one of her cheeks and she yelped when she felt that sharp sting.

"I told you not to come before me! But you failed and had yourself another orgasm, you disobedient bitch!" He smacked the other cheek and in turn, she yelped.

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to..." She whimpered.

"You have been a very bad girl!"

"Y-Yes... I have..."

"So do you know what that means?"

"I'm going to be punished."

"That's right. Now... Who's been bad?"

"M-Me..." She murmured.

He smacked her butt cheek. "Who's been bad!?"

"I've been bad! I've been a bad girl! So please punish me, Master!"

He smacked her butt cheek again. "Don't call me that anymore!"

"O-Okay... Daddy..."

He assaulted her ass with multiple slaps, smacks, and spankings.

"Xion has been a bad, bad girl! So please punish me, Daddy!" She whined and moaned.

The bedroom was filled with sounds of smacks and slaps. He continued on and on with the nonstop spankings until her butt cheeks was fully red and imprinted with his handprint. Her pussy was starting to drip again from that never ending smacking. She fell on the mattress as that stinging sensation continued to linger. Riku moved his fingers and rubbed his palm from that endless slapping. If anything, it hurts him more than it did for Xion.

He grabs a handful of her black hair and pulls it back as he asked her a question in her ear. "Tell me something, Xion, you came because you wanted to get punished, didn't you?"

"Yes." She admits. "Riku, I need you to give me a harsher punishment than this."

He smirked. "All right. But you asked for it."

Xion was now hanging in the air with the ropes carrying her and wrapped tight around her body. Her arms were still tied behind her back and her legs were dangling and spread apart for her sacred entrance. Riku was in control of the ropes to change the position she was in, he could have her body floating in the air, or have her upside down. But right now, all he is doing is curling two fingers inside her wet snatch and coating his digits with her juices.

"Why are you so wet, Xion?" He asked in a teasing way.

"That's a lie. I'm not wet."

"You always feel so very wet every time when you're in pain."

"T-That's not true! I am not!" She blurted with redness on her cheeks.

He cupped and squeezed one of her tied boobs. "You feel soaked when you have gotten your ass spanked. That would definitely make you a masochist, Xion." He said with a sadistic smirk. He took his fingers out of her pussy and puts them in her mouth to have her taste her own juices.

With his fingers in her mouth, she replied back with, "No, I'm not."

After he places her juice coated fingers on her taste buds, he pulls them out and brought out three clothes clamps that were tied and connected with a string. "Do you see this? Do you know what they are?"

"Y...Yes..."

"Tell me... Where do you want me to put them?"

All of a sudden, her pussy juices flowed out of her slit and spilled on the floor.

Riku sadistically chuckled, "Looks like your pussy just answered that question for you."

He cups her right breast as he puts one clamp on her nipple and she yelped from the stinging pain. He pushed the clamp down and held it there for a little longer to hear more of her whimpers and whines before he flicks it. He snaps on the other clamp on her other nipple and watches her wriggle around in the air as her juices were dripping out from her pussy. He pulls both of her nipples with the string to hear more of her painful whines and whimpers.

"Does it feel good, Xion?" He asked as he slowly pulls the strings as far as he could.

Juicy fluids came squirting out of her pussy.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He brought the last clamp near her pussy.

"Then that must means that you are ready to have one here?"

She nods.

"I want to hear you say it. I want you to beg for it."

"Please... I want that clamp on my clit... I want it on my clit. Please put it on my clit!" She moaned.

He fulfilled her wishes and snaps the clamp on her clit. She yelped in pain and her juices were squirting out of her some more while she was thrashing around. When she finally calmed down, Riku began to pull the clamps as slow as he could, and hard as he can. All he heard from that raven haired woman was nothing but just pleasurable moans, no whines, no whimpers, no yelps.

As he continues to pull harder and harder, Xion began to shriek and told Riku this, "Ah! Riku, stop! If you pull any harder, I might pee! Please stop!"

But her pleads fell on deaf ears and he continued pulling the strings farther and harder, almost as if he was going to rip and tear her nipples off. With one final hard tug of that string, he pulled so hard, the clamp slipped off her nipples and clit. Xion moaned and yelled as she began to pee like she said. The warm yellow stream were spraying out of her pussy like a hose. Riku took this advantage and flipped her upside down and let her piss rain down upon her.

After a few seconds, she stops, and she was covered pee. Even though it looked like she was soaked in her own piss, in truth, she was soaked in humiliation. Riku looked at her in disgust as he slaps his meaty cock against her face and cheeks.

"You disgusting whore!" He said and shoves his cock in her mouth. "You didn't even cum, did you?" He stuffs two fingers in her pussy and starts thrusting and curling inside her. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to finish the job for you."

Xion was choking on his cock as he pushed deep in her throat and plunge his fingers deep in her snatch. She was gagging as he thrusts his hips harder into her mouth. Pleasure and ecstasy felt intense while she was hanging upside down, and she could feel the blood rushing to her head. She felt so dizzy and lightheaded that she didn't even noticed that she had just came and squirted juices onto his face. She finally snapped back to her senses when she felt loads of his cum gushing out of his cock, and flowing through her esophagus.

She gagged and his cum were leaking out of her mouth, she was coughing and she need some air. He pulled out and she coughed out a few of his loads. She was taking steady breaths to regain her energy, a drop of his cum was flowing down to her face. He places her back into her previous position and untied her arms and body. She felt so exhausted and she could barely hang on to the ropes. After he untied her, he released the rope handle that was carrying her and she just dropped to the ground.

She laid there on the floor, slowly breathing and trying not to lose conscious. She sees her boyfriend standing above her with his arms crossed and his flaccid dick dangling.

"Get in the shower and clean yourself up, you filthy pig!" He said.

With a murmur, she replied, "Yes...Daddy..." And then, she weakly crawled to the bathroom to clean herself.

It took just a few hours to get herself cleaned up. She returned from the shower all squeaky clean, as if she washed off the bruise on her body and there wasn't a single drop of her piss, wax, or cum on her skin, or any humiliation at that matter. She sees her boyfriend standing there, arms crossed, and ready to deliver more humiliation to her. He crooked his finger, gesturing her to approach him. She did so and stands right in front of him, looking him in the eye.

He caress her cheek and brushed his thumb across her face. Then, he softly kisses her and she kissed back. They held each other and she felt so safe with his strong arms wrapping around her petite body. She threw her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss felt so gentle, and it was nothing but full of love and kindness. After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled away and looked at each other in the eye.

"I want you tie me up, Riku." She said.

He embraced her and pets her head as he strokes his fingers through her damp hair as he said, "As you wish."

He tied up her body once more, but left her hands free for this next part. He tied one last knot on her body and he heard her say, "Tighter, Daddy!" He tied her as tight as he can and she moaned from the pain. "Ah! Yes! The ropes are digging into my pussy! It feels so good!" She moaned.

He caress her chin from behind and flicks her lower lip with his thumb. "Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm going to suck your cock."

"That's good. Now on your knees." He commanded.

He sat on the bed while she was on her knees, slurping and jerking his cock. He was just letting her do all the work, and she was doing a fine job at it. She was taking his cock deep in her throat while she was fondling his balls. She cups his testicles in her palm and lightly squeezes them and earned herself some soft gasps and moans. She jerks his shaft while she was sucking the pre-cum that oozed out of his cock.

"You've done well, Xion. After this, I can give you your reward for being such a good girl." He said.

"In that case, I'll make you feel good, Master." She said.

She gently pushes him down on the mattress and spread his legs open. Then, she lick his anus and stroke his shaft, and that earned more of his satisfying moans. She traced her tongue in circles around his butthole as she slowly slides her hand up and down, then, she insert her tongue inside his ass and licked all around his insides. Riku couldn't help but moan to her skillful tongue pleasing his ass and her wonderful fingers rubbing his cock.

She felt his cock throbbing and pulsating, he was getting close. She gripped his cock and stroke faster and used his pre-cum for lube. She retracted her tongue out of his bum, released her grip on his pole, slowly lick his shaft starting from the bottom and working her way up to the tip, and just took his cock deep in her mouth. Her blowjob was so good, it was enough for Riku to blow his load in her throat. She was surprised by the sudden bursts of cum, but she calmly swallowed every last load he spurted.

After he finished, Xion continued to suck his cock and jerk his shaft for any leftovers. He groaned and hissed as she kept slurping and rubbing his dick for more of his sweet cum. When she was done, she pulled away and looked at her boyfriend. He watched her licked any remains that was on her lips, and then she smooched his lips and laid on his chest. He held her and stroke her back.

"Riku, did I do good?"

"Yes, you have. It's time for that reward I've been talking about."

He tied her arms behind her back for the final act. He spread her legs apart and sees how soaked her glistening cunt was.

"You're very soaked, Xion. Are you really that excited to have my cock deep in your soaking wet, glistening pussy?" He asked as he slaps his thick dick on her wet slit.

"Yes." She moaned.

"How bad do you want it?" He asked as he slides his cock against her glistening slit.

"So bad. Very bad. My pussy is hungry for your big cock to be inside me and fill my pussy with your juicy cum. Please, Daddy, fill my pussy with your cock and cum!" She pleaded.

He smirked, "If that's what you want."

He slip his cock into her wet pussy and started pounding her pussy with all his might. He was rocking his hips as fast as he can and slams into her hole as hard as he can, he was working up a sweat. Her tits were jiggling along with his thrusts and making her head spin with this immense ecstasy. She can feel him slam into the entrance of her womb and slamming into her weak spot over and over again. She was about to reach the peak of her climax, but suddenly, she gasped and choked when she felt two strong hands clutching her neck as tightly as it gets.

"This time, you will wait until I cum first. You know what happens if you don't obey my command." He said.

"Yes, Daddy! *Gulp*" She choked when he crushed her neck harder.

He was slamming into her with such wild force as he chokes her. She could barely breath, but yet, there was something that heightens the sensation of her ecstasy. It felt wonderful, maybe even better. But, she was starting to lose consciousness. Her sights were getting hazy and her eyelids were starting to lower. But she felt a sharp smack on her cheek by Riku's strong hand that snaps her awake.

"Don't you dare lose conscious!" He growled. "I want you awake as I fill your dirty pussy with my cum! Got it?!"

"Yes, Daddy!" She choked. And then, she got smacked again.

Her eyes were wide, pupils were shrunk, her tongue was out and loose, throaty moans were only coming out of her mouth, her face was red, and tears streamed down her cheeks. She never felt this satisfied before. Every time her eyelids lower, Riku smacks her awake with such hard force. She couldn't breath, and yet, this ecstasy continues to heighten. Yes, the lack of oxygen while feeling this good was going to make her orgasm a lot stronger, therefore, she was going to cum hard.

Luckily, she was able to make it through when she heard Riku reaching his orgasm.

"Oh! Xion, I'm cumming! I'm coming!" He groaned.

He plunged his cock into her pussy as deep as he could and filled her womb with his huge loads of his thick seed. With his cum filling inside her, Xion screamed and reached the peak of her climax. She obtained a strong orgasm due to the lack of breath and it left a dopey smile on her red face.

Riku released her neck and placed his hands to the sides of the bed where her head is at. As soon as he released his grip on her neck, Xion greedily inhaled lungful of air. Both of them were panting hard to catch their breathes. Both of them were full of sweat, and his sweat was sliding down on his muscular body and dripping down on her. Both Riku and Xion felt very exhausted.

He collapsed to the side of her and finally caught his breath. Xion exhales a relieving and satisfying sigh when she regains her energy. He wrapped his arm around her and pulls her towards him. Her back snuggled against his strong and sweaty body. She felt so tired and within seconds, she closed her eyes and passed out. RIku placed a kiss on her scalp before he went to sleep.

This experience was amazing for the both of them and the week is just getting started. He couldn't wait to try out more painful and humiliating torture for her. But even after all the things he did to her today, it doesn't matter how much he hurts her, abuse her, or verbally abuse her, at the end of the day, Riku will always love his girlfriend.

 

I hope that wasn't too much for you PrincessXion14, I decided to go all out. Did you like this chapter? Do you have a story for these couple or others? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
